Hope ripped the night
by chris3119
Summary: Neal s'est enfui...Après la trahison de Rébécca, la mort de son meilleur ami et le départ de Peter pour Washington, il ne peut plus faire face à son présent, ni envisager un avenir. Se situe avant le dernier épisode de la saison 5...
1. Chapter 1

**_Un premier chapitre test pour une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête après avoir vu des extraits du dernier épisode de la saison 5... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez..._**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1.<p>

Ça faisait bientôt deux mois qu'ils le cherchaient dans toute la ville. Des avis de recherche avaient été lancés et son portrait avait été transmis à tous les commissariats. Mais Neal Caffrey restait introuvable. En ce lundi matin, l'agent Jones était assis au bureau qui avait été, il y a quelques semaines encore, celui de Peter Burke. Il occupait la place depuis son départ pour Washington peu de temps avant la disparition de Neal. Il avait encore passé son weekend à arpenter les musées et galeries en espérant tomber nez à nez avec celui qui avait été un consultant efficace pendant des années.

Tout s'était précipité après l'arrestation puis l'évasion de Rébécca. Jones se souvenait encore avec un pincement au cœur en pensant aux événements qui avaient bouleversés la vie du jeune homme. Rébécca s'était évadée de prison pour partir à la recherche d'un diamant. Dans sa quête, elle avait entraîné Neal mais, sachant que son ex amant ne céderait pas à son chantage aussi facilement, elle s'était de Mozzie comme moyen de pression. Le petit homme avait été empoisonné par ses soins. Aucun médecin n'avait pu trouver d'antidote et Jones se souvenait encore de la détresse sur le visage de Neal lorsque son ami avait rendu son dernier souffle dans ses bras.

La jeune femme s'était enfuie et, encore aujourd'hui, les équipes du FBI lancées à sa poursuite n'avaient pas la moindre piste. Dans les premières heures de sa disparition, certains agents avaient émis l'hypothèse que Neal aurait pu la rejoindre et que c'était leur plan depuis le début. Mais ceux qui avaient osé dire une telle chose n'avait pas vu dans quel état se trouvait Neal le jour des funérailles de ami. Tous savaient que Mozzie et lui étaient très proches mais, ce jour-là, ils avaient compris que les liens qui les unissaient allaient au-delà de l'amitié. Neal pleurait la mort de son ami comme on pleure celle d'un frère.

Les jours suivants avaient été très difficiles mais petit à petit la vie semblait reprendre le dessus. Puis le jour du déménagement de Peter et Élisabeth pour Washington était arrivé. Neal les avait beaucoup aidé et il avait essayé de faire bonne figure, blaguant sur le fait que Peter avait le bras suffisamment long pour demander exceptionnellement un élargissement de son périmètre afin qu'il puisse les suivre ce jour-là jusqu'à la Capitale.

Après le départ de Peter, Neal avait continué comme si rien ne s'était passé mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il montrait de plus en plus de signes de fatigue, de lassitude. Jones avait essayé de lui parler mais le jeune homme lui avait répondu que tout allait bien, qu'il avait juste quelques problèmes de sommeil. Jones l'avait cru, enfin il avait voulu le croire. Il avait contacté Peter mais celui-ci était débordé par ses nouvelles fonctions et il lui confia qu'il avait eu peu de contacts avec Neal.

Un lundi matin, Neal n'était pas venu au bureau. Jones l'avait appelé à plusieurs reprises et, en fin de matinée, il s'était décidé à se rendre à l'appartement que le jeune homme occupait. Il n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal si ce n'est l'absence de son locataire. Le portable du jeune homme était resté sur la table et la plupart de ses vêtements étaient encore dans le dressing. En contactant les Marshalls, Jones avait appris que son bracelet avait été désactivé la veille.

Après avoir remonté les bretelles du responsable de la surveillance pour son manque de sérieux, il avait lancé les recherches. Deux jours plus tard, son bracelet électronique avait été retrouvé dans une poubelle au nord de la ville dans un quartier peu recommandable. Depuis, aucune piste, aucun signalement... Ce qui pouvait sembler inquiétant mais, en un sens, Jones y trouvait un mince espoir. Il avait, un instant, pensé que Neal avait mis fin à ses jours mais depuis deux mois aucun corps correspondant à son signalement n'avait été retrouvé. Il espérait donc encore le retrouver installé dans un hôtel chic, profitant de sa liberté.

Il décrocha son téléphone. Tous les lundis, il appelait Peter pour le tenir au courant des derniers développement de l'enquête mais depuis quelques semaines il redoutait ce moment. Ils n'avaient absolument pas progressé et, en haut lieu, on commençait à murmurer que la mobilisation de quelques agents pour retrouver le jeune homme était peut-être une dépense injustifiée. Jones argumentait que Neal n'avait pas fini de purger sa peine et que, de ce fait, il était toujours un criminel en fuite. Mais il sentait bien que cet argument avait de moins en moins de poids auprès de ses supérieurs.

-Jones, comment va la vie à New York?  
>-Plutôt bien...<br>Jones essayait de ne pas montrer son inquiétude. Il savait que Peter se sentait responsable de la disparition de Neal. Il lui avait confié qu'il pensait souvent que, sans son départ pour Washington, Neal ne se serait pas enfui. Mais Jones avait senti derrière ces mots, une autre raison au sentiment de culpabilité de son ami. Peter n'avait pas su comment gérer la mort de Mozzie. Il n'avait pas su quoi dire pour réconforter Neal alors il avait essayé de continuer comme si de rien n'était. Cette attitude avait sans doute blessé le jeune homme même s'il n'en avait rien montré.

-Du nouveau...?  
>Peter n'y croyait plus vraiment et Jones pouvait entendre la peur, à peine voilée dans sa voix. Il s'attendait à recevoir l'appel qui lui annoncerait qu'on avait retrouvé le corps de son ami.<br>-Non... Rien que les coups de fil classiques. Deux personnes disent l'avoir vu dans un quartier près de l'endroit où a découvert son bracelet mais les agents envoyés sur place n'ont rien vu. L'adresse qu'on leur avait donnée était celle d'un squat de toxicomanes... Tu imagines bien que quand ils ont vu débarquer la police, personne n'est resté pour donner son témoignage.

Un lourd silence s'installa au bout du fil. Jones avait l'habitude de ces moments de pause nécessaires à Peter pour éclaircir sa pensée.  
>-Tu penses que Neal pourrait à voir élu domicile dans cet endroit?<br>-C'est peut-être une piste à creuser...  
>Tous les deux savaient bien ce que sous entendaient cette hypothèse mais, au point où ils en étaient, ils étaient prêt à envisager toutes les possibilités.<p>

-Est-ce qu'avant sa disparition, son comportement aurait pu faire penser qu'il se droguait?  
>-C'est difficile à dire, Peter. Il a passé les dernières semaines à classer des dossiers. Je dois avouer que personne ici ne savait vraiment comment réagir. Je sais qu'il prenait des cachets pour l'aider à dormir mais de là à penser qu'il ait pu prendre autre chose... Je ne sais pas...<br>-Je comprends, Neal est parfois compliqué à comprendre. Tiens moi au courant si vous trouvez quelque chose. Est-ce que la fouille de l'appartement a donné quelque chose?  
>-Rien pour le moment mais on a trouvé une boîte de médicaments vide. Les résidus trouvés à l'intérieur sont en cours d'analyse. On devrait avoir les résultats dans la journée.<p>

La discussion continua quelques minutes autour de banalités puis Peter raccrocha. Jones se concentra sur le reste de ses dossiers et la journée défila à toute vitesse comme d'habitude. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui quand il reçut un appel du laboratoire chargé des analyses. Après avoir raccroché, il resta un long moment assis sur son fauteuil à réfléchir aux implications de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Au fond de cette boîte, ils avaient trouvé des traces de méthamphétamine.

Il repensa à la question de Peter sur une éventuelle addiction de Neal qui aurait pu expliquer sa disparition ou, du moins, orienter les recherches. Il décida de rappeler Peter.  
>-Encore au bureau...?<br>-Le labo a appelé... Methamphetamine...  
>-Merde... Tu disais que l'adresse où les témoins prétendaient avoir vu Neal était un squat fréquenté par les toxicomanes du coin?<br>-Oui c'est ce que les collègues ont précisé dans leur rapport. Je pensais m'y rendre demain à la première heure.

Peter réfléchit quelques instants et Jones entendit des pages se tourner. Peter devait consulter son agenda.  
>-Je peux être là en début de matinée. Il vaut mieux être discret, pas besoin de débarquer là-bas avec la cavalerie.<br>-On se retrouvé au bureau demain matin.  
>Jones rentra chez lui, soulagé que Peter lui ait proposé de l'accompagner. À dire vrai, il avait un peu peur de ce qu'ils pourraient découvrir dans ce squat. Et si Neal avait vraiment sombré, pourraient-ils encore le sauver? L'aide de Peter serait précieuse.<p>

Le lendemain matin, Peter pénétra dans ce qui avait été pendant des années sa deuxième maison. Il fut heureux de retrouver des bruits et des odeurs qu'il connaissait bien. Son cœur se serra quand il tourna les yeux vers le bureau de Neal. Leur collaboration avait connu des hauts et des bas mais la plupart du temps, le jeune homme leur avait été d'une grande aide. D'autres souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire... Leur dernière enquête pour mettre la main sur Rébécca après son évasion de prison... La mort de Mozzie et le chagrin de son ami, un chagrin qu'il avait été incapable d'atténuer.

Aujourd'hui, il s'apprêtait à aller inspecter un immeuble désaffecté servant de repaire à des drogués avec le secret espoir de retrouver son ami. Il s'en voulait tellement d'être parti alors que Neal avait besoin de lui. Pour être honnête, il avait été soulagé de se retrouver loin de cette ville, loin du chagrin qu'il avait lui-même éprouvé après le décès de Mozzie, loin du regard désespéré de Neal.

Jones le rejoignit dans la salle commune et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le parking. Le trajet se passa en silence, l'angoisse montant au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient.  
>Jones stoppa la voiture à une centaine de mètres et ils finirent le trajet à pieds. Le soleil se levait à peine et quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble, ils durent allumer les lampes torche qu'ils avaient amenées. Peter monta à l'étage, inspectant chaque recoin. Ça et là, de jeunes gens dormaient, à même le sol, sur de vieux matelas. Certains fixaient sur lui des yeux hagards, ne réalisant probablement pas qu'il y avait un homme derrière la lumière artificielle qui les aveuglait.<p>

Au bout de la pièce, une fenêtre cassée laissait pénétrer une faible lumière et Peter pouvait voir une silhouette assise, le dos calé contre le mur. Il sut qu'il s'agissait de Neal bien avant de pouvoir distinguer les traits du visage ou d'apercevoir la couleur de ses vêtements.  
>-Neal...?<br>Peter continuait à avancer lentement, regardant autour de lui. Il devait tester vigilant car, dans un tel environnement les dangers ne manquaient pas.

Soudain, l'homme face à lui bondit et se mît à courir vers lui ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir. Le jeune homme ne chercha pas à l'éviter et le percuta de plein fouet. Sous le choc, Peter perdit l'équilibre et bascula en arrière. Son agresseur se releva et continua son chemin aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.  
>Peter avait eu le temps de reconnaître Neal mais quand il essaya de se relever, une violente douleur dans la cheville droite l'empêcha de se lancer à la poursuite du fuyard. Il entendit Jones hurler au rez de chaussées mais celui-ci ne sembla pas avoir plus de chance que lui.<p>

Peter redescendit à cloche pied et retrouva Jones qui se précipita vers lui pour le soutenir.  
>-C'était lui?<br>-Oui... J'ai été stupide. Il était assoupi contrée le mur. Je l'ai appelé, il a dû reconnaître ma voix...  
>-Il t'a agressé?<br>-Pas vraiment. Il m'a foncé dessus et je suis tombé. Sa réaction m'a surpris.  
>Peter resta silencieux jusqu'à que Jones l'aide à s'asseoir dans la voiture.<p>

-Au moins on sait qu'il est toujours en vie et qu'il n'a pas quitté la ville.  
>Peter aurait aimé être aussi optimiste.<br>-Oui, il est encore en vie mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il le reste bien longtemps. Quand il m'a heurté, j'ai croisé son regard... Ses yeux... Il n'est plus le même homme... J'ai peur qu'on soit arrivés trop tard...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

Quand il se réveilla, Neal se rappelait à peine de l'endroit où il se trouvait. La lumière du jour était encore faible et il n'avait aucun souvenir des événements de la veille. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il errait, comme ça, entre semi réalité et longs moments d'inconscience. Sa conscience se réveillait parfois pour lui dire qu'il devait se ressaisir ou qu'il finirait sûrement mort sous un pont ou dans une ruelle sordide. Mais ces moments de conscience devenaient rares et de plus en plus fugaces.

Il n'avait aucune idée du jour ni même du mois mais sa vie d'avant semblait être très loin derrière lui et il parvenait difficilement à rassembler ses souvenirs. C'était bien mieux comme ça car à chaque fois qu'un souvenir remontait à la surface, la douleur suivait immédiatement le plongeant à nouveau dans une profonde détresse que rien ne pouvait apaiser.

Rébécca, la femme qu'il avait cru aimer l'avait trahi, Peter était parti sans se retourner et Mozzie, son ami, son frère était mort par sa faute... Parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide, pas assez malin pour satisfaire les rêves de fortune de Rébécca. Aujourd'hui il se contentait d'essayer d'apaiser la douleur et de trouver des moments de répits, d'oubli.

Il avait d'abord eu du mal à s'endormir puis ses troubles du sommeil s'étaient transformés en insomnies. Il restait debout toute la nuit à peindre ou dessiner. Au petit matin, il retournait travailler dans ce bureau où on l'avait cantonné à la relecture de vieux dossiers. Personne ne semblait quoi faire de lui, certains collègues l'évitaient, la plupart ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il restait assis sur sa chaise à lire et relire des dossiers. Il avait trouvé une ou deux pistes dans certains cas mais il avait fini par perdre le peu d'intérêt qu'il avait encore pour ce travail. Au bout d'une semaine de ce régime, le café ne suffisait plus à maintenir ses sens en alerte. Alors il avait commencé à prendre de la caféine...

Puis il avait croisé une vieille connaissance alors qu'il allait se recueillir sur la tombe de son ami. Ils avaient bu un verre et, de fil en aiguille, cet "ami" lui avait proposé des pilules qui, selon lui, l'aideraient à tenir le coup. Il n'avait même pas cherché à savoir ce que c'était. Pendant quelques jours, il s'était senti mieux alternant somnifères pour gagner quelques heures de sommeil et les gélules magiques de son ami pour tenir une journée de plus au travail.

Mais tout lui était devenu pénible:se lever chaque matin, s'habiller, parler à ses collègues. L'absence de Peter lui pesait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Son ami l'avait appelé une ou deux fois les premières semaines mais très vite les appels s'étaient espacés et, à chaque appel, Neal le sentait mal à l'aise. Il semblait bien s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie à Washington et Neal était heureux pour lui et pour Élisabeth.

Il était maintenant totalement réveillé mais il n'avait aucune envie de bouger... Il n'avait rien à faire et envie de ne rien faire. Il entendit quelqu'un monter les escaliers... Il aimait cet endroit car il était rarement dérangé mais ces derniers temps, les forces de l'ordre semblaient s'acharner. La semaine passée, il avait dû quitter précipitamment les lieux après une descente. Un homme seul s'avançait vers lui mais ce n'est qu'en attendant sa voix qu'il reconnut Peter.

Que faisait-il ici? Il ne pouvait le laisser s'approcher. Son ami ne devait pas le voir dans cet état. Il attendit que Peter soit tout près avant de se lancer. Il le renversa et chuta dans le même mouvement. Mais il réussit à se relever et courut vers les escaliers et la sortie. Jones était au bas des escaliers. Il lui cria de s'arrêter, pointant son arme sur lui mais Neal ne craignait pas que son ami lui tire dessus. Après tout ce serait un moyen comme un autre d'en finir. Il ne ralentit même pas et continua sa course une fois dehors.

Il s'arrêta deux pâtés de maison plus loi quand il fut certain que ses anciens collègues ne s'étaient pas lancé à sa poursuite. Comment l'avaient-ils retrouvé? Il ne se cachait plus vraiment mais il ne voulait pas que ses amis le retrouvent, il ne pourrait pas les regarder en face. La honte le submergeait quand il pensait à ce qu'il était devenu...un drogué en quête de sa prochaine dose. Il déambula quelques heures dans les rues de cette ville qu'il connaissait si bien se demandant pourquoi Peter et Jones s'obstinaient encore à le chercher. Peter l'avait reconnu, il avait croisé son regard. Il savait maintenant et Neal espérait que cela suffirait à le freiner dans ses recherches.

Il détestait l'homme qu'il était devenu, trop lâche pour faire face, trop peureux pour mettre un point final à son existence. Alors il se tuait à petit feu, injection après injection, dormant dans des endroits sordides où il n'aurait jamais imaginé mettre les pieds. L'estime de soi c'est ce qu'on perd en premier... Après ça le reste n'est que détails négligeables...il ne se souciait plus du tout de son apparence, la peine qu'il infligeait à ses amis lui effleurait parfois l'esprit mais il trouvait toujours une bonne raison de mettre ça de côté.

Petit à petit, sa seule préoccupation était devenue de se procurer assez d'argent pour financer et satisfaire son addiction. Au début, cela avait été plutôt aisé. En homme intelligent et escroc expérimenté, Neal n'avait eu aucun mal à monter de petites arnaques lui rapportant facilement quelques centaines de dollars. Maintenant, son état se détériorant, il devenait plus difficile de se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Il avait eu l'idée de vendre quelques dessins mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il n'était même plus capable de tenir un crayon.

Alors il s'était résolu à voler... Jusqu'où tomberait-il? La prochaine étape serait sans doute la mendicité, le jour où il ne serait plus assez alerte pour se promener librement. Ces dernières semaines, il avait côtoyé des jeunes gens, parfois plus jeunes que lui, dans un état de déchéance qu'ils étaient à peine en capacité de parler. Le cerveau ravagé par la drogue, ils erraient ayant pour seul but de se procurer la prochaine dose.

Neal s'assit dans un café et dépensa ses dernières pièces pour acheter un beignet qu'il grignota du bout des lèvres. La sensation de faim l'avait quitté depuis longtemps mais il se forçait à avare un petit quelque chose de temps en temps. Ses mains commençaient à trembler. Les symptômes du manque survenaient de plus en plus tôt dans la journée. Il détestait cette sensation... Il devait s'occuper l'esprit mais comment faire quand les seules pensées qui lui venaient étaient les souvenirs tragiques de ces derniers jours de collaboration avec le FBI.

Il essaya de porter son attention sur June mais la honte l'envahit très vite. Que dirait cette femme solide qui avait fait face à tant de tragédies en le voyant se détruire de la sorte? Durant ces années, elle avait été pour lui une amie, une confidente, une mère de substitution et il avait aujourd'hui l'impression de l'avoir trahie. Elle devait être inquiété depuis sa disparition... Peut être devrait-il essayer de lui transmettre un message pour la rassurer? Il y avait pensé à plusieurs reprises mais il s'était toujours ravisé. Il valait mieux que ses amis l'oublient pour de bon, qu'ils passent à autre chose.

Il avait, un instant, envisagé de demander de l'aide... Il aurait pu aller voir Élisabeth. Il savait que la jeune femme ne l'aurait pas jugé et qu'elle aurait tout fait pour l'aider. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle n'aurait jamais rien fait sans en parler à Peter et il était hors de question de mêler son mari à ça. Peter avait déjà beaucoup fait pour lui et il en avait subi les conséquences. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient installés à Washington et leur nouvelle vie devait se faire sans lui... Sans tous les soucis qu'il pourrait leur causer.

Avant de partir pour Washington, Peter avait conseillé à Jones de ne pas se charger de la surveillance de Neal parce qu'il pourrait le regretter. Ces paroles l'avait blessé mais elles avaient, au moins, eu le mérite de lui ouvrir les yeux sur le poids que sa présence avait été pour Peter. Certes, il les avait aidé à résoudre de nombreuses affaires mais Peter avait dû garder un œil sur lui en permanence et Neal avait compris, ce jour-là, que leur collaboration n'avait pas été si facile pour son ami. Il aurait aimé il laisser un petit mot avant de partir pour s'excuser, s'expliquer mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage.

Après deux heures, à rester assis sur cette chaise, sa présence commença à déranger le patron qui vint lui demander de sortir. L'homme était courtois mais Neal sentit qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister. Il se leva et ressortit affronter le froid de la rue. Il aurait pu attendre l'été pour s'enfuir... Cette pensée le fit sourire et il réalisa qu'il ne verrait probablement pas le prochain été. Le mois de janvier venait de s'achever, à en croire le journal qu'il avait feuilleté au café et il restait encore de longs mois avant que la belle saison ne revienne.

Il évitait généralement de penser à l'avenir et préférait se contenter de vivre chaque instant apportant une réponse aux problèmes au fur et à mesure qu'ils se présentaient. Son problème du moment était de trouver un peu d'argent. Il observa les passants autour de lui essayant de repérer le plus distrait. Il répugnait à voler de la sorte mais il essayait toujours de choisir ses victimes parmi les mieux habillés, ceux présentant des signes extérieurs de richesse. Il savait bien que sa tactique pouvait présenter des failles mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix... En tout cas essayait-il de s'en persuader.

Pas de chance aujourd'hui, le froid était mordant et les rues pratiquement désertes. Il avait pris l'habitude de se retourner souvent, de faire brusquement demi tour pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi. Cette précaution s'avéra particulièrement utile quand il repéra derrière lui, un homme bien habillé qu'il avait aperçu assis non loin de lui, au café. Ce pouvait être un hasard mais sa nature méfiante lui soufflait qu'il n'en était rien. Il continua son chemin et emprunta une allée sur sa droite. Se cachant dans un recoin, il attendit que l'homme passé devant lui. Il sourit en pensant que Peter serait fier de la manière dont il avait réagi.

L'homme passa devant sa cachette, regardant autour de lui. Neal attendit quelques instants avant de sortir et d'emboîter le pas de cet homme. Il s'approcha et fit semblant de tomber pour le heurter et glisser une main dans sa poche de veste. Il empocha le portefeuille de l'homme et continua son chemin. À quelques rues de là, il s'arrêta pour inspecter son butin et connaître l'identité de l'homme qui le suivait. À peine eut-il sorti l'objet de sa poche que quelqu'un lui saisit le bras.

-Je crois que ceci est à moi...  
>Neal leva les yeux vers l'homme, regarda autour de lui cherchant un moyen de fuir. Mais sa victime le tenait fermement. Le jeune homme décida de bluffer.<br>-Je voulais juste savoir qui était l'homme qui me suivait.  
>-Je vois... Il serait donc inutile que je prévienne la police...?<br>L'intervention d'un officier de police était la dernière chose que Neal pouvait souhaiter. L'homme sembla lire la réponse dans le regard du jeune homme qui se trouvait maintenant sous son emprise.

-Je pense qu'on va pouvoir trouver un arrangement...  
>Neal n'aimait pas du tout le ton mielleux de l'individu mais il décida de le laisser parler. Peut-être le relâcherait-il suffisamment pour qu'il puisse fuir.<br>-L'argent contenu dans ce portefeuille est à vous...  
>L'homme fit une pause et planta son regard dans celui de Neal.<br>-Je sais qui vous êtes Monsieur Caffrey. Je sais aussi que vous ne souhaitez pas vraiment que vos amis du FBI vous retrouvent.

Cette rencontre prenait une toute nouvelle tournure. Neal avait, tout d'abord, pensé que cet homme avait été envoyé par un de ses fournisseurs.  
>-Continuez...<br>-J'ai un travail à te proposer...  
>Neal se mît à rire.<br>-Si vous si bien renseigné, vous devriez savoir que je ne suis plus vraiment dans le circuit.

L'homme ne semblait pas perturbé.  
>-Si tu veux parler de tes petits problèmes d'addiction, je pense que nous pourrons pourvoir à tes besoins. Pour l'emploi que je te propose ça pourrait même présenter un certain avantage.<br>Neal était intrigué et quelque peu inquiet face à cette obscure proposition.  
>-Si tu viens avec moi, je pourrais te présenter mon associé et t'en dire un peu plus.<br>Il ne pensait pas prendre un grand risque en suivant cet homme mais son jugement était un peu altéré par la drogue. Il hocha la tête et emboîta le pas de cet homme qui marcha d'un pas vif vers le quartier où il avait passé la nuit précédente.

Ils arrivèrent dans un immeuble récent, bien entretenu qui contrastait fortement avec le reste du quartier. L'homme le guida jusqu'au premier étage où ils entrèrent dans un vaste loft. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année était installé sur le canapé. Il ne se leva pas quand les deux hommes entrèrent et leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Le regard de Neal se posa sur la table basse où était posée une quantité importante de drogue.

Le jeune homme essayait de détacher son regard de cette table et d'étudier l'homme assis face à lui mais il pouvait sentir ses mains trembler et la sensation de manque s'insinuer dans son cerveau.  
>-Bienvenu chez moi, Monsieur Caffrey.<br>-Que voulez-vous?  
>-Vous offrir mon aide...<br>-En échange de quoi...?

L'homme se pencha vers lui essayant de mettre plus de poids dans ses paroles.  
>-J'aimerais vous ajouter à mon catalogue...<br>Neal resta muet, attendant de plus amples explications. Il commençait à craindre d'être tombé dans un piège.  
>-J'aime être entouré par de beaux objets... Et cet amour de la beauté s'applique aussi à mes relations avec mes semblables. J'aimerais que vous veniez habiter ici et que vous me teniez compagnie.<p>

Neal sentait que cette offre cachait quelque chose mais ses idées et son jugement commençaient à s'embrouiller. Son hôte se leva et sous le regard de son recruteur, l'homme se mît à préparer une seringue contenant une dose de ce qui était posé sur la table basse. Il s'avança vers Neal, l'aida à remonter la manche de sa chemise. Le jeune homme savait qu'en acceptant cette seringue, il signifie à l'homme qu'il acceptait son offre.

Mais la tentation était trop forte. Il se cala dans le fauteuil et laissa un inconnu lui injecter dans le bras un liquide dont il ignorait l'origine et la nature. Il ressentit presque immédiatement les premiers effets de la drogue... Sa vue se troubla mais il pût voir l'homme s'approcher de son visage. Une main se posa sur sa joue. Son état de conscience était sérieusement amoindri quand l'homme lui saisit les cheveux et l'embrassa violemment avant de le gifler.  
>-Je suis ravi de vous avoir convaincu... Vous verrez... Tout se passera bien... Tant que vous ferez ce que je vous demande...<br>Neal sombra dans un état second avec la conviction qu'il venait de mettre les pieds en enfer.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Réponse pour Sophie... Je n'avais pas imaginé Neal dans ce genre de situation avant la saison 5... Mais le pauvre semble quand même très touché. _**

**_Je n'ai pas encore vu le dernier épisode de la saison 5 mais dans l'avant dernier, Peter et Elisabeth faisaient leurs cartons avant leur départ pour Washington... Peut être que les événements du dernier épisode vont le faire changer d'avis..._**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3.<p>

Peter avait décidé de passer quelques jours à Washington pour essayer de remettre la main sur Neal. Après un passage aux urgences, on lui avait diagnostiqué une légère entorse qui allait nécessiter quelques jours de repos. June lui avait gentiment proposé de venir s'installer dans l'appartement qu'occupait Neal avant sa disparition. L'agent du FBI avait d'abord pensé que se serait peut-être un bon moyen pour tenter de comprendre ce qui était passé par la tête de son ami. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, installé sur le canapé, dans ce salon où ils avaient passé tant d'heures à parler, il se sentait comme un étranger, un envahisseur...

Le visage de Neal hantait ses pensées et il avait du mal à chasser cette image de son esprit. Comment son ami avait-il pu en arriver là? Mais la véritable question était plus difficile à énoncer clairement pour lui. La réponse lui faisait bien trop peur. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé de l'aide? Comment en était-il arrivé au point de penser que personne ne pourrait l'aider et que la seule solution était de trouver un moyen d'oublier, de se retirer de la réalité.

Au cours de sa carrière, Peter avait eu l'occasion de côtoyer les milieux dans lesquels Neal semblait maintenant évoluer. Il connaissait bien son ami et celui-ci n'était pas armé pour faire face aux requins qui peuplaient cet univers. Le jeune homme avait toujours évolué dans des milieux aisés, culturellement riches. Cette fois, il avait autour de lui des hommes bien plus dangereux et surtout qui étaient prêts à tout pour obtenir ce qu'ils convoitaient.

Il s'assoupit sur le canapé mais son sommeil fut perturbé par les yeux hantés et hagards de celui qu'il n'avait pas su aider. Au petit matin, il décida de retourner au squat afin de poser discrètement quelques questions. Il enfila un jeans et une vieille veste. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de se fondre dans la masse mais il n'aurait pas été judicieux de se balader avec un costume dans ce genre d'endroit. Une fois sur place, il fit le tour du quartier avant de pénétrer dans l'immeuble. Le même spectacle sordide que la veille l'attendait derrière ses portes.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années était assis non loin de l'entrée. Il ne semblait pas très réveillé mais il avait levé les yeux vers Peter à son arrivée ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres pensionnaires de l'endroit. Peter s'avança vers lui et s'accroupit pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

-Bonjour, est-ce que je peux vous poser une ou deux questions?  
>-Flic...?<br>La voix était pâteuse mais Peter comprenait son inquiétude.  
>-Non, je suis à la recherche de mon ami. Je l'ai vu ici hier mais je n'ai pas pu lui parler.<br>-Peut-être veut plus vous voir...  
>-C'est bien possible mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Il faut absolument que je le retrouve.<p>

L'homme sembla hésiter mais il finit par hocher la tête. Peter sortit une photo de sa poche. Avant de partir de chez lui, il avait récupéré la photo de Neal et lui qu'Elisabeth avait prise quelques années plus tôt. Elle adorait cette photo et elle l'avait même faite encadrer pour la placer dans leur salon. On y voyait Neal en costume très élégant, sourire radieux aux lèvres... Bien loin de l'image qu'il était restée imprimée dans son cerveau lors de leur rencontre de la veille.

-Ressemble à Nick.  
>Peter n'était pas étonné d'entendre que son ami n'avait pas utilisé son véritable nom.<br>-Vous savez où je pourrais le trouver?  
>-Il vient ici parfois mais c'est un novice...ça se voit...<br>-Que voulez-vous dire?  
>L'homme se redressa, regarda autour de lui. Quand il se tourna à nouveau vers Peter, il n'était plus le même homme, comme s'il avait tombé le masque. Il posait sur lui des yeux brillants d'intelligence et quand il parla sa voix était redevenue claire.<p>

-Je dors ici depuis près d'une semaine en espérant croiser mon fils. Il s'est enfui de la maison il y a six mois...  
>L'homme s'arrêta brusquement en entendant des pas.<br>-Retrouvez moi dans une heure au Dubliner's, c'est à quelques rues d'ici. Il y a des choses que vous devez savoir.  
>Après avoir transmis son message, il retomba dans une léthargie feinte. Peter se leva et retourna à son véhicule.<p>

Une heure plus tard, il s'installait à une table isolée au fond d'un bar glauque. À cette heure de la journée, il y avait très peu de clients. Peter vit entrer l'homme avec qui il avait rendez-vous. Celui-ci s'était changé et son allure n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle du junkie qu'il avait incarné pendant la nuit. Il s'assit face à Peter.

-Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais je ne voulais pas risquer de compromettre ma couverture.  
>-Je comprends.<br>-J'ai vu votre ami à plusieurs reprises ces derniers jours. Mais il ne ressemble plus vraiment au jeune homme souriant de la photo. Cette saleté commence par leur voler leur sourire...  
>Peter pouvait voir une grande tristesse et un sentiment de culpabilité dans son regard qui reflétaient probablement ses propres sentiments.<p>

-Vous avez pu voir votre fils?  
>-Certains des "pensionnaires" de cet endroit ont dit qu'il y venait régulièrement jusqu'à il y a deux semaines.<br>-Que s'est-il passé?  
>-Difficile d'avoir des réponses claires. Certains m'ont dit qu'il avait disparu du jour au lendemain. En creusant un peu, j'ai eu des réponses du genre "il a suivi le recruteur du diable"...<br>-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire?

L'homme passa une main lasse sur son visage.  
>-Apparemment plusieurs jeunes hommes ont disparu dans le quartier ces derniers temps. J'ai essayé d'alerter la police mais il s'agit de personnes majeures qui, pour la plupart, n'ont plus de famille pour s'inquiéter de leur disparition. Je n'ai pas pu leur soutirer plus de renseignements. Peut-être aurez-vous plus de poids que moi.<br>-Il me faudrait des renseignements sur ces personnes, leur identité si vous la connaissez.

L'homme lui sourit.  
>-Après quelques jours passés dans la rue, on développe un sixième sens pour reconnaître les membres des forces de l'ordre. Vous êtes bien de la police?<br>-FBI... Mais cet homme est bien mon ami et cette enquête n'a rien d'officiel.  
>-Mais vous allez quand même faire quelque chose?<br>L'inquiétude pouvait se lire dans son regard. Cet homme était en train de placer tous ses espoirs en lui et Peter sentit le poids de cette responsabilité. Il ne connaissait pas son histoire mais il imaginait l'angoisse qu'un père pouvait ressentir face à la disparition de son fils.

-Je vais me renseigner sur ces disparitions mais vous devez me promettre de me contacter si vous apprenez quoi que ce soit de nouveau.  
>-Bien sûr... Je vais vous noter les noms dont j'ai entendu parlé.<br>L'homme se m'unit d'un vieux calepin et d'un stylo. Après quelques minutes, il tendit une feuille sur laquelle il avait noté cinq noms. Il lui tendit une seconde feuille avec son nom et un numéro de téléphone. Peter se leva et lui serra la main.

-Merci, Paul. Je vous tiens au courant si je trouve quelque chose.  
>Une fois dans sa voiture, Peter relut la liste. Il y avait le nom du fils de Paul, Timothy Digert. Deux n'étaient que des prénoms qu'il serait difficile de compléter. Les deux autres Gareth Mitchell et Matt Sibard lui serviraient de base de travail. Il commencerait ses recherches au commissariat du quartier. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir de ce côté là mais il pourrait peut-être parler à un des officiers qui patrouillait dans le quartier.<p>

Après quelques minutes d'attente, un des inspecteur le reçut dans son bureau. Peter sentit sa méfiance quand il lui dit qu'il appartenait au FBI mais l'homme sembla se détendre un peu quand il lui expliqua la raison de sa présence en lui précisant qu'il n'était pas là pour mettre le bazars dans une de ses enquête.

-Digert...? Ça me dit quelque chose... Il me semble qu'un membre de la famille est venu nous signaler sa disparition.  
>-En effet, son père est venu vous voir. Avez-vous enquêté?<br>-On a envoyé une patrouille faire le tour des squats mais le plus souvent ils nous voient arriver et se planque. Le gamin est majeur... On ne peut pas faire grand chose.  
>-Je comprends. Pourriez-vous regarder si vous avez quelque chose sur les autres...?<p>

L'homme se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils s'installèrent derrière un ordinateur dans la salle commune. En entrant les deux autres noms complets en leur possession, la machine leur délivra deux fiches d'identité. Les deux hommes avaient été arrêtés pour possession de drogue... Ils avaient été interrogés puis relâchés. Les photos présentaient des ressemblances: le même regard vide et perdu mais ce qui frappa Peter fut la beauté et la régularité de leurs traits.

Il sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand une pensée effleura son esprit. Ses deux hommes ressemblaient étrangement à Neal: à peu près la même taille, la même finesse dans les traits du visage. Malgré les abus et les épreuves de la vie, Peter pouvait encore deviner une certaine malice et une vive intelligence. Il consulta ensuite le dossier du fils de son informateur... Une fois encore, il vit un jeune homme d'une de beauté. Ce n'était qu'un début de piste mais il avait le pressentiment que s'il pouvait retrouver une photo des deux autres disparus, il pourrait y voir des ressemblances.

-Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une copie de ces dossiers?  
>L'inspecteur grimaça mais il finit par accepter. Une soudaine intuition lui serra le cœur. Cette idée l'avait déjà effleuré mais il l'avait mise de côté, ne voulant pas envisager les conséquences qu'une telle découverte pourrait impliquer.<p>

-Avez-vous retrouvé des corps non identifiés dernièrement?  
>L'inspecteur Nicolls pianota sur son clavier et une liste de numéro de dossiers apparut.<br>-Ce sont les corps non identifiés des six derniers mois.  
>-Avez-vous essayé de rapprocher ces dossiers aux individus disparus?<br>-Agent Burke, il n'y a pas d'enquête en cours sur ces disparitions. Il n'y avait aucune raison de rapprocher leur disparition et ces dossiers...

Peter commençait à sentir la colère former une boule au creux de son estomac. Il comprenait que cet inspecteur avait beaucoup de dossiers à gérer et, dans un quartier difficile, il n'avait probablement pas les moyens de faire son travail correctement. Mais plusieurs disparitions mystérieuses lui sont signalées, les jeunes hommes présentent des points communs évidents et il ne met même pas un enquêteur sur le dossier...

-Je sais qu'il ne s'agit que de drogués qui disparaissent mais vous auriez, au moins pu creuser un peu...  
>-Agent Burke...<br>Peter leva une main sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas contrarier cet homme s'il voulait obtenir des informations sans devoir diligenter une enquête officielle de son côté.

-Désolé, je sais que vous faites ce que vous pouvez avec les moyens qu'on vous donne... Je suis un peu sur les nerfs... Mon ami est dans la rue depuis des mois et ces disparitions me paraissent louches.  
>-Nous n'avons, en effet, pas beaucoup d'agents disponibles. Nous sommes sur tous les fronts pour essayer de contenir le trafic d'armes et le trafic de drogues.<br>-Pouvez-vous me laisser creuser un peu cette histoire? Si je ne trouve rien de concret, on laisse tomber mais si je trouve des indices reliant ces disparitions, j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Votre connaissance du quartier et des trafiquants me seront précieuses.

L'inspecteur Nicolls approuva et Peter le suivit jusqu'à la morgue où le médecin légiste les reçut. Peter était toujours mal à l'aise quand il devait côtoyer ce genre d'expert mais l'homme face à lui, lui plut immédiatement.  
>-Nicolls... Quel plaisir de vous voir dans mon antre...<br>-Bill, je te présente l'Agent Burke du FBI...

L'homme en blouse blanche s'avança vers Peter, une main tendu, un sourire sincère éclairant son visage. Nicolls recula et tourna les talons, laissant Peter et le scientifique seul. L'inspecteur prétexta un dossier urgent à relire mais Peter avait senti le malaise qui existait visiblement entre les deux hommes.

-Ne faites pas attention à Nicolls, il déteste venir me voir. J'ai le don de lui hérisser le poil en lui rappelant que mes pensionnaire attendent qu'on leur rende justice...  
>-Je vois... Je crois que je vais être classé dans la même case que vous...<br>-En quoi puis-je vous aider, Agent Burke?  
>-Des disparitions... J'aimerais être sûr que ce ne sont que des disparitions et, pour ça, je dois comparer mes photos et celles de certains de vos pensionnaires.<p>

Peter sortit les copies des dossiers que Nicolls lui avait fourni. Le légiste regarda attentivement les photos de Digert, Sibard et Mitchell avant de se diriger vers une armoire à dossiers. Il en sortit deux chemises cartonnées et les tendit à Peter.  
>-Je crois que vous venez de mettre la main sur quelque chose, Agent Burke.<br>Les mains de 'Peter tremblaient un peu quand il ouvrit le premier dossier. Il aurait tellement aimé que son intuition soit fausse.

La première photo sur laquelle il posa les yeux était celle de Matt Sibard, la seconde celle de Gareth Mitchell.  
>-Que leur est-il arrivé?<br>-Officiellement... Overdose.  
>Le ton du médecin fit immédiatement penser à Peter qu'il doutait de cette hypothèse.<p>

-Et votre conviction personnelle?  
>-Je pense que ces jeunes hommes sont bien morts d'une overdose mais c'est ce qui s'est passé avant leur mort qui me paraît étrange.<br>Le médecin fit signe à Peter de le suivre. Ils s'installèrent dans un petit bureau où le docteur Bill Tiran lui servit un café.

-J'ai alerté Nicolls sur les découvertes incohérentes que j'ai trouvé en procédant à leur autopsie mais il m'a répondu qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi ouvrir une enquête. Ces jeunes gens ont passé leurs derniers jours dans un milieu luxueux, privilégié.  
>-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça?<br>-Le contenu de leur estomac. Pour les deux, leur dernier repas était constitué de mets raffinés arrosés de champagne. Tous les deux avaient un poids normal ce qui n'est pas courant pour des personnes prenant de la drogue depuis aussi longtemps.  
>-Ils ont peut-être rencontré un bienfaiteur...?<br>Peter vit la grimace du médecin.

-S'ils ont rencontré quelqu'un cet homme est loin d'être une âme charitable. Ils présentaient tous les deux des traces de ce que je pourrais appeler de la torture. Les blessures avaient été soignées consciencieusement et la cicatrisation se serait faite sans peine.  
>Peter eut du mal à avaler sa salive en entendant la description des blessures infligées. Comment Nicolls avait-il pu considérer ces faits comme sans importance? La phrase suivante finit de lui glacer le sang.<br>-Ils présentent aussi tous les deux des traces de violences sexuelles. Je pense que ces deux hommes ont été tué après avoir servi de jouet à un pervers dangereux.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4.

Neal se réveilla difficilement le lendemain matin. Il se rappelait vaguement les événements de veille. Il avait suivi un homme jusqu'à une appartement luxueux où il avait fait la connaissance d'un autre homme... Son nom lui échappait pour le moment. Son esprit était encore engourdi par les derniers effets de la drogue qu'on lui avait injecté dans le courant de la nuit. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais il renonça lorsque la lumière trop vive agressa ses pupilles.

-Il faut te réveiller. Il n'aime pas quand on traine au lit...  
>Une voix inconnue venait de s'adresser à lui alors qu'il se croyait seul dans la pièce. Qui était avec lui? Cette voix ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle de l'homme avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Elle semblait beaucoup plus jeune. Il fit un gros effort pour ouvrir les yeux et après quelques secondes d'adaptation, son regard se fixa sur le jeune homme qui était assis sur le bord du lit. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, les yeux bleus perçants, les cheveux très blonds.<p>

Neal se redressa luttant contre la nausée provoquée par ce changement de position. Il souleva le drap qui le couvrait et se rendit compte qu'il était nu. Un bandage lui entourait l'abdomen, son avant-bras droit était recouvert de la même manière. Il ne se rappelait s'être blessé mais ce n'était pas étonnant dans la mesure où il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit hormis le fait que, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait ce matin, son hôte lui avait fourni une nouvelle dose d'oubli.

-Bonjour... Qui es-tu? Et de qui parles-tu?  
>-Je m'appelle Tim et l'homme dont je parle et le monstre qui nous retient ici. Il veut qu'on l'appelle Maître. Je n'ai aucune idée de son véritable nom.<br>-D'accord. Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici?  
>Le jeune homme nommé Tim baissa les yeux, visiblement gêné.<br>-Je ne me rappelle pas quand je suis arrivé ici. Disons que le temps n'a plus vraiment d'importance ici.

Neal pouvait lire la peur dans chacun des gestes du jeune homme assis à côté de lui.  
>-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?<br>-Tu n'as vraiment aucun souvenir de la nuit dernière?  
>-Non, juste quelques bribes...<br>Tim leva un regard triste vers lui.  
>-Je suis désolé...<p>

Neal regarda autour de lui. Des vêtements étaient posés sur une chaise à côté du lit. Il se glissa hors des draps et commença à s'habiller. Il se rendit vite compte que chaque parcelle de son corps était endolorie. Il n'était pas novice en la matière. Lors de son séjour en prison, il avait eu l'occasion de côtoyer des mauvais garçons qui lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas un des leur. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Chaque parcelle de son corps lui faisait mal alors qu'il ne voyait aucun hématome, aucune trace de coups. Les seuls signes visibles des mauvais traitements qu'il avait subis étaient ces bandages.

-Tim, pourquoi es-tu désolé?  
>-Il m'a forcé...<br>Neal désigna les bandages couvrant son avant bras.  
>-C'est toi qui m'a fait ça?<br>-Non, ça c'est le Maître...  
>Le jeune homme ne semblait pas prêt à en dire plus. Neal se sentait trop fatigué pour poser plus de questions mais il avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait dans ces murs. Il se rassit sur le lit.<p>

-Tim, que s'est-il passé?  
>-Le Maître t'a amené dans sa chambre hier soir. Il m'a demandé de venir... Il fait toujours ça quand il y a un nouveau...<br>Neal commençait à sentir son estomac se serrer. De vagues souvenirs revenaient mais il espérait sincèrement que ceux-ci n'étaient qu'une invention de son imagination fertile. La tension dans la voix de Tim ne le rassurait pas.  
>-Qu'a-t-il fait?<br>-Il prend du plaisir à torturer et il est très doué pour ça. Il distille la douleur de manière précise et sans laisser aucune trace ou presque... Son arme fétiche est un couteau un peu particulier à lame recourbée.

Non, ce n'était pas possible... Il ne pouvait pas avoir été aussi naïf pour tomber dans un piège pareil. Il avait passé les derniers mois à éviter soigneusement les ennuis. Tout lui revenait maintenant, morceau par morceau...les éclats de lumière se reflétant sur la lame qui s'approchait de son bras... Le sang puis la douleur...encore et encore... Les coups donnés avec précision alors qu'il était attaché sur une chaise... À la merci de cet homme. Neal ferma les yeux sentant, à nouveau la nausée l'envahir pendant que Tim continuait son récit de l'horreur...

-Le Maître aime voir la souffrance dans tes yeux... C'est là qu'il trouve son plaisir... Après il aime nous regarder. Il a un problème physique... Je veux dire... Je pense qu'il ne peut pas avoir de relations sexuelles...  
>Neal leva une main pour l'arrêter dans son récit. Il se leva et d'un pas chancelant se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Son estomac était vide depuis la veille mais de violents spasmes lui contractaient les entrailles. Tim le rejoignit alors qu'il était encore penché au-dessus du lavabo, aspergeant son visage d'eau froide. Le jeune homme posa une main sur sa nuque.<p>

Neal se dégagea vivement. Il savait que Tim n'avait fait qu'obéir à cet homme mais les souvenirs de la veille étaient encore trop confus et bien trop violents pour que son esprit puisse faire la part des choses. Le Maître l'avait obligé à abuser de Neal alors qu'il était ligoté, incapable de bouger.  
>Neal entendait encore sa voix donner des ordres, encourager.<p>

-Je suis désolé, Neal. Je ne pouvais pas désobéir.  
>-Je sais... Ce n'est pas ta faute...<br>Neal revint s'asseoir sur le lit.  
>-Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres personnes ici? D'autres pensionnaires?<br>-Il y en a eu d'autres mais aujourd'hui il n'y a que nous deux.  
>Neal avait peur de poser la question qui s'imposait.<p>

-Où sont passés les autres?  
>Le jeune homme, son nouvel ami, baissa à nouveau les yeux.<br>-Le Maître se lasse vite de ses jouets. Matt est parti le premier... Un soir, le Maître est allé un peu trop loin dans ses jeux cruels... Matt était trop faible, après ça, pour continuer. On l'a soigné mais il n'a pas réussi à reprendre assez de forces alors le Maître l'a emmené... On ne l'a plus revu... Ensuite ce fut au tour de Gareth...

Devoir se remémorer ces terribles événements était très douloureux pour Tim et Neal s'en voulait de faire remonter tout ça a la surface.  
>-Je pense que la Maître s'est débarrassé d'eux. Quand je lui ai demandé, il a dit qu'il les avait déposé à l'hôpital mais je ne suis pas stupide. Comment aurait-il pu faire ça sans risquer de se faire prendre? Un médecin aurait vite compris ce qui s'était passé en voyant les cicatrices, les plaies...<br>Neal était d'accord avec les conclusions de Tim. Les deux hommes avaient probablement terminé leur existence dans une impasse ou sous un pont, une seringue dans un bras. Personne ne ferait vraiment attention à deux drogués retrouvés morts d'une overdose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a prévu maintenant, à ton avis?  
>-La journée, généralement, il nous laisse tranquilles, du moment qu'on reste dans la chambre. Mais parfois il vient sans prévenir... C'est pour ça que je t'ai réveillé.<br>-Est-ce que toi aussi...?  
>Le jeune homme souleva sa manche droite révélant de longues cicatrices.<br>-Depuis le départ de Matt et Gareth, il m'a laissé tranquille. Je ne l'ai pas vu durant plusieurs jours, jusqu'à il y a deux jours. Il est revenu et il m'a annoncé que j'aurais bientôt un nouveau compagnon...

Cet homme avait donc pris le temps de l'observer avant de le "recruter". Il se s'était rendu compte de rien, ce qui n'était pas surprenant vu l'état dans lequel il avait traversé les derniers jours. S'il voulait sortir de là vivant, il devait absolument essayer de garder l'esprit clair. Ce qui risquait d'être très compliqué étant donné les circonstances. Ses mains commençaient déjà à trembler et il savait que, d'ici quelques heures, une seule pensée occuperait son esprit.

Il s'était mis tout seul dans cette situation et il ne pourrait compter sur personne pour venir le sortir de là. Si seulement, il avait laissé Peter l'approcher, s'il avait essayé de lui parler. Les regrets ne serviraient à rien. Tim et lui devaient essayer d'échapper à cet enfer avant que l'un d'eux n'y laisse la vie. Neal se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. La serrure ne serait pas difficile à forcer avec un minimum de matériel. Le problème était qu'il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la configuration des lieux. Il n'avait pas vraiment prêter attention à son environnement à son arrivée.

-Il va falloir qu'on trouve un moyen de quitter cet immeuble avant que ce pervers ne se débarrasse de nous comme il l'a fait avec les autres.  
>-Il va se mettre en colère...<br>-Tim, ce type est un malade. Il pense nous tenir sous sa domination parce qu'il nous fournit la drogue que notre corps réclame...  
>Tim secouait vivement la tête. Le jeune homme avait probablement passé des semaines sous l'emprise de cet homme et son lavage de cerveau avait laissé des traces qu'il serait difficile d'effacer. Neal le saisit par les épaules.<p>

-Tim, j'ai plongé dans ce gouffre tout seul parce que j'étais trop lâche pour demander de l'aide, trop égoïste pour penser que je pourrais faire du mal à mes amis. Il y a certainement quelqu'un qui t'attend dehors... Quelqu'un qui doit s'inquiéter pour toi...  
>-Non, il n'y a personne...<br>Neal comprit en entendant son hésitation qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge.  
>-Je suis certain que ta famille s'inquiète...<br>-Mon père...peut-être... Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des mois... On s'est disputé parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je parte pour New York...

Neal était soulagé d'avoir trouvé un moyen de faire réfléchir le jeune homme à l'éventualité d'une fuite.  
>-Je suis certain que ton père sera heureux de te retrouver. Il pourra t'aider à t'en sortir...<br>-Et toi? Qui t'attend?  
>-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas de famille ou, en tout cas, rien qui vaille le coup qu'on s'attarde. Mon ex petite amie a tué mon meilleur ami, celui que je considérais comme mon frère, avant de s'enfuir avec une fortune en diamant...<br>Tim écoutait Neal déballer ses états d'âme, conscient qu'il se parlait sans doute plus à lui même.

-Je travaillais pour le FBI comme consultant après avoir passé presque quatre années en prison.  
>-Le FBI...? Ils pourraient nous retrouver...?<br>-Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils nous cherchent vraiment... Peut être...  
>Neal laissa un mince espoir s'insinuer dans son cœur. Peter était à New York. Il était venu pour lui, pour le retrouver. Mais son ami était maintenant conscient de ce que son ami était devenu et la déception devait être grande pour celui qui avait tant fait pour lui.<p>

Peter était de retour à l'appartement de June. Il était installé dans le salon, une tasse de café en main, les dossiers du médecin légiste sur les genoux. Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur la nature de ces disparitions. Quelqu'un avait enlevé ces jeunes gens en profitant de leur addiction, les avait torturés et s'en était débarrassé sans état d'âme. Ce qui rassurait un peu Peter c'était le fait qu'ils avaient apparemment passé plusieurs semaines en captivité avant d'être tués. Rien n'indiquait, pour le moment que Neal avait, lui aussi été enlevé mais Peter avait le sentiment que son ami était en danger.

Il était incapable de se l'expliquer mais depuis son retour à New York, c'était comme s'il avait retrouvé sa connexion avec Neal. Même si le jeune homme lui avait violemment fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de son aide, Peter savait qu'il ne pourrait quitter cette ville qu'une fois qu'il saurait son ami hors de danger. Il n'avait pas peur de devoir se battre contre ce pervers, ni même de lui régler son compte s'il le fallait... Mais il sentait qu'il devrait aussi se battre contre Neal.

Peter se sentait coupable de l'avoir abandonné à son chagrin après la mort de Mozzie. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Neal puisse sombrer dans la drogue mais, maintenant qu'il avait vu de ses propres yeux l'état de son ami, il se rendait compte qu'il avait probablement refusé de voir les signaux d'alerte, d'entendre les appels à l'aide du jeune homme. Neal les avait aidé à déménager, il avait participé à leur installation. Mais sa joie trop exubérante, trop bruyante, sonnait faux.

Il relut une nouvelle fois les dossiers cherchant une piste, un indice lui permettant de continuer ses recherches. Mais rien, dans ces dossiers ne permettait une quelconque interprétation. Les dossiers étaient presque vides et seules les conclusions du médecin légiste paraissaient apporter un éclaircissement à cette affaire. Peter ne savait même pas s'il s'attaquait à un homme seul ou à une band organisée. Il se décida à appeler Jones pour l'informer de ses dernières découvertes.

Il lui confia ses soupçons et ceux du légiste et lui demanda de lancer une recherche à plus grande échelle pour voir si d'autres cas de disparitions similaires avaient été signalées. Il ne fallut qu'une heure à son ancien collègue pour le rappeler avec de nouvelles informations. Peter frissonna en entendant Jones lui exposer le résultat de ses recherches.

Au cours de l'année précédente, onze jeunes hommes avaient été retrouvés morts d'une overdose louche. Les corps avaient été découverts dans des secteurs différents et aucun lien n'avait été fait entre ces affaires. Mais orienté par les soupçons de Peter, les points communs s'étaient révélés. Toutes victimes avaient été retrouvées dans un endroit découvert comme si on avait voulu qu'ils soient retrouvés rapidement. Ils présentaient tous de nombreuses cicatrices et des traces de fractures récentes partiellement ressoudées pour certains.  
>Le sentiment d'urgence s'accentua encore. Il devait retrouver Neal avant que son nom ne vienne s'ajouter à la liste déjà longue des victimes.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5.

Peter ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là. Son sommeil fut hanté par des appels à l'aide. Il pouvait entendre la voix de Neal mais il ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre, seul ses cris emplissaient l'air. Il n'avait jamais entendu autant de douleur et de désespoir dans la voix de son ami et, quand il se réveilla, ces cris raisonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Il essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un rêve provoqué par les longues heures passées à lire ces dossiers mais il y avait dans ces appels à l'aide quelque chose de bien réel qui lui glaçait le sang. Il n'aurait su expliquer comment mais il était certain que Neal était aux mains de ce même type qui torturait et abusait de ces jeunes gens récupérés dans la rue.

Il eut la confirmation de ce terrible pressentiment quand il rejoignit Paul dans le café où ils s'étaient vus la veille. Celui-ci lui confirma qu'on avait vu Neal suivre le recruteur. La rumeur disait que lorsque cet homme débarquait, mieux valait se cacher car son regard, s'il se posait sur vous, portait malheur. Peter n'était pas sur superstitieux et il avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre ce genre de légende urbaine qui ne servaient souvent qu'à cacher des crimes ou des délits derrière un semblant de surnaturel. Mais, après le rêve de la veille, il commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas une part de vérité dans ces récits.

Cet homme emmenait des jeunes hommes dans un lieu inconnu et, pour la plupart, ils ne refaisaient jamais surface ou alors on les retrouvait morts dans des circonstances suspectes. Peter fit part à Paul du résultat de ses recherches tout en gardant pour lui les aspects les plus délicats. Ce père était déjà bien assez angoissé de savoir que les autres disparus avaient été éliminés par le bourreau, pas la peine d'en rajouter en décrivant la nature des sévices subis. Paul fut rassuré d'entendre que son fils ne faisait pas parti de la liste des victimes.

-Peut être que mon Tim et votre ami sont ensemble?  
>Cela avait quelque chose de rassurant pour lui de penser que son fils puisse être détenu avec un autre homme qui avait travaillé pour le FBI. Peter savait bien que ce genre de pervers se lasse vite et que, s'il avait fait venir Neal dans son antre, c'était probablement pour remplacer son jouet précédent. Une fois de plus il se retint de préciser sa pensée à l'homme face à lui. Son intervention et son implication dans cette affaire lui avait redonné espoir. Mais dans ce genre d'affaire, Peter savait que l'espoir était un mauvais allié, il valait mieux essayer de rester lucide pour ne pas trop se laisser porter.<p>

-Vous avez recueilli d'autres infos par les habitués des lieux?  
>-Pas grand chose. Ils sont tous terrorisés. Ils pensent que le diable ou une autre créature malfaisante est à l'œuvre dans cette histoire. La plupart ne vivent plus vraiment dans la réalité et cette atmosphère ne fait qu'amplifier leur délire.<br>-C'est sans doute vrai mais je pense, qu'il y a quand même une part de vrai dans ce qu'ils disent. Ont-ils pu décrire ce recruteur?

Paul eut un petit sourire en repensant à ce qu'il avait entendu la nuit précédente.  
>-Si on oublie ceux qui lui ont vu des cornes sur la tête ou ceux qui l'ont vu porter un collier d'épines ensanglantées, on arrive à une description banale... Grand, blond. Il parle sans accent et porte toujours un costume.<br>Ce qui ressemblait pour Paul à des élucubrations dues aux effets de la drogue, alluma une pointe d'intérêt chez Peter.

-Un collier d'épines ensanglantées?  
>-Oui, deux personnes m'ont mentionné ce détail. J'ai trouvé ça étrange mais on entend tellement de choses bizarres... Vous pensez que ça pourrait être important... Je ne vois pas bien...<br>-Un tatouage...  
>Peter poursuivait sa pensée sans plus vraiment écouter l'homme assis face à lui. Ils étaient peut être sur une piste. S'il s'agissait réellement d'un tatouage, il était suffisamment étrange et remarquable pour que deux personnes différentes l'aient repéré.<p>

-Vous rappelez-vous qui vous en a parlé?  
>-Un homme qui je ne suis pas certain de reconnaître mais l'autre c'était Annia, une jeune fille que je croise souvent. Elle doit encore se trouver au squat.<br>-Allons-y...

Sans plus attendre, Peter se leva et prit le chemin de la sortie, Paul sur les talons. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le vieil immeuble en ruine. Peter avait encore un peu de mal à marcher mais la douleur dans sa cheville n'était rien face à l'espoir d'avoir enfin trouvé une piste pouvant le mener à Neal. Ils parcoururent les quelques mètres les séparant de l'immeuble. Une fois à l'intérieur Paul repéra rapidement la jeune femme à qui il avait parlé la veille. Peter se rendit vite compte qu'il serait difficile de lui soutirer des propos cohérents dans les heures à venir.

Mais il ne pouvait pas attendre qu'elle redescende de son nuage. Les heures s'écoulaient rapidement et il ne pouvait plus supporter de savoir Neal aux mains de ce pervers. Il s'accroupirent à hauteur de la jeune femme qui leva vers eux des yeux égarés dans un monde qui n'était plus le leur. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans et Peter se demanda qu'elles épreuves dans sa vie l'avaient amenées jusqu'ici. Qui avait pu lui faire tant de mal qu'elle en arrive à se détruire de la sorte? Il essaya de mettre son humanité et son empathie de côté pour se concentrer sur ce qui les amenait ici.

Il fit signe à Paul qu'il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui pose les questions. Elle se méfierait moins d'une personne qu'elle connaissait.  
>-Annia...<br>Paul attendit que le regard de la jeune femme se fixe sur lui. Elle sembla le reconnaître et lui adressa un sourire enfantin dévoilant une dentition déjà usée par les abus.  
>-Bonjour, Annia. Tu te rappelles... Je t'ai parlé de cet homme qui a emmené mon fils et un autre jeune homme... Je t'ai montré sa photo hier...<br>-Le beau gosse...?

Peter sourit en entendant ses mots. Neal aurait sûrement été très flatté de l'entendre le qualifier de la sorte.  
>-Oui, il s'appelle Neal. Tu m'as parlé de l'homme avec qui il était...<br>-Il le suivait... Beau gosse lui a pris quelque chose... Et après ils sont partis.  
>Peter devina derrière ce récit que Neal avait dû essayer de soutirer à cet homme son portefeuille pu un bijou lui offrant ainsi un moyen de pression suffisant pour l'attirer dans son piège.<p>

-Peter est l'ami de Neal. Il voudrait le retrouver pour le sortir des griffes de ce type...  
>-L'envoyé du diable...<br>La jeune femme semblait terrorisée en prononçant ces mots. Peter s'avança et posa prudemment une main rassurante sur la sienne. Un regard intense se leva vers lui. Il vit, à ce moment, toute la douleur contenue dans ce corps fragile, les longues heures à craindre pour sa vie, à chercher le moyen de survivre un jour de plus.

-Annia... Mon ami, Neal, est en danger. Je dois le retrouver vite. Vous avez dit que cet homme avait un collier particulier...  
>-Sur sa peau...<br>Sa main serra celle de Peter. La terreur que cet homme lui avait inspirée était encore bien présenté mais elle inspira profondément avant de poursuivre.  
>-Une ligne avec des épines et du sang... Rouge...<br>-Ça va beaucoup nous aider, Annia. Essayez de vous souvenir... Est-ce que c'était un collier ou plutôt comme un tatouage?

La jeune femme réfléchit de longues secondes et Peter cru l'avoir définitivement perdue dans les brimes de la drogue. Elle dégagea sa main et fouilla dans son sac sortant un bloc de feuille de dessin et une boîte de crayons. Elle regarda Peter avec un large sourire montrant son trésor.  
>-Cadeau de Beau Gosse...<br>Évidemment, même dans les pires endroits, Neal trouvait le moyen de se faire apprécier de la gente féminine. Annia se mît à griffonner. Les gestes étaient imprécis mais le dessin qui se forma petit à petit ressemblait bien à ce qu'elle avait décrit.

Elle arracha la page et la tendit à Peter.  
>-Merci beaucoup, Annia. Grace à votre aide, on va pourra faire des recherches sur cet homme et l'empêcher de vous faire du mal...<br>Peter se rendit compte que la femme ne l'entendait plus. Elle avait replongé dans le cauchemar que sa vie était devenue. Les deux hommes se redressèrent et quittèrent l'immeuble. Tous les deux étaient heureux du résultat et de l'aide précieuse que cette jeune femme leur avait apportée mais Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette pointe de culpabilité et d'impuissance lui remuer les entrailles.

Il faisait parti des forces de l'ordre et il avait voué sa vie à aider et à essayer de protéger les citoyens de cette ville. Mais, face à de telles situations de détresse, que pouvait-il faire? Comment sortir ces jeunes gens de la rue? Comment les aider à reprendre espoir? Il savait la tâche impossible mais se retrouver confronté à une telle déchéance l'avait secoué. Il se promit d'essayer de se renseigner sur cette jeune fille... Il pourrait peut être trouver ses parents ou quelqu'un pouvant le venir en aide.

Mais sa priorité du moment c'était de lancer une recherche pour retrouver la signification et l'origine de ce tatouage. Il n'était pas commun et c'était une chance qu'il ne fallait pas laisser passer. Il pourrait peut-être leur permettre de remonter jusqu'au rabatteur et de là jusqu'à Neal. Jones avait déjà mis en place un réseau de surveillance discret dans le quartier pour essayer de repérer des allers et venus étranges. Tous les agents mobilises avaient en leur possession les photos de Tim et de Neal.

En arrivant à l'appartement, Peter scanda le tatouage et commença ses recherches. Machinalement, il saisit son téléphone et, ce n'est qu'après avoir composé la moitié du numéro qu'il se rendit compte que son correspondant ne pourrait pas lui répondre. Il avait, par réflexe, essayé d'appeler Mozzie. L'aide du petit homme lui aurait été précieuse et, pour la première fois depuis sa mort, Peter sentit le vide que son décès avait laissé dans sa vie. June le rejoignit à cet instant et posa une main sur son bras sentant que Peter avait besoin de ce geste de réconfort.

Peter la regarda et tenta un timide sourire mais la seule chose qu'il parvint à faire fut de réprimer un sanglot.  
>-June... Il faut absolument qu'on le retrouve...<br>-Si quelqu'un peut faire ça, c'est bien vous, Peter. Vous connaissez Neal mieux que personne...  
>-La nuit dernière...<br>Peter ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Les images et les son de son cauchemar lui revenaient en mémoire. La peur et le sentiment d'urgence qu'il avait alors ressenti ne l'avait pas quitté depuis.

-Peter, vous devez faire confiance à votre instinct...  
>-Mon instinct me dit que quelque chose de terrible est en train de lui arriver et personne n'est là pour l'aider. Il pense qu'on l'a abandonné.<br>June comprenait les craintes de son nouveau locataire. Elle avait, elle-même, passé de longue heures sans pouvoir fermer l'œil, tournant et retournant dans sa tête les événements ayant précédé la fuite de Neal. Depuis sa disparition, pas une minute ne se passait sans qu'elle pense à ce que le jeune homme était probablement en train de vivre.

Peter avait baissé les yeux pour cacher ses larmes et ce sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser.  
>-J'aurais dû comprendre, June. J'aurais dû l'aider. Au lieu de ça, je me suis enfui, je l'ai laissé seul...<p>

June sentait qu'il y avait plus derrière ces mots et elle décida de laisser son ami prendre son temps pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée.  
>-J'ai eu peur... Peur de tout perdre si je le laissais prendre trop de place dans ma vie. Et aujourd'hui, c'est lui que j'ai perdu.<br>-Peter, il est encore temps...  
>-J'ai entendu ses cris... Je les entends encore...<p>

Cette fois Peter laissait couler les larmes. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant, aussi désemparé. Même s'il parvenait à retrouver Neal, pourrait-il vraiment le sauver?  
>-Peter, laissez votre instinct...votre lien avec Neal... vous guider...<br>L'agent du FBI n'avait jamais cru au médium, au paranormal mais il sentait que June avait raison. Un lien l'unissait à Neal. La nuit dernière, ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas un simple cauchemar.

Peter avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur où l'image scannée du tatouage apparaissait en plein écran.  
>-C'est la seule piste que nous avons. J'ai lancé une recherche dans les fichiers du FBI. Si ce tatouage a une signification, une origine particulière, on pourra remonter jusqu'à son propriétaire. Cet homme aurait été vu avec Neal peu avant sa disparition.<br>-C'est une piste sérieuse mais que vous dit votre cœur...?  
>June plaça sa main contre la poitrine de Peter sentant, sous sa paume, les battements effrénés de son cœur.<p>

-C'est ma tête qui doit se concentrer sur cette affaire. Je dois mettre mes sentiments de côté.  
>-Je pense que vous faites erreur, Peter. Ce n'est pas l'agent du FBI qui retrouvera Neal. C'est son ami qui parviendra à remonter sa piste. C'est son ami qui arrivera à le sortir de la rue et à le ramener parmi nous.<br>Peter ferma les yeux, méditant les sages paroles de son amie. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir mettre de côté ses habitudes de travail pour se laisser guider par ses sentiments. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir assumer ces sentiments et leur réelle signification.  
>-Il est peut-être temps d'être honnête avec vous même, Peter. Ce n'est qu'à ce prix que vous pourrez le sauver.<br>Sur ces mots, lourds de sens, June se leva et quitta la pièce. Le laissant seul face à ses peurs et ses hésitations.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Un grand merci à Sophie pour ses reviews très flatteuses et qui donnent encore plus envie d'écrire... Moi...très flatté... :-))_**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6.<p>

Neal ouvrit péniblement les yeux et s'aperçut que le jour n'était pas encore levé. La séance de "jeux" de la veille l'avait laissé épuisé physiquement et nerveusement. Comme l'avait dit Tim, cet homme savait s'y prendre pour distiller la douleur de manière précise et avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il avait eu l'occasion de croiser un certain nombre de malades mais celui-ci les dépassait tous, et de loin. Il n'avait rien vécu de tel...à la fin de la séance, il était incapable de dire où il se trouvait. Cet homme l'avait réduit à l'état d'objet, d'esclave qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que la douleur cesse.

Il se sentait au bord de la nausée en pensant à ce que cet homme lui avait fait et à ce qu'il lui avait fait faire. Après l'avoir amené aux portes de l'inconscience à plusieurs reprises, il lui avait promis quelques minutes de répits en échange de de ce qu'il appelait des "gages". Au début, Neal avait refusé, essayant de garder une étincelle de fierté et d'amour propre. Mais il avait dû céder devant les assauts répétés et continus des différents supplices que cet homme était capable d'imaginer. À la fin de cette séance, il aurait tué son propre père pour que ça s'arrête. Il se rappelait avoir supplié son tortionnaire, il avait appelé Peter aussi. Penser à son ancien collègue et ami le soulageait un peu.

À un moment, il avait même cru l'entendre, sentir sa main se poser sur son front alors que la douleur le faisait délirer. La sensation avait été fugace mais elle avait suffi à le faire tenir un peu plus longtemps. Mais il sentait que la prochaine séance serait la dernière. Tim était à ses côtés, il pouvait sentir sa présence. La nuit dernière, il n'avait pas participé aux réjouissances. Le Maître avait voulu profiter seul de son nouveau jouet. Neal sentit un linge humide se poser sur son visage. Il essaya de s'asseoir mais une main le retint.

-Reste allongé. Tu es encore très faible. Il t'a salement amoché.  
>-Il s'est bien...amusé...<br>Une quinte de toux l'empêcha de poursuivre. La douleur se réveilla et cette nouvelle vague faillit lui faire perdre connaissance. Il se concentra sur sa respiration puis se força à ouvrir les yeux. Le visage de Tim était marqué par la fatigue et l'inquiétude.  
>-Quels sont les dégâts...?<br>-Je ne suis pas médecin mais je pense que tu as des côtés cassées, certaines entailles dans ton dos semblent infectées ce qui provoque une forte fièvre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire Neal...

Le jeune homme semblait au bord de la panique. Neal avait du mal à rester conscient, il n'avait pas vraiment la force nécessaire pour rassurer son nouvel ami. La seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire c'était dormir même s'il savait bien qu'ils devaient essayer de quitter cet endroit avant que le Maître revienne les chercher.  
>-Tim, il faut qu'on parte... Je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter une nouvelle nuit dans cet enfer.<br>Le jeune homme se mît cette fois à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Ses mains tremblaient de manière incontrôlée et quand il essaya de placer un pansement sur une entaille marquant le poignet de Neal, il appuya trop fort et Neal ne pu retenir un cri.

-Je suis désolé...  
>Tim baissa la tête, honteux et Neal comprit soudain la raison de ses tremblements. Tim n'avait pas été invité à la fête de la veille. Il était en état de manque.<br>-Ça va, Tim. Il faut que tu essaies de respirer doucement. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais j'ai besoin que tu m'aides pour qu'on sorte de là...  
>Le jeune hoche essaya pendant de longues secondes de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Petit à petit, les larmes se calmèrent et Neal fut soulagé de le voir se calmer un peu.<p>

-Aide-moi à me lever et à m'habiller.  
>-Tu devrais prendre un peu de repos.<br>-On n'a pas le temps. Il a dit, hier soir, qu'il reviendrait dans la matinée...  
>Tim se décida à l'aider et après s'être habillé et rassit sur le lit, Neal luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir. Ils étaient tous les deux mal partis. Un drogué en état de manque et un autre à peine capable de tenir sur ses deux jambes.<p>

Neal respira aussi profondément que ses blessures le lui permettaient et se leva. Il chancela vers la porte fermée à clé. Il commença à jouer avec la serrure qui finit par céder. Il sourit en constatant qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main. La pièce autour de lui commença à tourner, il se sentait très faible. Il sentit les bras de Tim le retenir de tomber.  
>-Tu as une idée de la direction à prendre?<br>-Pas vraiment mais si on trouve les escaliers, il suffira de descendre...

Neal aurait aimé être aussi optimiste mais ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux dans le couloir. Neal frissonna en passant devant la porte de la salle de torture où il avait passé la nuit. Ils continuèrent encore quelques mètres avant de déboucher sur le grand salon. Ce fut, pour eux une grave erreur.  
>-Quel plaisir de vous voir me rendre visite... Je te manquais déjà Neal?<br>La voix de son tortionnaire le fit trembler de la tête aux pieds. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler cette peur. Voir cet homme se dresser face à lui et il pouvait sentir chaque coup, chaque entaille...

Le Maître s'avança, sourire aux lèvres.  
>-Il est encore tôt mais puisque vous êtes là...<br>Il caressa la joue de Tim avant de se tourner vers Neal. Il prit la place de Tim et guida sa victime vers le fauteuil le plus proche.  
>-Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'un petit stimulant, mon ange...<br>Neal frémit en entendant l'homme l'appeler par ce surnom enfantin. Il l'avait utilisé pour la première fois la nuit précédente alors que Neal le suppliait de mettre un terme à ses souffrances.

L'homme se mît à préparer une injection sous les yeux avides de Tim. Le Maître se rendit compte du regard intense du jeune homme et finit par se tourner vers lui.  
>-Tim, mon grand, je t'avais presque oublié... Approche...<br>Neal savait que son ami ne pourrait pas résister à la tentation et le metteur en scène de cette macabre pièce en était pleinement conscient. Il allait certainement s'en servir pour le manipuler à sa guise.

-Tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi?  
>Tim sembla réfléchir quelques instants, conscient lui aussi que Neal allait être la victime de ce petit jeu. Il savait aussi que Neal n'était pas en état de supporter de nouveaux sévices. Il avait le choix entre refuser le soulagement que la drogue lui procurerait ou succomber et probablement être responsable de la,mort d'un homme qui avait essayé de l'aider... Évidemment, il avait conscience que son hésitation était quelque chose d'horrible.<p>

Neal leva les yeux vers lui et pendant une fraction de seconde, il y vit une peur incontrôlée. Puis l'expression de Neal changea brusquement. Il releva la tête et sourit à Tim.  
>-Fais ce qu'il te demande Tim. Je préfère mourir de ta main plutôt qu'il pose à nouveau ses sales pattes sur moi.<br>-Tu entends ça, Tim...? Ce cher ange nous offre sa vie sur un plateau.  
>L'homme s'avança et se plaça face à Neal, à cheval sur ses genoux. Il lui caressa la joue et approcha son visage du sien. Neal pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle, l'odeur du parfum, hors de prix qu'il portait lui donnait la nausée.<p>

-Dommage que tu sois en si piteux état... Tu es un partenaire très spécial, Neal.  
>Neal essaya de trouver quelque chose à répondre mais il ne voyait plus l'intérêt de bavarder avec l'homme qui s'apprêtait à le tuer. Neal ne sentit pas venir la gifle violente qui s'écrasa sur sa joue.<br>-Je te fais un compliment et tu ne trouves rien à dire...? Les autres ne t'arrivaient pas à la cheville... Rien qu'en voyant la lame, ils commençaient à pleurnicher...  
>Cet homme était un grand malade et Neal savait que, quoi qu'il dise, il poursuivrait le schéma qu'il avait en tête.<p>

-Finissons-en...  
>-Tu es bien pressé...<br>Après avoir plongé la main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, l'homme sortit son jouet préféré et se mît à faire danser la lame sous les yeux de Neal. Celui-ci retint un cri quand elle s'approcha lentement de sa joue droite. L'homme n'a avait jamais touché à son visage à part pour le gifler mais la donne semblait avoir changée.

La lame s'enfonça lentement dans la chair tendre de sa joue. La vive douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et il se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler.  
>-C'est dommage d'abîmer ce joli minois mais comme c'est la dernière fois... Je peux me permettre quelques extras...<br>Neal sentait le sang couler le long de sa joue et dans son cou. Il n'avait pas besoin de porter la main à son visage pour savoir que l'entaille était profonde, suffisamment pour laisser une cicatrice ineffaçable...

L'homme se releva et revint vers Tim qui n'avait pas bougé. Neal essayait désespérément de ne pas lui en vouloir, de ne pas lui cracher au visage quand il s'approcha. Le jeune homme était lui-aussi une victime et cette pourriture l'avait tellement bien conditionné qu'il ne pouvait plus comprendre la nature particulièrement horrible de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il était incapable de faire des choix conscients... À l'instant où il prit la décision d'obéir aux autres du Maître, la seule chose qu'il avait en tête, c'était la promesse d'une dose...

Suivant les ordres du Maitre, Tim commença à ôter les vêtements de Neal réveillant la douleur dans chacun de ses membres. Un fois nu, Tim commença à s'éloigner de son ami n'osant même pas le regarder. Neal lui saisit la main et leva les yeux vers lui.  
>-Je te pardonne... Quoi qu'il te demande de faire... Je te pardonne...<br>Tim retint un sanglot et lui tourna le dos laissant Neal aux mains de son bourreau.

-Je vois que notre ami Tim à fait du beau travail. Il faut dire qu'il a un peu de pratique... Peut être que je vais le garder un peu pour m'aider avec tes successeurs...  
>Le Maître s'avança à nouveau vers sa victime, le couteau à lame courbe toujours en main. Il plaça la pointe de la lame à la base de son cou, appuyant suffisamment pour percer la peau. Neal savait que ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il avait prévu de le tuer mais la terreur l'envahit pourtant, incontrôlable. Il avait vécu, à deux reprises, ces séances de tortures et l'anticipation de la douleur à venir était certainement pire que la douleur elle-même.<p>

Le Maître ôta les pansements un à un, s'appliquant à rouvrir les plaies. Son sourire cruel ne le quittait pas. Neal fut surpris quand il s'arrêta, se retourna et tendit le couteau à Tim.  
>-Montre-moi à quel point tu es un bon garçon, Timmy...<br>Le jeune homme secoua la tête mais Neal sentit que son ami allait céder quand il vit l'homme s'approcher de lui, le menaçant de son arme.  
>-Tu ne voudrais pas que je me fâche... Et que je te punisse... Je pourrais te laisser dans ta chambre... Seul... Pendant de longues journées.<p>

Tim secouait toujours la tête, mais les larmes aux yeux, il prit l'arme et s'avança vers Neal.  
>-Oui, c'est bien, Tim. Fais toi plaisir...<br>Les mains du jeune homme tremblaient tellement que Neal se mit à espérer qu'il lui plante ce couteau en plein cœur. Mais malgré sa maladresse, Tim essayait de ne pas provoquer de dommages irréparable à son ami. Neal essaya de rester conscient le plus longtemps possible. Il avait bien trop peur ne plus se réveiller s'il perdait connaissance. Mais son torse était couvert de sang, sa joue droite lui faisait particulièrement mal et il savait qu'il était en train de perdre son combat.

Il devait faire quelque chose s'il voulait rester en vie. C'était le moment de décider s'il voulait rester en vie ou tout abandonner. Ce serait facile de prendre la main de Tim et de la guider pour que le prochain coup soit le dernier. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait? Quand il avait, pour la première fois planté cette aiguille dans son bras, il avait vu cet acte comme le premier pas vers la mort. Mais aujourd'hui, une étincelle de vie brillait encore dans son cœur... Un secret espoir..

Il ferma un instant les yeux et l'image qui apparut alors lui réchauffa le cœur... Dans ce tourment, perdu dans ce tunnel de douleur, une lumière brillait encore... Il lui semblait entendre sa voix, son rire, ses remontrances... Ses bras l'entourant le jour où il avait mît son meilleur ami en terre... Ses appels après son départ et son embarras quand le silence s'installait au bout du fil. Il s'était senti abandonné mais, aujourd'hui, il voyait clair, il comprenait...

Peter ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Il le cherchait et s'il parvenait à tenir encore un peu, ils pourraient à nouveau être réuni... Derrière ses paupières closes, il voyait son sourire. Peter essayait de lui parler... "Accroche-toi"... Promis, Peter...

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire?  
>Le Maître bouscula Tim l'envoyant rouler sur le sol et se jeta sur Neal. Les coups tombaient sans s'arrêter. Neal sentit les os de sa mâchoire se briser. L'homme le saisit par les épaules et le jeta au sol, sa tête fut violemment projetée contre le parquet, à plusieurs reprises. Neal avait promis de se battre et il mît ses dernières forces dans cette bataille mais chaque coup l'approchait un peu plus du gouffre qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Il vit à nouveau Peter... Il lui tendait la main mais Neal ne pouvait pas l'atteindre... Il perdait pieds petit à petit...<br>"Pardonne-moi, Peter..."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Encore un grand merci à Sophie... Je suis très heureux de pouvoir procurer un petit moment de plaisir à la lecture de ces histoires qui bourgeonnent un peu dans le désordre dans ma tête..._**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7.<p>

Peter se réveilla en sursaut. Le jour n'était pas encore levé. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à chercher des liens entre des gangs, des branches de la mafia et le type de tatouage repéré sur l'homme qui avait enlevé Neal. Mais toutes les pistes auxquelles il avait cru l'avait mené à une impasse. Il avait fini par s'endormir, la peur au ventre en pensant à ce que ses cauchemars pourraient bien lui réserver.

Il mit un long moment avant de se rappeler ce qui l'avait réveillé mais ses souvenirs revinrent enfin le glaçant de terreur. Il se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlée et eut juste le temps d'arriver à la salle de bains. Il se passa le visage sous l'eau laissant le froid lui réveiller le cerveau. Il avait beau se dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve, il n'arrivait pas à effacer l'image de Neal se perdant dans le noir. Ses cris terrifiants qui l'appelaient à l'aide et puis, dans un dernier souffle ces quelques mots qui le paralysaient: " pardonne-moi, Peter".

-Où es-tu, Neal?  
>Peter fixa son reflet dans le miroir étonné de voir les larmes qui inondaient ses joues. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu mais il savait ce que signifiaient ces mots, il sentait au fond de son cœur qu'il l'avait perdu. La douleur de ce constat le saisit et il se retrouva à genoux sur le sol de la salle de bains, la main agrippée contre sa poitrine. Il avait du mal à respirer et, pendant un instant, il crut que les ténèbres allaient, à son tour le submerger. Assez étrangement, il n'eut pas peur. Il savait que Neal était là, dans l'ombre et qu'ils finiraient par se retrouver, d'une manière ou d'une autre.<p>

-Peter, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?  
>June avait entendu sa chute et malgré l'heure tardive, elle n'avait pas hésité à venir voir ce qui n'allait pas. Peter leva vers elle un regard déformé par la douleur.<br>-J'appelle immédiatement les secours...  
>Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce mais Peter lui attrapa la main. Il commençait à se sentir mieux et la douleur dans sa poitrine se dissipait petit à petit.<p>

-Ça va aller, June. Je crois que j'ai fait un vilain cauchemar...  
>Peter se releva lentement et c'est, chancelant et à bout de souffle, qu'il rejoignit le canapé.<br>-Vous êtes sûr que ça va? Vous n'avez pas la tête d'un homme en pleine possession de ses moyens...  
>S'il n'avait pas été si secoué, Peter aurait bien souri face à cet euphémisme. Il avait vu sa tête dans le miroir et les mots de June ne reflétait qu'en partie la réalité. Son amie vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui prit la main vérifiant discrètement son pouls.<p>

-Quel mauvais rêve a pu vous mettre dans un état pareil...?  
>Peter secoua la tête, il lui était très difficile de repenser à ces images. La sensation de vide laissée dans son cœur par ces quelques instants lui était insupportable.<br>-Peter, que se passe-t-il?  
>-Je l'ai perdu, June...<br>-Vous devez garder espoir. Neal est un battant, il n'abandonnera pas...  
>-Il s'est battu, June. Il a essayé mais...<p>

Les larmes coulaient à nouveau le long de ses joues et June se sentait impuissante face à la détresse de cet homme d'habitude si fort. Peter n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à exprimer clairement ses sentiments mais elle avait souvent été le témoin privilégié de la tendresse avec laquelle il veillait sur Neal...comme un grand frère, un père et parfois il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son regard qui lui faisait penser qu'autre chose, de plus profond, se cacher derrière cette bienveillance. Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait voir la force du lien qui s'était tissé entre les deux amis.

Quand Peter lui avait parlé de ses rêves, elle avait pensé que ses années au sein du FBI et son imagination lui faisaient voir et sentir des choses qui n'étaient pas réelles. Mais elle venait de le retrouver en proie à une douleur non feinte. Elle avait immédiatement pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque. Maintenant que son ami s'était un peu calmé, elle comprit que la panique l'avait submergé quand il avait réalisé la nature réelle de son rêve.

-Peter, que se passait-il dans ce rêve?  
>-C'est assez flou... Je pouvais ressentir sa douleur mais aussi une grande sérénité. Il me souriait en disant qu'il avait compris, qu'il regrettait de s'être enfui... Et puis tout est devenu noir... Il avait si mal...<br>Peter plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour étouffer le sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge. Il essaya de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Il y parvint difficilement et June commença à regretter de ne pas avoir appelé les secours.

-J'ai essayé de le ramener, de lui tendre la main mais il s'éloignait toujours. Et puis... Et puis... Il m'a demandé pardon... C'est à ce moment que je me suis réveillé.  
>June était bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Lorsque son mari était mort, elle l'avait su immédiatement. Quand un agent de police était venu frapper à sa porte, elle était déjà prête à le suivre pour reconnaître le corps. Tout son être avait ressenti cette douleur, ce vide, instantanément. Le monde autour d'elle avait changé en quelques secondes, la laissant à jamais amputée de la meilleure partie d'elle même.<p>

Alors quand elle vit cette même douleur, ce même vide se refléter dans le regard de Peter, elle comprit et ses larmes se joignirent à celles de son ami. Elle voulait garder espoir, l'espoir fou que Neal avait pu se sortir de ce piège. Parfois la vie vous offre des petits miracles. Elle saisit le bras de Peter. Pour le moment, il fallait sortir son ami de cette léthargie dans laquelle il était en train de s'enfoncer.

Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait et elle savait aussi les dangers qui le guettaient. Elle ne devait pas le laisser se morfondre où cet état risquait de durer et de le mener sur des chemins dangereux.  
>-Peter, je vais passer une tenue plus adéquate... Vous vous habillez et on va aller faire un tour dans cet endroit de misère...<br>Peter leva un regard incrédule vers celle qu'il considérait, tout comme Neal, comme une grand mère adoptive.  
>-June, ça pourrait être dangereux...<br>-Je me fous du danger. Neal a besoin de nous, on doit faire quelque chose. Et puis, j'aurais un agent du FBI à mes côtés. Avec vous, je ne risque rien.

Peter sourit caressant tendrement la main de son amie. Ils avaient très peu de chance de retrouver Neal là-bas. Après ce qu'il avait vu dans son rêve, Peter pensait plutôt qu'on retrouverait son corps dans les jours à venir quelque part en ville... Mais la détermination et la lueur d'espoir qu'il vit dans les yeux de June, lui donnèrent l'énergie nécessaire pour se lever de ce canapé et se préparer pour leur expédition.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvèrent au salon. Peter avait vérifié et préparé son arme. Se balader dans ce genre de quartier au petit matin était très dangereux et, avec la présence de June à ses côtés il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Ils partirent tous les deux en direction de l'immeuble où ils espéraient et redouter de retrouver leur ami. La peur ne l'avait pas quiète mais il retrouvait peu à peu son instinct d'enquêteur et la volonté d'aller au bout de ses investigations. Si son pressentiment s'avérait exact, il se promit de retrouver le responsable et de le faire payer.

"Pardonne-moi, Peter"... Les mots raisonnèrent encore dans sa tête quelques secondes. Il lui sembla entendre un grand bruit mais il n'osait pas bouger. Il n'avait plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux, plus la force de se battre. Il se contentait de rester là, allongé sur le sol. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que la pluie de coups avait cessé. Peut-être son tortionnaire avait-il décidé de faire une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

Neal sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule... Une main tremblante et étrangement douce.  
>-Neal... C'est fini...<br>Au milieu du brouillard qu'était devenu sa conscience, il lui sembla reconnaître la voix de Tim. Le jeune homme l'aida à se redresser. La douleur provoquée par ce mouvement faillit l'envoyer dans une inconscience qu'il aurait accueilli avec soulagement. Mais Tim le secouait pour le garder éveillé.

-Neal, il va falloir que tu m'aides... Il faut qu'on sorte de là...  
>Il était incapable de répondre, sa mâchoire refusait de bouger et, de toute façon, il se sentait bien trop épuisé pour pouvoir formuler une pensée cohérente. Il observa la scène autour de lui... La table basse était en morceaux, le Maître était allongé sur le sol. Neal mît un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qui s'était sans doute passé.<p>

Il pouvait voir le manche d'un couteau sortir de sa gorge... Une mare de sang commençait à s'étaler autour de lui. Tim avait sans doute pris la décision la plus difficile de sa vie. Neal aurait aimé le féliciter, le remercier. Tim l'aida à enfiler son pantalon. Devant l'urgence de la situation, il ne prit pas la peine de finir de le vêtir. Il lui passa une couverture autour des épaules et le soutint jusqu'à la porte.

Neal serrait les dents mais chaque pas était un supplice. Ils parvinrent enfin dans la rue. Neal n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Tim voulait l'emmener mais il savait qu'il n'y parviendrait probablement pas. Ils marchèrent encore quelques mètres avant que Neal ne s'effondre sur le trottoir. Tim s'agenouilla face à lui.

-Encore un effort... Notre repère habituel n'est pas très loin. Il ne faut pas qu'on reste ici.  
>Neal aurait aimé pouvoir lui répliquer qu'il n'était probablement pas judicieux de se rendre à l'endroit où le rabatteur avait trouvé ses premières victimes mais il pouvait sentir sa conscience se détacher petit à petit de la réalité. Il voulait retrouver Peter, entendre à nouveau sa voix. Tim le souleva et dût le porter jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble.<p>

La nuit était bien avancée mais la lueur de l'aube ne leur permettait pas de distinguer clairement leur environnement. Tim était épuisé et Neal comprit qu'ils ne pourraient pas aller beaucoup plus loin. Il se laissa tomber au sol. Tim l'installa aussi confortablement qu'il pût avant de se relever et d'observer plus attentivement leur environnement. Si quelqu'un entrait, il ne pourrait pas immédiatement les voir mais il n'aurait pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps pour les trouver. Il devait trouver de l'aide...

Il avait décidé de ne pas toucher à la drogue que le Maître lui avait proposé mais ses mains étaient maintenant agitées de tremblements incontrôlables et à chaque inspiration, il sentait la panique l'envahir. Il devenait difficile de penser de manière rationnelle. Il récupéra des cartons et bâtit, autour de Neal, un abri de fortune, le masquant aux regards d'éventuels intrus.  
>-Je vais alerter les autres... Ils pourront surveiller les alentours et prévenir la police si quelqu'un se pointe...<br>Encore une fois, un commentaire se forma dans l'esprit de Neal mais il s'évanouit aussitôt pour laisser son esprit replonger dans les douces brumes de ses rêves.

Il n'avait plus conscience du temps qui s'écoulait, il avait à peine conscience de son corps et de la douleur qui le parcourait. S'il évitait de bouger, il pouvait presque se sentir bien. Tim était parti et il entendait des bruits tout autour de lui qu'il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître. Tout était confus, flou, indistinct. Le rêve et la réalité se confondaient autour de lui. Il entendit des pas qui semblaient se rapprocher. Il pensa un instant qu'il aurait dû ressentir de la peur mais rien ne semblait plus avoir d'importance... Seul lui importait, la douceur de la voix de son ami, l'envie de se laisser envelopper par cette douce torpeur.

Quelqu'un le secouait vivement. Il aurait aimé crier, leur hurler d'arrêter, de le laisser dormir mais aucun son ne parvenait à franchir les barrières de ses pensées. Il s'était retranché dans le dernier espace de paix et de tranquillité, au fin fond de son esprit torturé... L'espace préservé de ses souvenirs... Souvenirs des jours heureux. Il ne voulait plus en sortir... Il était résolu à ne laisser personne le ramener dans ce monde de douleur et de peine... Ses rêves étaient bien plus beaux...

Peter et June étaient arrivés peu après le lever du jour. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers l'immeuble, l'agent du FBI redoublait de vigilance. Il savait que June avait été confrontée à des situations périlleuses et qu'elle ne se laisserait pas effrayer par quelques jeunes gens en déroute. Peter n'avait pas vraiment cherché à creuser dans son passé mais il savait que Neal n'était pas le premier escroc qu'elle croisait et sûrement pas le plus dangereux...

Peter la retint par le bras au moment où elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'immeuble.  
>-Il vaut mieux que je passe devant. J'ai déjà visité cet endroit et je préfère jeter un œil avant de vous laisser entrer...<br>Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que la rue n'était pas plus dangereuse et qu'il pouvait la laisser seule quelques instants. Ne voyant personne à l'horizon, il lui fit signe d'attendre son signal avant d'entrer.

Quand il pénétra dans le bâtiment, son cœur battait la chamade. Il était impatient et il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir dans ce sordide endroit. Il inspecta rapidement le rez-de-chaussée avant de ressortir pour indiquer à June qu'elle pouvait entrer...  
>Les deux amis firent le tour avant de monter à l'étage. Le même spectacle de désolation que la première fois attendait Peter. Il essaya de localiser Paul mais il ne le trouva nul part. Un jeune homme attira son attention. Il n'avait pas la même attitude désintéressée que les autres pensionnaires des lieux. Au contraire, il semblait les observer très attentivement.<p>

Peter s'avança vers lui. Il se figea quand il croisa son regard. Le jeune garçon sembla percevoir une menace dans son attitude car il se mît à courir. Sa tentative de fuite fut brève et elle se stoppa net lorsqu'il croisa le chemin de June qui plaça adroitement son long parapluie sur sa route. Le jeune homme s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol poussiéreux. Peter se précipita pour l'immobiliser. Il ne semblait pas en état d'aller bien loin mais il n'avait pas envie de lui courir après dans tous le quartier à une heure aussi matinale.

-Du calme mon garçon. Je ne te veux aucun mal.  
>Son prisonnier se débattait comme un beau diable, lui causant, au passage quelques bleus.<br>-Timothee...? C'est bien toi. Je suis un ami de ton père... Tout va bien...  
>Cette affirmation sembla le calmer un peu et Peter relâcha la pression, le laissant se retourner. Les yeux du jeune homme avaient du mal à se fixer. Peter l'aida à s'asseoir.<p>

-Tim, écoutez-moi bien. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser... Je suis à la recherche de mon ami, il s'appelle Neal. Je dois vraiment le retrouver.  
>Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de se lever. Peter le suivit jusqu'aux escaliers qui dévala en titubant. Arrivé au bas des marches, il s'avança vers un tas de cartons. Quand il déplaça ces derniers, Peter se figea.<p>

Il s'agenouilla devant Neal. Son ami était bien là devant lui, les yeux grands ouverts qui ne semblaient fixés sur rien. Peter avança une main tremblante vers le cou de son ami soulagé quand il sentit son pouls faible mais régulier.  
>-Neal, c'est moi... Peter...<br>Aucune réaction... Même lorsqu'il le secoua, Neal ne bougea pas, ne cilla pas. Peter se releva et sortit son téléphone pour appeler les secours. Il entendit June s'avancer derrière lui. Son amie s'approcha doucement de Neal avant de revenir vers lui.

-Peter, il faut que vous lui parliez. Vous devez le retenir...  
>-Je ne pense pas qu'il aille où que ce soit, June.<br>-Il est déjà très loi , Peter et vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le retenir.  
>Peter s'apprêtait à répliquer mais, un nouveau coup d'œil à son ami, lui fit comprendre le sens réel de ses paroles. Il revint auprès du jeune homme qui n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement. Peter, s'assit à côté de Neal. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait peur de le blesser davantage, de lui faire mal. Il se rappelait encore les cris qu'il avait entendu dans ses rêves.<p>

Délicatement, il saisit la main de Neal. Sa peau était glacée. Peter frémit en voyant les plaies qui couvraient son torse, celle qui enflait sa joue droite. Les contours de sa mâchoire étaient d'un bleu foncé laissant penser qu'il avait été violemment frappé. Sa respiration était lente mais régulière.

Les traces d'injection au creux de son bras étaient récentes. Mais ce qui le choquait le plus était le vide dans son regard. June avait raison, Neal était déjà très loin d'eux, perdu dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.  
>-Neal, je t'ai entendu... J'ai entendu tes appels et je suis venu te chercher...<br>Peter ne pût retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Il avait eu peur de le retrouver mort, de devoir identifier son corps dans une morgue sordide. Au lieu de ça, il se tenait à ses côtés, serrant sa main dans la sienne. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, la douloureuse évidence. Comme dans son cauchemar de la veille, il était arrivé trop tard... Neal n'était pas mort mais il s'était perdu dans les dédales de son esprit... Peter entendait au loin les sirènes des secours mais ils ne sauveraient pas son ami, lui seul aurait pu le sauver... Il avait échoué...  
>-Pardonne-moi, Neal...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8.

Les secours arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Peter n'avait pas lâché la main de Neal et l'ambulancier dût s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de le convaincre de les laisser prendre soin du jeune homme. Peter finit par les laisser pour retourner son attention vers Timothée qui restait prostré dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme et lui parla comme à un enfant tant il avait peur de l'effrayer. Il se rendit compte que lui aussi aurait besoin de faire un séjour dans un hôpital.

-Tim... Que s'est-il passé? Ça fait des semaines que ton père te cherche.  
>-Le Maître... Il voulait le tuer... J'ai dû...<br>Les propos du jeune homme étaient incohérents et Peter ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il lui racontait. Qui était le Maître et qu'était-il advenu de lui? Tim essaya de se lever mais il était très faible et Peter dût le soutenir.

-Tu vas aller avec Neal à l'hôpital. Il faut qu'un médecin t'examine.  
>Le jeune homme s'agita, essayant visiblement de lui dire quelque chose d'important. Jones arriva à ce moment là aidant Peter à soutenir Tim, de plus en plus agité.<br>-Il faut le retrouver...  
>-Qui?<br>Peter se tourna vers Jones et lui fit un signe de tête signifiant qui lui expliquerait plus tard.  
>-Un immeuble rose ... Numéro 12...<p>

Avec ces indications, Jones emmena deux agents avec lui alors que Peter observait les secouristes mettre Neal et Tim dans les deux ambulances garées dans la rue. Il rejoignit son véhicule accompagné de June. L'image de Neal assis, à peine conscient, dans cet endroit sordide, ne quittait pas son esprit. Ses yeux, vides de toute émotion ne l'avaient même pas reconnu, ne l'avaient probablement même pas vu. Il n'était pas certain que Neal ait vraiment eu conscience de son intervention.

Il arriva à l'hôpital peu après l'arrivée des ambulances. Il avait déposé June à l'appartement lui promettant de l'appeler dès qu'il en saurait plus. Peter avait aussi demandé à deux agents de rester aux abords du squat afin de mettre la main sur Paul et de l'avertir de l'hospitalisation de son fils. Il pénétra dans le service des urgences où Neal avait été pris en charge. On lui fit signe d'attendre dans le couloir et il s'installa aussi confortablement que possible en vue d'une attente qui s'annonçait longue et angoissante.

Jones l'appela pour l'informer qu'ils avaient trouvé un appartement occupant plusieurs étages de l'immeuble pointé par Tim. Sur les indications du jeune homme, ils avaient pénétré dans cet immeuble pour découvrir une pièce en désordre au milieu de laquelle s'étalait une flaque de sang. Ils avaient fouillé l'endroit de fond en comble ils n'avaient trouvé personne. Celui ou ceux qui avaient occupé les lieux n'étaient plus là. Ils avaient aussi pris soin de vider certaines pièces. Les équipes scientifiques étaient encore au travail mais Jones doutait qu'ils trouvent quoi que ce soit de concluant. Il faudrait attendre le témoignage de Tim ou celui de Neal afin de comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé dans cet appartement.

Jones n'avait pas eu le temps de voir dans quel état Peter avait trouvé Neal. Mais Peter était bien conscient des horreurs qui avaient dues se dérouler dans cet appartement. Il avait vu les plaies et les hématomes sur le corps de son ami. Il avait vu la terreur dans les yeux de Tim. Celui qu'il avait appelé le Maitre leur avait fait vivre un cauchemar à eux et sans doute aux autres jeunes gens dont ils avaient retrouvé les corps au cours des mois passés.

Peter essayait de chasser ce sentiment d'être arrivé trop tard pour sauver son ami, ce terrible sentiment de l'avoir perdu. Il tenta de se concentrer sur les magazines mis à disposition dans la salle d'attente mais il se contentait de tourner les pages sans vraiment les regarder. Après deux heures d'attente, il lui devint difficile de rester à patienter sur ces chaises inconfortables. Il se mît à arpenter la petite pièce de long en large.

Lorsque Paul entra dans la salle d'attente, Peter vit toute l'émotion de cet homme qui venait de retrouver son fils en vie alors qu'il avait, pendant des semaines, envisagé le pire.  
>-Vous avez pu voir votre fils?<br>-Seulement quelques minutes...mais le médecin qui l'a examiné a dit que sa vie n'était pas en danger. Il va avoir besoin de soins appropriés et de beaucoup d'attention pour surmonter ses épreuves et celles qui l'attendent encore.  
>Peter comprit sans plus de précisions ce dont parlait son ami. Il sourit tristement en pensant qu'il aurait aimé être aussi optimiste concernant les possibilités de rétablissement de Neal.<p>

Paul le remercia de son aide et lui assura sa collaboration ainsi que celle de son fils dans l'enquête qui ne manquerait pas de suivre. Peter se rassit, las, sur une chaise de plastique attendant qu'un médecin vienne l'informer de l'état de son ami. Il avait fini par retrouver Neal mais le jeune homme n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il n'avait plus rien de l'homme qu'il avait sorti de prison quelques années auparavant. Un médecin entra quelques minutes après le départ de Paul, se dressant, l'air soucieux devant lui.

-Agent Burke?  
>-Oui, comment va-t-il?<br>-Nous serons mieux pour parler dans mon bureau.  
>Peter suivit le médecin de plus en plus inquiet par les précautions prises par le professionnel avant de lui exposer ses constatations. Ils prirent place tous les deux dans le petit bureau<p>

-Il a été torturé, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Son corps présente des traces de coups, des plaies provoquées probablement par un couteau à lame courbe. Il y a aussi des traces de piqûres sur ses bras qui font penser à des injections de drogue. Des analyses sont en cours pour savoir qu'elles substances lui ont été administrées.  
>Peter se doutait déjà que son ami avait vécu un cauchemar mais entendre le médecin énoncer la liste de ses blessures lui souleva le cœur. Il avait le sentiment que l'homme face à lui n'en avait pas terminé et que le pire restait sans doute à venir.<p>

-Durant toute la durée des examens, monsieur Caffrey n'a, à aucun moment, manifesté une conscience de ce qui l'entourait. J'ai demandé à un de mes collègues, psychologue, de venir le voir et sa conclusion est qu'il se trouve dans un état de catatonie se manifestant par une passivité et l'absence de réaction à son environnement. Cet état est sans doute la conséquence du grave traumatisme qu'il a subi ces derniers jours.  
>-Est-ce que cet état pourrait durer?<br>-C'est difficile à dire. Ça dépend souvent de la gravité du traumatisme. Dans ce cas les tortures physiques et psychologiques dont il a été victime, accentuées par la prise de drogue peuvent prolonger son état.

Peter passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il avait redouté cet instant...ce moment où il entendrait dans la bouche du médecin ce qu'il pressentait déjà... Neal s'était emmuré dans le refuge de son esprit où il se pensait en sécurité.  
>-Je suppose qu'une enquête va être ouverte. Je vous fournirai un rapport détaillé pour vos dossiers mais je peux déjà vous dire que vous êtes à la recherche d'un homme dangereux et qui a une certaine expérience dans la manière de provoquer le plus de douleur sans mettre la vie de son "sujet" en danger. Cependant, quelque chose a dû le faire changer de stratégie. Les blessures les plus récentes ont été administrées avec plus de violence, de rage et beaucoup moins de maîtrise.<p>

Peter se leva, ne supportant plus d'entendre les sévices subis par son ami sans réagir. Il aurait aimé avoir cet homme sous la main, pouvoir lui faire payer sa cruauté. Le médecin poursuivit sans se laisser émouvoir par la réaction de Peter.  
>-Sa mâchoire a été fracturée en plusieurs endroits. Nous avons relevé des lésions laissant penser qu'il a été sexuellement abusé à plusieurs reprises... Là aussi des analyses ADN sont en cours.<br>Peter n'entendit pas la suite... Il s'était lui-aussi retranché dans sa bulle... La seule chose qui pourrait le rassurer maintenant c'était de voir Neal, de lui parler, de lui tenir la main...

-Est-ce que je peux le voir?  
>-Oui mais je dois vous prévenir, il ne sera probablement pas conscient de votre présence à ses côtés...<br>-Je dois le voir...  
>Le médecin posa un regard interrogateur sur l'homme face à lui. Il pensait parler à l'homme chargé d'une enquête officielle sur des disparitions inquiétantes mais il réalisait maintenant qu'il avait devant lui, un homme inquiet pour un ami. Il s'en voulait d'avoir exposé les faits d'une manière aussi froide et détachée.<p>

-Agent Burke...puis-je me permettre de vous poser une question personnelle?  
>Peter ne lui laissa pas le temps de formuler sa question. Il savait déjà ce que le médecin s'apprêtait à lui demander.<br>-Neal et moi avons travaillé ensemble pendant des années. Il a été consultant dans mon équipe et, nous sommes devenus amis. Aujourd'hui je travaille à Washington mais je ferai le relai avec l'équipe chargée de l'enquête.  
>-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour les suites de l'enquête. Ma seule préoccupation est la santé de mon patient. La présence à ses côtés de ses amis peut être d'une grande aide. Je vais vous conduire.<p>

Peter remercia le médecin et lui emboîta le pas. Une enfilade de couloirs blancs, impersonnels où ils croisèrent des personnels en blouse blanche, têtes baissées et regards épuisés par les longues heures de garde. Arrivée devant la chambre, le médecin se tourna vers Peter.

-Allez-y doucement. On sait peu de choses sur ce que ressentent les patients dans cet état. Il se peut que votre ami vous entende et que, quelque part, il soit conscient de l'endroit où il se trouve. On a commencé un traitement en vue de compenser la sensation de manque liée à la prise de drogue mais on a préféré ne lui donner qu'un très léger antalgique pour éviter qu'il ne souffre trop. Mais il est difficile de savoir ce qu'il ressent.  
>-Avec les blessures que vous avez décrites, il doit être en proie à une grande douleur. Pourquoi ne pas lui donner un anti douleur plus fort?<br>-Pour deux raisons. La première c'est que ça pourrait interférer avec le sevrage et la seconde est que cela pourrait contribuer à prolonger son état.

Peter comprenait les raisons médicales de ce choix mais il avait du mal à imaginer qu'on puisse volontairement laisser son ami souffrir sans l'aider. Après ce qu'il venait de vivre, Neal n'avait pas besoin de plus de souffrance. Il se contenta pourtant de hocher la tête avant d'entrer dans la pièce.  
>Neal était allongé sur le lit, une couverture le couvrait jusqu'à la taille laissant voir les pansements appliqués sur chaque plaie. Peter s'avança et essaya de croiser son regard. Mais cela s'avéra vite impossible. Les yeux de son ami ne fixaient rien en particulier. Il semblait se contenter de les garder ouverts sans rien voir de ce qui était autour de lui. Peter s'assit près du lit, posant une main sur le bras de Neal.<p>

_Peter... C'est bien toi... Où ils m'ont emmenés? Je veux rentrer à la maison... Il faut que tu leur dises. Qu'ils arrêtent de me toucher, de me faire mal... À chaque fois cette même brûlure...  
>Je ne veux plus qu'on me touche...dis-leur de me laisser tranquille. Je veux juste rester avec toi, ta main ne me fait pas mal. J'arrive pas à penser, pas à parler... Mais je les entends, je sens quand ils me touchent... Ça fait mal.. Je veux plus avoir mal... Emmène-moi loin de là...<em>

Peter passa les heures suivantes aux côtés de son ami. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il demeura silencieux et se contenta de tenir sa main dans la sienne. Il dût céder sa place aux infirmières en fin de journée alors qu'elles procédaient aux soins. Quand il fut à nouveau autorisé à entrer dans la pièce, il eut le sentiment que quelque chose avait changé dans l'attitude de Neal. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de précis, de physique, plutôt une impression. L'impression que son ami souffrait, emprisonné dans son esprit.

-Neal, il faut que tu t'accroches, que tu reviennes parmi nous. Je suis certain que tu peux m'entendre...  
>Oui je t'entends mais mon corps ne m'obéit plus. J'ai essayé mais je n'y arrive pas... Il faut que tu m'aides Peter... Il faut me sortir de là...<p>

Neal était prisonnier à l'intérieur de son propre corps. Il avait subi les assauts incontrôlables du manque de drogue, les sévices et les coups d'un pervers mais il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle peur. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien maîtriser, d'être impuissant face aux menaces extérieures. Il avait dû supporter les examens des médecins, sentir leurs mains sur son corps, écouter leurs commentaires alors qu'ils pensaient qu'il ne pouvait pas les entendre. Il se sentait un peu plus rassuré maintenant que Peter était là mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester près de lui. Sa vie n'était plus ici, plus avec lui. Et son angoisse augmenta quand son ami sortit de sa chambre, le laissant seul.

La nuit semblait proche et la pluie frappait les vitres. Il avait froid mais il lui était impossible de bouger pour remonter la couverture. Il avait mal mais il ne parvenait pas à parler. Même son rythme cardiaque scandé par cette stupide machine à côté de son lit ne montrait aucun signe des émotions qui l'assaillaient.

_Peter, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas seul ici. Je te promets que je ne te causerai plus de problème. Je retournerai travailler... Je veux juste que tout redevienne comme avant._

Il avait l'impression de hurler en silence. C'était une sensation horrible. Quand il avait quitté l'appartement de June, il avait tout laissé derrière lui pensant que la seule chose dont il avait besoin c'était la solitude et l'oubli. Mais aujourd'hui cette solitude le terrifiait... Et s'il ne parvenait pas à sortir de cet état... Au début, ses amis viendraient le voir mais petit à petit, tout le monde s'éloignerait de lui et il finirait ses jours dans un lit au fond d'un quelconque hospice.  
>Ces pensées tournaient en rond dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait faire que ça...penser et souffrir.<p>

Il essayait de mettre cette douleur de côté, de ne pas y penser mais tout l'y ramenait...le moindre bruit raisonnait dans son crâne... La lumière agressait ses pupilles fragilisées... Chaque respiration provoquait des élancements dans sa mâchoire...chaque contact sur sa peau le brûlait...

Peter revint s'asseoir près de lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment conscience du temps qui passait mais tant que Peter restait avec lui, il avait une raison de se battre, d'espérer encore.  
>-Je viens de parler à Jones... On a une piste concernant l'homme qui t'a amené dans cet immeuble. C'est la seule piste sérieuse qu'on ait... Ce tatouage est celui d'une ancienne milice Serbe. On a retrouvé sur des listings des compagnies aériennes l'arrivée dans le pays d'un certain Fayàn Aydar... On pense qu'il joue les rabatteurs pour celui que Tim a appelé le Maître.<p>

Les paroles de Peter coulaient dans son oreille. Il était incapable de répondre mais il était heureux d'entendre que Tim s'en était sorti... Il aurait aimé en savoir plus...  
><em>Tim m'a sauvé la vie...il faut prendre bien soin de lui, Peter... Ce n'est pas sa faute... Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir...s'il te plait, Peter... Prends ma main. J'ai besoin de te sentir avec moi... Je ne veux pas me perdre dans le noir...<em>

Peter sembla entendre sa détresse, sentir son angoisse car il prit sa main et caressa doucement son bras. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais il pouvait percevoir de subtils changements dans l'attitude de Neal. C'était probablement son imagination mais il décida néanmoins de s'y fier et de suivre le conseil que June lui avait donné la veille. Il devait fair confiance à son instinct... Il savait que ce n'est qu'à ce prix là qu'il parviendrait à ramener Neal vers lui.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9.

Les jours passèrent sans grand changement. Peter était toujours logé par June et se rendait tous les jours à l'hôpital où il passait une grande partie de la journée. Le soir, il consultait les nombreux dossiers que son bureau lui envoyait. Son absence à Washington commençait à poser problème et il se demandait bien comment gérer la situation. Il savait qu'il serait bientôt contraint de retourner à Washington. Il ne pouvait pas rester aussi longtemps loin de son bureau alors qu'il venait à peine de prendre ses fonctions.

Mais comment laisser Neal ici alors que son état ne s'était pas amélioré. Comment pourrait-il l'abandonner une nouvelle fois? Il avait envisagé la possibilité de le faire transférer dans un hôpital de Washington mais, officiellement, Neal était toujours consultant pour le bureau de New York et une procédure était en cours suite à sa disparition. Le jeune homme risquait d'être renvoyé en prison même s'il n'était pas question, pour le moment, d'envisager cette solution.

Ce matin-là, Peter reprit sa place près de Neal. Il n'avait eu aucun signe montrant que son ami était conscient de sa présence mais il avait pris l'habitude de lui parler de tout et de rien. D'après les médecins, son état physique s'améliorait mais les différentes substances administrées pour le sortir de sa torpeur n'avaient eu aucun effet. Peter avait parfois l'impression que l'attitude de son ami changeait à son arrivée mais il est bien difficile d'en avoir une quelconque preuve. Et il en venait à douter de ses propres sentiments, de ses propres impressions.

-Bonjour, Neal. Bien dormi?  
>Peter avait pris l'habitude de dialoguer comme si son ami pouvait lui répondre. Il le connaissait tellement bien qu'il n'était pas très difficile pour lui d'imaginer les réponses.<br>-Oui, je sais... Pas évident de dormir correctement dans un hôpital. Mais tu as l'air plus reposé ce matin.  
>Peter continuait son monologue, commentant les différents articles dans le journal du jour. Il avait au cours des derniers jours, espéré voir une étincelle, un rictus sur le visage de son ami. Mais rien ne s'était produit.<p>

Le seul sujet dont il évitait de parler c'était les avancées de l'enquête concernant Aydar et celui dont il ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité et qu'il continuait à appeler Le Maître. Tim était sorti de l'hôpital pour intégrer un centre de cure de désintoxication. Peter lui avait rendu visite à plusieurs reprises et le jeune homme lui avait parut transformé. Lors de sa première visite, il avait même eu du mal à le reconnaitre.

Les traits détendus et le regard clair, Peter avait été surpris par sa vivacité d'esprit et l'affection visible qu'il avait pour Neal. Sa deuxième visite avait été bien moins agréable et plus officielle dans la mesure où les analyses pratiquées sur Neal avait révélé la présence de son ADN dans les échantillons prélevés.

Tim avait été très ému en racontant à Peter les événements qu'il avait, jusqu'alors caché. Peter était resté silencieux, écoutant attentivement les paroles du jeune homme, essayant de ne pas montrer sa colère. Tim était tout autant la victime de ce pervers que l'avait été Neal et, même si les actes étaient odieux, il ne pouvait être tenu responsable des tortures subies par son ami.

Peter, perdu dans ses pensées, se rendit compte du silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce. Ce silence lui faisait de plus en plus mal et il se surprenait à parler juste pour éviter d'avoir à faire face à l'absence de son ami. Neal n'était pas là, il n'était plus présent parmi eux. Même si Peter refusait de baisser les bras, petit à petit, son espoir de voir Neal revenir parmi eux s'éloignait. Réussirait-il à conserver cette énergie qu'il dépensait jour après jour à entretenir ce mince espoir, cette faible lueur? Les allers retours et les nuits sans sommeil commençaient à l'épuiser physiquement et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir continuer longtemps à ce rythme.

Il était à nouveau là, dans cette chambre, à parler avec le fantôme de l'homme qu'il avait connu, avec celui qu'il avait sorti de prison des années auparavant et qui leur avait permis de résoudre tellement d'affaires. Son style si particulier avait fait grincer bien des dents à commencer par les siennes mais personne ne pouvait rien dire devant une telle efficacité. Que restait-il de cet homme? Il n'était pas bien certain de le savoir, pas sûr non plus de vouloir connaître la réponse. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête mais il espérait que son ami soit en paix et en sécurité dans le refuge de son esprit. Après les tortures qu'il avait endurées, il avait certainement besoin de se sentir en sécurité.

Comme tous les jours, Peter tenait sa main et comme tous les jours il lui semblait le sentir plus détendu à chaque fois qu'il se tenait près de lui.  
>-Je suis allé voir Tim hier. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui mais il s'accroche. Son père est près de lui. Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui. C'est l'homme qui m'a aidé à te retrouver. Il passait ses nuits dans cet immeuble à attendre son fils. Tim va rester dans cet établissement pendant quelques semaines et, après, il pense repartir avec son père et peut être reprendre ses études...<p>

_C'est une excellente nouvelle. Au moins quelque chose de bien sortira de cette affaire. J'aimerais bien le revoir avant son départ mais ce n'est peut être pas la peine de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Ça fait combien de jours que je suis là? Je n'arrive plus à compter... Les nuits paraissent si longues à attendre que tu reviennes... Non ne me lâche pas la main... Il fait de plus en plus noir et j'ai l'impression que seule ta main me retient..._

-Il me demande souvent de tes nouvelles. C'est difficile pour lui de parler de ce qui s'est passé mais il a promis de nous aider dans l'enquête. On finira par mettre la main sur ces sales types..

_Tim l'a tué... Il me l'a dit... Il n'y a plus de danger... Peter, dis-moi que cet homme est bien mort... S'il te plait... Dis-moi que ce cauchemar est fini..._

Peter se leva d'un bon en sentant la main de Neal serrer la sienne. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient subitement accélérés et Peter ne savait pas s'il devait pleurer de joie ou, au contraire, avoir peur. Était-ce quelque chose qu'il venait de dire qui avait provoqué cette réaction où était-ce seulement un réflexe?  
>-Neal, si tu m'entends essaie de me faire un signe, de me serrer encore la main...<br>La réaction se fit attendre mais elle était bien là...un peu plus faible mais bien réelle.

_Peter...continue à me parler... Reste près de moi..._

Peter hésitait... Il ne voulait pas lâcher la main de son ami mais il devait prévenir un médecin... Que quelqu'un vienne examiner son ami... Neal aurait voulu pleurer, hurler mais la seule chose que son corps l'autorisait à faire c'était de bouger ses doigts. Mais il sentait déjà ses forces l'abandonner et l'obscurité l'envahir. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait cru que Le Maître était mort, qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre mais s'ils n'avaient pas retrouvé son corps alors il était possible qu'il soit toujours en vie. Tim était aussi en danger... Il devait trouver un moyen de prévenir Peter, de lui dire combien cet homme était dangereux... Mais il était à bout de forces et il finit par s'endormir serrant toujours la main de Peter dans la sienne.

Peter attendit que Neal soit endormi pour partir à la recherche du médecin qui s'occupait de lui. Il le trouva dans son bureau, occupé à compléter les dossiers de ses nombreux patients. L'homme avait toujours était très présent, disponible et courtois et, une fois encore il reçut Peter avec un large sourire.

-Asseyez-vous, agent Burke. Ma secrétaire m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir...  
>-Ce matin, Neal a serré ma main...<br>Le médecin demeura un instant perplexe. Son patient n'avait montré aucun signe d'amélioration durant les derniers jours et les différents traitements qu'ils avaient essayé avaient échoué. Au fil des jours, il avait appris à connaître l'homme assis en face de lui et il avait remarqué l'attachement profond qui le liait au jeune homme. L'Agent Burke vivait très mal de voir son ami dans cet état et, en entendant ces paroles, il pensa tout d'abord que celui-ci avait imaginé la réaction de son ami.

-Il est possible qu'il s'agisse d'un spasme musculaire...  
>-Vous ne comprenez pas... Il l'a fait, une première fois alors que je lui parlais du jeune homme qui était avec lui. J'ai d'abord cru à un réflexe mais je lui ai demandé de recommencer et après quelques secondes, j'ai senti sa main serrer la mienne. La pression était moins forte mais je ne l'ai pas imaginée.<br>Le médecin commençait à prendre au sérieux les propos de Peter. Il décida de l'accompagner jusqu'à la chambre ne Neal où ils retrouvèrent le jeune homme réveillé.

Peter pût sentir la tension dans la pièce quand ils entrèrent. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment mettre de mots sur cette sensation mais c'était comme s'il percevait les émotions que son ami ressentait. C'était assez à étrange et, au début, il avait essayé de les mettre de côté en pensant que ses émotions et son imagination lui jouaient des tours. Maintenant, il se rendait compte que ces sensations étaient réelles et comme il s'approchait du lit, il pût à nouveau sentir cette tension s'apaiser.

Le médecin les observait attentivement. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, ne souhaitant pas interférer dans l'échange qui se produisait sous ses yeux. Pendant des jours, il n'avait constaté aucun changement dans l'état de son patient, le jeune homme restait impassible et indifférent à tout stimulus extérieur. Mais il l'avait toujours vu seul ou accompagné de collègues. Jamais il ne s'était trouvé dans la pièce en présence de Peter.

Il était évident que quelque chose se passait entre ces deux hommes. Même si aucun mouvement ni aucune tentative de communication n'étaient visibles, les traits de son visage semblaient plus détendus, ses yeux toujours fixés sur un point invisible au plafond paraissaient plus vivants. Le médecin ressortit de la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une machine qui allait leur permettre de mesurer la fréquence cardiaque et l'évolution en temps réel d'autres facteurs afin d'affiner le diagnostique.

Peter s'éloigna pour les laisser opérer les différents branchements. À peine Neal fut-il relié à la machine que le tracé sur l'écran s'affola témoignant d'un rythme cardiaque élevé. Peter jeta un regard inquiet au médecin.  
>-C'est normal que son cœur batte aussi vite?<br>-On avait constaté la même chose à son arrivée dans notre service. Même au repos, le rythme cardiaque était un peu élevé mais rien d'alarmant. On a aussi remarqué une augmentation de ce rythme quand on le touchait ou quand on devait le manipuler. Vous pouvez vous approcher...

Peter s'avança, regardant alternativement le visage de Neal qui ne reflétait toujours aucune émotion et cette machine qui montrait, au contraire, sa grande agitation. Il se plaça à côté du lit n'osant pas venir plus près mais le médecin, d'un signe de tête, l'encouragea. Quand il posa une main sur le bras de Neal, l'effet fut immédiat. Les battements de cœur ralentirent pour retrouver un rythme normal.

-Bravo, Agent Burke, vous venez probablement de trouver le médicaments dont ce jeune homme a besoin.  
>-Vous pensez qu'ils nous entend?<br>-Difficile d'être certain mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est qu'il perçoit votre présence et, au contraire de la nôtre, personnel soignant, il ne la ressent pas comme une menace.  
>Pour confirmer ses dires, le médecin s'avança et prit la main de son patient comme s'il voulait vérifier son pouls. Au moment même du contact, un pic soudain se dessina sur l'écran. Peter était alarmé par ces changements brutaux mais il avait compris que ces variations étaient un signe positif.<p>

-Éloignez-vous un peu...  
>Peter obéit aux instructions du médecin et, aussitôt, les chiffres indiqués repartirent à la hausse. Ne supportant pas la détresse de son ami, Peter reprit sa place près de lui, prenant à nouveau sa main.<br>-Tout va bien, Neal. Je suis toujours là...

Le médecin sourit en regardant son patient. Il avait vu de nombreux patients avoir des réactions particulières en la présence d'un proche. Même des patients dans le coma ou dans un état proche de celui dans lequel Neal se trouvait, pouvaient se détendre ou au contraire, avoir des réactions, violentes quand un proche s'approchait d'eux. Mais en ce qui concernait Neal et Peter, cette interaction était surprenante et les liens qui les unissaient devaient être particulièrement forts.

Le jeune homme avait supporté le contact du médecin tant que Peter lui avait tenu la main. Sa réaction avait été modérée mais dès que celui-ci s'était éloigné, la panique l'avait envahi. Le médecin réalisa que son patient devait vivre un cauchemar depuis le début de son hospitalisation. La détresse qui se manifestait par une augmentation de son rythme cardiaque avait dû le submerger à chaque fois que son ami s'éloignait, à chaque fois que des soins devaient lui être donnés...

Le médecin pensa, à cet instant, qu'il devrait adapter sa pratique pour augmenter le confort de son patient et faciliter son rétablissement. Il observa encore quelques instants les deux hommes à tn de s'avancer vers Peter.  
>-Que dois-je faire? Est-ce que ces accès de panique vont se manifester à chaque fois que je m'éloigne?<br>-J'aimerais avoir une réponse plus précise à vous donner mais nous en savons très peu. Je suis d'ailleurs très surpris par la violence de ses réactions.

Encore une fois, Peter n'aurait aucune certitude. Il se remémora toutes ces soirées où il avait dû quitter Neal pour la nuit. Est-ce que son ami avait vécu cette séparation comme un abandon?  
>Que devait-il faire maintenant? Il ne pouvait pas rester 24heures sur 24 à l'hôpital même si ça ne le dérangerait pas de faire cet effort. Le médecin sortit, les laissant seul.<p>

Peter serrait toujours la main de Neal fermement, tout en observant attentivement le moniteur placé à côté du lit.  
>-Neal, j'espère que tu m'entends. Je n'avais aucune idée de ta détresse... Je vais rester près de toi mais je ne peux pas être là en permanence. Mais je te promets que je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner. Peu importe le temps que ça durera, je resterai avec toi. On trouvera une solution si je dois retourner à Washington...<p>

_Ne me laisse pas... Il va revenir me chercher, je le sais..._

Les sons de la machine recommencèrent leur course effrénée et Peter ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'origine de cette soudaine détresse.  
>-Neal, essaie de te calmer. Tout va bien...<br>Même ses paroles rassurantes ne semblaient pas le calmer. Peter ne savait plus quoi faire. Il savait que la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce ne ferait sans doute qu'aggraver son état.

Peter ôta ses chaussures et se glissa dans le lit prenant Neal dans ses bras. La position n'était pas très confortable et il eut peur de faire plus de mal que de bien à son ami. Mais il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour son rythme cardiaque redevienne normal. Peter fut soulagé que sa simple présence puisse suffire à le calmer même s'il se demandait comment ils arriveraient à gérer cette dépendance à l'avenir.

Neal ferma les yeux, concentrant son attention sur les battements de cœur de Peter. Ses bras l'entouraient et, pour la première fois depuis le jour où il avait décidé de fuir, une étincelle d'espoir s'alluma dans son cœur.

_Tant que tu es près de moi, je sais que tout ira bien.._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10.

Peter passa les jours suivants à observer Neal de très près. Chaque frémissement lui redonnait espoir mais la plupart du temps rien de venait perturber le silence de la chambre d'hôpital. Les demandes venant de Washington devenaient plus pressantes, les coups de fil d'Elisabeth étaient plus tendus. Sa femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait être aussi présent auprès de Neal. Il l'avait retrouvé, leur ami était en sécurité. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui le retenait. Pour elle, il aurait été simple pour lui de revenir vivre à Washington et de retourner passer ses week ends à New York. Elle était prête à faire des sacrifices pour qu'il puisse être là pour son ami mais la situation actuelle lui pesait.

Peter appréhendait de plus en plus ces appels et il se surprenait à éteindre son téléphone ou à l'oublier à l'appartement. Neal monopolisait toute son attention, toute son énergie et il n'avait plus de place pour autre chose. Les recherches pour retrouver l'individu au tatouage n'avançaient pas. Les témoins interrogés n'avaient pas été d'une grande aide. L'identité de celui que Tim avait appelé Le Maître était toujours inconnue. La piste d'anciens mercenaires Serbes n'avait, pour le moment, rien donné.

Quand il arriva à l'hôpital, Peter croisa un homme dans le couloir. L'homme d'une taille imposante portait un pull col roulé ce qui intrigua Peter dans la mesure où le temps était plutôt clément mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention sur le moment. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Neal. La porte était entrouverte et un mauvais pressentiment assaillit Peter alors qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre.  
>À première vue, rien ne semblait étrange. Neal était allongé, immobile comme à son habitude. Seule la machine posée à côté du lit indiquait que quelque chose d'anormal s'était passé. Le rythme cardiaque de Neal était irrégulier. Quand Peter s'approcha, il vit une goutte de sang au creux du bras de son ami.<p>

Peter se précipita dans le couloir à la recherche d'un médecin mais aussi avec l'espoir de retrouver l'homme qu'il venait de croiser. Il en était persuadé, cet homme était la personne responsable des sévices subis par son ami et c'était probablement lui qui venait d'injecter quelque chose dans le bras de Neal. Le service de sécurité de l'hôpital contrôla les sorties mais l'homme avait déjà quitté les lieux. Peter retourna dans la chambre où le médecin était en train d'examiner son patient. Les battements du cœur de son ami étaient toujours irréguliers et bien trop rapides.

Le médecin se tourna vers Peter.  
>-Avez-vous rattrapé cet individu?<br>-Non, il a réussi à sortir avant qu'on boucle les portes. Comment va-t-il?  
>-Cet homme lui a apparemment injecté une dose de drogue. Il n'est pas physiquement en danger mais cette agression l'a visiblement secoué. Il va avoir besoin de votre présence pendant les prochaines heures. La drogue risque de le rendre confus et, dans son état, il est difficile de dire quelles conséquences cela pourrait entraîner.<p>

Peter s'approcha du lit et croisa le regard de Neal. Les yeux du jeune homme ne parvenaient pas à se fixer et le cœur de Peter se serra en le voyant en plein délire. Après des jours de sevrage et de traitement, il avait du mal à imaginer ce que son ami pouvait ressentir à cet instant. Peter lui prit la main et se pencha pour lui parler doucement à l'oreille. Il passa les heures suivantes à lui parler, à le rassurer, lui tenant la main, caressant doucement son bras.

_Peter... Ne t'arrête pas de parler... Me laisse pas seul dans le noir... J'ai tellement mal..._

Après de longues heures d'attente, Neal finit par se détendre et son rythme cardiaque redevint normal. Peter s'autorisa à souffler un peu mais lorsqu'il essaya de retirer sa main de celle de Neal le jeune homme resserra son étreinte et une plainte déchirante mourut sur ses lèvres. Peter n'osait plus bouger...avait-il bien entendu...?  
>-Je suis là, Neal. Concentre-toi sur ma voix... Reviens vers moi...<p>

_Je t'entends Peter..._

Peter était penché au-dessus du visage de son ami cherchant à croiser son regard, à voir un signe de reconnaissance dans ses pupilles.  
>-C'est ça... C'est bien... Continue comme ça, mon grand.<br>Neal cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises comme s'il cherchait à dissiper le voile qui troublait encore sa vision... L'obscurité totale avait laissé place à un vague brouillard qui s'éclaircissait petit à petit.

-C'est bien... Concentre-toi sur ma voix...  
>-Pe... Er...<br>Le son de la voix de Neal le fit sursauter. Après des jours de silence c'était le premier signe concret de conscience.  
>-Je suis là, Neal... Je suis là...<p>

L'attente fut interminable avant que Neal ne finisse par fixer son regard sur Peter. L'agent du FBI eut, tout d'abord, du mal à y croire mais c'était bien réel... Neal était en train de le regarder. Il était là, avec lui. Neal était sorti de son refuge.  
>-Mon Dieu, Neal... Ça fait des jours que j'attends ce moment...<br>Peter ne pût retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il prit son ami dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, de sentir la vie revenir dans ce corps meurtri.

Après quelques secondes d'une ferme étreinte, Peter sentit Neal se tendre.  
>-Mal...<br>Peter le relâcha et installa son ami confortablement contre ses oreillers.  
>-Désolé, Neal.<br>Le jeune homme resta silencieux pendant de longues minutes. Il semblait essayer de reprendre ses esprits ce qui était compliqué car les effets de la drogue ne s'étaient pas encore totalement dissipés.

Peter lui tenait toujours la main, n'osant pas rompre le silence.  
>-Ça va mieux?<br>Neal hocha la tête et ce simple geste rassura Peter. Sa crainte était maintenant de voir son ami se retrancher une nouvelle fois dans le mutisme des derniers jours. Le médecin entra quelques minutes plus tard et Neal sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

-Monsieur Caffrey, quel plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous. Je suis le Docteur Ester. Comment vous sentez-vous?  
>Neal fixait l'homme face à lui, la tension parcourant chaque muscle de son corps. Peter pouvait le voir lutter pour essayer de maîtriser cette peur qui le submergeait. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Peter leva les yeux vers le médecin, inquiets de la réaction de son ami.<p>

-Ne forcez pas trop, Monsieur Caffrey. Nous avons tout notre temps. Vous avez passé les derniers jours bien loin de nous et il va vous falloir du temps pour tout remettre en ordre. Votre corps a subi des tortures qui l'ont sérieusement affaibli. Votre esprit a trouvé un moyen de se préserver face à cette douleur et ces sévices.  
>Neal ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin que le médecin lui explique ce qu'il savait déjà. Ce qu'il aurait voulu savoir c'est comment faire pour éviter que ça recommence.<p>

Il se sentait tellement faible qu'il avait peur de sombrer à nouveau dans cette obscurité. Il sentit alors la main de Peter serrer plus fermement sa main et il sut que, tant que Peter serait là, il parviendrait à continuer le combat.  
>Après un examen rapide, le médecin les laissa seuls. Peter observait toujours très attentivement son ami ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait lui laisser le temps de se remettre ou s'il devait profiter du moment pour essayer d'obtenir des informations sur l'agression dont il venait d'être victime.<p>

-Neal... Un homme est entré dans ta chambre... Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose?  
>Neal n'avait pas prononcé plus d'un mot depuis son "réveil" et Peter n'était même pas certain qu'il soit vraiment capable de lui répondre. Mais il lit dans ses yeux que son ami avait aussi besoin de parler, d'essayer de faire le tri dans les pensées qui devaient certainement se bousculer dans sa tête.<p>

-De quoi te souviens-tu?  
>-C'est difficile...<br>-Essaie juste de me dire ce qui te passe par la tête...  
>-J'ai du mal à savoir si je suis bien là...<br>Peter sourit en voyant la confusion dans les yeux de son ami. Il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il se pencha vers Neal, approchant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du jeune homme. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment lui-même pourquoi il faisait ça mais les dernières semaines avaient été tellement tendues que Peter ne voulait plus se poser de question.

Neal le regardait attentivement mais il ne recula pas quand Peter s'avança encore.  
>-Comment te convaincre que tout ça est bien réel?<br>Neal avala difficilement sa salive, les yeux toujours rivés dans ceux de Peter.  
>-Pour le moment, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir changé de dimension... Vous ne pouvez pas être l'Agent Burke...<br>-C'est bien moi, Neal. J'ai passé les dernières semaines à avoir peur de ne jamais te retrouver. Et quand je t'ai retrouvé dans cet endroit sordide, j'ai été terrifié à l'idée d'être arrivé trop tard. J'ai vu ce vide dans ton regard, tu n'étais plus là... Alors aujourd'hui, je veux plonger dans ces yeux et me noyer dans ce bleu... Sans plus faire semblant...

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, silencieuses, attentives... Sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne fasse un mouvement, comme si chacun d'eux avait peur de rompre le charme, peur que ce moment s'arrête brusquement.  
>-Pourquoi?<br>La voix de Neal, hésitante et un peu troublée par l'émotion, brisa le silence.  
>-Quoi...?<p>

Malgré les tensions, les drames et les épreuves traversées, Neal ne pût retenir un éclat de rire, soudain heureux de se retrouver dans cette chambre d'hôpital en compagnie de Peter et d'avoir cette discussion sans queue ni tête avec l'homme qu'il croyait connaître et qui, pourtant, semblait à deux doigts de l'embrasser...  
>-Ça me manquait...<br>-Quoi...?  
>-Tu penses pouvoir dire autre chose...?<br>-Hein...?

Nouvel éclat de rire... Peter aurait pu passer les prochaines heures à écouter ce rire, à le regarder lui sourire, oubliant tout le reste.  
>-Pourrais-tu arrêter de te moquer de moi?<br>-Je vais essayer mais tu dois admettre que tu n'es pas très cohérent... Moi, j'ai des excuses mais toi... Qu'elle est ton excuse?  
>-Le soulagement... Le simple bonheur de t'entendre rire, de te parler...<p>

Cette fois ce fut Neal qui resta muet. La sincérité pouvait se lire sur les traits de son ami, elle s'entendait aussi dans sa voix.  
>-Tu n'as pas idée comme ces dernières semaines ont été difficiles...<br>Peter comprit que ce n'était probablement pas les mots que Neal voulait entendre quand il le vit froncer les sourcils.  
>-Je ne cherche pas à faire sentir coupable... Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu nous as fait une belle peur...<br>-J'ai eu très peur aussi.  
>-C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin que tu me dises ce dont tu te souviens... Il faut qu'on mette la main sur cet homme et ses complices.<p>

La magie était brisée. Peter avait repris son rôle d'agent du FBI et même si Neal était un peu soulagé de le voir s'éloigner, il ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il ne revivrait peut être pas un tel instant.  
>-Après avoir décidé de quitter l'appartement, j'ai déambulé pendant quelques jours d'hôtel en hôtel sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Petit à petit, la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser c'était comment me procurer l'argent pour acheter ma dose de drogue journalière...<p>

Peter grimaça en entendant les mots de son ami. Il soupçonnait Neal de d'écrire aussi crument cette période de sa vie pour tester ses réactions.  
>-J'ai fini par renoncer aux hôtels, bien trop coûteux. J'ai atterri dans cet immeuble où tu m'as trouvé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'y suis resté... Tout se mélange un peu à partir de ce moment.<br>-Neal, tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire... Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire...  
>Neal leva sur lui un regard étonné.<p>

-Je croyais...  
>-Que croyais-tu?<br>-Je ne sais pas... C'est juste que... Enfin... Je suis un peu confus... Il y a quelques secondes, tu semblais... Enfin, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ton attitude et j'ai cru... Puis tu es redevenu...l'Agent Burke...distant et professionnel...  
>Peter était troublé par la finesse de l'analyse de son ami. Il devait admettre qu'il avait souvent eu recours à cette technique quand les choses prenaient un tour trop personnel, trop intime à son goût, il parvenait toujours à mettre de la distance entre eux en adoptant ce ton professionnel dont il avait usé encore aujourd'hui.<p>

Devant l'absence de réponse de Peter, Neal décida de poursuivre son récit.  
>-Puis j'ai remarqué cet homme qui me suivait. J'ai subtilisé son portefeuille mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'inspecter. Il m'a rattrapé et m'a proposé un marché que je ne pouvais pas refuser. Cet homme pouvait me procurer ce dont j'avais besoin en échange d'un petit service. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être mais comment résister à une dose gratuite...<br>-Tu penses que tu pourrais faire son portrait?

Neal tendit les mains devant lui et Peter frissonna en voyant les violents tremblements qui les agitaient.  
>-Ça risque d'être compliqué à moins que tu me trouves quelque chose pour calmer ces tremblements...<br>Le sous entendu n'échappa pas à Peter. Après quelques jours de sevrage il savait que le jeune homme était loin d'être hors de danger et l'intervention de son tortionnaire n'allait certainement pas l'aider à vaincre sa dépendance.

-Je plaisante, Peter. Je peux essayer de le dessiner... Chaque courbe de son visage est gravé dans ma mémoire.  
>-Il paiera pour ce qu'il t'a fait subir...<br>Neal secoua la tête vivement avant de fixer Peter. L'intensité de ce regard troubla l'agent du FBI. Le jeune homme face à lui commençait visiblement à ressentir les premiers symptômes du manque de drogue. Même si les effets étaient atténués par le traitement qu'il suivait, Peter savait que son ami devait souffrir.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui a planté la première seringue dans mon bras... J'ai fait ça tout seul... J'ai commencé à creuser moi-même mon cercueil... Il n'a fait que profiter de la situation...  
>-Neal, j'ai lu les conclusions du médecin après son premier examen... Ce que cet homme t'a fait subir va bien au-delà du mauvais traitement... Ce type est un pervers, un malade et je t'interdis de penser que tu méritais de subir un tel supplice.<p>

Neal ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face aux propos de Peter. Il aurait dû se douter que celui-ci aurait pris connaissance de son dossier médical mais il se sentait, maintenant, particulièrement mal à l'aise en comprenant que Peter savait ce qui s'était passé et ce que cet homme lui avait fait. Peut être ne connaissait-il pas tous les détails mais Peter était un excellent enquêteur et il n'avait sans doute eu aucun mal à faire les déductions qui s'imposaient en lisant les constatations du médecin.  
>Il avait honte et si son état physique le lui avait permis, il se serait probablement précipité hors de cette pièce. Pour être totalement honnête, il ressentait une folle envie de retourner dans cet immeuble pour y retrouver l'oubli dans lequel il s'était noyé ces derniers jours. Peter posa une main sur son bras.<p>

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu veux que j'aille chercher un médecin?  
>-Non, ça va passer. Cette cochonnerie est en train de se diluer dans mon sang et mon cerveau réclame une autre dose...<br>-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose?  
>-Tu as déjà fait énormément... Sans toi je ne serais probablement plus en vie.<br>Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête mais, étrangement il avait une idée très précise de ce qu'il voulait dire. C'était une impression déstabilisante de sentir son corps tourner au ralenti, tout en ayant le sentiment d'être à bord d'une voiture de course...

Oxymore... Dans son esprit tourmenté ce mot venait de surgir... Rapprochement de deux termes opposés... Clair-obscur... silence assourdissant... Est-ce que ça marchait aussi pour les sentiments? Si tel était le cas, c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis... Les émotions se succédaient...violentes et contradictoires mais en même temps douces et claires. Il essaya de remettre un peu d'ordre en prenant une profonde inspiration.

-Durant ces semaines d'errance, tu étais avec moi... À chaque seconde... Quand ce malade me torturait c'est ta voix qui m'a empêché de sombrer totalement. J'avais l'impression que tu me parlais, que tu essayais de me retenir...  
>Peter sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Neal venait de d'écrire exactement ce qui avait eu l'impression de vivre, lui aussi. Dès son arrivée à New York, il avait ressenti ce lien qui les unissait se renforcer jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à le voir, à l'entendre à travers ses rêves...<p>

-Ça peut paraître idiot mais c'était tellement fort... J'ai tenu aussi longtemps que j'ai pu, j'ai essayé de te retrouver mais l'obscurité m'a emporté et j'ai alors pensé que tout était fini... Alors j'ai...  
>Neal était trop ému pour continuer. Il se rappelait parfaitement cet instant où il avait lâché prise et où il avait demandé pardon à Peter... Pardon de ne pas être assez fort pour se battre encore... Pardon de devoir abandonner... Mais aussi pardon de ne pas avoir été honnête avec lui, de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance...<br>Peter s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.  
>-Je t'ai entendu, Neal...<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11.

Peter ne quitta pas la chambre de Neal durant les heures suivantes. Le jeune homme s'était réveillé en fin de journée, très agité. La sensation de manque conséquente à cette nouvelle injection le rendait instable et irritable. Peter essayait de le maintenir occupé en l'encourageant à dessiner le portrait de son bourreau. Mais il se rendit vite compte que les mains de son ami étaient agitées de violents tremblements et qu'il lui serait difficile de terminer ce portrait. Il y parvint cependant et Peter prit une photo à l'aide de son téléphone pour l'envoyer à Jones.

Neal avait essayé de garder son calme et de prendre sur lui à chaque fois qu'il avait ressenti l'envie de balancer ce carnet de croquis à travers la pièce. Il avait peur, à chaque seconde, que Peter ne quitte la pièce. Il craignait que s'il laissait apparaître sa colère, son ami décide de repartir pour Washington. Alors il prenait de profondes inspirations avant de parler. Sa mâchoire était encore très douloureuse et il devait parler en ouvrant à peine la bouche ce que ne facilitait pas la communication.

La nuit commençait à tomber et, avec l'obscurité, revenait son angoisse. Depuis son réveil, il n'était parvenu à fermer les yeux qu'à condition que Peter lui tienne la main. Il savait que la situation n'était pas facile pour son ami et il redoutait le moment où celui-ci annoncerait son départ pour la capitale. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Peter était à New York depuis plus d'une semaine et ses collègues de Washington devaient commencer à trouver que leur nouveau patron prenait un peu trop de liberté.

-A quoi tu penses ?

Peter l'observait depuis de longues minutes. Neal, crayon en main, semblait perdu dans ses pensées et semblait avoir coupé tout lien avec la réalité. Il n'avait même pas réagi quand une infirmière était entrée et lui avait proposé un jus de fruits.

-Comment va Elisabeth ? Elle s'habitue bien à son nouveau travail ?

Jolie tentative de diversion…Peter était conscient de la tension qui semblait envahir le corps et l'esprit de son ami. Aussi décida-t-il de jouer le jeu. Une conversation, même anodine, lui garderait l'esprit occupé.

-Ça va. Elle a beaucoup de travail mais je crois qu'elle se plaît bien là-bas.

-C'est chouette…Peut-être que, lorsqu'ils me laisseront sortir, je pourrais vous rendre visite.

-Bien sûr. Je pense que tu vas devoir rester quelques temps à l'hôpital.

-Je pensais plutôt au moment où ils me laisseraient sortir de prison.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que tu vas retourner en prison ?

Neal ne répondit pas mais Peter n'aimait pas le sourire triste qu'il vit se dessiner sur le visage de son ami. Neal s'était résigné à devoir payer un prix élevé pour sa fuite et Peter ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui répondre.

-Je sais que ça ne dépend pas de toi, Peter et je ne te demande rien. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup en venant jusqu'ici pour me retrouver. Tu as pris sur ton temps de travail et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

-Neal, je sais que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur… Après le décès de Mozzie, j'ai voulu croire que tout irait bien et je me suis caché la vérité…

Neal grimaça en entendant le nom de son ami. Il n'avait pas passé une journée sans revoir le visage de son ami déformé par la douleur. Il l'entendait encore prononcer son nom dans un dernier souffle. Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras alors que sa tête retombait sur sa poitrine.

-Je me suis voilé la face parce que c'était plus facile de penser, qu'une fois de plus, tu parviendrais à faire face.

-Peter, ça va…J'ai aussi tout fait pour vous tenir à l'écart…

Neal avait posé le carnet à côté de lui et tenait ses mains serrées l'une contre l'autre. Peter pouvait voir ses articulations blanchir sous la pression. Il posa une main sur celles de son ami.

-Comment je peux t'aider ?

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, Peter. Ça va passer…

-S'il te plaît, Neal…

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Peter et celui-ci put y voir cette instabilité caractéristique qu'il avait souvent vue dans les yeux de différents suspects. Ses yeux ne semblaient pouvoir se fixer sur rien de ce qui l'entourait. Peter savait ce qui provoquait cet état…et, même s'il avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, et tenait à être présent.

-Peter, je suis en manque et il n'y a rien qui puisse soulager cette douleur…En tout cas rien de légal.

-Je suis certain que le docteur Ester pourrait te donner quelque chose pour soulager la douleur.

Le regard triste de son ami lui coupa le souffle. Durant ces jours d'attente, de recherche, il avait espéré le retrouver et peut-être le ramener avec lui à Washington où ils auraient pu reprendre une vie normale mais il réalisait aujourd'hui qu'il avait caressé ce rêve, inconscient de l'enfer dans lequel son ami avait sombré.

-Il n'y a rien qui puisse soulager cette douleur, Peter. Chaque parcelle de mon corps réclame sa dose. Je récolte ce que j'ai semé…

Peter n'aimait pas voir Neal souffrir mais il aimait encore moins l'entendre accepter cette souffrance comme une punition.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu mérites de souffrir…

Neal ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser les yeux.

La main de Peter qui recouvrait les siennes lui réchauffait le cœur. L'homme assis à côté de lui n'avait pas idée de l'importance que sa présence avait pour lui. Il avait essayé de lui dire, de lui faire comprendre mais les mots étaient bien loin d'être suffisants pour exprimer ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines.

Il avait plongé volontairement dans des abysses dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence, attendant patiemment que la mort se décide à venir le cueillir. Mais au plus profond de ce gouffre, il avait aperçut une lueur…Et cette lumière, cet espoir avait pris la forme d'un visage, d'une voix.

Alors qu'il pensait être prêt à en finir, il avait vu son sourire, il avait senti sa peine et, petit à petit, il avait compris qu'il lui restait encore une raison de se battre, une raison pour continuer à vivre. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas certain d'avoir encore assez de forces pour se battre. Il avait passé ces derniers jours aux mains d'un monstre qui l'avait torturé et qui ne s'arrêterait probablement pas là.

Peter se leva, l'aida à se redresser et posa ses mains sur ses épaules appliquant une légère pression sur ses muscles endoloris. La sensation était très agréable et Neal se laissa aller à fermer les yeux. Les gestes de Peter étaient lents et doux. Il voulait surtout éviter de lui faire mal. Le médecin qui avait examiné Neal lui avait parlé des nombreuses plaies qu'il avait dû désinfecter et panser.

Peter serra les dents en pensant à ce que le jeune homme avait subi et surtout à ce qu'il avait dû ressentir. Personne ne savait où il se trouvait, il avait coupé les ponts avec tous ses amis et, au moment où cet homme s'appliquait à le faire souffrir, il était seul face à l'horreur. Neal avait toujours aimé être entouré et Peter lui avait souvent fait le reproche de passer son temps à séduire son entourage.

Depuis son réveil, il désespérait de revoir cette lueur dans les yeux de son ami. Mais quelque chose s'était éteint dans ce regard et Peter n'était pas certain qu'il puisse, un jour, retrouver le Neal Caffrey qu'il avait connu.

Peter sentit la douleur revenir dans les muscles que ses mains tentaient de détendre. Sa main relâcha la pression et le massage devint caresse. Inconsciemment, il continua à caresser doucement la nuque du jeune homme.

Le médecin frappa doucement à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Peter reprit sa place sur la chaise, laissant le docteur Ester s'approcher de son patient. Il lui prit la tension et testa ses réflexes. Neal était tendu et nerveux. Peter pouvait le voir se mordre la lèvre à chaque fois que le médecin posait une main sur sa peau.

-Neal, j'aimerais jeter un œil à vos bandages.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment si le médecin était en train de lui demander son autorisation ou s'il attendait qu'il fasse un commentaire. C'était lui le professionnel, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il jugeait bon de faire. L'homme debout à côté du lit comprit son interrogation silencieuse.

-Je peux appeler une infirmière si vous pensez que vous serez plus à l'aise… Je vois que ma présence ne vous est pas des plus agréable…

-Ce n'est pas lié à vous, Docteur… Ni au fait que vous soyez un homme…

Le médecin profita de la réponse de son patient pour essayer d'approfondir le sujet et tenter de le faire parler du malaise qu'il semblait éprouver à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui…

-Savez-vous ce qui provoque ce malaise ? Est-ce seulement le contact physique ?

Neal n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à disserter sur ses émotions et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Mais, un regard vers Peter, lui indiqua que son ami avait, lui aussi, besoin de comprendre. Alors il ferait un effort… pour Peter…

-Non, ce n'est pas seulement quand quelqu'un me touche… Dès que vous êtes entré dans la chambre… J'ai senti comme une pression sur la poitrine…la sensation d'avoir du mal à respirer.

-Qu'est-ce qui provoque cette réaction, à votre avis ?

Neal eut un petit rire triste comme s'il trouvait la question plutôt ridicule étant donné les circonstances.

-Désolé, Docteur…

Pour toute réponse, Neal commença à défaire le nœud sur sa nuque qui retenait l'horrible chemise bleue qu'on lui avait passé à son arrivée. Les mains de Peter se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de la chaise en voyant son torse couvert de bandages, certains laissant apparaître des traces de sang. Le jeune homme plongea son regard dans celui du médecin.

-J'ai peur, Docteur…Peur que tout ça ne recommence…Que cet homme revienne finir le travail et dans mon esprit toute personne représente une menace… Je ne contrôle pas vraiment ce sentiment.

-Après ce que vous avez traversé c'est compréhensible mais vous n'avez jamais eu cette réaction envers l'agent Burke. Quand je suis entré, vous sembliez même plutôt détendu.

Neal parvint à sourire et derrière la douleur, la peur, Peter put voir la franchise et toute la reconnaissance de son ami dans ce sourire.

-Peter est spécial pour moi…Il l'a toujours été…

L'agent du FBI n'était pas certain de bien comprendre le sens de ces mots mais, quand Neal tourna son regard azur vers lui, il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Il aimait cette impression d'être, aujourd'hui, plus proche de Neal qu'il ne l'avait probablement jamais été.

-J'ai pu voir ça… A votre arrivée, nous n'avions aucun moyen de savoir dans quel état émotionnel vous seriez à votre réveil et, je persiste à penser, que si votre ami n'avait pas été présent, nous aurions eu du mal à calmer votre angoisse.

Neal hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait qu'approuver les propos du médecin. Il se rappelait de cette panique qui s'était emparée de lui au moment où il avait ouvert les yeux.

Tout n'était que douleur… Son corps, son âme hurlaient…Peter l'avait apaisé, sa voix, sa seule présence l'avait calmé.

-Je pense qu'il va falloir changer certains pansements.

Peter se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir. Le docteur Ester n'avait pas quitté son patient des yeux. Dans une situation classique, il aurait demandé lui-même à l'homme de sortir de la pièce. Ce genre de soin ne se faisait jamais en présence d'une personne extérieure au corps médical. Mais rien n'était normal chez son patient.

Le jeune homme devait se battre sur de nombreux fronts. Son état physique était inquiétant. Il avait subi d'atroces sévices et son organisme était affaibli par les semaines précédant l'agression. Il devait combattre les effets des drogues qui continuaient de polluer son esprit et le sevrage serait une épreuve longue et douloureuse. Mais il y avait surtout les séquelles psychologiques. Son incapacité à gérer son angoisse dès qu'une personne s'approchait de lui, la panique qui semblait l'envahir à chaque fois que son ami s'éloignait de quelques pas.

Au moment où Peter posa la main sur la poignée de la porte pour sortir, Neal ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Le médecin reporta son attention sur son patient. Le jeune homme avait la main crispée sur la barrière bordant le lit. La tension infligée à ses muscles avait rouvert la plaie qui barrait son poignet. Le médecin posa une main sur son bras pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise mais il n'y parvint pas. Neal avait les yeux perdus dans le vide et il semblait en proie à une vision de cauchemar que lui seul pouvait comprendre.

-Neal, essayez de vous détendre.

Peter avait fait demi-tour et se tenait maintenant de l'autre côté du lit.

-Neal, mon grand, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Après de longues secondes d'attente, la voix de Peter lui parvint enfin et il réussit à reprendre pieds dans la réalité. Voyant son regard errer de droite à gauche, sa main relâcher son étreinte, les deux hommes comprirent que la crise était passée.

-Neal, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je ne sais pas…

C'était probablement la vérité. Neal semblait sous le choc comme si quelque chose, un bruit, un mot, l'avait, à nouveau, propulsé dans son cauchemar.

-Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ?

Neal leva un regard perdu vers le médecin.

-A propos de quoi ?

Ce jeune homme était une énigme. Il était passé d'un état proche d'une attaque de panique à cette fausse indolence en un clin d'œil. Le médecin réalisa qu'il avait dû, très jeune, passer maître dans l'art de la dissimulation. L'agent Burke lui avait rapidement raconté les grandes lignes de son histoire personnelle et il ne doutait pas que l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui avait dû être un redoutable adversaire pour tous les agents du FBI qui s'étaient lancés à ses trousses.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce don jouait contre lui. Il semblait essayer de cacher ses sentiments derrière ce masque. Mais plus il l'observait, plus le médecin se rendait compte que cette réaction n'était pas tout à fait volontaire. Ce réflexe avait pris le pas sur tout autre acte conscient et c'était devenu un moyen d'éviter la douleur.

-Quand Peter s'est levé, vous avez commencé à vous sentir mal. Mais vous n'avez rien dit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut sur le point de sortir que la tension est devenue trop forte.

-Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais dû faire.

Le médecin s'assit sur le lit et il décida d'ignorer le mouvement de recul de son patient.

-Neal, je ne pourrais vous aider que si vous êtes parfaitement honnête avec moi…

-Peter pourra vous dire que l'honnêteté n'est pas vraiment ma plus grande qualité.

Encore une fois, le jeune homme tentait de se rabaisser aux yeux du médecin comme si, par ces mots, il cherchait à se punir pour une faute qu'il pensait avoir commise.

-Vous avez parfois fait des choix de vie discutables…

-Docteur… J'ai fini dans un immeuble désaffecté, une seringue plantée dans le bras…En effet, je pense qu'on peut parler de choix discutables…

-Mais vous n'avez fait de mal à personne d'autre que vous…

Peter vit immédiatement que les mots du médecin avaient déclenché quelque chose. La colère flamba dans ce regard et les mots que Neal prononça lui glacèrent le sang.

-J'ai provoqué la mort de mon meilleur ami parce que j'ai fait confiance à une femme dont le seul but était de se servir de moi pour s'enrichir… Et si je ne m'étais pas enfui, j'aurais sûrement fait bien pire…

Peter ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir. Il avait eu le sentiment dès le début que Neal se sentait coupable de la mort de Mozzie. Cette affaire de diamant les avait tous les deux dépassé. Il avait essayé d'en parler avec lui mais Neal avait écourté la conversation, à chaque fois.

-Ce n'est ta faute, Neal… C'est Rebecca qui a administré ce poison à Mozzie…

-Peter, s'il te plaît…Je ne suis peut-être plus tout à fait en état de réfléchir correctement mais, par pitié, ne me fais pas l'affront de me prendre pour un idiot… Jamais je n'aurais dû me laisser berner par cette femme. J'aurais dû être plus vigilant et Mozzie serait encore en vie…

Peter s'apprêtait à répondre mais le médecin l'arrêta, d'un signe de tête. Ce genre de conversation ne pouvait qu'aggraver l'état de tension dans lequel son patient se trouvait.

-Neal, quand Peter était sur le point de sortir, qu'avez-vous ressenti ?

Les deux hommes s'attendaient à l'entendre parler de sa peur, de la colère qui était encore présente dans son regard mais Neal les surprit tous les deux.

-J'ai eu très froid…

Neal lut l'incompréhension dans les yeux du médecin.

-La première fois que j'ai planté cette aiguille dans mon bras, je savais ce que je faisais… Je savais ce que je cherchais… Et, d'une certaine manière, cette pensée me rassurait…

Les mots furent douloureux à entendre pour Peter parce qu'il savait qu'ils reflétaient la réalité et qu'à ce moment-là, Neal s'était retrouvé seul face à cette décision et qu'il s'était senti tellement désespéré qu'il n'avait pas réussi à envisager d'autre issue qu'une mort lente et douloureuse.

-Mais quand cet homme m'a enlevé et qu'il m'a… Enfin… Ce n'était plus ma décision, ce n'était plus mon choix… J'ai perdu le contrôle que je pensais avoir sur ma vie… Ma mort…

Pour un homme qui semblait confus, le médecin trouvait que son patient avait les idées très claires et une vision plutôt réfléchie de sa situation et de ce qu'il venait de traverser.

-C'est un peu ce que je ressens à chaque fois que Peter s'éloigne. C'est comme si je me retrouvais à nouveau seul face à ce cauchemar. Je sais que c'est idiot… Mais je ne sais pas comment mieux décrire ce que je ressens. C'est comme si la présence de Peter servait de rempart contre ma peur, mon angoisse.

Neal parlait au médecin comme s'il avait occulté la présence de Peter à ses côtés. Les mots semblaient lui venir naturellement.

-Tu sembles avoir beaucoup réfléchi à la question… ?

Neal se tourna vers Peter et lui tendit la main.

-Je suis désolé, Peter, de t'impliquer de la sorte dans ce cauchemar. Je te promets de te rendre ta liberté dès que possible.

Le ton se voulait léger mais son sourire trahissait sa profonde nervosité.

Peter sentit que s'il décidait de partir maintenant, Neal ne le retiendrait pas, même si ce geste devait lui coûter la vie. Il serait prêt à ce sacrifice si Peter trouvait la situation trop difficile à supporter.

-Je n'ai aucune intention de partir…

Ces mots semblèrent le rassurer mais quand il serra sa main dans la sienne, il le sentit trembler.

Le docteur Ester était très attentif aux réactions de son patient mais aussi à celle de Peter. Le jeune homme était très lié à l'homme qui se tenait près de lui mais ce sentiment semblait réciproque et ils auraient, tous les deux, besoin de rester soudés dans les jours à venir.

Le médecin aurait aimé leur laisser le temps de se reposer, de se retrouver mais il devait s'occuper de son patient.

Peter s'écarta mais, cette fois il resta dans la pièce. Neal ne le quittait pas des yeux et lorsque le médecin eut terminé, le jeune homme était sur le point de s'endormir.

Le docteur Ester fit signe à Peter de le suivre et ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas. Peter avait essayé de ne pas montrer ses émotions en voyant les plaies sur le torse et le dos de son ami. Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Neal était resté impassible, les yeux rivés sur lui comme s'il cherchait à puiser dans ce regard la force de surmonter la douleur.

-Que va-t-il se passer pour lui, maintenant ?

-L'enquête est encore en cours pour retrouver cet homme. Mon collègue ne le laissera pas s'échapper.

-Je comprends bien mais je ne parlais pas vraiment de cet aspect. Vous m'avez parlé de son statut avant son escapade. Que pensez-vous que le FBI va décider ?

Peter s'était posé la même question à de multiples reprises ces dernières heures mais il n'avait osé réfléchir à la réponse.

-Je ne sais pas…Ça risque d'être compliqué mais je compte bien défendre sa cause auprès de mes supérieurs.

-Je me m'inquiète pour lui. Son séjour chez nous ne va durer que quelques jours mais après ça, il lui faudra des soins spécifiques pour surmonter son addiction. Il n'y parviendra pas s'il est renvoyé en prison.

-Il vous en a parlé ?

Peter était surpris que le médecin lui parle de l'éventualité d'un retour en prison.

-Une infirmière m'a rapporté qu'elle avait entendu du bruit venant de sa chambre. Quand elle est entrée il dormait mais il parlait dans son sommeil. C'est à ce moment qu'elle l'a entendu évoquer cette éventualité.

Peter savait que son ami faisait des cauchemars et ça n'était pas étonnant mais il était plus surprenant que ses cauchemars concernent son avenir et non les événements qu'il venait de vivre.

Le médecin s'était visiblement fait la même remarque.

-J'ai été surpris quand elle m'en a parlé. Mais il semble que cette possibilité l'angoisse suffisamment pour ressurgir dans ses rêves.

Les deux hommes parlaient à voix basse mais en regardant vers le lit, Peter constata que son ami était endormi.

-Neal a fait des erreurs mais il ne ressemble à aucun des criminels à qui j'ai eu à faire. Son humanité, sa gentillesse l'ont souvent desservies dans son précédent « métier ». La prison a été un épisode très dur à vivre pour lui. Mais, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouve aujourd'hui, se serait une condamnation à mort.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous. Il faut absolument lui éviter ça. Si vous avez besoin de mon témoignage…

Peter hocha la tête, heureux d'avoir devant lui un professionnel en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Ils avaient tous les deux le même objectif : donner à Neal les meilleures conditions pour qu'il puisse surmonter cette épreuve.

Après le départ du médecin, Peter retourna auprès du lit. Neal semblait paisiblement endormi mais les légers mouvements de ses paupières témoignaient de l'agitation qui bouillonnait sous son crâne.

Les deux jours suivants se déroulèrent sur le même schéma. Neal passait beaucoup de temps à dormir et Peter profitait de ces moments pour se pencher sur ses dossiers ou pour parler de l'avancée des recherches avec Jones. Son collègue n'avait, hélas pas beaucoup avancé et il commençait à se dire qu'il serait très compliqué de retrouver cet homme sans mettre sur pied un plan dangereux et complexe.

Peter avait frémi en l'entendant parler d'un plan dangereux car il savait ce que cela impliquait. Il lui avait opposé un refus ferme et sans appel. Il était hors de question de mêler Neal à ces recherches. La seule chose que Peter avait accepté c'était de demander à Neal s'il autorisait Jones à venir lui poser quelques questions.

L'agent n'avait pas trouvé le bon moment de lui en parler et il hésitait encore à évoquer la possible visite de son collègue.

Neal était toujours très nerveux quand on s'approchait de lui et Peter n'était pas certain qu'il supporte un interrogatoire, même mené par un ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe à ce point ?

La voix de Neal le fit sursauter.

-Je pensais que tu dormais…

-Et toi, tu cherches un moyen de ne pas répondre à ma question…

Peter se redressa sur sa chaise et adressa à son ami son plus beau sourire.

-Et ça marche ?

-Ça aurait pu mais tu as cette air maussade que tu prends quand il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.

Peter reprit son sérieux. C'était le moment ou jamais. Neal semblait détendu et reposé et, même si ses mains continuaient à trembler de manière incontrôlée, il reprenait peu à peu le dessus.

-Jones a téléphoné et il aimerait te poser quelques questions. Je lui ai dit que ça pouvait sans soute attendre …

-C'est d'accord.

Neal n'avait pas hésité avant de répondre mais son regard fermé et ses lèvres pincées montraient qu'intérieurement, il n'était pas si sûr de lui.

-Neal, il n'y a pas d'urgence…

-A-t-il progressé dans l'enquête ?

Peter hésita avant de répondre mais il ne pouvait pas caché la vérité au jeune homme.

-Non, aucune piste. On n'a aucune idée de l'identité de l'homme qui t'a enlevé. Le portrait que tu as dessiné n'a rien donné depuis.

-Alors, appelle-le pour lui dire que je veux bien répondre à ses questions.

Peter ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de lui faire changer d'avis et il décrocha le téléphone pour joindre son collègue.

Jones entra dans la chambre une heure plus tard et Peter vit sur son visage que sa journée ne s'était pas déroulée comme il l'aurait souhaité.

-Bonjour, Neal. Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux…

-Je passe mes journées à dormir… Je n'ai aucun mérite.

Le sourire de Neal se crispa un peu quand Jones s'approcha et posa son dossier sur le lit aux pieds du jeune home.

-J'ai juste quelques questions à te poser. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps

-Très bien…

Jones jeta un regard vers Peter qui restait très attentif aux réactions de Neal. Il savait qu'au premier signe de détresse il devrait arrêter son interrogatoire.

-J'ai besoin que tu me donnes le plus de détails possibles sur cet homme. Tout ce dont tu pourras te souvenir, même si ça te paraît anodin.

Neal se concentra un instant avant de se décider à parler.

-Il tenait à ce qu'on l'appelle Maître, jamais il n'a utilisé un autre nom.

-Même l'homme qui lui servait de « recruteur » l'appelait de cette manière ?

-Non, je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir entendu prononcer un nom quelconque. Par contre, lui avait un accent d'Europe de l'Est.

Jones prenait des notes dans un carnet…Cette méthode, à l'ancienne, était sa marque de fabrique. Son collègue aimait écrire, ça lui permettait de mettre ses idées au clair, de faire des liens.

-Le Maître était un peu plus grand que moi, de corpulence moyenne. Je ne vois pas quoi rajouter…

-As-tu remarqué un signe particulier…une marque physique…quelque chose qui nous permettrait de réduire le champ des recherches… ?

Neal ferma les yeux. Se remémorer les moments qu'il avait passé aux mains de son tortionnaire était particulièrement douloureux pour lui mais il se força à passer en revue chaque seconde…chacun de ses gestes…

-Il maniait le couteau avec une certaine dextérité.

Jones avait attendu que Neal évoque l'arme pour lui demander des précisions sur celle-ci. Le médecin qui avait examiné Neal leur avait déjà donné des éléments sur l'arme en analysant les blessures du jeune homme.

-A quoi ressemblait ce couteau ?

Neal avala difficilement sa salive et il finit par tendre la main en direction du verre d'eau posé sur la table de chevet. Sa main tremblait énormément et il eut toutes les peines du monde pour avaler deux gorgées d'eau. Peter s'était levé et il prit le verre des mains de son ami pour le reposer sur la table.

-La lame était courbée comme un sabre en miniature…Le manche était en corne et il était sculpté.

Neal inspira profondément et le cœur de Peter fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il vit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il fit signe à Jones et l'agent comprit qu'il devait interrompre le flot de ses questions. Peter s'approcha de Neal, s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Mais Neal sembla se ressaisir et leva les yeux vers Jones.

-Je me souviens de quelque chose…

Jones reprit sa place et son stylo pour noter ce que Neal s'apprêtait à lui révéler. Le jeune homme s'agitait visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose.

-Neal, dis-moi de quoi tu as besoin… ?

Aucune réponse…Peter se plaça face à lui, posa les deux mains sur ses joues pour tenter de fixer son attention.

Durant les deux derniers jours, Neal avait eu plusieurs épisodes de ce genre où il devenait incapable de maîtriser son angoisse. Mais en plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune homme, Peter vit qu'il y avait autre chose derrière cette agitation et les mots de Neal confirmèrent cette impression.

-Mon carnet…Il y avait quelque chose de graver sur la lame du couteau.

Jones tendit son carnet et son crayon à son ami qui le saisit et, d'une main tremblante commença à dessiner un motif tout d'abord abstrait mais quand Neal rendit le carnet à l'agent, il remarqua que le dessin ressemblait à deux lettres S entremêlées. Il pouvait s'agir d'un sigle, du signe de reconnaissance d'un groupe, d'une secte. C'était une piste qu'il allait devoir approfondir.

-Merci, Neal…

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Neal, Jones ne put croiser son regard. Le jeune homme avait enfoui son visage au creux de l'épaule de Peter et il semblait trembler de tous ses membres. Jones réalisa qu'il avait peut-être sous estimé le traumatisme que son ami venait de traverser et il comprenait mieux les réticences de Peter concernant cet entretien.

Peter caressait doucement le dos de Neal mais les sanglots du jeune homme ne se calmaient pas. Sur un signe de Peter, l'agent se leva pour aller chercher le médecin qu'il croisa dans le couloir. Après lui avoir expliqué la situation, le médecin s'éloigna et revint vers lui en poussant une petite table sur laquelle Jones pouvait voir une seringue et divers flacons.

Quand ils revinrent dans la chambre, ils trouvèrent Peter et Neal dans ma même position mais le jeune homme trembler maintenant de manière incontrôlée. En voyant le médecin entrer, Peter aida Neal à s'allonger mais quand le médecin s'approcha avec la seringue, le jeune homme hurla et Peter dut le maintenir sur le lit pour éviter qu'il ne tente de s'enfuir.

Jones était trop choqué pour faire le moindre mouvement et ce n'est que lorsque Peter lui demanda de venir l'aider qu'il retrouva l'usage de ses membres. Ils durent s'y mettre à deux pour empêcher Neal de se débattre alors que le médecin lui administrait un calmant. Il ne fallut, ensuite, pas longtemps au jeune homme pour se détendre et fermer les yeux.

Quand il se redressa, Jones vit dans les yeux de Peter que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à ce genre de crise. Son ami avait l'air inquiet et épuisé, choqué, lui aussi d'avoir dû utiliser la force pour immobiliser Neal.

Jones s'avança vers Peter, lui prit le bras et le guida vers la porte de la chambre. Il n'était pas sûr que son ami accepte de quitter cette chambre mais il sentait qu'il avait besoin que quelqu'un prenne un peu soin de lui aussi.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12.

Jones resta un long moment avec Peter, s'assurant que son ami mangeait un repas équilibré. L'agent le soupçonnait de s'être nourri exclusivement de sandwichs et de café ces derniers jours. L'homme assis face à lui avait l'air choqué, secoué. Peter et lui avaient travaillé ensemble sur des affaires difficiles mais, il devait avouer que la présence de Neal dans l'équipe les avait aidé à relativiser. Le jeune homme avait un don pour détendre l'atmosphère, pour faire diversion et leur donner l'oxygène nécessaire pour appréhender les affaires sous un nouvel angle.

Après le décès de Mozzie, la fuite de Rebecca et le départ de Peter pour Washington, il avait assisté, impuissant à l'effondrement de son ami. Il n'avait pas pris la mesure de sa détresse et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable aujourd'hui. Il n'avait rien dit, il n'avait rien fait, laissant Neal s'enfoncer un peu plus chaque jour dans un état dépressif dont il payait en ce moment les conséquences.

Peter finit son repas et ne perdit pas de temps, remontant vers la chambre de Neal, un café à la main. Quand il ouvrit la porte, le jeune homme dormait toujours. Les effets du calmant mettraient des heures avant de se dissiper et Peter redoutait les effets secondaires de ce produit. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient dû lui faire une injection, Neal s'était réveillé avec un violent mal de crâne.

Jones l'avait suivi jusqu'à la chambre et Peter était touché de l'attention que son ami lui portait. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux alors qu'il avalait un généreux plat de pâtes. Et maintenant, il couvait Neal du regard et Peter savait quelles pensées envahissaient son esprit parce qu'il ressentait la même chose… Ce sentiment que Neal ne serait peut-être pas allongé dans ce lit s'ils n'avaient pas été si lâches et, au moins l'un d'eux avait eu le courage de lui parler…

-Je vais retourner au bureau, voir ce qu'on peut trouver sur ce signe.

-Tu me tiens au courant.

Jones sortit de la chambre mais Peter le rattrapa avant qu'il n'atteigne les ascenseurs. Il posa une main sur son bras et hésita avant de poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis sa conversation avec le médecin.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que le bureau prévoit de faire pour Neal ?

Jones parut embarrassé par la question et Peter sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il redoutait que le bureau ne trouve là l'occasion de se débarrasser de Neal en le renvoyant derrière les barreaux. Le jeune homme avait été un membre précieux de son équipe et il leur avait permis de résoudre de nombreuses affaires mais certaines personnes haut-placées voyaient d'un mauvais œil son implication grandissante et l'influence qu'il pouvait avoir sur d'autres agents.

-Pour le moment aucune décision n'a été prise mais certaines rumeurs commencent à circuler…

-Du genre… ?

-Certains commencent à dire qu'il n'est pas tolérable qu'un drogué continue de travailler pour le FBI.

-Comment ont-ils su ?

-Peter, tu sais comme moi, qu'il est très difficile de garder ce genre de chose secrète. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que tout le monde soit au courant que tu l'avais retrouvé mais quand ils ont su où Neal avait été retrouvé, il a fallu encore moins de temps pour que l'information face le tour des bureaux.

Peter grimaça en pensant à ce que certains agents avaient pu dire ou penser. Neal n'avait pas que des amis parmi les agents avec lesquels il avait pu travailler. Beaucoup d'entres eux pensaient qu'il n'avait pas sa place au FBI mais, pour la plupart, il s'agissait tout simplement de jalousie.

-Il faut absolument éviter qu'il retourne en prison. Tu as vu dans quel état il est…

Peter était très ému en disant ces mots et Jones ne comprenait que trop bien son angoisse.

-Je te promets de prendre sa défense et, quoi qu'il arrive, rien ne sera décidé dans les jours à venir. Par contre, je ne peux pas stopper l'enquête déjà en cours sur sa fuite.

-Qui en est chargé ?

-Husker…

Peter n'aimait pas ça. L'agent Husker n'était pas le plus grand fan de Neal mais il avait la réputation d'être honnête. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'éviter cette enquête et qu'il aurait du mal à en contrôler les conséquences.

Jones s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, laissant Peter, debout au milieu du couloir. Il n'aimait la tournure que prenaient les événements mais il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qui se passait au bureau. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir préserver Neal et la peur de le voir sombrer à nouveau ne le lâchait pas. Il craignait aussi que son ami ne prenne la fuite s'il venait à penser qu'il risquait de retourner derrière les barreaux. Et Peter préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver s'il se retrouvait livré à lui-même.

Peter reprit le chemin de la chambre de Neal et s'arrêta en chemin pour faire couler un café au distributeur au bout du couloir. A cet instant, il vit passer une infirmière qui courait vers le bureau du docteur Ester. Il ne commença à s'alarmer que lorsqu'il vit la porte de la chambre de Neal grande ouverte. Son cœur s'emballa quand il vit le lit vide devant lui.

Le docteur Ester, alerté par l'infirmière, entra dans la pièce alors que Peter s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour partir à la recherche de son ami.

-Je me suis absenté quelques minutes. Il dormait à poings fermés quand j'ai quitté la pièce…

-Il ne doit pas être bien loin.

Le médecin se retourna vers la personne derrière lui et ils partirent tous les trois à la recherche du jeune homme.

Peter prit la direction des escaliers. Il n'avait pas croisé Neal en revenant vers la chambre, il lui parut donc logique de commencer ses recherches dans la direction opposée. Aucune trace du jeune homme dans les quelques chambres dont il poussa discrètement la porte.

Mais il avait l'intuition que Neal avait cherché à fuir et il pressa le pas vers les escaliers. La peur que son ami ait fait une mauvaise chute lui serra le cœur quand il commença à descendre les premières marches.

Une silhouette se dessina deux étages plus bas et Peter poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Neal tranquillement assis sur une marche, la main droite agrippant encore la rampe. Il semblait encore endormi et il eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux quand Peter arriva à sa hauteur et s'assit sur la marche inférieure. Il posa une main sur le genou du jeune homme qui lui sourit.

-Tu partais faire une balade ?

-Sais…pas…

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Peter de sourire. Il se souvenait la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son ami dans cet état. Le jour où il s'était fait piégé alors qu'il voulait rendre service à June. Peter l'avait retrouvé attaché et drogué et il avait presque dû le porter jusqu'à la sortie. Il entendait encore sa voix pâteuse lui dire qu'il était qu'il le seul à qui il faisait confiance.

-Tu t'ennuyais dans ton lit…

Neal secoua la tête mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avec une moue enfantine. Peter était rassuré de l'avoir retrouvé sain et sauf même s'il lui restait à éclaircir la raison pour laquelle il avait quitté sa chambre. Il se leva et tendit la main vers le jeune homme qui ne fit aucun mouvement.

-Neal, je ne vais pas pouvoir te porter jusqu'à ta chambre…

-Pourquoi ?

Neal avait visiblement décidé de la jouer « gamin capricieux ». Il était assis eu milieu de la cage d'escaliers, deux étages en dessous de sa chambre et il ne semblait pas vouloir se donner la peine de bouger. Peter s'accroupit devant lui et lui parla comme il aurait parlé à un enfant.

-Tu as besoin de te reposer mais il va falloir que tu te lèves pour rejoindre ta chambre.

Neal fit une nouvelle grimace.

-Je préfère rester là… J'aime pas cet endroit…

Peter comprit qu'il aurait du mal à convaincre Neal de remonter dans sa chambre.

-Je comprends mais il va quand même falloir que tu restes un moment ici. Le docteur Ester veut garder un œil sur toi.

-Je veux rentrer à la maison…

Peter avait l'impression d'avoir un enfant de 4 ou 5 ans devant lui. Cette attitude était probablement une conséquence du calmant mais voir une telle insécurité dans son regard était difficile à supporter. Peter aurait tellement aimé pouvoir répondre favorablement à sa demande. Il aurait voulu l'emmener loin d'ici et le garder près de lui, en sécurité. Mais pour le moment, il devait surtout s'assurer qu'il retourne dans son lit et se repose le temps que les effets du calmant se dissipent.

Mais Neal en avait décidé autrement. Le jeune homme se leva chancelant et atterrit dans les bras de Peter, enfouissant sa tête au creux de son épaule.

-Veux rentrer chez moi…

-Pour le moment, tu vas retourner dans ton lit…

Peter le sentit secouer la tête. L'agent du FBI n'avait pas envie de le forcer mais il ne se voyait pas rester dans ces escaliers jusqu'à ce que Neal finisse par s'endormir dans ses bras.

-Neal, sois raisonnable…Tu tiens à peine debout…

Le jeune homme releva la tête et Peter fronça les sourcils en voyant ses yeux pleins de larmes.

-S'il te plaît…Me ramène pas là-bas…

Comment résister à ce regard ? Neal avait toujours su se servir de son charme pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait mais ce regard-là n'avait rien d'une comédie. Le jeune homme face à lui avait peur, le genre de peur irrationnelle que l'on ressent enfant.

Peter posa une main sur sa joue et tenta de le raisonner.

-Neal, tu as encore besoin de rester ici quelques jours.

-Pourquoi ? Je vais bien.

Peter poussa un profond soupir. Il n'avait jamais réussi à avoir le dessus avec Neal. Il était bien conscient qu'à chaque fois qu'il était parvenu à convaincre son partenaire, par le passé, c'est que celui-ci l'avait, de bonne grâce, laissé l'emporter.

-Je suis persuadé que tu penses aller bien…

-Je vais bien…

Neal pouvait être particulièrement têtu quand il avait une idée fixe. Peter détestait devoir faire ça mais il savait sur quelle corde sensible jouer pour convaincre son ami.

-Tu as confiance en moi ?

Neal pencha la tête vers la droite et Peter s'en voulut de lui avoir posé cette question.

La confiance qu'ils pouvaient avoir l'un envers l'autre était un sujet sensible et l'avait toujours été. Au fil des années, leur relation avait connu des hauts et des bas mais Neal avait fait tout son possible pour gagner sa confiance, parfois maladroitement.

Le jeune homme finit par hocher la tête.

-Très bien… Alors on va remonter dans ta chambre et laisser le docteur Ester t'examiner. S'il dit que tu peux rentrer, je te ramène…Sinon, tu devras faire ce qu'il te demande et rester bien sagement dans ton lit…

Peter savait très bien ce que le médecin allait dire mais Neal n'était pas en état de flairer le piège. La manœuvre n'était pas très juste mais Peter se répétait qu'il agissait pour le bien de Neal et que, lorsqu'il aurait les idées plus claires son ami reviendrait à la raison.

Neal finit par accepter et laissa Peter le guider vers l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre. Il retrouva son lit avec plaisir. Cette balade l'avait épuisé.

Après un rapide examen, le docteur Ester confirma le diagnostique que Peter avait fait un peu plus tôt et il confirma à Neal qu'il allait devoir passer au moins trois jours de plus à l'hôpital afin de s'assurer qu'aucune infection ne vienne perturber sa cicatrisation. De plus, le programme mis en place pour compenser le manque de drogue nécessitait un suivi précis et, pour le moment, Neal était incapable de suivre ce programme à l'extérieur de la structure hospitalière.

Peter pouvait voir la contrariété que cette annonce provoqua chez son ami mais Neal ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de s'allonger et de fermer les yeux. Une manière pour lui de marquer son désaccord mais aussi sa résignation. La fatigue eut finalement raison de lui et il s'endormit sous le regard attentif de Peter.

Son supérieur à Washington l'avait rappelé. Sans être menaçant, il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être absent plus longtemps.

Peter n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Neal seul ici mais, d'un autre côté, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait aller à l'encontre de la recommandation de son supérieur. Il venait juste de prendre son poste et, pour un chef d'équipe, il était malvenu de s'absenter pour une si longue période. Il y avait, bien sûr, une autre solution mais il ne pouvait l'envisager sans en parler avec Elisabeth.

Sa femme s'épanouissait pleinement dans son nouveau travail et il ne savait pas comment elle prendrait sa proposition de revenir à New York. Après tout le chamboulement qu'avait été leur déménagement, il avait du mal à imaginer qu'elle puisse vouloir revenir ici.

Il savait qu'Elisabeth adorait Neal. Au fil des années, le jeune homme avait pris une place importante dans leurs vies mais Peter était bien conscient que sa femme avait été soulagée qu'il ne soit plus sur le terrain mais aussi qu'il n'ait plus la responsabilité de veiller sur Neal.

Il devait admettre que cela avait été un travail à plein de l'empêcher de faire de mauvais choix et, parfois cela c'était avéré impossible voire même dangereux. Mais il ne regrettait rien et, depuis qu'il était à Washington, il ressentait cruellement l'absence de Neal à ses côtés… Son humour, son regard atypique sur certains dossiers leur avait souvent permis de faire des avancées décisives.

Ses nouveaux collègues étaient des agents compétents mais ils se bornaient à suivre les règles et les procédures et Peter se surprenait parfois à vouloir les bousculer un peu pour qu'ils osent prendre quelques risques. Elisabeth lui avait souvent fait remarquer qu'il avait eu une influence certaine sur Neal mais que le jeune homme en avait eu une sur lui aussi. Peter ne savait pas, encore aujourd'hui, si sa femme faisait un constat ou s'il s'agissait d'un reproche.

Mais il savait que s'il évoquait ses doutes quant à son nouveau poste et la possibilité pour lui de réintégrer l'équipe de New York, elle y verrait, une nouvelle fois l'influence de Neal… Et elle n'aurait pas tort. S'il envisageait sérieusement de revenir c'était, avant tout pour lui.

La ville lui manquait, le travail de terrain lui manquait mais, pour être honnête, ce qui lui avait le plus manqué, ces derniers mois, c'était ces soirées passées sur la terrasse de l'appartement de June à parler des affaires en cours ou simplement à savourer un moment entre amis.

A plusieurs reprises au cours des premières semaines de travail, il se surprenait à lever le nez de ses dossiers et à chercher Neal du regard avant de se rappeler de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les jours qui avaient suivis son départ, il avait téléphoné à Neal presque tous les jours mais, entendre sa voix, rendait son absence encore plus insupportable et petit à petit, il avait espacé ses appels.

Il se répétait que c'était normal et qu'il fallait qu'il laisse une chance à Neal de se débrouiller sans lui. Mais il comprenait aujourd'hui qu'il avait, en fait été lâche en cherchant à se cacher, à lui-même, la véritable raison de cette mise à distance. Il avait toujours eu du mal à analyser ses sentiments et Elisabeth était souvent celle qui lui ouvrait les yeux sur la nature exacte de ses émotions.

Cette fois, pourtant, il était parvenu seul à mettre des mots sur cette sensation persistante de vide. Le jour où Jones l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer que Neal avait ôté son bracelet électronique et qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être, il était redescendu de son nuage. On dit souvent « loin des yeux, loin du cœur » mais l'expression est trompeuse. On peut faire semblant un certain temps mais, même loin des yeux, le cœur finit toujours par se souvenir.

Peter avait tenté de mentir à son cœur, de se mentir à lui-même mais, ce jour-là, la cruelle vérité était revenue le frapper et depuis, ses sentiments ne le laissaient pas en paix une minute. Il était passé de l'accablement, à la colère en passant par un violent sentiment de culpabilité.

Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas imaginer s'éloigner de Neal. Il ne pouvait pas refaire la même erreur en l'abandonnant à nouveau.

Mais comment faire accepter cette décision à Elisabeth sans qu'elle se mette en colère ? C'était lui qui l'avait entraînée dans ce déménagement et, même si elle y avait trouvé son bonheur, elle aurait sûrement du mal à envisager un retour en arrière.

Neal commença à s'agiter et murmurer dans son sommeil. Peter se leva et s'approcha du lit. Comme à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur ce visage, le cœur de Peter se serra. Le monstre qui l'avait enlevé et torturé lui avait entaillé la joue sur une dizaine de centimètres. Cette marque resterait comme un rappel quotidien des sévices qu'il avait subi. A chaque fois qu'il croiserait son reflet dans un miroir, Neal repenserait aux moments qu'il avait passés aux mains de cet homme et les raisons qui l'avaient poussé dans ce précipice.

Comment allait-il pouvoir se reconstruire dans ces conditions ? Le jeune homme avait traversé des épreuves difficiles…la fuite de son père, le programme de protection des témoins… D'après ce que Peter en avait compris, l'enfance de Neal n'avait pas été simple. Le jeune homme ne parlait jamais de sa mère et, à chaque fois que son nom avait été évoqué, il avait senti son ami se crisper.

Ensuite il y avait eu ces années de cavale permanente et, même s'il semblait en parler avec nostalgie, Peter savait que ce sentiment de devoir fuir tout le temps, cette menace constante, lui avait pesé.

Puis il y avait eu la prison… Là aussi, il était rare de l'entendre parler de ces années passées derrière les barreaux. La perte de sa liberté de mouvement est une épreuve en soi mais, pour quelqu'un comme Neal, cela avait dû être encore plus compliqué.

Peter avait essayé d'en savoir plus mais Neal refusait de dire autre chose que « j'ai évité le pire »… Ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand chose. Dans l'univers carcéral, le pire était souvent la mort…Dans ce sens, il avait, en effet, évité le pire mais quel en avait été le prix à payer. Rien n'était gratuit derrière les barreaux et Peter savait que le fait que Neal refuse d'en dire plus ne signifiait pas que tout c'était déroulé sans heurt.

Neal parlait assez facilement mais jamais de ce qui le touchait vraiment. Si on se contentait, pour apprendre à le connaître, de ce qu'il voulait bien dire, on ne faisait qu'effleurer la surface sans jamais vraiment le comprendre.

Peter avait appris au cours des années passées à ses côtés, à lire entre les lignes, à décrypter la moindre grimace, les plis qui barraient parfois son front. Il connaissait le sens caché de certains mots, les intentions derrière les gestes.

Peter s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa une main sur le front de Neal qui s'agitait de plus en plus. Il n'était pas surprenant que son sommeil soit peuplé de cauchemars. Les mots qu'il murmurait étaient incompréhensibles mais Peter pouvait voir, à son front plissé, à quel point le souvenir devait être douloureux.

-Neal… C'est seulement un cauchemar…Ouvre les yeux…

Après de longues secondes d'attente, le jeune homme finit par ouvrir les yeux et fixé un regard perçant sur l'homme debout à ses côtés.

Peter eut du mal à déchiffrer son expression. Il semblait avoir peur et être soulagé en même temps. Peter mis cette confusion sur le dos du calmant et sur le fait qu'il venait juste de se réveiller.

-Peter… ?

-Tu semblais agité…J'ai pensé que tu faisais un cauchemar.

Neal se redressa dans le lit et Peter l'aida à ajuster les oreillers derrière son dos.

-Mes rêves sont un peu bizarres en ce moment…

-Tu veux m'en parler… ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire… J'aurais du mal à leur donner un sens.

Peter se rappela, à ce moment de la remarque du docteur Ester concernant ce que l'infirmière avait entendu.

-Peut-être qu'en racontant ce dont tu as rêvé, ça te permettrait d'y voir plus clair…

Peter doutait que cette ruse fonctionne mais Neal ne refusa pas immédiatement.

-Parfois certaines choses prennent plus de sens quand on essaie de mettre des mots dessus…

-Je ne pense pas que ça fasse avancer l'enquête…

-Je ne pensais pas seulement à l'enquête…

La remarque de Neal confirma le soupçon de Peter. Les cauchemars qui agitaient Neal avaient, sans doute, été provoqués par le cauchemar qu'il venait de traverser mais ils avaient surtout un rapport avec ses années de prison et l'angoisse qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'y retourner.

-Il ne s'agit pas d'un interrogatoire… Je veux seulement essayer de t'aider.

Neal resta silencieux de longues secondes avant de se décider à parler.

-Je te préviens c'est un rêve idiot.

-Les rêves sont toujours un peu étranges.

Neal saisit le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet et avala deux gorgées d'eau. Peter commençait à penser qu'il cherchait à gagner du temps pour rassembler ses pensées. Son rêve n'était sans doute pas si étrange et le jeune homme savait certainement à quoi il devait ce cauchemar.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce genre de rêve. Je suis enfermé dans une pièce sombre. Je distingue à peine mes mains mais je sais que je ne suis pas seul dans la pièce. Il y a une autre personne, je l'entends respirer…

Peter le laissa parler. Il avait peur qu'en lui posant des questions il ne finisse par se bloquer. Neal lui avait déjà reproché de se comporter avec lui comme un agent du FBI alors qu'il avait plus besoin d'un ami. Alors Peter laissa de côté sa curiosité et son envie d'en savoir plus.

Il était certain que Neal savait qui était avec lui dans cette pièce et il avait le sentiment qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'homme responsable de ses blessures.

-Il est tout proche mais il ne me touche pas. Il se contente de me parler mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit.

-Il parle une langue étrangère… ?

-Non, je ne crois pas…Je t'ai dit que c'était étrange. Je devrais comprendre ce qu'il me dit mais c'était comme si tous les mots se mélangeaient. J'ai très peur mais quand j'arrive à rassembler assez de courage pour me retourner, il n'y a personne derrière moi. Quand je fouille la pièce à tâtons…je ne trouve rien…

Neal s'agitait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait comme s'il revivait cette recherche frénétique.

-Il n'y a pas de porte ni de fenêtre dans cette pièce…Il n'y a personne mais je l'entends toujours parler…Je l'entends rire…

Peter pouvait entendre la peur dans la voix de son ami et il ne doutait pas qu'un événement bien réel était à l'origine de ce cauchemar.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui a pu provoquer ce rêve ?

-Je n'ai que l'embarras du choix…

Peter grimaça devant la véracité de ces paroles. S'il se contentait d'explorer les dernières semaines, il trouverait sûrement de quoi nourrir des années de mauvais rêves.

-Hélas, tu as raison mais tu as dit que ce rêve n'était pas récent…

-Parfois, je ferais mieux de me mordre la langue…ça m'éviterait de dire n'importe quoi.

Peter était surpris par cette dernière remarque.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Quelque chose que je ne suis pas censé savoir.

-Plutôt quelque chose que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de partager…

-Je te l'ai dit, Neal, il ne s'agit pas d'un interrogatoire. Je suis ton ami et j'aimerais que tu me fasses un peu confiance.

Neal baissa les yeux et prit de profondes inspirations. Peter l'avait vu utiliser cette astuce, à plusieurs reprises les deux derniers jours.

Le docteur Ester lui avait parlé des brusques changements d'humeur dont son ami pouvait être victime. Neal avait pris l'habitude de se concentrer sur sa respiration quand il se sentait déstabilisé ou si la colère menaçait de prendre le dessus.

C'était la seconde fois aujourd'hui que Peter faisait appel à sa confiance et il eut du mal à retenir la réplique acerbe qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

Il avait donné, par le passé, toute sa confiance à Peter. L'homme lui avait appris, au cours des années, à accorder plus facilement sa confiance et, petit à petit, il s'était senti plus détendu. Il s'était mis à croire qu'il pourrait, lui aussi avoir une vie normale. Il avait baissé sa garde, il était devenu moins vigilant et les conséquences avaient été dramatiques. Rebecca en avait profité pour s'immiscer dans sa vie, lui faire croire qu'elle partageait ses sentiments… Et Mozzie l'avait payé de sa vie…

Alors que Peter lui demande de lui faire confiance était quelque chose difficile à entendre. Après de longues secondes, il parvint à retrouver son calme. Quand il releva la tête vers Peter, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et semblait attendre sa réponse.

Après tout, c'était peut-être le moment de parler avec Peter de ce qu'il n'avait osé lui dire jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Au début, il n'avait rien dit parce qu'il avait honte… Honte de s'être laissé manipulé de la sorte. Puis il avait fini par douter que tout ça ait réellement eu lieu. Seuls quelques cauchemars venaient lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas imaginé tout ça.

-Ça a commencé quelques semaines après mon jugement. J'étais seul dans ma cellule mais au beau milieu de la nuit, j'entendais quelqu'un me parler. Au début, j'ai pensé que ça venait de la cellule d'à côté mais j'ai vite découvert que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Comment tu l'as compris ?

-Mes voisins n'étaient pas du genre bavards…Et puis, le jour où ils m'ont mis à l'isolement ça a continué. Ensuite, j'ai cru que je devenais fou et que ces voix étaient dans ma tête. Mais elles ont cessé quand je suis sorti de prison…

Peter ne savait pas quoi faire de ces déclarations. Comme Neal, il n'était pas certain de comprendre d'où pouvaient provenir ces voix ni pour quelle raison on aurait pu voulu lui faire croire qu'il entendait des voix.

-Tu as entendu ces voix pendant toute la durée de ta détention ?

-Oui, toutes les nuits…sans jamais comprendre ce qui était dit… Mais dès la première fois, elle m'a glacé le sang.

-Et c'est cette voix que tu entends dans tes cauchemars ?

-Oui…enfin je crois…

Il n'y avait rien d'étrange dans ce rêve, ce qui l'était par contre c'était ce qui avait pu se passer dans cette prison. Peter sentait que Neal ne lui avait pas tout dit mais cette discussion serait pour une autre fois. Un homme en costume frappa avant de pousser la porte. Carte en main, il s'avança vers le lit.

-Monsieur Caffrey, je suis l'Agent Husker…

Il s'arrêta là comme si son identité suffisait à expliquer sa présence dans cette chambre.

Neal s'était crispé et il ne parvenait pas à quitter l'homme des yeux. Peter se leva et serra la main de son collègue.

-Agent Burke, j'ai besoin d'interroger Monsieur Caffrey.

-Je pense que ça va devoir attendre. Il n'est pas en état de répondre à vos questions pour le moment.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir attendre…

L'homme desserrait à peine les mâchoires et il semblait déterminé à mener sa mission à bien. Peter avait déjà eu à faire à ce genre d'agent, inflexible et intransigeant.

-Vous devriez parler à son médecin…

-Pas besoin. Je sais très bien de quoi souffre Monsieur Caffrey et je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait l'empêcher de répondre à quelques questions.

Peter essayait de garder son calme. Il savait que l'homme était dans son droit. Il avait même été étonné de ne pas le voir débarquer plus tôt. Un deuxième agent entra dans la pièce et Peter commença à craindre qu'ils ne soient pas seulement là pour les questions.

-Cet interrogatoire peut avoir lieu ici ou dans les locaux du FBI.

Comme Peter l'avait craint, l'homme était déterminé et il ne tolèrerait aucun obstacle.

-Je ne comprends pas l'urgence de cet interrogatoire. Neal ne risque pas de s'enfuir…

-Permettez-moi d'en douter, Agent Burke. Cet homme a montré à quel point la confiance qu'on avait placée en lui avait été mal placée.

Encore une fois ce mot lui était renvoyé en pleine figure… Cette fois la colère prit le dessus et il ne voulait plus essayer de la contenir.

-A quel moment le FBI a-t-il eu confiance en moi ? Vous m'avez utilisé et maintenu sous surveillance constante… Et au moment où j'ai eu besoin d'aide, la seule réponse que j'ai obtenue a été une mise à l'écart…

-A votre place j'essaierais de garder mon calme… Vous n'êtes pas en position de revendiquer quoi que ce soit…

Neal serra les dents et prit un moment pour se calmer. Par respect pour Peter, il garda pour lui les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

-Je ne revendique rien, Agent Husker. Je me contente de faire une remarque. Je suis conscient de ce que je dois au FBI mais je pense que j'ai payé une partie de ma dette.

-Vous avez une drôle de manière de montrer votre reconnaissance. Vous n'avez pas mesuré les conséquences de vos actes. En vous enfuyant de la sorte, vous avez discrédité le travail de nombreuses personnes, vous avez aussi abusé et manipulé des agents qui avaient foi en vous.

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour protester et essayer de défendre son ami mais l'homme ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Vous allez avoir le temps de penser à ce que vous avez fait et aux conséquences de vos actes. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

L'homme sortie un feuille de papier de sa poche intérieure et la tendit à Peter. L'agent n'eut pas besoin de déplier la feuille pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

-Agent Husker, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Neal n'est pas en état de sortir de l'hôpital.

-Il ne me semble pas à l'agonie et, à votre place, je réfléchirais à deux fois avant de prendre sa défense.

Neal comprit la menace à peine voilée que cet homme venait de prononcer à l'encontre de son ami. Il était hors de question pour lui de mettre en danger la carrière de Peter.

-Inutile d'en arriver à proférer des menaces. Donnez-moi quelques minutes pour m'habiller et je vous suis.

Husker fit un signe à son collègue qui suivit Neal jusqu'à la salle de bains. Le jeune homme se retourna vers l'agent.

-Je ne vais pas m'envoler par la bouche d'aération, vous n'avez pas besoin de me suivre comme ça.

L'homme s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte mais il ne recula pas. Neal sourit tristement. Il venait de réaliser qu'il risquait de perdre d'autres libertés dans les heures et les jours à venir.

La machine à broyer que pouvait devenir le FBI, venait de se mettre en marche et il savait qu'il ne sortirait pas vainqueur de ce combat. La seule chose dont il pouvait s'assurer c'était de garder Peter en dehors de ça.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13.

Neal se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, encadré par les deux agents du FBI qui étaient venus le chercher. Le docteur Ester avait essayé de les empêcher d'emmener son patient mais Neal ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé. Le jeune homme semblait ne pas se soucier des conséquences que cet interrogatoire pourrait avoir sur sa vie, sur sa santé. Officiellement, personne n'avait été informé des circonstances dans lesquelles Peter avait retrouvé son ami et il valait mieux qu'ils ignorent certaines choses.

Peter n'était pas certain que l'addiction de son ami fasse pencher la balance en faveur d'une réintégration au sein de l'équipe de Jones. Mais il savait que si Husker prenait trop de temps et que cet interrogatoire se prolongeait un certain temps, il deviendrait évident que Neal avait besoin d'une assistance médicale. Le docteur Ester lui avait dit que les produits de substitutions qu'il devait prendre ne pouvaient pas lui être administrés sans l'intervention d'un médecin ou d'un infirmier.

Peter suivait son ami à une certaine distance mais il avait bien l'intention de rester près de lui. Il avait contacté Jones avant qu'ils ne quittent l'hôpital et l'Agent promit d'être présent à leur arrivée au bureau. Peter s'avança vers Neal avant qu'il ne monte dans la voiture et lui prit le bras.

-Je te retrouve au bureau.

-Ne t'inquiète pas…Ça va aller.

-Non, Neal…Ça ne va pas…Rien ne va dans ce bordel.

Le regard de Peter était dur et agressif mais sa colère était dirigée vers Husker, pas vers Neal. Il se tourna et marcha à grands pas vers sa voiture. Il était hors de question qu'il perde ce véhicule de vue. Il allait leur coller aux fesses et s'assurer que rien n'arrive sur le trajet. Il n'avait pas passé des semaines à chercher Neal pour le laisser s'éloigner maintenant.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bureau, il ouvrit lui-même la portière côté passager pour aider Neal à descendre. Peter vit immédiatement que quelque chose s'était passé pendant le trajet mais il lui était impossible de poser la question maintenant, en présence de Husker. Mais il commençait à avoir des sentiments mitigés pour son collègue.

Il n'aimait pas la manière dont il traitait Neal. C'est tout juste s'il ne lui avait pas passé les menottes dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur et Husker cachait mal la contrariété de voir Peter rester avec eux. Mais, comme il l'avait précisé lui-même, Neal n'était pas mis en examen et il ne s'agissait, pour le moment, que d'un premier entretien afin de déterminer les circonstances de sa disparition.

Peter aurait aimé avoir un peu de temps pour parler avec Neal et décider avec lui de ce qu'il convenait de dire et ce qu'il valait mieux garder pour eux, pour le moment.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Jones était déjà là, un dossier épais posé sur la table. Il se leva et vint serrer la main de son collègue.

-Agent Husker…

-Jones…

Peter ne manquant pas la pointe de colère dans la voix de Husker. Il y avait, là encore quelque chose qui lui échappait. Les trois agents s'installèrent autour de la table et Neal prit place à son tour. Il commençait à se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Il ressentait les effets de la fatigue, du stress mais si ses mains tremblaient ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il était sur le point d'être renvoyé en prison.

Peter semblait lui aussi nerveux. Jones fut le premier à prendre la parole.

-Agent Husker., j'ai ici le dossier d'une affaire en cours dans laquelle Monsieur Caffrey est impliqué. Nous allons avoir besoin de son témoignage et de son assistance dans cette enquête. J'ai fait une requête en ce sens auprès de vos supérieurs.

Jones fit glisser, sur la table, une feuille que Husker lit attentivement.

-Cette demande ne m'interdit pas d'interroger Monsieur Caffrey.

-Non mais il précise qu'il vous est interdit de le retenir ici, ni de le ferme transférer vers un centre de détention.

Husker se leva, visiblement contrarié. Il avait prévu de garder Neal jusqu'à ce que celui-ci finisse par parler. L'intervention de son collègue allait l'amener à modifier ses plans mais cela n'entamait en rien sa détermination.

Cet homme avait profité de la gentillesse de l'Agent Burke pendant des années et il comptait bien prouver qu'il méritait de retourner derrière les barreaux. Il se rassit et commença son interrogatoire sous le regard attentif des deux agents.

-Veuillez décliner votre identité complète.

-Neal George Caffrey.

-Qualité… ?

-Jusqu'à, il y a quelques semaines, j'étais consultant dans l'équipe de l'Agent Jones et auparavant je travaillais avec l'Agent Burke avant qu'il ne parte pour Washington.

-Vous avez disparu sans raison apparente il y a plus de deux mois. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pour quelle raison vous avez pris la fuite ?

-Non…

Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Neal avait compris qu'il était dans son intérêt d'en dire le moins possible. Le temps jouait en sa faveur dans la mesure où Husker ne pourrait pas le garder très longtemps dans les locaux du FBI.

-Vous refusez de parler ?

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Husker se leva et s'avança vers Neal, le menaçant physiquement de toute sa hauteur. Peter était sur le point de bondir de sa chaise mais Jones lui fit un signe discret pour lui demander de ne rien faire.

Peter savait qu'il devait rester discret. Il était un invité en ces lieux. Il n'était plus un Agent membre de ce bureau et Jones avait raison. Si quelqu'un devait intervenir il valait mieux que ce soit Jones.

-Agent Husker, vous dépassez les limites. Neal n'est suspect d'aucun crime et ce n'est pas en le menaçant que vous obtiendrez sa collaboration.

-Cet homme a abusé de notre confiance à tous et vous semblez encore sous son influence néfaste. Faites bien attention ou vous risquez de payer cher votre amitié avec cet homme.

Jones se leva à son tour et fit face à son collègue. Le ton était calme mais Peter y sentait la colère froide de son ami.

-Vous feriez bien de mesurer vos paroles, Agent Husker. Vous êtes en train de menacer l'un de vos collègues et vous accusez sans preuves un homme qui a toujours été un collaborateur précieux pour le FBI. Ne vous trompez pas de cible. Nous sommes ici pour arrêter les criminels, pas pour poursuivre les nôtres.

Husker quitta la pièce et claqua la porte violemment. Il avait bien compris qu'il n'obtiendrait rien pour le moment. Il faudrait qu'il se retrouve seul avec Caffrey. Il savait qu'il pourrait le faire parler. Il y était presque parvenu dans la voiture. L'homme était fragile et Husker avait la certitude que les rumeurs concernant son addiction étaient fondées.

Il avait vu ses mains commencer à trembler, il avait vu son regard s'égarer et le jeune homme avait rapidement été incapable de fixer son attention. Ces signes ne trompaient pas et Husker sourit en pensant qu'il ne serait peut-être pas si difficile de faire tomber le fameux Neal Caffrey. Une fois de retour en prison, il deviendrait plus facile de reprendre leur travail. Cette parenthèse dans leur plan avait bien assez duré et il était temps que Caffrey revienne sous leur contrôle.

Peter s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce et à emmener Neal avec lui quand Jones lui fit signe de se rasseoir.

-Peter, il faut qu'on prenne quelques minutes pour faire le point.

-Neal a besoin de retourner à l'hôpital.

Jones comprenait l'inquiétude de son ami. Il voyait bien que son ami avait pâli et qu'il montrait des signes évidents de malaise.

-J'ai trouvé d'où venait le sigle que Neal a vu sur la lame du couteau. Nous avons un sérieux problème et je pense qu'Husker est un maillon de la chaîne.

Peter, intrigué par les mots de son collègue se rassit. Neal était silencieux mais il ne manquait rien de l'échange entre les deux agents.

-Ce sigle est en fait le signe de reconnaissance d'une société secrète russe dont nous savons très peu de choses « tajnaje tavarystva »

Neal ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi pouvait parler son ami mais il sentait qu'il ne leur avait pas encore tout dit de ce qu'il avait découvert.

-D'après ce que j'ai pu trouver, cette organisation a vu le jour pendant la Guerre Froide. Son but était, apparemment, de former des « soldats » capables d'infiltrer notre économie, les milieux artistiques, culturels…

-Tu penses qu'ils sont encore en activité ?

Tout ça paraissait surréaliste pour Peter et il ne voyait pas bien ce que cet homme pouvait bien avoir à faire avec une telle organisation.

-Aucune idée…Officiellement, rien ne permet de dire qu'il existe encore des membres actifs ou qu'ils aient encore des projets sur notre territoire. Mais rien ne permet de dire le contraire non plus.

-Ok, donc ce type serait membre ou aurait été membre de cette organisation. Est-ce que ça t'a permis d'apprendre des choses sur son identité… ?

-Pas vraiment…Mais je pensais que Neal pourrait peut-être nous en dire plus…

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Neal qui ne semblait pas comprendre un traitre mot de ce que Jones voulait insinuer.

-Je ne connais pas cette organisation. Jamais entendu parlé.

-Je me disais que, peut-être, tu aurais pu les croiser durant l'une de tes « escapades ».

Neal essayait de ne pas se sentir blesser par les insinuations de Jones. Après tout, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait eu l'occasion de côtoyer des individus peu recommandables au cours de sa carrière criminelle.

-Non, désolé, Jones. J'ai toujours évité les Russes. Ils étaient souvent un peu trop violents pour moi. Alors ce genre d'organisation secrète…non…

-Alors pourquoi s'acharnent-ils contre toi ?

Cette fois, Neal était complètement perdu. Il se tourna vers Peter mais celui-ci ne semblait pas en savoir plus que lui.

-Jones, de quoi parles-tu ? Je pense connaître le dossier de Neal parfaitement et je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu parler de cette organisation.

-Non, Peter, tu as raison. Mais quand je cherchais des renseignements sur ce sigle, je suis tombé sur une photo, classée dans ton dossier Neal.

Jones leur tendit un cliché sur lequel on pouvait voir une cellule vide. Les deux hommes penchés sur le cliché regardaient attentivement sans, pour autant, comprendre le lien entre les Russes et cette photo.

Neal fut le premier à lever les yeux pour regarder Jones.

-Il s'agit de la cellule dans laquelle j'ai passé trois années. Mais je ne vois pas le lien.

-Regarde le mur du fond… J'en ai fait un agrandissement.

Un nouveau cliché glissa sur la table et cette fois, Neal ne put réprimer un frisson en voyant le dessin apparaître sous ses yeux. Peter eut la même réaction et il se tourna vers son ami.

-C'est toi qui l'a dessiné ?

-Je ne me rappelle pas. Mais c'est ma cellule donc, il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit moi qui ai fait ce dessin.

Jones rangea les deux clichés et regarda à nouveau le jeune homme face à lui. Il avait été très surpris en voyant le sigle de cette organisation secrète sur le mur de la cellule de Neal.

-La question que je me pose c'est de savoir pourquoi ce sigle était affiché sur le mur de ta cellule alors que tu nous dis n'avoir aucun lien avec eux…

Le doute était perceptible dans la voix de l'agent et Neal ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il aurait sans doute du mal à les convaincre qu'il ne connaissait pas cette organisation alors qu'il avait dessiné lui-même ce sigle.

Neal commençait à s'agiter et pas uniquement parce que son corps réclamait une nouvelle dose.

-Je ne sais rien de ces types…Je ne sais pas ce que ce dessin faisait là…C'est peut-être un hasard… Je griffonnais souvent pour passer le temps.

-Neal ça ne peut pas être un hasard. Ce sigle est bien trop complexe… Tu as peut-être croisé un détenu qui t'en aurait parlé et, inconsciemment, tu auras reproduit ce dessin.

Neal ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Le Maître l'avait torturé avec une arme portant un sigle qu'il avait lui-même dessiné, des années plus tôt. Ce sigle appartenant à une organisation secrète russe fondée dans les années 60, pour infiltrer la société américaine…dans quel but… ? Quel lien avec lui ?

Peter était resté silencieux et c'était probablement ce qui perturbait le plus le jeune homme. Son ami pensait-il lui aussi qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec ces types ?

Neal se leva lentement pour tenter de dissiper ces crampes qui tétanisaient ses muscles. Mais il avait du mal à marcher. Les mots de Jones tournaient en rond dans son esprit mais il ne parvenait pas à leur donner un sens quelconque. Peut-être qu'il avait imaginé ce sigle sur la lame du couteau parce qu'il le connaissait et il avait reproduit ce dessin en faisant un lien inconscient avec ses souvenirs de prison.

Peut-être était-il impliqué, malgré lui dans une affaire qui le dépassait mais depuis toutes ces années, il aurait bien fini par se rendre compte de quelque chose.

-Je ne suis pas un agent dormant russe… Enfin, cette histoire est ridicule.

Peter se leva à son tour et vint se placer devant lui.

-Tu te souviens de cette voix que tu entendais dans ta cellule ?

-Tu penses qu'il y a un lien… ? Peter, dans quel but… ? Pourquoi moi… ? Je n'ai jamais…

Neal bafouillait et les mots semblaient de plus en plus difficiles à prononcer. Sa vue se troublait par moment et il sentait que toute cette situation lui échappait.

Peter sentit sa détresse et il comprit qu'ils avaient tous besoin de repos et de prendre le temps de faire le point. Il se tourna vers Jones.

-Continue à creuser dans cette direction mais soit prudent. J'ai le sentiment qu'on a mis le doigt sur quelque chose qui risque de nous exploser à la figure. Je ramène Neal à l'hôpital…

Jones hocha la tête et raccompagna ses amis jusqu'à la voiture de Peter.

Son attention fut attirée par un véhicule noir, garé de l'autre côté de la rue. Rien ne le distinguait des autres voitures qui circulaient en cette fin d'après midi mais l'instinct des deux agents spéciaux tira la sonnette d'alarme quand ils virent ses vitres teintées et l'absence de plaque d'immatriculation.

-Peter, je crois que l'hôpital n'est plus un endroit sûr. Tu te rappelles cette enquête, il y a deux ans… Je contacte le médecin et on se retrouve là-bas dans deux heures.

Peter ne fit aucun commentaire et il aida Neal à monter dans la voiture. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il vit Jones traverser la rue, sortir son arme et faire signe au conducteur de la voiture noire de sortir.

Cette diversion permit à Peter de quitter sa place de parking sans être suivi. Neal n'avait pas entendu l'échange entre Peter et Jones et il fut surpris de voir son ami prendre la direction du centre ville.

-Où allons-nous ?

-Je pense que tu es surveillé alors on va se mettre un peu au vert.

-Quoi ? Comment ?

-Une voiture noire nous attendait en bas du bureau. Après ce que Jones a découvert, il vaut mieux être prudent.

Après de longues minutes de silence et de nombreux détours, Peter gara la voiture dans une ruelle discrète. Il avait préféré ne pas trop s'approcher de la planque où ils allaient passer les prochaines heures. Mais en descendant de la voiture, il remarqua que Neal aurait du mal à marcher jusqu'à l'immeuble discret quelques rues plus loin.

Le jeune homme se tenait debout de l'autre côté de la voiture, se tenant fermement à la portière encore ouverte.

Peter s'avança vers lui et lui proposa de s'appuyer à son bras. Il fut surpris d'entendre son ami éclater de rire.

-Si tu veux qu'on reste discrets, il va falloir éviter de se promener dans ce quartier bras dessus, bras dessous.

-Tu as raison mais je ne voudrais pas que tu t'évanouisses en plein milieu de la rue.

Neal le regarda sans sourciller. Peter voyait bien que le jeune homme avait des dizaines de questions à lui poser.

Mais il n'avait aucune réponse à lui fournir. Ils avaient des débuts de pistes, une grande quantité d'informations qui ne semblaient avoir aucun lien entre elles. Le puzzle qui se dessinait devant eux était encore très loin d'être compréhensible.

-Je peux marcher…

-D'accord…

Peter semblait douter mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire confiance à son ami.

-Mais ne t'éloigne pas trop…

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent lentement vers l'immeuble où Jones devait les retrouver quelques heures plus tard. Peter s'arrêta devant la porte, fermée à clé et se tourna vers Neal.

-Je vais avoir besoin de tes compétences…

-Tu veux que je force la porte d'un bâtiment servant de planque pour les agents du FBI ?

-Ce n'est pas exact. En fait, il s'agit d'un appartement appartenant à un suspect dans une affaire de fraude.

Neal se mit au travail mais les tremblements de ses mains ne lui permettaient pas d'aller aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu. Ils finirent quand même par entrer dans l'appartement et Peter se sentit soulagé de se retrouver dans cet espace clos. Il fit le tour des pièces pour s'assurer que personne ne se trouvait là puis il retourna au salon.

Neal s'était assis sur le canapé et Peter prit un instant pour l'observer. Le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux et une légère grimace donnait une idée de la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir. Peter se dirigea vers la salle de bains et chercha dans l'armoire à pharmacie pour essayer de trouver une aspirine. Une vive douleur à l'arrière de son crâne avait fait son apparition quelques minutes plus tôt alors que Jones leur faisait part de ses découvertes.

Décidément, rien n'était jamais simple avec Neal Caffrey. Comment s'était-il retrouvé mêlé à cette organisation datant d'une autre ère durant laquelle on envisageait sérieusement la possibilité d'engager une guerre des idées, une guerre de longue haleine qui aurait pour but de faire triompher une certaine vision du monde.

Etait-il possible qu'il existe, encore aujourd'hui, des gens pensant que ces heures sombres pouvaient revenir ? Ces gens étaient-ils encore en activité ? Et que venait faire Neal dans cette histoire ?

Peter revint au salon après avoir avalé des cachets. Neal n'avait pas bougé et Peter espérait que Jones parviendrait à convaincre le médecin de le suivre. Il avait confiance en lui mais il ne pouvait pas être certain qu'il accepte de prendre de tels risques.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Doucement…

Neal rouvrit les yeux, passa une main tremblante sur son visage et tenta de fixer son regard sur Peter. L'agent du FBI sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant les difficultés avec lesquelles le jeune homme avait articulé ces quelques syllabes. Neal essaya de se redresser mais la douleur l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

Peter se précipita vers lui.

-Tu devrais peut-être t'allonger et essayer de te reposer un moment.

-Tu penses qu'il y aurait quelque chose à boire dans cet appartement ?

-Un verre d'eau… ?

-Je pensais à quelque chose d'un peu plus fort.

-Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Peter, je ne te demande pas d'aller m'acheter une dose au coin de la rue, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque…Je voudrais juste un verre de vin…Rouge si possible.

Peter avait du mal à supporter d'entendre son ami parler aussi ouvertement de son addiction et le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en voyant sa contrariété.

-Qu'est-ce qui te gêne, Peter ? Que je sois un drogué ou que j'en parle ?

-Neal, s'il te plaît…

-Quoi ? Tu préfèrerais que je n'en parle pas…Tu préfèrerais que je ne te dise pas que je rêve, au moment où je te parle, de planter une aiguille au creux de mon bras et de laisser ce liquide me plonger dans l'oubli…

Neal savait que ces mots dépassaient ses pensées mais il n'était plus en état de contrôler ses émotions. Tout s'était précipité et il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement.

-Je suis désolé, Peter. Mais le Neal Caffrey que tu as connu n'existe plus. Il a laissa la place à un drogué, incapable de contenir ses tremblements, incapable de réfléchir sereinement. J'ai peut-être un lien avec cette organisation mais je ne parviens pas à m'en souvenir.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Neal. Je ne vais pas te dire que je comprends mais je suis là pour t'aider et j'aimerais que tu me croies.

Neal sentit un malaise l'envahir et il dut fermer les yeux. Peter le serra dans ses bras. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider, le rassurer. Petit à petit, Neal se détendit mais Peter pouvait toujours le sentir trembler contre lui.

Quand le docteur Ester et Jones arrivèrent deux heures plus tard, Peter poussa un soupir de soulagement. Neal était recroquevillé sur le canapé, les genoux contre sa poitrine. Quand le médecin s'approcha, il vit son visage couvert de sueur et déformé par la douleur. Il posa une main sur son épaule et lui parla doucement.

-Neal, pouvez-vous essayer de vous asseoir ?

-Mal…

Le mot prononcé dans un souffle fit frissonner Peter et Jones qui assistaient, impuissants à la scène.

-Je sais, Neal.

Le médecin sortit une seringue de sa trousse et saisit le bras de Neal. Peter s'approcha pour l'aider à relever la manche de sa veste. Neal ne protesta pas quand l'aiguille perça son épiderme.

Après seulement quelques secondes, son corps commença à se détendre alors que le médecin poursuivait son examen. Il se releva ensuite pour se tourner vers Peter et Jones.

-J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour lui faire subir cette torture.

-Nous pensons que l'homme qui lui a infligé ces sévices fait partie d'une organisation plus vaste et nous avons des raisons de penser qu'ils sont à sa recherche.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils. Les mots prononcés par l'Agent Jones lui paraissaient exagérés. Son patient avait besoin de soins médicaux et il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait s'occuper correctement de lui dans ces conditions.

-Agent Jones, votre ami n'est pas en état de supporter de telles conditions de vie. Son corps doit se battre contre les sensations de manque. Un sevrage, dans des conditions normales est déjà une épreuve mais, après ce qu'il a vécu et vu l'état dans lequel cet homme l'a laissé, ça devient une nouvelle torture…Il ne pourra surmonter cette épreuve qu'avec une surveillance médicale attentive.

Peter s'avança pour tenter de convaincre le médecin de les aider.

-Docteur, croyez bien que si nous avions pu lui éviter cette épreuve, nous n'aurions pas hésité mais ces hommes sont dangereux et nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de nous fier aux autorités.

-Vous avez l'air de penser qu'il s'agit d'un complot à grande échelle… ?

-Nous n'excluons pas cette possibilité. Mais, pour le moment, nous en savons trop peu pour prendre le moindre risque.

Le médecin, silencieux et médusé, retourna auprès de son patient. Le jeune homme était plus détendu mais toujours conscient. Le docteur Ester devait s'assurer que le jeune homme avait conscience des conséquences de cette décision.

-Neal, vous m'entendez ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

-Vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire et je vous ramène à l'hôpital…

Peter fit un pas en avant pour dissuader le médecin de poursuivre. Neal n'était pas en état de prendre une telle décision… Mais Jones le retint en posant une main sur son bras.

Neal secoua la tête et le médecin pouvait voir qu'il tentait de rassembler ses forces pour essayer de lui parler. Après plusieurs tentatives, il parvint à prononcer quelques mots qui réchauffèrent le cœur de Peter.

-J'ai confiance…Peter…

Le médecin se releva et se tourna vers les deux hommes.

-Très bien. Je vais vous montrer comment lui faire les injections au cas où je ne pourrais pas venir régulièrement. Il faudra aussi changer ses pansements deux fois par jour pendant encore au moins une semaine.

Peter écouta attentivement le médecin et il resta à côté de lui alors qu'il changeait les pansements enserrant le torse du jeune homme.

Neal restait passif et adressait des regards tristes vers Peter. Jones restait un peu à l'écart, témoin muet des liens qui étaient en train de se tisser entre Peter et Neal. Les deux hommes étaient amis et Jones avaient souvent eu l'occasion de se rendre compte de leur complicité mais, cette affaire avait éveillé de nouveaux sentiments chez ses deux amis. Il n'était pas certain que les deux hommes s'en rendent vraiment compte, mais ce n'était probablement pas le bon moment pour en parler à Peter.

Neal était maintenant allongé sur le canapé, endormi pour quelques heures. Le docteur Ester prit sa trousse et vin poser le matériel dont Peter aurait besoin dans les prochaines heures.

-Rappelez-vous de bien vérifier son pouls et sa température. S'il a de la fièvre, vous pouvez lui donner deux cachets mais si la fièvre ne baisse pas, il faudra le ramener à l'hôpital.

-Je ne prendrais pas de risques. Nous devons essayer de rester cachés mais il n'est pas question de mettre sa vie en danger.

-Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire mais en le faisant sortir de l'hôpital dans ces conditions, vous lui faites déjà prendre un risque.

Peter baissa les yeux. Il savait que le médecin avait raison mais il avait le sentiment qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il sentait que quelque chose se tramait qui les dépassait et que Neal était la cible principale de ce plan.

-Neal vous fait confiance…Et je ferais tout mon possible pour vos aider. Mais mon travail est de prendre soin de mes patients et cette situation n'est pas idéale pour lui permettre de se refaire une santé.

-Je vous promets de prendre soin de lui.

Le médecin se détendit et sourit à l'agent du FBI face à lui.

-J'en suis certain, Agent Burke. J'ai vu à quel point vous tenez à lui… J'aimerais seulement être sûr que Neal soit assez fort pour supporter cette situation.

Peter se sentit rougir. Il ne pensait pas que son comportement envers Neal était aussi lisible pour une personne ne les connaissant pas. Il croisa le regard de Jones et il comprit que son collègue était arrivé à la même conclusion que le médecin.

Assez étrangement, Peter ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise. Il aurait seulement voulu avoir le temps de parler avec Neal de ses sentiments. Mais il allait devoir attendre la fin de cette affaire pour pouvoir clarifier les choses entre eux.

Le médecin quitta l'appartement après avoir répété ses recommandations. Jones avait amené quelques réserves de nourriture que les deux hommes rangèrent dans la petite cuisine.

Peter vint ensuite s'asseoir auprès de Neal. Dans son sommeil, le jeune homme sembla sentir sa présence et vint poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Peter caressait distraitement ses cheveux quand Jones vint le rejoindre au salon et lui tendit une tasse de café.

-Je vais continuer mes recherches mais cette affaire ne sent pas bon… Tu penses qu'il nous cache quelque chose.

Peter ouvrit la bouche mais il se ravisa, réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Non, je pense qu'il n'a aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle ces hommes lui en veulent. Il m'a raconté que, alors qu'il était en prison, il entendait quelqu'un lui parler, toutes les nuits. Il a fini par croire qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve.

-Que disait cette voix ?

-Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre…

-Une langue étrangère… ?

Jones réfléchissait vite et parvenait toujours à suivre le raisonnement de Peter, une des raisons pour laquelle il avait tant aimé travailler avec lui.

-Il dit que non…Mais s'il s'agissait d'une langue qu'il connaissait mais dont il ne se souvenait pas… Il pourrait en reconnaître les sonorités sans comprendre le sens des mots.

-C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux…

-Je te l'accorde mais pas plus qu'une organisation datant de la guerre froide cherchant à infiltrer dans la société, cinquante ans après, des agents dormants russes…

-En effet, nos hypothèses sont un peu étranges…

Peter parut réfléchir avant de poursuivre.

-Il va falloir continuer d'enquêter…sur Neal…

-Peter… tu ne penses pas qu'il pourrait être impliqué… ?

-Pas consciemment… Mais j'ai du mal à imaginer que son enlèvement par ce type soit un hasard…Je commence même à me demander si Rebecca a vraiment agit seule…

Jones ne dit rien mais il avait eu les mêmes soupçons… Ils allaient devoir être prudent car, même s'il n'en dit rien à Peter, il avait, pour sa part des soupçons concernant l'Agent Husker…

Si ses soupçons se confirmaient, ils allaient devoir protéger Neal d'une société secrète Russe, du FBI mais aussi de lui-même.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14.

Peter resta seul avec Neal et, comme le docteur Ester le lui avait demandé, il ne le quitta pas des yeux. Neal eut un réveil agité et Peter s'avança vers lui pour lui éviter de chuter de l'étroit canapé. A peine eut-il ouvert les yeux qu'il se réfugia de l'autre côté du canapé. Peter fut surpris par une réaction aussi violente mais, après ce qu'il avait vécu, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit méfiant.

Peter laissa un peu d'espace entre eux, le temps pour lui de se calmer et de se rappeler de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Neal regardait autour de lui. Cet appartement inconnu ressemblait beaucoup trop à celui dans lequel il avait vécu ces heures sombres. Mais Peter était là…A moins que ce ne soit qu'un rêve…Il restait loin de lui…Pourquoi si loin ?

Il avait déjà fait ce rêve, il avait déjà eu cette vision…Alors que le Maître s'acharnait sur lui, le visage de Peter était apparu, le regardant en silence…comme maintenant…

Peter perçut le trouble dans les yeux de Neal fixés sur lui. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre d'où venait le doute, la peur qui se dessinait dans ce regard. Il hésitait à faire un geste vers lui. Il avait tellement peur de l'effrayer, de le blesser.

Neal serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas Peter. L'agent du FBI aurait aimé savoir ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête de ce jeune homme.

Peter finit par se lever et s'avancer vers Neal. Une nouvelle fois, sa réaction le surprit. Neal se mit à sangloter et à trembler, lui tendant la main.

-Neal, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Oubliant son hésitation, Peter s'assit à côté du jeune homme et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Les sanglots l'empêchaient de parler et Peter lui laissa le temps de se calmer.

Après de longues minutes, Neal parvint à relever la tête. Ses yeux, rougis par les larmes, ne quittaient pas Peter des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Neal secoua la tête comme s'il essayait encore de dissiper ce cauchemar qu'il avait cru revivre à son réveil.

-J'ai cru…que j'étais encore…là-bas…

-Mais j'étais là…

Peter regarda autour de lui. Il avait vu des photos de l'appartement prises par Jones et il devait admettre que, dans son état de confusion, Neal avait pu y voir une certaine ressemblance mais sa présence aurait dû lui indiquer qu'il n'était plus dans cet endroit.

Les mots de Neal le laissèrent perplexe.

-Tu étais là-bas aussi…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Neal s'écarta, visiblement mal à l'aise. Ils avaient déjà parlé de ce qui s'était passé et Neal avait mentionné le fait qu'il avait senti la présence de Peter. Mais cette fois, il sentait qu'il devait en dire plus, aller plus loin dans ses explications et il n'était pas certain d'avoir les mots pour l'expliquer. Tout comme il n'était pas certain que Peter soit prêt à l'entendre.

-Je n'étais pas avec toi, Neal. J'aurais voulu être là, mais je t'ai abandonné en partant pour Washington.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas.

Neal se leva et alla se servir un verre d'eau à la cuisine. Peter le suivit, bien décidé à obtenir quelques éclaircissements.

Il l'observa en silence, notant, une fois de plus les tremblements dans chacun de ses membres, ses gestes lents et les grimaces de douleur qui déformèrent son visage quand il dut tendre le bras pour attraper un verre dans le placard. Peter se promit de faire payer l'homme qui lui avait fait ça. S'il le pouvait il reviendrait en arrière pour lui éviter cet enfer. Il resterait à New York, il prendrait le temps de lui parler, de l'aider…

-Tu réfléchis trop…

Neal s'était tourné vers lui et le regardait attentivement.

-Si seulement j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir… rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

-Tu ne peux pas le savoir. Peter, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Si tu veux vraiment trouver un responsable, tu l'as en face de toi.

Peter fit quelques pas vers Neal mais il garda ses distances. Le jeune homme semblait mal à l'aise et Peter ne voulait pas le stresser davantage.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer ta remarque de tout à l'heure ?

-C'est un peu compliqué…

Peter s'assit sur une chaise et indiqua la chaise face à lui.

-J'ai tout mon temps.

Neal finit par s'asseoir essayant de cacher une nouvelle grimace. Peter attendit patiemment que son ami rassemble ses idées et se décide à parler.

-Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai eu du mal à me rappeler où je me trouvais. Cet endroit ressemble beaucoup à l'appartement où le Maître nous retenait. J'ai cru que j'étais retourné là-bas.

Neal ferma les yeux quelques secondes essayant de contrôler les émotions qui menaçaient de le submerger comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ces moments.

-Quand je t'ai vu, immobile devant moi, j'ai essayé de me dire que, si tu étais là, j'étais en sécurité. Mais ensuite je me suis rappelé que je t'avais vu alors que j'étais là-bas… De la même manière, tu te tenais là, près de moi, silencieux.

Peter était stupéfait d'entendre ces mots, non seulement parce qu'il était évident que Neal disait la vérité, mais surtout parce que le jeune homme face à lui ne pouvait cacher l'émotion qu'il avait ressenti en voyant cette « apparition ».

-Pendant que cette brute me frappait et déversait sa colère sur moi, tu étais là, avec moi…

-Mon Dieu, Neal… Si j'avais vraiment été là, j'aurais empêché cet homme de te faire du mal…

Neal pencha la tête sur le côté et fixa Peter avec ce regard enfantin qu'il avait parfois quand il posait le masque qu'il avait fabriqué au fil de années. Les épreuves qu'il venait de traverser le rendaient plus vulnérable et Peter commençait à voir une partie du voile se lever sur la vraie personnalité de son ami.

-Tu l'as fait… Tu l'as empêché de me détruire. J'ai tenu bon parce que tu étais là. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner, je ne pouvais pas te décevoir.

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Son ami venait de lui dire que, dans ce cauchemar, il avait pensé à lui. Il avait pensé qu'il devait se battre pour rester en vie parce que c'était ce que Peter aurait voulu. Peter rapprocha sa chaise de celle de Neal et il prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Tu t'es battu avec un grand courage… et tu t'en es sorti… Je suis tellement fier de toi.

Neal resta muet, fixant son ami, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait souvent rêvé d'entendre Peter lui dire ça. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était fier de lui, cela s'était terminé avec l'arrivée de l'Agent David Siegel. Neal avait été séparé de Peter parce qu'e celui-ci pensait qu'il avait une mauvaise influence sur lui, parce que Peter avait peur de faire un faux pas.

Il avait dit qu'il s'était trop impliqué et Neal l'avait compris, il l'avait accepté. Les mots de Peter l'avaient blessé mais, cet homme avait déjà tellement fait pour lui. Et la seule chose qu'il avait récoltée c'était des ennuis. Elisabeth avait été enlevée par sa faute, Peter avait eu un accident parce qu'il avait mis le nez là où il ne fallait pas. Peter avait même fait un séjour en prison parce que son père n'avait pas été capable d'assumer ses actes.

Alors quand Peter était venu lui parler, ce soir-là, il avait tout de suite senti le malaise de son ami. Peter avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour l'aider, pour lui montrer le chemin à suivre. Mais il ne pouvait plus continuer à prendre de tels risques. La suite lui avait donné raison. Quand ils avaient retrouvé le corps de David Siegel, Neal s'était senti soulagé en pensant qu'il aurait pu s'agir de Peter.

Quel sentiment horrible ! Quand il y pensait, aujourd'hui, il se voyait encore, penché au-dessus du corps de ce jeune homme. Il se rappelait ce mélange de tristesse, de colère et de profond soulagement. S'il avait perdu Peter… Il valait mieux ne pas penser à ça…pas maintenant…

La main de Peter sur sa joue, le ramena à la réalité.

-Neal, reste avec moi…

Peter semblait inquiet et Neal réalisa qu'il ne sentait pas très bien.

-Tu devrais t'allonger.

-Non, ça va…

-Neal, tu es très pâle…

Neal essaya de sourire mais un nouveau sanglot l'empêcha de parler. Il détestait se sentir aussi vulnérable et émotif.

Il ne contrôlait plus ses émotions et les mots prononcés par Peter l'avaient profondément ému. Peter se leva, passa un bras autour de sa taille et le soutint jusqu'au canapé. Neal devait admettre qu'une fois allongé, il se sentit mieux. Peter s'assit sur la table basse en face du canapé. Il posa une main sur le front du jeune homme et fut soulagé de ne pas détecter de fièvre.

-Satisfait de votre patient, Agent Burke ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Tu serais mieux à l'hôpital. Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

-Peter, je n'ai pas menti. J'ai confiance en toi et, peu importe ce que tu décides, je te suivrais…

Peter était étonné de voir Neal se confier à lui de cette manière. Le jeune homme avait toujours su garder une part de mystère autour de lui, de sa vie, de sa personnalité. C'était, pour lui, une question de survie.

Peter avait dû s'employer pour le faire parler, l'amener à lui expliquer certains aspects de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, quelque chose semblait avoir changé en lui, comme s'il n'avait plus la force ou plus la volonté de maintenir ces barrières érigées autour de ses émotions, ses sentiments.

-J'espère que ta confiance est bien placée…

-J'en suis certain.

Peter n'aimait pas exprimer ses doutes de la sorte. Neal avait besoin de son aide, de son soutien et il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ce genre de propos. Le jeune homme lui tendit à nouveau la main. Cette attitude aussi était nouvelle. Neal cherchait le contact physique comme pour s'assurer que Peter était bien présent près de lui.

-Peter, quand j'étais dans cet appartement, et même avant ça, tu ne m'as pas quitté. Tu as toujours été présent, avec moi, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je crois que j'avais besoin de penser que tu me chercher, que malgré tout le mal que je t'ai fait, tu tenais encore un peu à moi.

-Neal, je n'ai pas cessé d'espérer qu'on allait te retrouver. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir.

-Je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait…

Bien que surpris par ces mots, Peter attendit la suite sans répondre.

-Tu méritais cette promotion et je suis certain qu'Elisabeth avait aussi très envie de s'éloigner un peu. Si tu étais resté, ça n'aurait rien changé et je t'aurais causé d'autres soucis…

-Neal, tu penses vraiment que tu n'es que ça pour moi…une source d'ennuis ?

-Tu dois admettre que ces dernières années n'ont pas été de tout repos pour toi.

-Peut-être mais si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je n'en changerais pas une minute.

-Pas une ?

Peter fit semblant de réfléchir. Si, bien sûr, il y avait de nombreux détails qu'il aurait aimé changer… La manière dont il avait traité Neal, le fait qu'il l'ait repoussé au moment où il avait le plus besoin de lui…

-Non, Neal, je ne regrette pas ces années de collaboration. Nous avons eu des bons et des mauvais moments mais je ne changerais rien… Et toi ?

Neal sourit tristement et resta un long moment silencieux. Peter crut qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse mais Neal finit par parler.

-Il y a de nombreuses choses que j'aurais aimé faire différemment.

-Par exemple ?

-Quand Diana m'a appelé, le jour de ton arrestation, mon père se tenait devant moi. J'aurais aimé avoir le courage de lui courir après, de le retenir pour qu'il réponde de son crime…

Peter et lui n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de cet épisode. La seule fois qu'ils l'avaient fait, Peter avait perdu son calme et cela s'était terminé en une dispute violente. Jamais Neal n'avait exprimé de regrets même si Peter avait été le témoin des efforts qu'il avait fourni pour le sortir de prison.

-Si on m'en donnait l'occasion, je prendrais le temps de parler à Mozzie, de lui dire à quel point il a été important dans ma vie…

La voix de Neal était déformée par l'émotion et Peter serra sa main un peu plus fort.

-Je changerais probablement quelques petites choses dans les décisions que j'ai prises ces derniers mois.

Peter fut soulagé de l'entendre dire ces mots. C'était la première fois que Neal exprimait des regrets. Mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir donné à ces mots le sens que Neal leur accordait.

Peter posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Neal.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé d'aide ?

-C'était trop dur. Je n'avais même plus la force de le faire. A vrai dire, je ne suis même pas certain d'en avoir eu envie. Je ne voulais pas qu'on m'aide.

-Que voulais-tu faire ? A quoi pensais-tu le jour où tu es parti ?

Peter avait posé la question du bout des lèvres. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie d'entendre la réponse que Neal allait lui donner. Il avait une petite idée de ce que Neal avait pensé le jour où il avait fermé la porte de l'appartement, jetant un dernier regard à ce qui avait été sa vie.

Neal se redressa et s'assit difficilement sur le canapé, gardant les yeux sur ses mains, serrées sur ses genoux.

-Je ne suis pas persuadé que tu as vraiment envie de savoir, Peter.

-Neal, je veux t'aider. Et comprendre ce que tu ressens est important pour moi…Même si je ne pense pas aimer ce que je vais entendre, je veux savoir…Je veux comprendre…

Neal leva les yeux vers lui essayant de cacher son émotion. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans cet hôpital, il se sentait plus proche de Peter. Il sentait ses sentiments confus, qu'il avait tenté d'enfouir toutes ces années, reprendre le dessus.

-Je ne voyais plus de raison de rester. Au début, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu ce que j'allais faire. Au bureau, je me contentais de trier des dossiers et personne n'osait plus me parler. June était partie quelques jours. Mozzie n'était plus là…

Peter n'avait pas imaginé que son ami s'était senti seul à ce point. Mais, à nouveau, il réalisa qu'il s'était voilé la face. Neal avait toujours eu besoin de se sentir entouré. Combien de fois, l'avait-il vu débarquer chez eux, le dimanche après midi avec des gâteaux ou une bonne bouteille ?

-J'ai juste fermé la porte sur cette partie de ma vie.

-Aussi facilement que ça ?

-Non, Peter ça n'a pas été facile. Mais je ne voyais pas d'autre solution. Je ne dormais pratiquement plus. J'avais commencé à prendre des cachets pour dormir qui ne m'aidait pas et, durant la journée, je devais en prendre d'autres pour rester éveillé et donner le change. Je n'avais pas vraiment les idées claires.

Peter sentait, à nouveau, ce sentiment de culpabilité. Neal n'avait même pas mentionné son nom, il n'avait pas pris la peine de l'appeler alors qu'il sentait qu'il touchait le fond.

-Je t'ai écrit une lettre…

-Nous ne l'avons pas trouvée…

-Normal. Je l'ai prise avec moi. En fait, je pensais qu'on la retrouverait probablement sur moi…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Neal semblait hésiter et il baissa à nouveau les yeux vers ses mains. Peter sentit que son ami était sur le point de lui avouer quelque chose qu'il avait eu du mal à accepter lui-même.

-Quand je suis parti je n'avais qu'une seule idée claire. Il fallait que je trouve le moyen d'en finir. Après quelques jours d'errance, j'ai croisé une vieille connaissance qui m'a donné les moyens de mettre mon plan à exécution.

-Qui était-ce ?

-Peter, il ne vaut pas la peine de s'en soucier. Si ça n'avait pas été lui, j'aurais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

-C'est lui qui t'a fourni la drogue ?

Neal se contenta de hocher la tête. Il se rappelait ce jour-là avec une étonnante clarté.

-Quand j'ai planté cette aiguille dans mon bras, je ne voulais pas me réveiller. Mais je devais être plus résistant que je ne pensais.

Peter était incapable de répondre à cette remarque. Il avait conscience que Neal avait souhaité mourir, il se doutait bien que la drogue n'avait été pour lui qu'un moyen d'accélérer sa fin. Mais l'entendre parler de ce moment-là, aussi calmement, le mettait en colère.

-Je suis désolé, Peter.

Neal avait senti le malaise de son ami. Il ne voulait pas le blesser en exposant aussi crument le désespoir qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là.

-Tu dis que tu as senti ma présence quand ce type était sur le point de te tuer… Mais tu n'as rien ressenti alors que tu t'apprêtais à mettre fin à tes jours… ?

-J'ai ressenti beaucoup de choses, au contraire…

-Mais pas ma présence ?

-Je ne pouvais pas m'autoriser ce genre de pensées…

Peter le regarda, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait insinuer. Neal le regardait, ses yeux bleus fixés sur lui. Peter ne pouvait décrypter les sentiments qui animaient ce regard mais l'intensité et la chaleur qu'il y lisait le firent frissonner.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il m'était insupportable de penser à toi alors que je savais que tu n'approuverais pas ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je n'aurais pas pu aller au bout, si j'avais pensé à toi à cet instant.

Peter passa une main sur son visage. Il lui était difficile d'entendre ces paroles. S'il avait pris la peine de lui parler, de venir le voir, rien de tout cela ne ce serait produit.

-Peter, j'ai pris cette décision, seul. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

-Tu me dis que tu ne pouvais pas penser à moi parce que j'aurais pu t'empêcher de le faire…

-Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça, Peter. Tôt ou tard…ça devait arriver…

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

En voyant les yeux de Neal se remplir de larmes, Peter comprit que rien n'avait vraiment changé pour Neal et que, même si le jeune homme se battait, il n'avait certainement pas surmonté les angoisses qui l'avaient mené dans cette impasse.

Neal ne répondit pas mais il n'avait pas besoin de le faire. Peter sentait cette colère bouillonner en lui et il avait du mal à ne pas la laisser s'exprimer.

-Si je comprends bien, tu attends juste une occasion de recommencer… ?

Au moment où il les prononça, ces mots, énoncés calmement, lui firent mal mais ils blessèrent Neal bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Peter vit son ami serrer les poings et tenter de retenir ses larmes.

Peter s'en voulait de le faire souffrir mais il avait besoin de savoir, il avait besoin d'aller au bout de cette discussion. Il ne supportait plus ces non-dits qui leur avaient coûté si cher par le passé.

-Neal, répond-moi, s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme se leva brusquement et Peter eut peur qu'il ne chute tant il était instable sur ses jambes.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise, Peter ?

L'agent du FBI se leva à son tour et vint se placer devant Neal, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Je veux seulement la vérité.

-J'y pense à chaque seconde. A chaque fois que ce cauchemar revient, je me dis qu'il vaudrait mieux que je sois mort. A chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur toi, je me dis que ta vie serait tellement plus simple sans moi. A chaque fois que je vois ces marques sur mon corps, sur mon visage, j'ai envie de finir le travail…

Neal avait parlé sans reprendre son souffle, sans quitter Peter des yeux. La douleur dans son regard était insupportable et Peter aurait tout donné pour pouvoir l'effacer. Il posa une main sur la joue de Neal. Comment lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, comment lui redonner cette lueur d'espoir ? Il approcha son visage de celui du jeune homme.

-Neal, je ne te laisserais pas refaire une telle bêtise…Je ne te laisserais plus t'éloigner de moi…

-Peter, ne me fais pas toucher du doigt quelque chose que tu n'es pas prêt à me donner…entièrement et sans arrière pensée… Je ne le supporterais pas…

Peter était surpris par cette voix claire et ces paroles calmes et réfléchies. Peter s'approcha encore.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je veux ?

Neal s'éloigna et lui tourna le dos.

-Peter, je ne doute pas de ton honnêteté mais je ne veux pas que tu te laisses guider par tes émotions du moment. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de revenir en arrière.

Peter lui prit la main et l'obligea à se retourner.

-Comment peux-tu me demander de laisser mes émotions de côté alors que tu viens de me dire que tu voulais mourir ?

-Peter, un baiser, aussi sincère soit-il, ne changera rien…Même si je passais la nuit dans tes bras, j'aurais toujours ce même vide en moi à mon réveil…

Décidément, Peter était perturbé par la sincérité de Neal. Il le regardait sans détour, il parlait sans faiblir. Ce qui était d'autant plus troublant c'était la manière dont les yeux du jeune homme brillaient alors qu'il prononçait les mots que Peter n'avait jamais pensé entendre.

-Peter, j'ai des sentiments très forts pour toi…Tu le sais…

Peter fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas tout à fait où Neal voulait en venir.

Neal sourit.

-Apparemment, ce n'est pas si évident pour toi. J'ai été plus discret que je pensais….

-Neal…je ne sais pas quoi dire…

-Ne dis rien. J'ai tout fait pour cacher ce que j'éprouvais vraiment. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de prendre un tel risque.

Peter avait besoin de bouger. Il retourna au salon, arpentant la pièce de long en large.

-Peter, je n'attends pas que tu me répondes… Mais j'ai vu certains changements dans ton attitude…certains signes…

-Neal…

La voix de l'agent du FBI, ce ton net et cassant le fit sursauter.

-Ok, désolé. J'ai sans doute vu des choses qui n'existent pas mais il y a quelques minutes seulement, j'ai eu l'impression que tu étais sur le point de m'embrasser.

Peter lui tournait le dos et son absence de réponse montrait son embarras.

-D'accord. Ecoute…On oublie…On a suffisamment de problèmes sur lesquels nous concentrer pour le moment.

Peter finit par se retourner. Neal avait assez souvent vu son ami en colère pour en percevoir les signes. Il recula d'un pas. Il savait que Peter était incapable de lui faire du mal, physiquement, mais les mots pouvaient blesser tout aussi sûrement qu'un coup de poing.

Il n'avait pas rêvé. Peter avait approché ses lèvres des siennes et son intention était claire. Il avait senti la chaleur de son souffle sur son visage. Mais il était prêt à tout oublier pour préserver leur amitié.

-Peter, je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas insinuer…

Peter n'avait pas desserré les dents et Neal s'attendait à le voir exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Il ne parvenait que très difficilement à maitriser sa peur. Quand Peter avança d'un pas, Neal recula à l'autre bout de la pièce, levant les mains devant lui.

-Ecoute, Peter…Je ne voulais pas…

-Neal, calme-toi… Tout va bien.

Les mots de Peter le rassurèrent un peu mais le jeune homme semblait encore sur la défensive. Peter s'était immobilisé et tentait de se calmer. Il ne voulait pas effrayer Neal mais ses propres sentiments étaient tellement confus qu'il avait du mal à garder le contrôle. Il avait été sur le point de l'embrasser mais, en entendant Neal parler de ses sentiments, tout s'était mélangé dans son esprit. Déjà, à l'hôpital, il avait été assailli par des sentiments nouveaux…cette attirance…le besoin d'être avec lui, près de lui…

-Ok… mais je n'aime pas quand tu fronces les sourcils comme ça…

Le commentaire décalé de son ami le fit sourire et Neal, une fois de nouveau, avait réussi à détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Peter s'assit sur le canapé.

-Et depuis quand tu… enfin…

-Peter, on devrait peut-être éviter de parler de ce genre de chose.

-Pourquoi ?

Neal vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté de Peter.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère contre moi. Peter, j'ai besoin de toi et j'ai eu tellement peur que tu me rejettes… Je préfère qu'on essaie de faire comme si je n'avais rien dit. J'ai cru voir des choses qui n'existaient pas. On va mettre ça sur le dos de ces semaines d'errance.

-J'aimerais quand même savoir.

On pouvait toujours compter sur Peter pour persévérer quand il voulait vraiment obtenir une réponse.

-Que veux-tu savoir exactement ? A quel moment je me suis rendu compte que je ressentais bien plus que de l'amitié pour toi ?

-Euh…Oui…

Neal regardait toujours fixement ses mains et Petr pouvait sentir la tension qui parcourait son corps. Il aurait voulu le rassurer en lui disant qu'il était capable d'accepter ses sentiments, qu'il ressentait les mêmes sentiments pour lui mais il n'en était pas capable pour le moment.

Neal sourit et Peter aurait aimé pouvoir lire dans ses pensées et voir, à cet instant, quel était le souvenir qui lui était revenu en mémoire.

-Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit le jour où Kate et moi devions nous envoler vers notre liberté ?

-Oui, je m'en souviens.

Comment oublier ce soir où il avait failli le voir partir en fumée ? Neal avait décidé de partir, de quitter ce que Peter avait à lui offrir pour rejoindre celle qu'il considérait comme la femme de sa vie. Malgré ce qu'elle avait fait, malgré les doutes concernant ses intentions, Neal n'avait jamais remis ses sentiments en question. Et ce jour-là, il serait monté dans cet avion avant qu'il n'explose si Peter ne l'avait pas retenu.

-Je t'ai dit que tu aurais été le seul à pouvoir me retenir… Je n'en étais pas vraiment conscient mais, je crois qu'une porte s'est ouverte ce jour-là. Je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose avait changé quelques mois plus tard. Ce soir où tu es venu chez moi avec cette bouteille de vin pour essayer de me soutirer des informations sur Adler.

Bien sûr, Peter se souvenait parfaitement de cette soirée durant laquelle ils avaient parlé à cœur ouvert, oubliant, pour une fois, le FBI et le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas toujours été tout à fait du même côté de la loi. Peter hocha la tête se rappelant qu'après quelques verres, il avait eu un aperçu de la véritable personnalité de Neal.

-J'avais besoin de parler. Depuis la mort de Kate, j'étais un peu perdu et je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. Tu m'as écouté, tu m'as fait confiance et tu m'as offert cet espace de liberté dont j'avais besoin.

-J'avais aussi besoin d'informations.

-Je sais Peter mais tu aurais pu obtenir ces informations au bureau…Après tout, je n'étais que ton consultant et tu aurais pu, à tout moment, me convoquer pour un interrogatoire.

Peter ne dit rien mais il y avait pensé. Mais il était conscient que Neal avait traversé des moments difficiles et il avait aussi besoin de regagner un peu sa confiance.

-Je ne t'ai jamais dit merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi…

-Neal… Tu n'as pas à me remercier. J'ai aussi fait de nombreuses erreurs, j'ai douté de toi alors que tu n'avais rien fait de mal…

-Tu as cru en moi, Peter. Et c'est ce que j'ai réalisé ce soir-là. Personne, avant toi, ne m'avait accordé une telle confiance… Personne n'avait prêté autant d'attention à ce que je pouvais dire…Personne ne m'avait donné l'occasion de faire quelque chose qui compte vraiment…

C'était la première fois que Peter entendait son ami parler aussi ouvertement de ses sentiments. Il aurait aimé être capable d'en faire autant et de lui dire qu'il tenait, lui aussi, une place très spéciale dans sa vie, dans son cœur.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Juste une petite note pour demander un peu d'aide…Si quelqu'un parmi vous parle russe, j'aimerais que vous me disiez si les phrases contenues dans mon texte sont correctes. J'ai utilisé un traducteur sur internet et je ne suis pas certain de leur exactitude. Merci par avance.**_

Chapitre 15.

Jones interrompit les deux amis en pleine conversation. Ils sursautèrent alors que l'agent pénétrait dans le salon. Son visage était marqué par les longues heures de travail et les craintes qui grandissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans ses recherches. Il posa sur la table trois cafés et un épais dossier que Peter s'empressa de saisir.

Il feuilleta distraitement les pages du dossier, attendant que Jones leur explique ce qu'il avait trouvé. Neal, assis à côté de lui, était parvenu à se détendre après leur conversation mais la présence de Jones et la perspective d'apprendre de nouvelles informations sur cette affaire, cette organisation secrète et les liens qu'il pourrait avoir avec eux, avait fait réapparaitre les petits tics qui animaient son visage et chacun de ses membres quand il était nerveux.

-Un petit résumé… Jones… ?

-Pour ça, il faudrait que j'ai compris quelque chose aux renseignements qui j'ai pu collecter. J'ai réuni des informations mais aucune ne fait sens… Rien ne permet de faire un lien entre cette affaire et cette société secrète.

-Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

Jones sortit le petit carnet qui ne le quittait jamais et il commença à le feuilleter. L'agent était visiblement perturbé par ce qu'il avait trouvé ou plutôt, par ce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé.

-Tout commence au milieu des années 50. Je ne vais pas vous faire un cours d'histoire mais Staline est mort et l'URSS est en pleine guerre de succession à la tête de l'Etat. Certaines personnes en ont profité pour essayer d'asseoir leur pouvoir. C'est dans ces années-là que cette société secrète a vu le jour. A l'arrivée au pouvoir de Khrouchtchev, elle a réussi à sortir son épingle du jeu et on retrouve certains liens avec les services secrets russes. Mais, même de nos jours, il est compliqué d'obtenir des informations de la part de nos amis russes.

Peter n'était pas un féru d'histoire mais il avait reçu une formation complète sur cette période. En tant qu'agent du FBI, il avait une connaissance étendue sur l'histoire des différentes branches des services secrets étrangers et sur leurs liens avec l'histoire de son pays. Il savait bien que la période dont parlait Jones avait été plus qu'obscure, avec des actes plus ou moins honorables, plus ou moins avouables, de part et d'autre.

-Cette société secrète est parvenue à mettre un pied aux Etats Unis en parrainant certains artistes. Sous des dehors parfaitement légaux et, même parfois, humanitaire, ils ont réussi à faire venir aux Etats Unis de nombreuses familles. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait de réfugiés politiques qui, en échange de quelques renseignements, obtenaient l'asile…

-Aussi facilement que ça ?

Jones tourna quelques pages de son carnet.

-Il semblerait qu'ils aient eu de sérieux appuis ici…hommes politiques, riches industriels qui ont facilités les démarches…

-Complices ?

-Pas sûr…Il faudra creuser de ce côté-là mais je pense, que pour la plupart, ils ignoraient les réelles motivations de ces types…

Neal était toujours silencieux mais il montrait de plus en plus de signes de nervosité. Il ne voyait toujours pas le lien avec lui, avec son enlèvement.

Jones leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il annonçait d'une voix hésitante la seule information significative qu'il avait dénichée.

-Un nom ressort de la liste…Un certain Max Husker et sa femme, ont recueilli une femme originaire de Petrograd au milieu des années 70.

-Husker…L'agent Husker… ?

-Ses parents…

Que pouvaient-ils conclure de cette information ? Plus ils avançaient, plus la situation devenait complexe. Il leur manquait trop de données pour comprendre les implications de chacun dans cette histoire. Mais ce dont Peter était certain c'était qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une coïncidence. Le nom des parents d'Husker et leur lien avec cette société secrète expliquait certainement pourquoi l'Agent Husker tenait tellement à s'occuper de Neal… Restait à déterminer quel était son objectif et pour le compte de qui il agissait.

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Rien pour le moment.

-Le nom de cette femme ?

-Yelena Irinov mais, elle a probablement changé de nom. J'ai perdu sa trace après 1979. La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'elle était peintre et qu'elle a vécu pendant quelques années chez les Husker.

-Ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup. Peut-être qu'il serait intéressant de creuser un peu dans le passé de l'Agent Husker et de trouver le nouveau nom de Yelena.

-J'ai déjà commencé à chercher mais j'ai l'impression d'être surveillé de près.

Peter n'aimait pas ça. Ils ne savaient pas où ils mettaient les pieds et il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser Jones se mêler à ce genre de recherches. Son ami prenait des risques pour sa carrière et peut-être pour sa vie.

-Qui ?

-J'ai croisé Husker trois fois aujourd'hui, toujours suivi par son collègue…J'imagine peut-être des choses mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est très nerveux.

-Fais attention. Ne prends pas de risques inutiles.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je resterais discret. Cette affaire est minée… J'ai une drôle d'impression. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui n'est pas net.

Neal toujours muet, immobile semblait à des années-lumière de cet appartement. Jones se tourna vers lui et Peter le regarda avec une surprise non dissimulée quand il l'entendit s'adresser au jeune homme.

-Prinimayete li Vy sakhar v kofe ?

-Ne, spasibo.

Peter ne savait pas ce qui le surprit le plus…Entendre Jones parler russe ou voir Neal lui répondre d'une manière aussi naturelle.

Les deux agents se regardèrent, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Neal avait tendu la main vers le gobelet de café que son ami lui tendait. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Neal, tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Quoi ? Je ne prends jamais de sucre dans mon café…

-Bien sûr…

Peter se tourna vers Jones pour essayer d'avoir des explications.

-C'était seulement une intuition que je voulais vérifier.

-Il n'est noté nul part, dans le dossier de Neal, qu'il parle Russe.

-Peut-être parce que je ne parle pas russe…

Peter se retourna vers son ami, pensant, tout d'abord qu'il plaisantait. Il venait de répondre à Jones sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, dans une langue qu'il prétendait ne pas connaître.

-Neal, tu viens de répondre dans cette langue…

-Quoi ?

Jones prit le relai car Peter, perdu dans ses réflexions était bien incapable d'expliquer ce qui venait de se passer.

-Neal, je t'ai demandé si tu prenais du sucre avec ton café. Mon russe n'est pas excellent mais tu m'as parfaitement compris et tu m'as répondu dans la même langue. Je n'ai pas pratiqué cette langue depuis longtemps mais ton accent m'a même paru excellent.

-C'est impossible…

Neal se leva, tenant toujours son café sans sucre à la main. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce que Jones lui disait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'un mensonge. Les deux hommes assis avec lui, avaient entendu la même chose. Il n'avait jamais appris le russe, il ne parlait pas cette langue. Comment pouvait-il connaître une langue sans en avoir conscience ?

-Neal, tu veux bien essayer de lire ça ?

Jones lui tendit une feuille sur laquelle s'alignaient des lignes de lettres écrites dans l'alphabet cyrillique. Neal saisit la feuille et la parcouru. Au départ, il secoua la tête. Ces signes n'avaient aucun sens pour lui mais petit à petit, il commença à reconnaître des mots, puis les sons qui leur étaient associés lui vinrent à l'esprit.

Non seulement, il était capable de lire ce texte mais, en plus, il en comprenait le sens. Il s'agissait de la description d'un tableau de Raphaël La Vierge à l'enfant et Saint Joseph, exposé au Musée d l'Ermitage de Saint-Pétersbourg. Neal ne manqua pas le clin d'œil de son ami.

L'évocation de ce peintre de la Renaissance n'était pas un hasard. Le FBI avait cherché à récupérer un des tableaux de cet artiste, supposant que Neal l'avait caché. Cette affaire avait bien failli le renvoyer derrière les barreaux ou à Washington sous la surveillance de l'Agent Kramer qui avait tout mis en œuvre pour le piéger.

-Ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

-chto yumor, Jones.

Peter lui prit la feuille des mains et resta muet devant ce texte. Neal vit le trouble de son ami et il aurait aimé avoir des explications à lui donner.

-Alors tu parles russe ?

-Apparemment, mais je suis bien incapable de t'expliquer d'où ça vient.

-Jones, une idée ?

-Pas vraiment. Je te l'ai dit, je pense que Neal est impliqué malgré lui dans une affaire qui nous dépasse tous et le fait qu'il connaisse cette langue et qu'il semble la parler avec un naturel et un accent parfait me laisse penser qu'il est même un maillon important de cette organisation.

Neal s'éloigna un peu de ses amis. Il ne parvenait pas à faire le tri dans les informations qu'il venait d'apprendre sur l'affaire, sur lui-même. Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'il connaissait cette langue ? Il était encore confus suite aux mauvais traitements qu'on lui avait fait subir et ceux qu'il s'était lui-même infligé. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à expliquer cet énorme oubli. Il avait besoin de parler, d'obtenir des explications. Il savait que Jones ne pourrait pas lui donner de réponses mais il avait envie d'avoir son avis.

-Tu penses que je joue un rôle dans cette organisation ?

-Neal, je n'ai aucune certitude, juste des intuitions…

-Alors, fais-moi part de ces intuitions… S'il te plaît.

Neal vint se rasseoir et attendit que son ami lui expose les conclusions auxquelles il était arrivé. Jones semblait hésiter. Il voyait bien que Neal n'était pas au mieux et que les informations qu'il leur avait amenées l'avaient secoué.

-Quand j'ai vu que Husker avait un lien avec cette organisation, j'ai cherché à en savoir plus sur cet agent. Je n'ai pas obtenu beaucoup de renseignements en questionnant ses collègues. Mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait insisté auprès de ses supérieurs pour s'occuper de l'enquête sur ta fuite.

-C'est lui qui a demandé à s'occuper de cette enquête ?

Peter était étonné. Il était rare qu'un agent se porte volontaire pour se genre d'enquête. Neal n'était, certes pas, un agent mais la plupart de leurs collègues avaient refusé ce travail.

-Il a lourdement insisté. Difficile de ne pas trouver ça louche, surtout quand le nom de ses parents est apparu dans cette liste. Ensuite je me suis souvenu de ce que Peter avait dit sur les voix qui avaient peuplé tes nuits alors que tu étais en prison.

Neal ne voyait toujours pas où son ami voulait en venir et il commençait à perdre patience. Il détestait cette impression, de plus en plus oppressante, qu'il ne contrôlait pas totalement sa vie.

-Je ne vois toujours pas le lien…

-Neal, laisse-le finir.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Peter, près à lui répondre mais le sourire de son ami fit retomber sa colère. Peter avait le don de l'apaiser, de le rassurer. Neal se retourna vers Jones.

-Désolé…

-Pas de problème. Je comprends que tout ça puisse être perturbant. Peter a évoqué l'idée qu'il puisse s'agir d'une langue étrangère. D'où mon test…

Neal commençait à comprendre le raisonnement de Jones mais il ne voyait pas comment cela faisait avancer leur affaire.

-Mais j'ai compris quand tu m'as parlé. J'aurais aussi compris cette voix s'il s'était agit de russe.

-Pas forcément…

Peter réfléchissait à voix haute.

-Ces voix s'adressaient à toi au beau milieu de la nuit alors que tu n'étais pas tout à fait conscient… Tu as quand même senti que la voix était menaçante. Peut-être que ce n'était pas seulement le ton de la voix qui te faisait peur.

Neal devait admettre que Peter avait raison. Ils étaient encore loin d'avoir toutes les réponses mais il y avait de quoi creuser.

-C'est possible, en effet…

Neal était pensif mais, même en se concentrant, il ne parvenait pas à y voir plus clair. Peter sentit son angoisse et il posa la main sur son bras.

-Nous allons continuer à chercher mais, en attendant, je pense qu'il serait plus prudent de rester cachés. Il vaut mieux ne pas donner l'occasion à Husker de te mettre la main dessus. S'il est encore en lien avec cette organisation, il pourrait être dangereux.

-Je vais continuer l'enquête mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Je pensais demander à Diana de me donner un coup de main. Mais je voulais vous en parler avant.

Peter fronça les sourcils. Il avait une grande confiance en ses anciens collègues mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop élargir le nombre de personnes au courant de l'affaire.

Neal ne garda bien de donner son opinion. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Diana et que, malgré les différends qu'ils avaient pu avoir par le passé, la jeune femme ferait tout son possible pour découvrir la vérité dans cette affaire.

-j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à l'impliquer là-dedans tant qu'on ne sait pas où on va.

-Je sais, Peter, je me suis fait la même réflexion mais, elle a déjà senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle m'aide déjà dans l'enquête sur l'enlèvement.

-Très bien, fais comme bon te semble.

Jones se tourna à nouveau vers Neal qui était toujours très agité.

-Neal, je veux que tu saches qu'on fera tout notre possible pour retrouver l'homme qui t'a fait ça. Je me suis peut-être mal exprimé tout à l'heure mais je sais que tu n'es pas impliqué dans cette organisation, que tu n'as rien à voir avec ces personnes…

-Merci, Clinton. Ça me touche que tu penses ça.

Jones, tout comme Peter un peu plus tôt, fut étonné d'entendre une telle franchise de la part de Neal.

Le jeune homme lui tendit la main mais il la retiré quand il vit les tremblements incontrôlables qui l'agitait.

-Désolé.

Jones se leva et vint lui prendre la main qu'il serra dans la sienne.

-Neal, ne sois pas désolé. Je sais ce que tu traverses et je trouve que tu t'en sors très bien.

Jones vit le regard plein de questions de Neal posé sur lui.

-L'un de mes amis, à l'université, est tombé dans la drogue. J'ai vu par quoi il est passé jour après jour. J'ai essayé de l'aider mais il a perdu son combat.

Neal baissa les yeux. Il avait du mal à voir la sympathie dans les yeux de son collègue. Jones avait essayé de lui parler alors que tout le monde l'évitait. Mais il avait été incapable de s'ouvrir à lui, de le laisser l'aider. Aujourd'hui, ça n'était pas plus facile pour lui mais il lui était reconnaissant d'être là et de lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte.

Jones prit congé et Peter laissa Neal seul quelques minutes et se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer un léger diner. Quand il revint dans le salon, Neal était toujours assis sur le canapé, les yeux fixés sur la feuille que Jones lui avait laissée.

-Tu révises ton russe ?

Peter avait tenté un trait d'humour mais il réalisa que Neal n'était pas en état de le comprendre.

-Peter, il y a encore quelques minutes, je n'avais même pas conscience que je connaissais cette langue… Ça va être quoi, ensuite. Je vais apprendre que je suis né à Moscou… ?

Peter comprenait les interrogations de son ami même s'il pensait qu'il se posait trop de questions.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es né dans une clinique, ici à New York… J'ai vérifié moi-même l'authenticité de ton acte de naissance.

-Tu as vraiment fait ça ?

Peter s'assit face à lui.

-Quand j'ai commencé à enquêter sur toi, il fallait bien que je sois sûr de ton identité. Après tout, tu avais, à cette époque, un certain nombre de noms différents. Je voulais être sûr de pouvoir t'inculper sous ta véritable identité.

-Je vois… Je devrais peut-être te remercier… ?

-Oui… C'est probablement ce que tu devrais faire…Monsieur Neal Luka George Caffrey…

Neal releva la tête, étonné.

-Lucas… ?

-Oui avec un k… L. U. K. A. Ça m'a un peu surpris… Tu ne savais pas ?

-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir mon acte de naissance et ma mère n'a jamais cru bon de mentionner ce prénom.

-Etrange…

-Oui, encore une chose que j'ignorais sur moi-même. Je n'ai jamais été certain de vraiment savoir qui j'étais mais, là, ça devient inquiétant.

Peter comprit qu'il était temps de changer de sujet de conversation. Il était, en effet, étrange et déstabilisant de comprendre qu'il y avait, sans doute, de nombreuses questions sans réponse sur sa vie. Mais Neal avait besoin de repos et, se torturer l'esprit avec toutes ces questions n'était pas la meilleure manière de passer une convalescence au calme. En même temps, il serait compliqué dans une telle situation de trouver un moment de calme.

-Il faudrait que je change tes pansements. Ensuite on pourra diner.

-Je n'ai pas très faim.

-Evidement… Mais le docteur Ester a été catégorique… Il faut que tu manges.

-Il a dit ça… ?

-Entre autres choses… Tu veux que je te fasse une liste exhaustive de tes obligations ?

-Non, je te fais confiance.

Le sourire de Neal fut sa récompense. Le jeune homme était plus détendu et Peter espérait qu'il le reste.

L'agent du FBI se leva et revint avec le matériel laissé par le docteur Ester. Neal déboutonna sa chemise et laissa Peter décoller avec précaution les pansements sur son torse et dans son dos. Il retint une grimace quand son ami s'attaqua au pansement sur le haut de son omoplate. Cette plaie était celle qui le faisait le plus souffrir. Les gestes de Peter étaient délicats, presque tendres mais Neal aurait aimé qu'il accélère le rythme.

Il devait se tenir bien droit pour lui faciliter le travail et il commençait à fatiguer.

-On peut faire une pause, Peter ?

-Bien sûr.

Neal se détendit un peu et ferma les yeux. Il ressentit un léger vertige et la main de Peter le retint quand il tenta de s'adosser au canapé.

-Doucement, mon grand. Je dois d'abord finir de nettoyer ces vilaines blessures. Ensuite tu pourras te reposer.

Neal hocha la tête mais, si Peter ne l'avait pas retenu, il se serait, à nouveau laissé aller.

-Peter, je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Neal avait du mal à parler, à tenir les yeux ouverts et Peter commença sérieusement à paniquer quand son ami vint poser sa tête au creux de son épaule. Son front, en contact avec la peau de son cou, était brûlant de fièvre.

-Bon sang, Neal. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

Peter termina de panser les plaies et aida Neal à se rallonger sur le canapé. Neal grommela des mots que Peter ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de comprendre et il partit chercher les cachets que le docteur Ester lui avait laissé. Il aurait aimé que Neal avale quelque chose avant de prendre ces médicaments mais il doutait fort que, dans son état, le jeune homme accepte de manger quoi que ce soit.

Peter aida Neal à s'asseoir et lui tendit les deux cachets.

-Qu'est-ce que…c'est ?

-Ça va aider à faire baisser la fièvre.

-La fièvre… ?

-Oui, Neal, tu as une forte fièvre.

-Pourquoi ?

Peter n'avait pas envie de disserter avec son ami sur l'origine probable de sa fièvre. Il voulait juste qu'il avale ces cachets, qu'il dorme quelques heures et que tout redevienne normal.

Il aurait aimé, juste pour cette fois que Neal arrête de parlementer, de poser des dizaines de questions et qu'il se contente de faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Le jeune homme regardait les deux pilules dans sa main sans parvenir à se décider à les avaler.

-Neal, s'il te plait, avale ces cachets et recouche-toi.

-Seulement si tu restes avec moi.

-Neal, nous sommes enfermés dans cet appartement pour quelques jours. Je ne risque pas d'aller bien loin.

-Non…je veux dire…

La confusion se lisait dans ses yeux et Peter essaya de garder son calme. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un enfant et il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment se comporter avec les enfants… Surtout quand il avait ses deux yeux bleus fixés sur lui.

-Je veux pas dormir tout seul.

Ok, cette fois, il commençait à comprendre mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il se sentait plus à l'aise face à la demande de son ami. Après la conversation qu'ils avaient eue un peu plus tôt, il aurait aimé être certain que Neal ne se méprenait pas sur ses intentions et que sa demande n'était pas à double sens.

Il s'apprêtait à questionner Neal à ce sujet quand il vit les larmes briller dans ses yeux. Tu deviens stupide mon pauvre Peter. Neal était loin de penser au sens caché que pouvait comporter sa demande. Il avait seulement besoin d'un ami, de quelqu'un qui pourrait tenir les cauchemars à distance.

-D'accord. Tu avales ces deux cachets et on ira se coucher. Mais je crains que ce canapé soit un peu trop étroit pour nous deux. Je vais préparer le lit…

Neal se plia docilement à la requête de Peter et quand celui-ci revint de la chambre, le jeune homme s'était endormi sur le canapé. Peter ne voulait pas le réveiller, alors il rassembla ses forces et prit son ami dans ses bras. Son cœur se serra quand il vit avec quelle facilité il le souleva. Neal avait perdu du poids et s'était encore plus flagrant maintenant qu'il le tenait dans ses bras.

Il l'allongea délicatement sur le lit et s'éloigna un peu pour retirer ses chaussures.

-Ne ostav' menya v pokoye

Peter ne comprit pas les mots mais la douleur dans la voix de son ami lui serra le cœur. Il envoya voler sa chaussure droite et vint s'allonger près de Neal.

-Je suis là, mon grand. Tout va bien.

Neal vint se blottir contre lui, murmurant des mots incompréhensibles dans une langue qu'il pensait ne pas connaître seulement quelques minutes auparavant.

Peter n'avait aucune idée de la direction dans laquelle cette affaire allait les entrainer mais il n'était pas certain d'apprécier les épreuves par lesquelles Neal était obligé de passer. Il finit par fermer les yeux et laisser de côté ses questions et les soucis de la journée.

La sensation que quelqu'un l'observait le réveilla au petit matin…ou alors c'est la faim qui le força à ouvrir les yeux. Il se rendit compte qu'une douce odeur envahissait l'appartement ce qui le rassura. S'ils avaient à faire à quelqu'un leur voulant du mal, il n'aurait pas pris la peine de leur préparer un petit déjeuner.

-Enfin réveillé… ?

Peter reconnut la voix du docteur Ester et il sourit en voyant le médecin assis sur le rebord du lit.

-Bonjour, docteur.

-Patrick, s'il vous plait… comment va-t-il ?

Peter posa une main sur le front de Neal toujours endormi, la tête sur sa poitrine.

-J'ai changé ses pansements et il a commencé à se sentir mal. Il était brûlant.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Son corps est en train de livrer un rude combat. Le plus important c'est que la fièvre ait baissé. A-t-il eu besoin d'une autre injection ?

-Non, il s'est vite endormi et il ne s'est pas réveillé. Quelle heure est-il ?

-7 heures. Votre collègue est en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Peter regarda Neal qui n'avait pas bougé de la nuit et semblait encore capable de dormir quelques heures. Il se dégagea aussi délicatement qu'il put mais le jeune homme ne sourcilla même pas. Les deux hommes rejoignirent Jones qui avait déjà posé sur la table un copieux petit déjeuner.

-Tu m'avais caché tes talents, Jones…

-Je craignais qu'on me demande de faire la cuisine pour tout le monde.

Peter remarqua les cernes sous les yeux de son collègue et il comprit qu'il n'avait certainement pas passé une aussi bonne nuit que lui.

-Du nouveau ?

-Des informations mais rien qui nous fasse vraiment avancé. Diana est sur la piste de la femme russe recueillie par les Husker. Certains indices laissent penser qu'elle s'est enfuie de chez eux. Les circonstances de sa fuite restent floues mais un voisin de la famille à l'époque était allé voir la police pour leur signaler qu'il pensait qu'une femme était retenue contre sa volonté chez le couple.

Peter était de plus en plus intrigué par cette histoire. L'agent Husker, dont les parents avaient peut-être séquestré une jeune femme russe, détenait peut-être la clé du mystère.

-A quelle date ce voisin est-il allé rapporter sn histoire ?

-Janvier 1979. Les policiers connaissaient bien la famille. Ils se sont contentés d'une visite de routine. Ils ont bien vu la jeune femme en question qui les a rassuré en disant qu'elle n'était pas contrainte de rester et qu'elle était libre de ses mouvements. Leur rapport ne mentionne rien d'anormal. Si ce n'est que la jeune femme était enceinte de 6 mois et qu'elle paraissait en parfaite santé.

Un nouvel élément étrange. Une jeune femme enceinte dont on perd la trace quelques mois après la visite de ces policiers. Qu'est-elle devenue ? Et surtout qu'est-il arrivé à son bébé ?

-Quel âge a l'Agent Husker ?

-J'y ai pensé aussi mais Husker avait déjà deux ans en 1979.

-Est-ce que les Husker ont eu un autre enfant ?

-Non…

-Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me perturbe dans cette histoire.

Patrick se mit à rire en entendant les mots de Peter.

-Désolé, Peter. Je ne suis pas aussi habitué que vous à ce genre d'enquête mais, pour ma part, il y a de nombreuses choses qui me perturbent.

Peter lui fit signe de poursuivre. Il aimait bien avoir un avis extérieur quand il pataugeait dans une enquête.

-Cette jeune femme a disparu aux alentours du moment où sa grossesse arrivait à son terme, son enfant avec elle…Vous semblez supposer qu'on lui a donné une nouvelle identité mais elle s'est peut-être enfuie… Ce qu'elle a dit aux policiers n'était peut-être pas tout à fait vrai. Même si ces gens ne la tenaient pas prisonnière, il est possible qu'ils aient eu des projets pour son enfant…projets qu'elle ne voulait pas voir se réaliser.

C'était plutôt bien pensé. Il était en effet possible qu'elle ait fui pour éviter que son enfant ne tombe aux mains de cette organisation. Mais comment avait-elle pu mettre son plan à exécution ? Elle avait dû bénéficier d'une aide extérieure.

-Si cette femme s'est enfuie et a réussi à accoucher clandestinement, elle a forcément été aidée. Elle n'avait pas de papiers, pas d'autres contacts dans le pays que cette organisation…

-On a essayé de voir qui aurait pu l'aider. Diana doit me rappeler quand elle aura obtenu la liste des connaissances de la famille Husker.

Neal les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et, au grand soulagement de Peter il mangea de bon appétit. Jones reçut un appel et s'éloigna pour répondre. Quand il revint à table avec eux, son visage semblait marqué par l'inquiétude et il regarda Neal comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Peter fut le premier à poser la question que chacun avait en tête autour de la table.

-C'était Diana ?

-En effet…

Ok, Jones avait décidé de se faire prier. Cela aurait dû inquiéter Peter mais Jones le devança et, regardant Neal droit dans les yeux il posa une question qui raisonna longtemps dans le silence de la pièce.

-Qui es-tu vraiment ?

Neal ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette question mais il devait admettre qu'il commençait à se poser la même question.

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis le même homme qu'hier et les jours précédents mais si tu nous expliquais plutôt ce qui me vaut cette question.

Jones essaya de reprendre ses esprits. La nouvelle que Diana venait de lui apprendre l'avait secoué et il n'était pas certain d'en comprendre toutes les implications.

-Diana a fait des recherches dans l'entourage des Husker. Ils avaient de nombreuses relations, dans les hautes sphères et toutes ces relations leurs étaient sans doute très utiles…notamment celles qu'ils avaient dans la police…

-La police… ?

Peter sentit sa gorge se serrer…Ce qu'il commençait à entrevoir ne lui plaisait vraiment pas et il n'était pas certain que Neal soit prêt à l'entendre mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter Jones maintenant.

-Sur la liste des amis proches de la famille Husker, il y a deux noms que nous connaissons bien…

-Mon père…

Neal n'était pas idiot et il avait, lui aussi fait le lien.

-En effet, le second nom est celui d'Ellen Parker.

Cette fois, Neal accusa le coup. Que son père ait trempé dans ce genre de chose ne l'étonnait guère mais Ellen…la femme qui avait été comme une mère pour lui…

A ce moment, il réalisa le sens de ce qu'il venait de penser…Sa mère…cette femme dont il avait si peu de souvenir…Il revoyait son visage si doux, ses grands yeux bleus, ses longs cheveux blonds… cette beauté si caractéristique des femmes de l'Est…

Tout lui revint par vagues successives…violentes et incontrôlables…les chansons qu'elle lui chantait pour l'endormir….son accent quand elle lui racontait ces histoires d'un pays de glace et de mythes…

La pièce se mit à tourner autour de lui. Il entendait les voix affolées de ses amis mais il ne pouvait pas leur répondre. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Sa mère…ses racines…

Jones lui avait demandé qui il était vraiment…Il avait la réponse maintenant…Mais il perdit connaissance avant de pouvoir la lui donner.

_Je suis le fils de Yelena Irinov…_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16.

Patrick se précipita auprès de Neal. Les trois hommes avaient été trop surpris par sa réaction pour réagir et le jeune homme s'était évanoui, sa tête heurtant le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il n'avait pas compris la raison de son malaise mais le plus urgent était de vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas blessé. Patrick, avec l'aide de Peter, transporta le jeune homme, toujours inconscient sur le canapé.

Après un examen rapide, Patrick se redressa et se tourna vers Peter qui le regardait, anxieux.

-Je pense que Neal nous expliquera, lui-même, ce qui s'est passé à son réveil Mais je suis certain que son malaise à un lien avec ce que vous venez de lui révéler.

-Vous pensez qu'il en sait plus que ce qu'il veut bien nous dire ?

Les doutes dans la voix de Jones, firent grimacer Peter. Il ne pensait pas que Neal ait été au courant de quoi que ce soit.

Les paroles du médecin le rassurèrent.

-Je ne vais pas vous dire ce que vous devez penser, Agent Jones. L'enquête est la vôtre mais à la période où cette affaire a débuté, Neal n'était qu'un enfant. Je pense plutôt que ces révélations l'ont profondément choquées et, dans son état, un tel choc peut suffire à provoquer un malaise.

Peter fut soulagé de voir son collègue approuver d'un signe de tête. Il n'avait pas envie de voir, l'un des principaux soutiens de Neal, changer de camp. Ils allaient avoir besoin de toute l'aide que Jones pourrait leur apporter.

-Il va bien ?

Peter fut étonné d'entendre sa voix trembler. Quand il avait vu Neal s'effondrer, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser au pire et il avait revécu, en quelques secondes le cauchemar des dernières semaines. Le médecin leva les yeux vers l'homme face à lui. Lui, aussi, vit les cernes, l'inquiétude qui ne quittait pas son visage.

-Peter, votre ami a vécu l'enfer et, pour un homme ayant subi un tel traumatisme, je trouve qu'il va plutôt bien. Mais cette affaire risque de laisser des traces et, il est difficile, pour le moment, d'en mesurer les conséquences.

Peter essaya de donner un sens aux paroles du médecin. Comme à son habitude, il avait volontairement laissé certaines choses dans le flou. Il y a avait trop d'incertitudes pour que Patrick puisse se prononcer. Son patient allait physiquement se remettre avec du temps, des soins appropriés et du repos. Mais son état émotionnel l'inquiétait. Le jeune homme n'était pas tombé dans la drogue par jeu ou par goût du risque comme cela pouvait être le cas chez certains jeunes gens qu'il avait pu voir passer dans son service.

En parlant avec Neal, il avait noté chez lui un vrai et profond malaise qui ne datait pas de la mort de son ami, comme il lui avait dit. Le médecin pensait que cet état dépressif datait de bien plus longtemps que ça et que son mode de vie, à ce moment, lui avait permis de le masquer. Il avait compensé ce malaise en vivant à cent à l'heure, ne s'arrêtant jamais assez longtemps pour pouvoir réfléchir.

Son arrestation et sa rencontre avec Peter avaient changé tout ça. Il avait soudain eu tout le temps nécessaire à une profonde réflexion sur sa vie et sur ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment. Ces années d'enfermement avaient dû être particulièrement pénibles pour lui. Quand il était sorti, il avait retrouvé un nouveau rythme…les enquêtes, les planques…Il avait alors connu une vie de famille qui lui avait manqué étant jeune. Tout ce qu'il avait essayé de construire s'était effondré quand Peter était parti pour Washington.

Le médecin pensait que le départ de Peter avait été le véritable déclencheur de sa descente aux enfers. La mort de Mozzie avait précipité sa décision mais, tôt ou tard, il aurait sombré. Mais il lui était impossible de dire ce genre de choses à Peter. L'homme était déjà bien trop affecté par ce que vivait son ami et le principal, dans l'immédiat était qu'il soit présent à ses côtés, conscient des difficultés qui les attendaient.

-Il devrait se réveiller bientôt mais il risque d'être un peu désorienté. Il faudra être patient avec lui. Il pourra répondre à vos questions mais laissez lui un peu de temps.

Peter hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir à côté de Neal qui n'avait pas bougé.

Il posa une main sur son front. La fièvre avait baissé et c'était déjà une bonne chose mais Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que son ami avait déduit en comprenant que son père était impliqué dans cette affaire.

En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas le nom de son père qui avait provoqué ce malaise. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il avait entendu le nom d'Ellen qu'il avait commencé à se sentir mal. Un souvenir précis lui était peut-être revenu en mémoire à cet instant. Mais lequel ? Peter avait du mal à démêler les liens qui nouaient cette affaire. A vrai dire, il comptait un peu sur Jones pour faire le tri. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait se concentrer que sur Neal et essayer de faire tout son possible pour l'aider à se sortir, sans trop de dégât, de ce cauchemar.

Après de longues minutes d'attente, Neal finit par ouvrir les yeux. Comme l'avait souligné Patrick, c'était la confusion qui dominait dans ses yeux mais son regard s'éclaircit quand il vit Peter assis à ses côtés. La complicité entre les deux hommes sautait aux yeux et Jones ne put retenir un petit sourire. Il était heureux que Peter soit de retour, même si ce n'était que pour quelques semaines.

La présence de son patron et ami lui avait sérieusement manqué. Il se surprenait régulièrement à se demander ce que Peter aurait fait dans telle ou telle situation. La plupart du temps, ce genre de réflexion concernait Neal. Peter aurait su quoi faire et comment aider leur ami. Il était persuadé de ne pas avoir pris les bonnes décisions et, même s'il essayait de ne pas trop y penser, il se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé tomber le jeune homme au moment où il aurait besoin de lui.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Que s'est-il passé ?

D'accord, une question pour répondre à une question… Si Neal commençait à utiliser la technique des avocats pour lui parler, ils allaient avoir un sérieux problème. Peter sourit en pensant que Neal, si on lui en avait donné la chance, aurait pu faire un excellent avocat…

-Tu as fait un malaise. De quoi te souviens-tu ?

-J'ai pas fini mon croissant…

-Peter s'en est chargé…

La voix de Jones le fit sourire et l'atmosphère se détendit.

-Evidemment… Il faut éviter de tourner de l'œil devant son petit déjeuner en présence de Peter…

-Je plaide coupable… Maintenant est-ce tu pourrais répondre à ma question ?

Neal redevint sérieux et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes ce qui inquiéta Peter. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de réfléchir pour répondre à une question aussi simple ? Il lui avait seulement demandé comment il se sentait… Le jeune homme semblait faire le tour des sensations et des informations que lui renvoyait chaque partie de son corps meurtri.

-J'ai mal à la tête…

-C'est tout…Tu réfléchis pendant 5 minutes pour me dire ça… ?

Peter s'agaçait tout seul et Neal posa sur lui ce regard exaspéré et bienveillant qu'il lui offrait parfois quand il sentait que son ami était en train de s'emballer pour rien. Peter savait qu'il avait, parfois tendance à en faire un peu trop et à accorder une importance démesurée à de petites choses. Et c'est avec ce genre de regard que Neal parvenait à le faire redescendre sur terre.

-C'est la seule nouveauté…

-Tu veux dire qu'il y a autre chose… ?

Neal se redressa et c'est avec une grimace de douleur qu'il parvint à s'asseoir. Patrick n'avait rien manqué de cet échange et il savait que le jeune homme essayait de rassurer son ami. Mais il était évident qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Sans attendre la réponse de Neal, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, préparant l'injection que son patient aurait dû se voir administrer la veille.

-Peter, je suis tellement tendu que j'ai des courbatures dignes d'un coureur de fond. J'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir été percuté par un camion. Mes mains tremblent tellement que je serais incapable de boire un verre d'eau. Mais globalement, ça ne va pas trop mal.

Peter passa une main sur son visage. Neal avait essayé d'être honnête mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas tout dit. Patrick revint avec la seringue en main.

-C'est vraiment indispensable ? J'ai pas très envie de passer mes journées à dormir…

-Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter ce genre de traitement en cours de route, Neal. On en a déjà parlé, vous ne pourrez pas faire face à ce genre de sevrage sans une aide médicale. Tenter de faire ça seul pourrait même s'avérer dangereux.

Neal finit par capituler et laissa le médecin lui faire l'injection. Peter grimaça en voyant les cicatrices ornant l'intérieur du bras de son ami.

Neal se cala contre le canapé et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration. Après quelques minutes, il rouvrit les yeux et vit les regards posés sur lui.

-Je suppose que c'est l'heure des questions.

-Seulement si tu t'en sens capable.

Peter, toujours assis à côté de lui, posa une main sur la sienne.

-Ça va aller, Peter. Mais il est possible que je ne sois pas tout à fait cohérent. Le truc que vous m'injectez est pire que la drogue.

Neal savait qu'il exagérait mais il détestait ce sentiment de confusion qui envahissait son esprit après chaque injection. Il attendit que les questions fusent et il ne fut pas étonné d'entendre Peter faire feu le premier.

-Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ton malaise ?

Neal se redressa et essaya de contrôler la nausée qui lui tordait l'estomac. Finalement, il avait bien fait de ne pas terminer son croissant. Il voulait éviter que Peter ne s'inquiète mais il se leva et se dirigea à grands pas vers la salle de bains.

Peter le rejoignit alors qu'il se passait de l'eau fraîche sur le visage.

-Ça va.

-J'ai connu des jours meilleurs.

-C'est vrai que tu n'as pas bonne mine.

Neal regarda devant lui dans le miroir. Peter se tenait derrière lui et malgré son sourire, le jeune homme pouvait lire son inquiétude.

-La drogue e fait des dégâts et je pense qu'il va me falloir du temps pour retrouver une vie normale.

-J'en suis conscient mais je n'aime pas te voir comme ça…

Neal se retourna pour faire face à son ami.

-C'est gentil, Peter mais ça va aller.

Peter posa une main sur la joue du jeune homme. Il hésita à retirer sa main quand il vit le trouble dans ses yeux.

-Peter…je suis désolé mais…tu ne devrais pas…

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce geste n'a pas le même sens pour toi que pour moi…

-Et quel sens a-t-il pour toi ?

-On en a déjà parlé…

Peter n'avait pas bougé. Il se tenait devant lui et le contact de sa main contre sa joue, troublait profondément Neal qui n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement.

-On n'est pas allé au bout de cette conversation.

-Je sais, Peter mais je n'ai pas la force de t'entendre me dire que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments. Et je ne peux pas mettre de côté les miens pour le moment… Quand tu me touches, comme ça…quand tu es si proche…

Neal ne termina pas sa phrase et baissa les yeux. Peter ne voulait pas le perturber. Il n'était toujours pas certain de la nature de ses propres sentiments. Il se recula et les deux hommes retournèrent dans le salon où Jones et Patrick les attendaient. Neal s'installa sur le canapé.

-Quand tu as parlé de l'éventuelle implication d'Ellen dans cette organisation, certains souvenirs me sont revenus en mémoire.

-A propos d'Ellen… ?

-Entre autre… Mais surtout à propos de ma mère.

Peter surveillait son ami de près, attentif au moindre signe de détresse.

-Ta mère était impliquée, elle aussi ?

L'hypothèse n'était pas totalement absurde. James et Ellen étant mêlés à ces « échanges » internationaux, on pouvait penser que la mère de Neal était au moins au courant. Mais Neal secoua la tête et les mots qui suivirent ne laissèrent plus planer le moindre doute dans l'esprit de Peter.

-Elle en était probablement l'une des victimes…

Les deux agents restèrent silencieux un long moment, essayant de prendre la mesure de cette déclaration. Peter fut le premier à oser dire quelque chose.

-Yelena… ?

Neal se contenta de hocher la tête et attendit que Peter continue son interrogatoire. Mais ce fut Jones qui prit le relai.

-Yelena Irinov est ta mère ?

-Oui…enfin je crois. Je ne l'ai jamais appelée Yelena mais je suis certain que c'était elle.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

-L'implication de James et Ellen… Le fait que les dates correspondent…Le fait qu'elle me racontait des histoires et qu'elle me chantait des chansons en russe…Le fait qu'elle ait disparu sans laisser de traces peu après mon dixième anniversaire…

C'était la première fois que Neal parlait de sa mère et, en voyant la douleur dans ses yeux, Peter comprit pour quelle raison son ami n'en avait jamais parlé.

-Dans quelles circonstances a-t-elle disparu ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Jones. J'avais dix ans et on m'a annoncé que j'étais orphelin. A part pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, je ne vois pas bien ce que j'aurais pu faire…

Jones était sur le point de s'excuser pour sa question un peu déplacée mais Peter lui fit signe qu'il prenait la suite.

-Neal, le moindre détail pourrait nous être très utile.

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir mais ses souvenirs étaient confus. Il n'était même pas certain d'être capable de faire son portrait. Il n'avait que très peu de souvenirs des dix premières années de sa vie. Il en avait probablement effacé certains le jour où il avait appris que sa mère l'avait abandonné.

-Je ne vois pas quoi vous dire. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs d'elle…Ni même de mon père.

-Et concernant Ellen ? C'est bien elle qui s'est occupé de toi après le départ de ta mère ?

-Oui, pendant 3 ans…

Cette nouvelle affirmation amenait d'autres questions. Pourquoi Ellen avait-elle pris le relais dans l'éducation du jeune garçon ? Peter connaissait l'histoire de James, ses démêlés avec la justice et sa fuite pour tenter de prouver son innocence. Il avait, lui-même, faillit payer très cher sa réapparition dans la vie de son fils.

James n'avait jamais été innocent et Peter commençait à soupçonner qu'il était coupable de bien plus que de falsification de preuves.

La question qui venait ensuite à Peter c'était ce que Neal était devenu alors qu'à 13 ans, il s'était retrouvé seul. Qu'avait-il fait à 13 ans et pour quelle raison Ellen avait-elle cessa de s'occuper de lui ?

Neal semblait perdu dans ses pensées et, à voir ses yeux humides, Peter doutait qu'il s'agisse d'un bon souvenir. Le téléphone de Jones vibra et l'Agent s'éloigna pour répondre. Quand il revint, il s'assit près de Neal.

-Tu veux bien regarder cette photo…

Neal leva les yeux vers le téléphone que Jones lui tendait. Il resta immobile de longues secondes, le regard fixé sur cette image… Une photo vieille de trente ans. Elle n'était pas de très bonne qualité mais la beauté de cette jeune femme sautait aux yeux.

Les larmes qui coulèrent le long des joues de Neal furent la seule réponse dont ils eurent besoin pour comprendre que Neal l'avait reconnue. Mais le jeune homme précisa d'une voix tremblante.

-C'est elle…

Jones se tourna vers Peter.

-Diana m'a envoyé la seule photo de Yelena qu'elle a pu trouver.

Peter se pencha au-dessus du téléphone et observa, à son tour, cette photo.

Le regard de cette jeune femme le paralysa quelques secondes. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Neal était son fils… Ses yeux…Son regard…Cette mélancolie…se retrouvaient sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Elle est très belle…

Les mots étaient simples et ils pouvaient paraître stupides mais c'était la première pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Peter. Neal lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

-Oui…Elle avait de longs cheveux qu'elle tressait…Le soir, elle s'allongeait près de moi et elle me racontait des histoires…

Neal avait une telle tendresse dans la voix quand il parlait d'elle que Peter sentait les larmes se former.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Je ne sais pas…On m'a juste dit qu'elle était partie et que je ne la reverrais plus.

-Qui t'a dit ça ?

-Un homme est venu chez nous. Ellen était là…

Un nouveau mystère…Qui était cet homme ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Yelena ?

Neal commençait à se poser les mêmes questions. Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé Ellen, elle s'occupait bien de lui. Quand elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle devait déménager, Neal avait espéré qu'elle l'emmène avec elle. Mais elle lui avait dit qu'il devait rester à New York et qu'il allait habiter dans une nouvelle famille. Il n'avait pas été malheureux mais sa mère lui manquait énormément et il avait dû apprendre rapidement à se débrouiller seul.

Il se souvenait des nuits qu'il avait passé à écrire, de mémoire, toutes les histoires que sa mère lui racontait quand il était enfant. Ces mots, les images qu'ils avaient créées dans son esprit, il avait chéri ces textes et, encore aujourd'hui, il se souvenait de chaque conte qu'elle avait inventé.

Il avait toujours eu peur de partir à la recherche de son passé. Il craignait de découvrir que sa mère l'avait vraiment abandonné, craignant peut-être aussi de découvrir qu'elle était morte. En secret, il avait longtemps espéré la voir revenir.

-Neal, il va falloir qu'on fasse des recherches pour essayer de la retrouver.

Le jeune homme regarda Jones sans vraiment le voir. Son regard errait de l'un à l'autre puis revenait vers la photo qu'il avait toujours entre les mains.

-Je pourrais avoir la photo ?

La question serra le cœur de Peter. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment cet homme était parvenu à se construire en grandissant dans un tel environnement. Considérant ce qu'il avait dû vivre étant enfant, il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti.

-Bien sûr, Neal. Je vais retourner au bureau et je t'en imprimerai un exemplaire.

Jones se tourna vers Peter et lui fit signe de l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte.

-Il va être compliqué de poursuivre cette enquête sans alerter Husker. Il est toujours très attentif à ce que nous faisons. Je n'ai pas voulu le dire devant Neal mais nous avons une piste sur un des noms de la liste.

-Le Maitre… ?

-Probablement. Cet homme est un ancien champion d'échec, arrivé dans notre pays, à peu près en même temps que Yelena. Il n'a jamais vraiment travaillé…Il se dit collectionneur…Un type un peu bizarre.

-Comment le FBI a-t-il eu vent des activités de cet homme ?

-Son nom est apparu dans une de nos enquêtes sans qu'on puisse rien prouver contre lui.

Décidément, cette affaire devenait de plus en plus complexe et ils auraient du mal à trouver la vérité.

-Quel est son nom ?

-Anton Krichnov.

-Je vais essayer de voir si Neal se souvient de ce nom.

-Vas-y doucement avec lui. Il a l'air très secoué.

Peter hocha la tête en regardant Neal toujours assis sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide. Patrick les rejoignit et suivit Jones quand il quitta l'appartement.

Jones retourna au bureau et fut accueilli dès son arrivée par Diana qui le repoussa sans ménagement dans l'ascenseur. Arrivés entre deux étages, elle poussa le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence.

-Je crois qu'on a mis les pieds dans un nid de serpents. Husker fait des pieds et des mains pour récupérer l'enquête sur l'enlèvement de Neal et il semble avoir appris qu'on fouillait le passé de sa famille.

-Merde. Il va falloir être prudents.

-Plus que ça. Il a réussir à obtenir un mandat d'arrêt contre Neal. S'il lui met la main dessus, il va le renvoyer directement en prison.

Jones avait été prudent et il était persuadé que personne ne l'avait suivi mais il devait joindre à tout prix Peter et leur trouver une nouvelle planque. Encore une fois, il se surprit à penser à Mozzie. Il n'avait pas toujours apprécié ses méthodes mais il devait admettre que le petit homme leur avait souvent sauvé la mise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Pour le moment, on continue notre enquête. Officiellement on est toujours en charge. Il faut prévenir Peter et Neal et leur trouver un endroit sûr. Il faut aussi appeler Elisabeth pour lui expliquer les grandes lignes.

-Je m'occupe de trouver une planque.

-Je vais continuer de creuser la piste de Krichnov.

Les deux agents sortirent de l'ascenseur. Husker les attendait dans la salle commune.

-Agent Jones.

-Agent Husker. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-J'aimerais savoir où se trouve Neal Caffrey.

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi…

-Sinon ?

-Je sais que vous enquêtez sur ma famille.

-Le nom de vos parents est, en effet apparu dans une de nos enquêtes.

Les deux agents savaient exactement de quoi l'autre était en train de parler.

-J'aimerais savoir quels sont vos liens avec Neal Caffrey et sa famille.

L'agent Husker s'approcha de Jones et Diana s'avança pour montrer son soutien à son collègue.

-Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. Il vaut mieux laisser certaines choses dans l'ombre.

-C'est vous qui vous acharnez contre Neal. Ne soyez pas surpris qu'on creuse de notre côté pour essayer de comprendre.

Husker eut un sourire qui glaça le sang des deux agents.

-Votre ami risque de payer très cher cette enquête. Réfléchissez bien aux conséquences…

-De qui parlez-vous ?

-Luka n'a rien à gagner dans cette histoire. La vérité l'éclaboussera tout autant que les autres…

Sans plus d'explication, Husker tourna les talons et sortit de la salle.

Diana se tourna vers Jones, perplexe.

-Luka ?

-J'ai déjà vu ce prénom. Il me semble que…

Jones fouilla dans le dossier d'enquête concernant Neal qu'il avait ressorti des archives. Il tendit une photocopie à Diana…l'acte de naissance de Neal.

-C'est son deuxième prénom… ? Comment est-il au courant ?

-Il a pu consulter le dossier mais je pense qu'il a connu Neal bien avant d'entrer au FBI.

Jones fit signe à la jeune femme de le suivre et ils s'enfermèrent dans le bureau, occupé il y a quelques mois par Peter.

-Neal a reconnu la photo que tu m'as envoyée.

-Yelena Irinov.

-En effet, c'est sa mère. Elle a disparu quand il avait une dizaine d'années. Ellen l'a gardé avec elle pendant trois ans avant qu'il ne soit placé dans une autre famille. Yelena vivait chez les Husker au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle accouche mais je pense qu'ils sont restés en contact bien après la naissance de Neal.

Diana réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Jones aimait travailler avec elle. Il n'avait pas besoin de longs discours pour qu'elle comprenne son raisonnement.

-Est-ce que Neal se souvient de sa famille d'accueil ?

-Il n'a pas dit grand chose sur eux mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il ne s'y est pas senti très à l'aise et, dès qu'il a pu, il les a quitté. Il nous faudra attendre un peu pour avoir plus de précisions.

-Pourquoi ?

Jones n'avait pas parlé précisément avec sa collègue de l'état de santé de leur ami. Elle savait que le jeune homme avait subi des tortures aux mains de l'homme après lequel ils couraient.

-Neal n'est pas vraiment en état de répondre à des questions plus précises. Son enlèvement et les sévices qu'il a subis l'ont affaiblis mais avant ça, il était déjà mal en point.

-J'ai entendu pas mal de rumeurs ces derniers temps…

-Certaines sont vraies.

Une fois de plus, Jones n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que la jeune femme comprenne de quoi il parlait.

-Peter s'occupe de lui ?

-Oui, un médecin de l'hôpital leur rend visite au moins une fois par jour.

-Est-ce qu'il a voulu…Enfin, je veux dire, après la mort de Mozzie, il n'allait pas bien.

-Je n'en ai pas parlé avec lui mais je pense que la drogue était un moyen pour lui se fuir une réalité trop difficile à accepter.

-On aurait dû le voir…On aurait dû être là pour lui. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir abandonné…

Jones s'avança vers sa collègue et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Diana n'était pas vraiment du genre à s'épancher mais la voir ainsi, au bord des larmes, le bouleversait.

-J'ai parfois le même sentiment et je sais que Peter s'en veut énormément mais aujourd'hui, nous avons la possibilité de lui venir en aide et j'ai bien l'intention de m'acquitter de cette tâche au mieux…Peu importe les menaces…

Diana serra les mains de son collègue.

-On est ensemble sur ce coup.

-Evidemment…

Ils se remirent au travail et, après quelques heures, Jones et Diana partirent chacun avec un véhicule pour faire diversion. Diana se dirigea vers l'appartement où Neal et Peter se cachaient. Il était convenu qu'ils retrouveraient Jones au second appartement qu'ils avaient trouvé. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, ils avaient loué cet appartement sans passer par les circuits habituels.

Après avoir fait de nombreux détours, Diana gara sa voiture à quelques rues de l'appartement et fit les derniers mètres à pieds. Elle n'avait pas revu Neal depuis que Peter l'avait retrouvé et elle fut choquée de voir son visage si marqué et si pâle. Un large pansement lui barrait la joue et même sous ses vêtements larges, elle pouvait voir que le jeune homme avait perdu beaucoup de poids.

Peter s'avança vers elle et la salua chaleureusement.

-Vous êtes prêt ?

Peter baissa la voix.

-Oui mais j'espère que tu n'es pas garée trop loin. Neal aura du mal à marcher.

-Ne l'écoute pas, Diana, je suis en pleine forme.

Neal s'avança vers elle mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'il prenait sur lui pour sourire et faire comme si tout allait bien.

-Ravie de te revoir, Caffrey.

-Moi de même. Alors tu nous as trouvé une nouvelle résidence ?

-Oui, je pense qu'il vaut mieux être prudent. Husker nous suit à la trace.

Ils ne perdirent pas plus de temps et prirent la direction de la voiture de Diana. Ils n'allèrent pas bien loin. L'agent Husker les attendait à leur sortie de l'ascenseur.

-Je savais bien qu'il fallait vous garder à l'œil. Monsieur Caffrey, vous êtes en état d'arrestation…

Neal n'entendit pas la suite. La seule chose sur laquelle il parvenait à se concentrer c'était les menottes qui serraient ses poignets et la pression de la main de Husker sur son bras.

Peter lui parlait mais il n'entendit pas les mots prononcés par son ami. Il savait qu'il dormirait ce soir en prison et cette pensée le terrorisait bien plus que ce qu'il avait traversé les semaines précédentes.

Husker le poussa jusqu'à sa voiture et alors qu'il ouvrait la portière et plaçait une main sur sa tête pour le faire entrer dans la voiture, il s'approcha encore plus prêt pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, moy brat*

*Mon frère


	17. Chapter 17

_**Comme l'a remarqué Sophie, la scène de l'ascenseur dans le chapitre précédent était un clin d'œil à NCIS (série que j'aimais beaucoup aussi). **_

_**Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires…**_

Chapitre 17.

Peter n'avait pas pu monter avec lui dans la voiture. Il se retrouvait donc seul à l'arrière de ce véhicule, à se demander ce qui allait se passer pour lui. Il essayait de ne pas donner de sens particulier aux mots de l'Agent Husker mais le fait qu'il ait parlé en russe et l'ait appelé « mon frère » n'était certainement pas un hasard. Depuis quelques semaines, il avait arrêté de croire aux coïncidences.

Ils se dirigeaient bien vers les bureaux du FBI, ce qui était déjà bon signe mais Neal redoutait particulièrement de devoir dormir derrière les barreaux. Une fois arrivés en bas du bâtiment qu'il connaissait si bien, Husker vint ouvrir la portière et attendit qu'il veuille bien sortir du véhicule. Neal essaya de s'extraire de la voiture mais, avec les mains menottées dans le dos, il ne parvenait pas à faire obéir les muscles de ses jambes.

C'est avec soulagement qu'il vit arriver Peter.

-Vous ne voyez pas qu'il ne peut pas sortir.

Peter s'avança et l'aida à sortir. Une fois debout sur le parking, Neal réalisa qu'il serait bien incapable de marcher sans aide. Il était toujours appuyé contre Peter lorsque Husker le tira en arrière pour le faire avancer. Le geste brusque le fit vaciller et il finit sa course, allongé sur le parking.

La colère de Peter explosa et, alors que Neal essayait de rester conscient. Le jeune homme aurait aimé se relever mais il parvenait tout juste à contrôler sa respiration.

-A quoi jouez-vous, Husker ?

-Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi.

Husker s'approcha de Neal et, l'attrapant par le bras, il le releva violemment. Peter se précipita pour le soutenir et Neal vint caler sa tête contre son épaule.

-Je vous assure qu'il ne joue pas la comédie. Contactez le docteur Ester…

-Pas besoin. J'ai quelques questions à lui poser, ensuite il sera transféré en cellule où un examen médical sera pratiqué.

-De quoi l'accusez-vous, exactement ?

-Monsieur Caffrey s'est enfui alors qu'il était sous contrat avec le FBI. Ce qui constitue une rupture manifeste de ce contrat. Par conséquent, il doit retourner en prison où il finira sa peine.

Peter serra les dents pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de cet homme. Il savait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière cette arrestation. Il avait aussi conscience, qu'une fois que Neal serait envoyé en prison, il ne pourrait plus le protéger. Il commençait à se dire que Le Maitre n'était le seul danger qui menaçait son ami. Il devait absolument parler à Jones et Diana et mettre un plan au point pour sortir Neal de cette impasse.

Mais pour cela, il devait laisser Neal seul avec Husker. Se penchant vers le visage de Neal toujours calé contre son épaule, il parla le plus bas possible afin que Husker ne puisse l'entendre.

-On va te sortir de là mais il faut que je parle avec Jones.

-Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

-A voir ta tête je ne suis pas convaincu…

-Mais…pas le choix…

-Non, en effet. Tu vas pouvoir marcher.

-Peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider pour aller jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Peter se tourna vers Husker.

-Enlevez-lui les menottes.

-Hors de question. Vous connaissez la procédure aussi bien que moi.

-Vous voyez bien qu'il tient à peine debout.

Husker fit signe à son collègue qui attrapa le bras de Neal et le tira jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une fois de plus, Peter prit sur lui pour ne pas s'en mêler. Il se contenta de rester à proximité au cas où le jeune homme aurait eu besoin de son aide.

Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il n'était plus Agent dans ces bureaux et qu'au moindre faux pas il risquait d'être mis à l'écart. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Peter fit un signe de tête à Neal avant de se diriger à grands pas vers le bureau de Jones.

Quand il vit Peter arriver, celui-ci vit la peur et la colère qui agitaient son ami. Peter entra dans le bureau et repoussa la porte derrière lui.

-Husker nous attendait au bas de l'immeuble.

-Quand je ne vous ai pas vu au rendez-vous, je me suis douté que vous aviez eu un problème. J'ai contacté Diana qui m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé.

-Il faut trouver un moyen de le sortir des griffes de ce type.

-Ça risque d'être compliqué. Husker a toutes les clés en mains. Légalement, Neal était en fuite…

-Il s'est quand même fait enlever.

-Nous le savons tous les deux mais Husker a décidé de ne pas en tenir compte.

Peter commença à tourner en rond dans le bureau cherchant désespérément une solution.

-Au moment où ils vont le transférer en prison…

Peter s'arrêta en réalisant ce qu'il était en train de dire.

-Peter, tu ne penses quand même pas à le faire évader ?

-Quel autre choix avons-nous ? Il n'est pas question de laisser cet homme mener son plan à terme. Je suis certain que son but n'est pas de le remettre en prison…

Diana entra dans le bureau à ce moment-là et surprit les deux amis en pleine réflexion.

-Où ont-ils emmené Neal ?

-Husker voulait l'interroger.

-Tu es sûr ? Parce que je reviens des salles d'interrogatoire et il n'y a personne.

Encore une fois, il aurait dû suivre son intuition. Peter se précipita hors du bureau, suivi de près par Jones.

En se dirigeant à grands pas vers les salles où il avait interrogé tant de suspect, Peter sentait la peur l'envahir petit à petit jusqu'au moment où il ouvrit la dernière porte et découvrit une salle vide. Son cœur manqua un battement… Non, pas encore. Il ne pourrait supporter de le perdre une nouvelle fois.

Jones réagit avant lui et, se tournant vers Diana, il lui demanda de descendre vérifier si quelqu'un était sorti.

-Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin, Peter. On va le retrouver.

-On ne sait même pas ce que veulent ces types. On ne sait même pas à qui on a à faire…

Peter ne tenait plus en place et Jones, même s'il comprenait son agitation, savait aussi qu'ils ne parviendraient à rien si Peter ne se calmait pas.

-Peter, ils n'ont probablement pas quitté le bâtiment. Neal va bien, j'en suis sûr. Husker est, avant tout un agent du FBI.

Peter se tourna vers Jones et celui-ci comprit qu'il était arrivé à une conclusion qui lui restait obscure. Il avait souvent vu ce regard quand Peter et lui travaillaient ensembles. Quand il commençait à dénouer les fils d'une affaire, il pouvait parfois avoir ce genre d'expression sur son visage. Mais cette fois, il y avait, en plus, toute l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour Neal. Jones pouvait le comprendre. Neal n'était pas en état de supporter de nouveaux mauvais traitements.

Diana revint et leur confirma ce dont ils se doutaient. Ni Husker, ni Neal n'avaient quitté le bâtiment. Ils se trouvaient donc quelque part, peut-être à quelques mètres d'eux.

-C'est une bonne chose.

-A part si ce sale type a décidé de se débarrasser de lui.

Peter ne parlait à personne en particulier. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse essayant de lier les informations qu'ils possédaient…

Quelles relations pouvait-il y avoir entre Yelena, Neal, Husker, James…Rebecca… ?

Peter avait le sentiment que la jeune femme était mêlée à cette affaire. D'une manière ou d'une autre son apparition dans la vie de Neal n'était pas un hasard, il en était certain.

-Comme j'aimerais qu'il porte encore son bracelet électronique.

-Ça simplifierait les choses, en effet…On peut alerter plusieurs équipes pour qu'ils passent l'immeuble au peigne fin.

-Non…

Jones fut surpris par la réponse de Peter mais l'homme partit à grandes enjambées vers son bureau avant qu'il puisse lui parler.

-Peter, que veux-tu faire ?

Arrivés dans le bureau, Peter se mit à pianoter sur l'ordinateur de Jones.

-Husker voulait ramener Neal ici… Son but n'était pas de le renvoyer en prison, il voulait l'isoler et rester seul avec lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est bien ça le problème…Je n'en ai aucune idée mais il semble suivre un plan élaboré par quelqu'un d'autre…

-Le Maître… ?

-Je ne pense pas…

Peter et Jones observaient attentivement les images de surveillance et l'agent se demanda ce que son ami cherchait.

-Peter…

-Là… !

Jones regarda l'endroit que Peter montrait du doigt. A ce moment-là, il vit clairement cette femme au milieu de la foule qui entrait dans le bâtiment. Il n'y avait aucun doute.

-Rebecca…Mais que fait-elle ici ? Elle prend un énorme risque en pénétrant dans ce bâtiment.

Peter restait songeur devant l'écran.

-Pour qu'elle prenne un tel risque, il faut vraiment que ce soit important.

-Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi Neal ?

-Ils doivent vouloir quelque chose dans le bâtiment et que seul Neal peut trouver.

-Je ne vois pas…Je vais descendre inspecter le local des scellés.

-Ça vaut le coup d'essayer mais je pense que c'est quelque chose de moins évident…

Jones quitta la pièce, laissant Peter devant son écran. Il croisa Diana qui montait les escaliers.

-Du nouveau ?

-On a repéré Rebecca sur les caméras de surveillance. Je descends voir au sous-sol.

-Prend quelqu'un avec toi.

Jones hocha la tête et continua son chemin avant de se retourner.

-Di, reste avec Peter. Je m'inquiète pour lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il est très secoué par cette affaire et il a très peur pour Neal. J'ai peur qu'il réagisse très mal si met la main sur Husker.

Diana hocha la tête.

-J'ai vu Neal et je suis inquiète aussi. Il avait l'air si faible, si traumatisé.

Les deux agents ne purent rien ajouter. Ils sentaient tous les deux qu'ils devaient agir vite. L'implication de Rebecca compliquait leur enquête et posait de nouvelles questions.

Diana entra dans le bureau alors que Peter continuait à chercher Rebecca sur les vidéos.

-Je l'ai perdue…

Diana s'avança vers Peter mais celui-ci se leva vivement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

-Peter on a des spécialistes qui peuvent s'occuper de ça.

-On n'a pas le temps…

-Ils ne pourront pas sortir.

Peter s'approcha de sa collègue.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Ils ont tout prévu. Tout ça est planifié depuis le début…Ils ont forcément prévu un plan de sortie.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils pourraient vouloir ici. Rebecca avait le diamant, je ne comprends pas ce qui aurait pu la pousser à revenir.

-Il nous manque trop d'informations. Je pense que cette organisation a un objectif bien plus vaste que le simple vol d'objets de valeur. Le diamant n'était probablement que la première étape.

Diana essayait de réfléchir à ce qui pouvait bien intéresser ce groupe à ce point-là et surtout pourquoi ils avaient besoin de Neal. Elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que le jeune homme puisse être impliqué dans ce genre d'affaire. Neal avait fait de mauvais choix dans sa vie mais il n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne et elle était persuadée qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec un quelqu'un groupe politique.

Jones les rejoignit après avoir interrogé le gardien en poste à la réserve. Il n'avait pas quitté son poste et personne ne s'était présenté.

-Il faut qu'on trouve ce qu'ils sont venus chercher et pourtant ils ont besoin de Neal.

Peter restait silencieux, laissant ses collègues poursuivre leur raisonnement.

-Neal a fréquenté les lieux pendant des années. Peut-être a-t-il caché quelque chose dans le bâtiment…

-Peut-être…Mais ça voudrait dire que Neal est dans le coup, ce dont je doute…

Peter quitta précipitamment la pièce. Ses deux amis le suivirent alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle commune. Ils ne savaient pas si Peter avait une idée en tête ou si leur ami avait juste besoin d'agir. Il alla s'asseoir au bureau qui avait été celui de Neal et resta quelques secondes, le regard dans le vide. Il essayait de remettre la main sur un souvenir qui persistait à lui échapper.

Il se souvenait d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Neal où celui-ci lui avait demandé où il cacherait quelque chose de précieux…Non, il avait dit « quelqu'un chose qui compte vraiment »… Il ne l'avait pas vraiment écouté ce jour-là, il ne lui avait pas posé de questions. Ils étaient sur une affaire dans laquelle un homme avait réussi à cacher un tableau pendant des années en l'enveloppant d'une autre toile sur laquelle était peine une aquarelle sans valeur.

Le plus étonnant était que cette toile avait trônée bien en vue dans un couloir d'un commissariat. Qui serait venu voler un tableau dans un commissariat ? Qui aurait soupçonné que le butin d'un vol se trouvait là ?

Alors que Neal l'interrogeait, Peter avait seulement répondu que les locaux du FBI étaient certainement une planque idéale…Plus pour abréger la conversation et forcer son ami à retourner au travail que pour lui fournir une réponse sincère

Aujourd'hui, il essayait de se rappeler ce que Neal avait dit exactement. Il aurait dû y prêter plus d'attention. Il avait bien vu que cette question lui tenait à cœur mais il n'avait pas le temps, pas envie d'une longue conversation dont il ne voyait pas l'intérêt.

Quand Diana avait parlé de quelque chose qui avait dû être caché, ce souvenir lui était revenu en mémoire. C'était plutôt mince mais il n'avait pas d'autre piste.

Lors de cette entretien, Peter avait fini par lui dire que c'était lui l'expert et que c'était donc plutôt à lui de lui dire où il cacherait ce si précieux objet. Neal lui avait alors énuméré les endroits classiques : faux-plafonds, aérations, cages d'ascenseur… Mais il avait précisé que ce bâtiment offrait bien d'autres possibilités. Qu'avait-il voulu dire et que voulait-il cacher ?

-Peter, si tu nous disais à quoi tu penses… On pourrait peut-être d'aider…

-J'essaie de me souvenir d'une conversation où Neal me parlait de la cachette idéale…

-Tu penses qu'il a dissimulé quelque chose ?

-Oui, et je pense que c'est ce que Husker veut récupérer.

-Mais Peter ça voudrait dire…

Peter se leva.

-Pas nécessairement. Je pense que Neal a caché ici quelque chose en rapport avec son passé sans savoir ce que cet objet signifiait vraiment.

Tout devenait très compliqué et Diana ne put s'empêcher de craindre qu'ils ne se dirigent vers une fausse piste. Les sorties étaient surveillées mais Husker était un agent aguerri et, comme l'avait souligné Peter, ils avaient certainement prévu un plan de secours. Elle craignait aussi que si Peter avait raison, Neal ne soit réellement en danger. Quand ils auraient cet objet, ils n'auraient plus besoin de Neal et sa présence à leurs côtés les ralentirait.

-Essayons de penser comme Neal…Il a en sa possession quelque chose…un objet…un livre…auquel il tient particulièrement. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas le cacher chez lui, il ne peut pas louer un coffre…Alors il décide de le dissimuler dans un endroit où il sait qu'il pourra le reprendre si le besoin s'en fait sentir…

-Alors pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas récupéré avant sa fuite ?

Peter leva la tête vers Jones.

-Est-ce que tu as conversé les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance des jours précédant la fuite de Neal ?

-Oui, je les ai regardé à de nombreuses reprises pour essayer de trouver des indices…Pourquoi ?

-Est-ce qu'il s'est rendu dans un endroit en particulier…la veille…ou le jour d'avant ?

Jones réfléchit quelques instants. Il n'avait rien remarqué d'étrange dans le comportement du jeune homme sur ces bandes.

-Non, Peter. Je suis désolé. Mais on peut toujours les visionner à nouveau.

Diana n'attendit pas la demande de Peter et elle se dirigea vers son ordinateur pour récupérer les enregistrements. Mais Jones l'interrompit.

-Attends…Je me rappelle de quelque chose. Il s'est rendu plusieurs fois aux archives.

-Ce qui est normal étant donné qu'il travaillait sur de vieux dossiers.

-Exact, sauf qua veille de son départ, il a pris un dossier et ne l'a pas ramené…Je me suis dit qu'il avait dû le laisser dans son tiroir mais nous n'avons rien trouvé en fouillant ses affaires.

Peter n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus et les trois agents coururent vers les escaliers menant à l'étage inférieur où se trouvait la salle de archives. A peine eurent-ils poussé la porte que des voix leur parvinrent. L'agressivité contenue dans cette voix ne laissait que peu de doute quant à la nature violente de l'interrogatoire. Peter s'approcha silencieusement. Réalisant qu'il n'avait pas son arme, il se tourna vers ses collègues qui avaient déjà la leur en mains.

-Tu as tout intérêt à nous dire où tu l'as planqué…

-Je vous l'ai dit…Il était ici…

La voix de Neal était déformée par la douleur et, en se penchant, Peter vit l'homme debout devant le jeune homme lui asséner un violent coup de poing. Rebecca, sur sa droite le tenait en joue et semblait se réjouir du spectacle.

Peter serra les dents. Il aurait été dangereux d'intervenir dans un espace aussi réduit alors que quatre personnes étaient armées et que Neal avait le canon d'une de ces armes pointé en direction de sa tête. Mais il était insupportable de voir Husker le frapper sans pouvoir intervenir.

-Où est-il ?

-Je l'avais mis dans un dossier vide…Le dossier portant la référence 4Y89ZI.

-Ce dossier n'est plus là…

-Je n'y suis pour rien…

Un nouveau coup s'abattit sur le côté droit du visage de Neal. Peter pouvait voir le bandage sur sa joue imbibé de sang.

Husker se pencha vers sa victime, à genoux devant lui.

-Luka…tu ne devrais pas me mentir. Tu sais ce qui se passe quand tu mens.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Luka…

-C'est pourtant comme ça que ta maman t'appelait… Cette si belle et si douce Yelena…

Peter n'aimait pas le ton de cet homme, tout comme il n'aimait pas le sourire de Rebecca. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle se contentait de menacer de son arme celui qui avait été son amant, celui qu'elle avait prétendu aimer. Peter lui aurait bien tordu le cou pour cette raison. Elle avait profondément blessé Neal…Peter soupçonnait que ce qui avait été le plus difficile pour le jeune homme avait été de constater qu'il n'avait pas pu voir clair dans son jeu.

Lui, le roi du changement d'identité, le prince de l'écran de fumée, n'avait rien vu venir. Il s'était laissé prendre et il avait fini par espérer, par croire à une nouvelle vie. Le retour à la réalité avait été douloureux.

-Laisse-la en dehors de ça.

-Désolé mais c'est impossible…C'est à cause d'elle que tu te retrouves dans cette délicate position.

Neal ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que Husker disait. Quand il avait vu Rebecca les rejoindre, il avait compris que quelque chose clochait vraiment. Elle avait immédiatement sorti son arme et, la première question que Neal avait réussi à se poser, avait été comment a-t-elle fait rentrer une arme dans un bâtiment fédéral. Mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Husker, qui avait congédié son collègue dès leur arrivée, l'avait poussé vers les ascenseurs. Une fois à l'intérieur, il avait commencé à le frapper comme s'il avait attendu ce moment depuis des années. Neal avait essayé de serrer les dents mais la douleur avait été plus forte et il n'avait pas manqué le sourire sur son visage au premier cri.

Maintenant il se retrouvait à genoux devant une arme chargée, le visage en sang, les mains attachées dans le dos.

Ce qu'ils cherchaient n'était plus là. Il l'avait emporté avec lui en partant mais il était bien décidé à ne rien leur dire. Il ne savait pas ce que cet objet avait de si précieux pour eux mais, au moment où Husker avait parlé de sa mère, il avait compris qu'il avait un lien avec cette organisation secrète.

-Je pourrais laisser Rebecca s'occuper de toi…

Neal ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous fâcher mais elle s'est déjà très bien occupée de moi…N'est-ce pas, chérie…

Peter sourit en voyant son ami reprendre un peu le dessus. L'humour était une arme qu'il savait manier avec une grande expertise.

Il avait noté les regards que Husker et Rebecca avaient échangés et il était évident qu'ils étaient bien plus que des complices. Il se doutait que ce genre de provocation ferait mouche et il ne fut pas étonné de récolter un nouveau coup de poing. Quand Husker sortit son arme et ôta le cran de sécurité, il commença à se dire que ce malade mental était prêt à lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans les locaux du FBI.

-Tu sais ce que je vais faire ?

-Me tuer parce que j'ai couché avec ta copine…

Quand la crosse de l'arme entra en contact avec sa tempe, il faillit perdre connaissance. Peter faillit sortir de sa cachette et se précipiter à son secours mais la main de Jones le retint.

-Diana essaie de les contourner…On ne peut pas intervenir sans risquer la vie de Neal.

-Je sais mais on ne va pas les laisser le frapper sans rien faire.

Les deux hommes murmuraient alors qu'à quelques mètres, Neal avait du mal à se redresser.

-Je ne vais pas te tuer…On me l'a interdit…Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque…Par contre, je vais m'occuper de ton petit ami…

-De qui parles-tu ?

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot…

Neal faillit faire une nouvelle réflexion mais la douleur qui parcourait son corps lui indiquait qu'il n'en supporterait pas plus.

-J'ai vu comment l'agent Burke et toi vous vous regardiez…Ça va jaser quand ils sauront que tu fricotes avec ton partenaire…

-Et tu me demandes de ne pas te prendre pour un idiot…Mais si c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé… Pour prouver ton intelligence et tes qualités d'enquêteur…tu vas être sacrément déçu…

-Je vois…Tu ne lui as encore rien dit ? C'est encore mieux…Je me chargerai de lui annoncer la nouvelle avant de lui loger une balle en pleine tête…

Neal essaya de ne pas répondre. Il ne savait pas qui était cet homme ni pour quelle raison il lui en voulait autant mais il devait tout faire pour éviter que Peter ne devienne leur nouvelle proie.

-Peter était mon ami… Mais je suis sûr que tu es au courant que mes derniers mois n'ont pas vraiment été une balade de santé…

-Qu'est-ce que ça change au fait que tu as des sentiments pour lui ?

-Il m'a laissé tomber… Il a fait une croix sur notre amitié le jour où il est parti pour Washington me laissant supporter seul la perte de mon meilleur ami, le fait d'être mis à l'écart… Il a trahi ce qu'il y avait pu y avoir entre nous…

Neal avait essayé de donner à sa voix un ton convaincant et à son visage les traits de la colère. Il vit le doute dans les yeux de son agresseur et son cœur saigna en réalisant qu'il avait réussi à le convaincre.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez ni pourquoi vous me détestez à ce point mais je ne sais pas où est ce dossier…

-Tu ne sais pas…Tu ne sais pas… Je pourrais peut-être te rafraichir la mémoire…

Le coup lui fit perdre connaissance quelques secondes. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé au sol. Il avait du mal à chasser le voile qui brouillait sa vue et ses oreilles bourdonnaient tellement qu'il avait du mal à comprendre ce que Husker était en train de lui dire.

-Ta mère… tout détruit…mon père… carnet…

Il sentit les coups qui continuaient à pleuvoir puis un coup de feu…des voix…Il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester conscient et quand il main lui saisit le bras, il n'eut pas la force d'essayer de se dégager.

-Neal, ouvre les yeux… S'il te plait…

Il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Peter. Il devait lui dire…Il devait lui parler et essayer de lui faire comprendre mais ses membres refusaient de lui obéir. Il essaya de se redresser mais la douleur le cloua sur place.

-Ne bouge pas. Je vais défaire les menottes.

Il s'agissait bien de Peter. Même les yeux fermés, il reconnut cette sensation de sécurité qui l'envahissait à chaque fois que Peter le tenait dans ses bras.

Tout s'était passé très vite. En voyant Husker perdre pieds, ils étaient intervenus tous les trois en même temps. L'homme, tout à sa colère, n'avait réalisé ce qui se passait que trop tard et Diana l'avait désarmé sans problème. Rebecca, sous la menace de Jones avait déposé son arme au sol alors que Peter se précipiter vers Neal qui tentait toujours de se protéger de son agresseur.

Les secours emmenèrent Neal quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait essayé de lui parler mais Peter n'était pas parvenu à comprendre les mots que ses lèvres abimées n'avaient pu articuler.

Diana et deux agents arrivés en renfort avaient emmené les prisonniers alors que Jones accompagnait Peter jusqu'à l'hôpital. Ils attendirent de longues minutes avant que Patrick ne vienne à leur rencontre.

-Qu'est-il encore arrivé à ce garçon ?

-Comment va-t-il ?

Le médecin fit taire sa colère en voyant le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

-Des hématomes, un traumatisme crânien et un visage en charpie. J'espère que vous avez attrapé le malade qui s'est acharné sur lui de la sorte.

Peter se contenta de hocher la tête. La nausée qui lui nouait l'estomac menaçait de gagner la bataille.

Neal n'était pas gravement blessé mais, après ce qu'il avait vécu, il ne méritait pas de subir un tel traitement.

-Il va se remettre mais il m'a paru très agité…Les ambulanciers m'ont dit qu'il avait essayé de parler durant tout le trajet.

-Il a fait la même chose avant que les secours arrivent.

Jones qui n'avait pas quitté Peter des yeux avait été le témoin impuissant des tentatives désespérées de leur ami pour communiquer avec eux.

-Les personnes qui en ont après lui sont à la recherche d'un objet en sa possession. Il veut peut-être nous dire où il se trouve.

-Je peux le voir… ?

Peter n'avait pas envie de faire des hypothèses pour le moment. Il voulait juste s'assurer que Neal allait bien. Il voulait juste voir de ses propres yeux que Husker n'était pas parvenu à ses fins.

-D'abord, je crois que vous devriez vous asseoir, Peter.

-Je vais bien… Je veux voir Neal.

Peter repoussa la main que le médecin tendait vers lui. Il ne comprenait pas que, s'il se sentait mal c'était parce qu'il avait besoin d'être près de lui. Il ne voyait pas qu'il devait le rejoindre…

-Doucement, Peter. Je vais vous conduire à sa chambre…

Patrick fit un signe de tête à Jones qui leur emboita le pas. Quand il poussa la porte de la chambre, Peter eut du mal à retenir ses larmes. Neal était allongé, immobile. Les hématomes et les plaies rendaient son visage méconnaissable. Même s'ils avaient été ouverts, on n'aurait pu voir le bleu de ses yeux. Peter s'avança lentement et lui prit la main. Le jeune homme sembla sentir sa présence et la pression sur sa main rassura Peter qui se pencha vers son ami.

-Tout va bien, Neal. Tu es à l'hôpital…On les a arrêté.

-On va le garder quelques jours et j'espère que, cette fois, aucun de vos collègues ne va venir le chercher.

Peter ne prit pas la peine de répondre…A quoi bon…Il ne pouvait plus…Ne voulait plus faire aucune promesse. Il avait promis à Neal ne le protéger et il avait faillit…Une fois de plus, il l'avait abandonné.

Les mots de Neal résonnaient dans son esprit. Il avait trahi son amitié en partant pour Washington. Il l'avait laissé seul à faire face à ses cauchemars, à son deuil…

Peter s'assit sur le bord du lit, attendant que son ami se réveille. Jones s'absenta quelques minutes pour contacter Diana. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Peter n'avait pas bougé. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à attendre avant que Neal ne commence à reprendre connaissance.

-Tout va bien, Neal…

Mais le jeune homme était de plus en plus agité et il grimaçait de douleur.

-Pe…er…

Les syllabes étaient à peine audibles et le cœur de Peter se serra une nouvelle fois.

-Je suis là… N'essaie pas de parler…

Mais Neal ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il essayait à nouveau de parler malgré la douleur, malgré ses lèvres gonflées.

-Neal, tu es blessé. Ne parle pas…

La main de Neal serrait sa main de plus en plus fort et Peter approcha son visage du sien pour essayer de comprendre les mots murmurés dans un souffle.

-Pardo…ne-moi…Je…pen…sais pas…

Que voulait-il dire ? Pourquoi lui demandait-il pardon ?

Jones s'avança doucement de Peter. Lui aussi avait entendu les mots prononcés par le jeune homme alors que l'Agent Husker menaçait de s'en prendre à sa vie. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Peter.

-Je pense qu'il parle de ce qu'il a déclaré à Husker… A propos du fait que tu…enfin…

-J'ai entendu ce qu'il a dit…moi aussi. Il avait raison…

-Non… !

Neal mit ses dernières forces pour prononcer ce mot avant de s'évanouir.

-Il n'en pensait pas un mot, Peter…Il essayait seulement de te protéger.

Peter sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Neal avait tenté de le protéger alors qu'il pensait que cet homme allait le tuer. Il l'avait protéger alors que lui, l'avait abandonné au pire moment de sa vie.

-C'est moi qui devrait te demander pardon…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18.

Peter resta aux côtés de Neal, attendant patiemment que son ami revienne à lui, qu'il lui donne un signe de sa présence. Mais Neal était toujours inconscient et Peter passait et repassait dans sa tête les images des événements qui les avaient amené jusqu'ici. Il revoyait Husker le frappait alors qu'il était au sol, menotté. Il revoyait le sourire sur le visage de cette femme.

Ils étaient maintenant, tous les deux, derrière les barreaux et Jones devait se charger de leur interrogatoire. Peter ne doutait pas qu'il obtienne quelques réponses mais il doutait que les deux prisonniers ne révèlent le plus important. Peter attendait lui aussi des réponses à ses questions et Neal pourrait sans doute lui en apporter quelques uns.

Qu'avait-il caché dans ce dossier ? Et où se trouvait l'objet maintenant ? Neal l'avait déplacé et il avait supporté les coups sans rien dire à Husker. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être assez important pour qu'un agent du FBI et une femme recherchée par toutes les polices du pays prennent autant de risques ?

Neal essayait d'ouvrir les yeux mais il ne parvint qu'à entrouvrir ses paupières et le peu de lumière qui parvint jusqu'à ses yeux lui fit trop mal pour qu'il tente à nouveaux l'expérience. Il sentait une présence à ses côtés et il avait l'intuition qu'il s'agissait de Peter. Il n'avait pas de souvenirs clairs de ce qui s'était passé mais la douleur qui parcourait son corps, était suffisante pour lui rappeler sa rencontre avec l'agent Husker.

Il eut la confirmation de la présence de Peter quand celui-ci lui prit la main. Il se détendit immédiatement à son contact et essaya à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Doucement, Neal.

Il se rendit vite compte qui lui était impossible de bouger ou de parler. Husker avait fait du beau travail. Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il n'avait aucune réponse pour le moment. S'il se trouvait à l'hôpital en compagnie de Peter, cela voulait sans doute dire que Husker et Rebecca avaient été fait prisonniers. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait.

La fatigue le submergea et, rassuré par la main de Peter qui tenait la sienne, il se laissa, à nouveau gagner par le sommeil.

Il lui fallut deux jours avant de retrouver suffisamment de forces pour rester éveillé plus de quelques minutes. Ses hématomes avaient un peu dégonflé et il parvenait maintenant à ouvrir les yeux. Sa vue était encore floue mais Patrick l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'avec le temps, il retrouverait une vision normale. Le reste de son visage reprenait peu à peu un aspect normal mais Peter refusait toujours de le laisser se regarder dans un miroir.

Jones était venu leur rendre visite régulièrement pour les tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête. Sans surprise, les interrogatoires n'avaient rien donné. Les deux prisonniers n'avaient rien voulu dire, ils persistaient dans leur silence, se contentant de répéter en boucle leur nom, prénom et date de naissance. Neal n'était pas vraiment surpris.

Husker lui en voulait personnellement mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pour quelle raison. Il l'avait appelé « mon frère » et depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance, Neal se demandait si cela pouvait être vrai. Sa mère avait séjourné chez les Husker avant et pendant sa grossesse…Serait-il possible… ?

Plus il se posait la question moins il ne parvenait à y trouver de réponse. Il n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier ses craintes, à moins d'en parler à Peter. Chaque mot était douloureux et il redoutait le moment où il devrait répondre aux questions que se posaient forcément ses amis.

Lorsque Peter entra ce matin-là, Neal comprit qu'il allait devoir li parler. Peter s'avança jusqu'au lit et lui sourit avant de lui tendre un gobelet de café frais. L'odeur de ce breuvage finit de le réveiller.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Un peu…mieux.

-Très bien. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir répondre à quelques questions ?

Neal hocha la tête et se cala confortablement contre ses oreillers attendant que Peter ne commence son interrogatoire.

-Husker et Rebecca refusent obstinément de parler. Il n'y a pas moyen de leur faire avouer quoi que ce soit. Pour Rebecca ce n'est pas un problème, nous avons assez de charges pour l'envoyer en prison mais concernant Husker…

-Il a seulement…essayé de me tuer…

Peter ne manqua pas la pointe de déception dans la voix de Neal.

-Il paiera pour ce qu'il t'a fait subir mais je pense qu'il aurait bien plus de choses à nous dire.

-A propos de ma mère… ?

-Oui, entre autre. Tu te souviens d'elle ?

-Non pas vraiment.

Neal avait le regard dans le vague. Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui. Les hématomes avaient diminué de volume mais ses traits restaient très déformés et il était difficile à reconnaître.

-Peter, j'ai une question à te poser…

Peter attendit patiemment la question mais Neal semblait embarrassé et ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

-Husker a dit quelque chose avant qu'il me fasse monter dans la voiture.

-Qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Avant de me pousser dans la voiture, il m'a appelé « Mon frère ». Il a parlé en russe.

Peter prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce que cela pouvait signifier.

-Tu penses qu'il voulait dire… ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais on pourrait vérifier.

-Tu penses à une analyse ADN ? C'est assez facile. Nous disposons de notre profil ADN et du sien. Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ?

-Non mais il faudra bien qu'on sache un jour ou l'autre.

-Je m'en occupe.

La nouvelle n'avait pas eu l'air de vraiment surprendre Peter et Neal se demanda s'il lui cachait quelque chose.

-Neal, nous avons bien avancé dans notre enquête.

C'était donc ça qui tracassait Peter. Qu'avait-il appris qu'il n'osait pas lui dire ?

-On a concentré nos recherches sur ta mère et sur l'homme qui t'a enlevé.

Neal ne savait pas l'information qui lui faisait le plus peur. Savoir ce qu'était devenue sa mère ou apprendre l'identité de l'homme qui l'avait torturé. Il essaya de se redresser mais il ne parvint qu'à réveiller la douleur dans son dos.

Peter s'avança vers lui pour remonter les oreillers dans son dos.

-Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?

-Non, ça va aller. J'oublie parfois qu'il faut que je reste un peu tranquille. Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

-On a cru avoir une piste mais c'était une impasse mais on est parvenu à recueillir un témoignage précieux d'un responsable d'une galerie d'art qui a vendu une toile à cet homme. Il l'a parfaitement décrit et il nous a fourni un nom… Zigert Erik.

Neal réfléchit de longues secondes mais il avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, ce nom ne lui disait rien. Il n'avait pas reconnu l'homme quand il l'avait vu et il était persuadé de n'avoir jamais croisé cet homme.

-Ça ne me dit rien.

-Jones cherche une photo pour voir si c'est bien notre homme.

Peter prit un peu de temps avant de continuer son récit. Il savait qu'il allait aborder un point sensible et difficile pour Neal.

-J'aurais quelques questions à te poser sur ta mère.

-Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs.

-Je sais mais j'aimerais que tu essaies de te souvenir de ce qui s'est passé au moment de sa disparition.

-Je me suis juste levé un matin et on m'a dit qu'elle n'était plus là.

-C'est tout ?

-Peter, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

Cette fois Neal comprit que Peter avait découvert quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas aimer.

-On a retracé ses faits et gestes quelques jours avant sa disparition. On a retrouvé des témoins qui disent qu'elle est venue visiter une maison où elle voulait aménager avec son petit garçon. Elle avait même commencé à remplir certains papiers.

-Sous quel nom ?

-C'est bien ça le problème. Apparemment, elle avait décidé de changer de vie, de nom…

-C'est peut-être ce qu'elle a fait ?

Neal semblait chamboulé par cette nouvelle. Sa mère avait choisi de partir en l'abandonnant derrière elle.

-Neal, elle a présenté des papiers au nom d'Irina Caffrey.

Cette information le laissa muet et incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Elle avait tout prévu pour t'emmener avec elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de te laisser derrière.

Le jeune homme était visiblement très ému et il avait du mal à maitriser les tremblements qui agitaient ses mains. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette information. Il a envisagé toutes les possibilités mais il avait fini par se convaincre que sa mère était partie sans lui. Il ne voulait pas penser qu'elle puisse être morte mais, maintenant, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu l'empêcher de construire cette nouvelle vie avec lui.

-On va continuer à creuser jusqu'à ce qu'on sache ce qui lui est arrivé.

-Tu crois qu'elle …

Voyant la détresse dans les yeux de son ami, Peter vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et le prit délicatement dans ses bras.

-Elle ne t'a pas abandonné, Neal. Tout ce qu'elle a fait, elle l'a fait parce qu'elle voulait une vie meilleure pour son fils. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'en a empêché et on trouvera qui et pourquoi…

-Merci…

Peter s'écarta et regarda son ami.

-Je te promets qu'on saura ce qui lui est arrivé.

Neal ne le lâchait pas des yeux et, encore une fois, Peter se surprit à garder les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres. Ils en avaient déjà parlé et Peter ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il ressentait ce genre de sentiments pour celui qu'il considérait comme un ami.

-Peter…

Il eut du mal à déterminer si Neal le priait de ne rien faire ou si, au contraire, il espérait que Peter comble les quelques centimètres qui séparaient ses lèvres des siennes. Peter finit par se reculer. Il ne voulait pas tout mélanger. Neal était fragilisé par les épreuves vécues et il ne devait pas profiter de la situation.

-J'ai deux ou trois questions encore…Si tu te sens assez bien.

Neal reprit sa place contre ses oreillers. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce que Peter venait de lui dire mais surtout il ne savait plus comment interpréter l'attitude de son ami. L'espace d'un instant il avait cru que Peter allait l'embrasser mais ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Il avait repris ses distances et son rôle d'enquêteur. Il ne savait pas ce qui le déstabilisait le plus…Le fait que Peter semble ressentir une attirance pour lui ou le fait qu'il ne semble pas assumer ces sentiments.

Peter hésitait à nouveau. Il avait du mal à se détacher de ces émotions qui s'emparaient de lui à chaque fois qu'il était près de Neal. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir dans ces moments et il avait aussi conscience qu'il faisait du mal à son ami en soufflant ainsi le chaud et le froid et en ne parvenant pas à décider de ce qu'il devait faire. Pour le moment, il devait éclaircir certains points afin qu'ils puissent avancer dans leur enquête.

-Husker cherchait quelque chose qu'il pensait que tu avais caché aux archives. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'intéresse à cet objet. Il n'a aucune valeur…

-Neal, ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec cette organisation sécrète…

-Non, ce n'est qu'un carnet de note où ma mère notait les histoires qu'elle me racontait. Je lui avais demandé de me les écrire. Elle avait aussi fait quelques dessins. Il n'a de valeur que pour moi.

Peter réfléchit quelques minutes pour essayer de voir le lien avec cette affaire mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi Husker voudrait récupérer un carnet rempli d'histoires pour enfant. A moins que…

-Aurait-elle pu y insérer des renseignements, des informations… ?

-Ma mère était artiste pas agent secret.

Neal était maintenant sur la défensive. Peter pouvait sentir qu'il était sur le point de perdre patience.

-Je sais, Neal mais vu les circonstances de sa disparition, on peut avoir des doutes.

-Des doutes sur quoi… ? Sur son intégrité, sur le fait qu'elle était, elle aussi, une victime…Ou sur mon implication dans cette affaire… ?

-Neal, calme-toi…

Le jeune homme se redressa. Sa colère était visible et Peter savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le calmer. Ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose qu'il puisse exprimer cette colère.

-Tu veux que je me calme…Alors que tu penses que je te cache des choses, que je fais partie de, je ne sais, quelle organisation secrète…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je pense, Neal…

-J'ai caché ce carnet parce qu'il était la seule chose qui me restait de ma mère. Je ne voulais pas qu'on puisse me le prendre. Mais il n'y a rien dedans qui puisse avoir une quelconque valeur.

-Il faudrait quand même qu'on vérifie…

-Tu veux m'enlever ça aussi…

Peter ne savait pas comment interpréter cette dernière remarque. Neal se sentait vraiment dépouillé de ses souvenirs, d'une partie de sa vie.

-Neal, on ne va rien t'enlever. Il faut juste qu'on comprenne ce qui peut intéresser Husker et son rôle dans cette affaire. Ça pourrait aussi être un moyen de le faire parler.

-Je vois…

-Neal, s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

Neal baissa les yeux. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin mais il avait passé des années à préserver cette partie de sa vie, il n'avait voulu partager ça avec personne. Et, au moment de partir, c'est la seule chose qu'il avait voulu prendre avec lui.

-Je sais, Peter. Désolé…Je suis un peu perdu.

-Où est ce carnet ?

-Je l'ai pris avant de partir. Je ne voulais pas le laisser là. Quelqu'un finirait par le trouver.

-Neal…S'il te plait…

Peter sentait bien que Neal n'était pas prêt à leur donner ce carnet. Il ne savait pas où le jeune homme avait caché ce carnet même s'il avait une petite idée.

-Je veux bien vous le donner mais il faut me promettre de me le rendre.

Peter lui prit la main et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je te promets que tu récupèreras ce carnet.

Neal hocha la tête et se redressa pour se lever.

-Où vas-tu ?

Neal avait déjà les pieds au sol mais Peter pouvait voir qu'il allait avoir besoin d'aide s'il souhaitait se lever.

-Je ne pourrais pas te décrire l'endroit précis où il est caché. Il faut que je vienne avec toi.

-Tu n'es pas en état d'aller faire une promenade. Dis-moi où il est et on finira bien par le trouver.

Mais Neal était déjà debout et se dirigeait, d'un pas mal assuré, vers la salle de bains. Peter soupira, sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui faire changer d'avis.

Il se leva à son tour et rejoignit son ami dans la petite pièce pour l'aider. Neal avait ôté la chemise dont on l'avait revêtu à son arrivée à l'hôpital. Les cicatrices dans le dos de son ami, le firent frissonner. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que le jeune homme avait subi. Il s'avança doucement alors que Neal essayait d'enfiler un Teeshirt.

-Attend, je vais t'aider.

Neal se laissa faire, déjà à bout de forces.

-Je persiste à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée.

-C'est noté, Agent Burke…

Peter s'apprêtait à répliquer mais le sourire de Neal lui coupa momentanément la parole. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais pu résister à ce sourire charmeur et mystérieux.

-Où allons-nous ?

-Retour en enfer…

Peter aurait dû se douter que Neal avait gardé le carnet avec lui et, lorsque le Maitre l'avait enlevé, il devait l'avoir sur lui.

-Tu penses être prêt à retourner là-bas ?

-On verra bien.

Peter commençait sérieusement à se demander si son ami se rendait bien compte de ses propres limites. Il doutait que le jeune homme soit capable de revenir sur les lieux où il avait été torturé et maltraité. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix car Neal était déjà en train d'enfiler ses chaussures.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, Neal croisa son reflet dans le miroir et Peter ne manqua pas la grimace qu'il fit, à ce moment. Neal avait toujours pris soin de lui et, même s'il n'accordait pas une importance capitale à son aspect physique, il souffrait de se voir ainsi défiguré.

-Patrick a dit que tu retrouverais bientôt un aspect normal…

Neal posa une main sur le bandage qui couvrait sa joue.

-Cette cicatrice ne s'effacera pas. Tous les jours, je me souviendrais de ce moment…Et c'est ce qu'il voulait. Je pense qu'il n'a jamais eu l'intention de me tuer. Il voulait juste que je me souvienne de lui…

Peter ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il avait, lui aussi pensé à cette éventualité et il s'était promis de faire payer cet homme.

-Ce que je vois, moi, quand je te regarde, c'est un homme courageux qui a réussi, malgré toutes ces épreuves, à reprendre le dessus…

Neal tendit ses mains devant lui et regarda Peter droit dans les yeux.

-C'est pas encore gagné.

Peter saisit ces deux mains tremblantes et déposa un baiser dans la paume de sa main droite. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir, pour le moment, pour essayer de le rassurer, pour essayer de lui faire comprendre la nature de ses sentiments et le trouble qu'il éprouvait à les exprimer.

-Il faut que tu te laisses un peu de temps. Tu as déjà fait une partie du parcours…

Neal garda la main de Peter dans la sienne et inspira profondément avant de parler.

-Peter, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi d'être là…en sachant ce que j'éprouve pour toi…Et je voulais te remercier de me faire autant confiance et de ne pas t'être enfui en courant…

Peter ne savait pas quoi dire. S'il avait été plus courageux, il lui aurait dit qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'abandonner, ni même s'éloigner de lui sans que ça lui brise le cœur. Il aurait dû lui dire que, même s'il ne parvenait pas à mettre des mots sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, il lui aurait été impossible de le laisser, lui dire qu'il avait passé des nuits blanches à penser à lui, pendant les longs mois qu'avaient duré leurs recherches.

Mais, à ce moment-là, il en était encore incapable et il se contenta de lui dire qu'il était son ami et que les amis doivent être capable de tout surmonter, ensembles. En sortant de la salle de bains, Neal semblait rassuré par les mots de Peter mais l'agent du FBI ne pouvait contrôler ce malaise qui s'était emparé de lui alors qu'il assurait à Neal qu'il était son ami. Il n'avait même pas l'honnêteté de s'avouer que ce qu'il ressentait allait au-delà de l'amitié mais qu'il était trop lâche pour regarder la vérité en face.

Ils descendirent lentement jusqu'à la voiture et, une fois assis, il fallut de longues minutes avant que le visage de Neal retrouve des couleurs. Patrick avait regardé son patient d'un œil noir quand Neal lui avait fait part de leur plan. Pour lui, non seulement Neal n'était pas en état pour ce genre d'expédition mais son état émotionnel, encore très fragile, n'était pas compatible avec ce périple au cœur du cauchemar qu'il avait vécu seulement quelques jours auparavant.

Mais il avait gardé ses commentaires pour lui et il avait tendu à Neal les papiers à signer pour autoriser sa sortie. Alors que Neal signait les papiers, Patrick avait pris Peter à l'écart.

-Faites bien attention à lui. Retourner là-bas est une très mauvaise idée.

-Je sais et j'ai essayé de l'en dissuader.

-Je m'en doute mais je pense que Neal n'est pas tout à fait conscient qu'il est en train de soumettre son corps à un stress dont il n'a vraiment pas besoin.

Peter se retourna vers Neal qui se retenait au comptoir de l'accueil pour se stabiliser.

-Je crois qu'il a aussi besoin d'éclaircir cette affaire. Il a besoin de savoir pour pouvoir se reconstruire. Sans ça, il ne parviendra pas à surmonter cette épreuve.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous. Il faut qu'il retrouve une certaine stabilité pour surmonter son addiction mais résoudre cette affaire et comprendre son passé ne sont pas les seules choses dont il va avoir besoin.

Peter feignit de ne pas comprendre ce que Patrick voulait dire.

-Peter…Vous devez être honnête avec lui et avec vous-même.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de rejoindre Neal qui commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue. Il le soutint jusqu'à la voiture et le trajet jusqu'à l'immeuble se déroula en silence. Une fois garé, Peter coupa le contact et se tourna vers son passager. Neal avait le regard fixé sur l'entrée.

Il se souvenait avoir pénétré dans cet immeuble libre de ses mouvements. On ne l'avait pas contraint mais, aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait ressenti en suivant cet homme. La drogue l'avait sans doute empêché de voir le danger mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il n'avait pas pu penser aux conséquences par son avenir lui importait peu. En entrant dans ce bâtiment il ne savait pas qu'il allait renoncer à sa liberté mais la seule chose à laquelle il parvenait à penser c'était qu'il trouverait bien un moyen d'en finir.

-A quoi tu penses ?

Neal se tourna vers Peter et essaya de sourire mais la peur crispait son visage.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à le faire.

-Tu n'as qu'à me dire où il est et je pourrais y aller seul.

-Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment où je l'ai mis. Ça me reviendra quand je verrai l'endroit.

Neal n'attendit pas la réponse de son ami et ouvrit la porte. En se retrouvant sur ce trottoir, il ne pouvait chasser les images qui lui revenaient à l'esprit.

La main de Peter sur son bras le rassura suffisamment pour qu'il fasse le premier pas vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. Les scellés n'avaient pas été enlevés et Peter dut les enlever avant d'ouvrir la porte.

L'odeur fut la première chose qui le choqua. Tout autour de lui, semblait l'agresser et il avait du mal à se détacher de ce qu'il avait vécu en ces lieux. En avançant dans le salon, son regard fut attiré par une tâche sur le sol. Il faillit se laisser submergé par la nausée et il eut besoin du soutien de Peter pour maintenir son équilibre.

-C'est mon sang… ?

-Respire doucement.

Peter essaya de l'entrainer un peu plus loin mais Neal ne pouvait pas quitter cette tâche des yeux. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce qu'il avait ressenti au moment où il pensait qu'il était sur le point de mourir.

-Je ne pouvais penser qu'à une seule chose…

Peter savait de quoi son ami était en train de parler et il ne pouvait ignorer la douleur qu'il lisait des ses yeux.

-A quoi tu pensais ?

Neal leva les yeux vers lui et Peter se plongea avec plaisir dans le bleu de ce regard.

-A toi, Peter…C'est toi qui m'as aidé à tenir.

Peter le serra dans ses bras et le guida doucement vers les autres pièces. Il doutait que Neal ait caché ce carnet dans le salon.

En arrivant dans la chambre où il avait été enfermé en compagnie de Tim, Neal se dirigea vers le lit. Avec difficulté, il s'agenouilla à côté du lit et tendit la main comme s'il voulait atteindre un endroit sous le matelas.

Peter se précipita à ses côtés quand il l'entendit étouffer un cri.

-Laisse-moi faire.

Il aida Neal à s'asseoir sur le lit et reprit la position qu'avait son ami quelques minutes plus tôt. En tâtonnant, il mit la main un petit sachet de tissu qu'il attrapa et sortit de sa cachette. Il se redressa et tendit le sachet à Neal qui le prit et garda les yeux posés sur ce témoignage de son passé. Peter s'assit à côté de lui.

-On devrait rentrer…

-Rentrer où… ?

La question méritait d'être posée. Mais Peter pensait qu'il était temps pour Neal de retrouver un endroit où il se sentirait chez lui. Un endroit où il s'était souvent réfugié après une journée difficile. Neal aurait bien besoin de se retrouver dans un endroit connu et rassurant pour lui parler de ce carnet.

-Je pense qu'on devrait retourner à l'appartement.

-Tu es sûr que c'est bien prudent ?

-On verra. Je vais appeler Jones pour qu'il nous envoie un ou deux agents pour surveiller l'entrée.

Les deux hommes retournèrent à la voiture, Neal serrant le petit sachet contenant le carnet contre lui. Pendant que Peter passait un coup de fil à son collègue, Neal ne quittait pas l'immeuble des yeux. Il avait du mal à envisager la suite. Il avait bien cru que sa vie allait se terminer dans cet appartement et, aujourd'hui, il n'était pas encore certain de vouloir se battre pour reprendre sa vie d'avant. Le FBI s'était servi de lui et il ne pourrait pas retourner travailler dans ces bureaux sachant que Peter allait repartir pour Washington.

La main de Peter sur son épaule le ramena au présent et il se laissa guider vers la voiture. Alors que Peter garait la voiture au pied de l'immeuble où il avait vécu ces dernières années, Neal sentit son cœur se serrer. Il était parti sans rien dire à June et son amie devait sûrement lui en vouloir.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Est-ce que June est ici ?

-Oui et je suis certain qu'elle sera très heureuse de te revoir.

-Elle sait ?

Peter comprenait la gêne de son ami mais il était persuadé que le soulagement de voir le jeune homme de retour effacerait tout le reste.

-Non mais je ne pense pas que ça lui pose un problème.

-Ça lui posera peut-être un problème d'avoir à loger un drogué.

-Neal, s'il te plait, arrête de dire ça.

-Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité.

-Je sais mais tu ne te réduis pas à ça et quand je te regarde, je ne vois pas un drogué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Peter hésita longuement avant de trouver les mots justes.

-Je vois un homme qui a vécu des moments difficiles mais qui fait tout son possible pour s'en sortir. Je vois un ami que j'ai eu très peur d'avoir perdu.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait subir ça.

-Neal, tu dois penser à toi et à ta santé. Nous sommes tous heureux de t'avoir retrouvé et tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture et Neal hésita un moment avant de gravir les marches menant à la porte d'entrée. Peter sonna quand June vint ouvrir la porte, Neal eut un mouvement de recul. Il avait tellement peur que son amie le rejette, qu'elle lui fasse des reproches. Il savait qu'il aurait mérité ces mots qu'il redoutait d'entendre mais June, ignorant Peter, elle descendit les quelques marches et vint se placer devant Neal. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas mais les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues valaient tous les mots.

June lui ouvrit les bras et le jeune homme vint se blottir dans ce refuge accueillant. Dès le début, il avait trouvé dans cet appartement, un havre de paix et de tranquillité. June avait su lui ouvrir les bras et lui offrir un foyer alors qu'il aurait dû passer ces quatre années dans un hôtel miteux.

-Tu nous as fait très peur…

-Je suis désolé.

-Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir.

June passa une main sur sa joue et Neal vit briller les larmes dans les yeux posés sur lui. Les deux amis restèrent un long moment face à face, savourant ses retrouvailles mais Neal commençait à ressentir la fatigue et il fut soulagé de sentir la présence de Peter à ses côtés.

-June, est-ce qu'on peut s'installer à l'étage ?

-Bien sûr. Je vais vous faire préparer quelque chose à grignoter.

Neal se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'avancer vers la porte. June posa une main sur le bras de Peter, le regard inquiet.

-Qui lui a fait ça ?

-Un homme qui n'aura pas l'occasion de recommencer.

-Il n'y a plus de danger pour lui ?

-Pas tout à fait mais on y travaille.

June hocha la tête et laissa Peter rejoindre Neal qui attendait au bas des escaliers.

Quand Peter arriva à sa hauteur, il vit sa main crispée sur la rampe d'escalier et son bras gauche enroulé autour de sa taille. Il avait fermé les yeux et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête mais Peter doutait que, même en le soutenant, il soit capable de monter les marches menant à son ancienne résidence.

Peter fit signe à June pour qu'elle monte leur ouvrir la porte avant de prendre Neal dans ses bras. Celui-ci se laissa faire et, lorsque Peter le déposa sur son lit, il tenait toujours le carnet contre lui. Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et, l'odeur familière le rassura suffisamment pour qu'il s'endorme.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19.

Neal dormit quelques heures et Peter en profita pour appeler Elisabeth. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait lui dire mais il devait lui expliquer pour quelle raison il devait rester à New York. Les mots de sa femme résonnèrent à ses oreilles.

-Tu as déjà demandé à réintégrer le bureau de New York ou tu pensais qu'on pourrait en parler d'abord.

-El, il ne s'agit pas, pour le moment de prendre une telle décision mais je ne peux pas partir maintenant. Neal a besoin de moi et, après ce qu'il a vécu, il est hors de question que je le l'abandonne.

-Je ne te parle pas de l'abandonner mais tu as pensé à ta carrière. Ton absence va finir par poser des problèmes. Tu pourrais peut-être revenir pour quelques jours ?

Peter se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre la mesure de ce qui se passait ici et il ne parviendrait pas à la convaincre.

-Je ne peux pas revenir maintenant.

-Je vois que tu as déjà pris ta décision.

La conversation n'avait pas vraiment pris le tour qu'il en attendait mais ils auraient le temps d'en reparler. Lorsqu'Elisabeth raccrocha, il resta un long moment immobile sur la terrasse.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit Neal parler qu'il se décida à rentrer. En pénétrant dans la pièce, il le vit endormi. Il avait bien entendu sa voix mais le jeune homme avait, à nouveau, parlé dans son sommeil. Peter s'approcha du lit. Neal n'avait pas lâché son carnet mais son sommeil semblait plus agité. Peter essaya de le lui enlever mais les mains de Neal se refermèrent dessus l'empêchant de s'en emparer.

-Ne pars pas…Me laisse pas…

Peter n'avait aucune idée de la personne à qui son ami était en train de parler. Mais ces quelques mots lui serraient le cœur. Neal avait beaucoup souffert et, ces dernières heures avaient été difficiles à supporter pour lui. Il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Neal se tourna brusquement et ouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser où il se trouvait et ce qui se passait autour de lui.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Neal ne lui répondit pas. Le jeune homme semblait perdu et lorsqu'il se leva et marcha vers la salle de bains, Peter le suivit. Il resta sur le pas de la porte et fut surpris de voir Neal fixer son reflet dans le miroir. Neal se tourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

-J'ai cru, un moment, que c'était un rêve…

Peter s'avança et le prit dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait effacer les horreurs vécues mais il pouvait essayer de le rassurer et de lui proposer le refuge de ses bras.

Neal se recula soudain et tenta de retrouver la maitrise de ses nerfs.

-Désolé…

-Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?

-J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à m'effondrer et que tu passes ton temps à essayer de me relever…

Peter s'apprêtait à répondre mais la main levée de Neal le stoppa.

-S'il te plait ne me ressert pas le couplet des devoirs de l'amitié.

Peter resta muet, un peu choqué par la pointe d'agressivité qu'il percevait dans la voix de son ami. Il avait pensé avoir dit les mots qu'il fallait en lui parlant, un peu plus tôt de la valeur qu'il accordait à leur amitié. Mais apparemment, Neal ne l'avait pas perçu ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il n'était pas certain, lui-même, de vraiment savoir dans quel sens tournait son cerveau.

-Je n'ai rien de plus à t'offrir que mon amitié…

-Je sais Peter. Mais tu peux aussi peut-être essayer de comprendre ce que je ressens à chaque fois que tu me prends dans tes bras, à chaque fois que tu es sur le point de m'embrasser et que tu fais marche arrière. Je ne suis pas en état de supporter ça.

Neal avait les larmes aux yeux et Peter aurait tellement aimé pouvoir les effacer, tout effacer mais son ami avait besoin de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui offrir, pas encore…

-Tu pourrais me laisser seul quelques minutes ?

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

Neal se contenta de hocher la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Une fois que Peter eut quitté la pièce, il fit couler l'eau de la douche et se déshabilla. Il laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son dos grimaçant quand elle entra en contact avec ses blessures mais peu à peu il finit par se détendre et il laissa libre cours à son chagrin.

Les sanglots qu'il avait tenté de refouler, montèrent dans sa gorge et il se retrouva à genoux sous le jet brulant essayant de contrôler ses émotions. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il resta dans cette position et ce n'est que lorsque l'eau s'arrêta qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul. Il n'eut pas la force de résister quand des mains le saisirent et le soulevèrent.

Peter qui avait commencé à s'inquiéter au bout de vingt minutes, était entré dans la salle de bains pour le trouver recroquevillé sous la douche, tremblant comme une feuille. Il le sécha et l'enveloppa dans une grande serviette avant de le porter jusqu'au lit. Neal frissonnait de froid et d'émotions. Alors que la nuit tombait, Peter s'allongea à ses côtés et malgré ce que le jeune homme lui avait confié quelques minutes plus tôt, il ne put s'empêcher de le serrer contre lui.

Neal se tendit mais il finit par accepter son étreinte et il vint poser sa tête contre sa poitrine. Peter devait admettre qu'il était troublé de sentir le corps de son ami tout contre lui mais, assez étrangement, cette proximité lui paraissait presque naturelle.

Neal ne dormait pas mais Peter pouvait sentir sa respiration régulière.

-Neal je suis vraiment désolé de te faire souffrir…J'aimerais tellement…

La main de Neal se posa sur sa joue, descendit le long de son cou pour finir sur sa poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce qui te retient, Peter ?

Si Neal continuait à le caresser de la sorte et à lui poser ce genre de questions, il ne pourrait résister très longtemps. Son cœur avait déjà répondu à cette question mais sa raison refusait de céder. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal mais il savait que s'il franchissait cette limite, il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Et, il devait être honnête, il avait peur…Peur de perdre sa femme, sa vie telle qu'il la connaissait.

-Peter, s'il te plait, réponds moi. Je sais ce que tu ressens, je peux le voir à chaque fois que tu me regardes, à chaque fois que je suis près de toi. Pourquoi refuses-tu d'accepter ces sentiments ?

-Je ne peux pas, Neal…

-Ce n'est pas une réponse…

Neal s'était redressé et fixait sur lui un regard que Peter eut du mal à soutenir. Sa main s'était glissée dans son cou et ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes.

-Je sais mais c'est la seule que je peux te dire…

Neal se rallongea sur son oreiller, regardant le plafond.

-Tu devrais rejoindre ta femme et me laisser seul. Promis, je ne quitterai pas cet appartement.

-Neal, s'il te plait…

Le jeune homme se leva et retourna à la salle de bains pour enfiler un pantalon. Quand il revint, Peter n'avait pas bougé. Il semblait confus et indécis mais Neal n'avait pas la force de s'attarder à ce détail pour le moment. Peter voulait une chose qu'il se refusait, qu'il lui refusait.

Peter le rejoignit alors qu'il se servait un verre d'eau.

-Neal, tu veux bien m'écouter, s'il te plait.

-Je peux écouter, Peter mais ça ne changera pas les faits. Je suis heureux et reconnaissant de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et je mesure les sacrifices que tu as fait pour me retrouver. Mais je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, je répondrais à toutes les questions que vous voudrez me poser et j'assumerai les conséquences de mes actes.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser seul.

-Peter…

-Non, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Je ne t'ai pas enfin retrouvé pour t'abandonner maintenant.

Neal se dirigea vers la terrasse. Il avait mal partout mais il était hors de question qu'il retourne se coucher pour le moment. Il avait pris sur lui pour essayer de comprendre la position de son ami. Il sentait bien que Peter éprouvait des sentiments pour lui mais il n'arrivait plus à supporter ses atermoiements, ses hésitations.

-Neal…

-Peter, fais ce que tu veux…

Peter s'avança vers lui mais Neal s'écarta. Il ne se sentait pas bien et la proximité de son ami ne l'aidait pas.

Neal marcha jusqu'au bord de la terrasse et s'agrippa au rebord de pierre. Sa vision s'était brusquement troublée et il avait du mal à garder son équilibre. A bout de forces, il se tourna vers Peter.

-Je suis désolé de devoir reporter cette conversation mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour retourner me coucher.

Peter se précipita vers lui, visiblement inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je crois qu'on a dépassé l'heure de mon traitement…

Peter s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir pensé. Patrick l'avait pourtant prévenu qu'il devait faire attention et que Neal était encore fragile. Il soutint le jeune homme jusqu'au canapé avant d'aller chercher la trousse que lui avait confié le médecin. Il s'apprêtait à préparer l'injection quand Neal l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Je peux m'en occuper.

Avec une surprenante facilité, Neal s'attela à la préparation. Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes les fois où son ami avait accompli ces gestes afin d'atténuer la douleur, le chagrin.

Au moment de procéder à l'injection, ses mains se mirent à trembler.

-Neal, laisse-moi faire. Tu vas finir par te faire mal.

Neal ne put réprimer un sanglot alors qu'il tendait la seringue à Peter. Il détestait se montrer aussi vulnérable. Mais quand Peter eut terminé, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Sans un mot, Peter le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à son lit.

-Je vais m'allonger sur le canapé. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

Neal ne répondit pas mais il était finalement rassuré de ne pas avoir réussi à éloigner son ami de lui. Il se savait plus quoi penser ni quoi faire de cette situation qui lui échappait mais Peter était la seule personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, le seul à qui il pouvait se raccrocher.

Le lendemain matin, Jones les rejoignit. Quand Peter lui ouvrit la porte, Neal était toujours endormi et les deux agents s'installèrent sur la terrasse.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Pas bien. Il a beaucoup trop de choses à gérer…son addiction, l'agression dont il a été victime, les révélations sur son passé. N'importe qui aurait du mal à assumer ce genre d'épreuves.

Jones pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans les mots de Peter et il était presque sur le point d'ajouter que Neal devait aussi avoir du mal à gérer ses sentiments envers Peter. Mais ses amis étaient capables de comprendre ça sans qu'il n'ait besoin de leur ouvrir les yeux.

-J'ai trouvé une photo de Zigert. Tu penses que Neal pourra le reconnaître ?

-Sans doute…

-Les recherches concernant Yelena n'ont pas avancé. Elle a disparu sans laisser de traces. Je commence à craindre le pire. Tu as regardé ce carnet ?

-Non, Neal l'a gardé près de lui toute la nuit. Je ne veux pas trop le brusquer et je préfère attendre qu'il nous le confie.

-Et s'il ne le fait pas… ?

-Clinton, il a subi des horreurs sans nom et ces derniers mois ont été un vrai cauchemar pour lui. Je ne veux pas lui prendre ce qu'il considère comme le seul témoignage de l'amour de sa mère.

-Je comprends Peter. Et je n'en ai pas plus envie que toi mais ça pourrait nous permettre de faire pression sur Husker et de démanteler cette organisation.

Les deux hommes furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Neal. Vêtu uniquement du pantalon avec lequel il avait dormi, Jones resta un long moment muet en découvrant les traces des sévices que son ami avait subis. Le jeune homme vit son regard et fit demi-tour pour aller enfiler un teeshirt. Quand il revint, il s'assit à côté de Peter.

-Désolé, Jones. Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.

Neal semblait tendu.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui ai eu une réaction idiote.

Neal leva la main pour lui indiquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se justifier. Il pouvait comprendre que les cicatrices et les bleus qui couvraient son torse et son dos puissent attirer l'attention. Sans parler de son visage, sans doute, marqué à vie…

Jones fit le point sur l'avancée de l'enquête et Neal l'écouta attentivement.

-Tu as une photo ?

L'agent hocha la tête mais il hésita avant de sortir le cliché qu'il avait amené avec le dossier de l'affaire. Il finit par tendre une photo en noir et blanc que Neal garda en mains, n'osant pas la regarder. Peter posa une main sur la sienne pour tenter de le rassurer mais Neal retira sa main. Jones pouvait sentir la tension qui s'était instaurée entre ses amis.

-Tu n'es pas obligé…

-Tu sais bien que si. Ne fais pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Le ton n'était pas agressif mais il laissait peu de place au doute quant à l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait son ami.

Neal finit par poser les yeux sur la photo et tout son corps se mit à trembler. Peter se leva, lui prit le cliché des mains avant de poser la main droite sur sa poitrine.

-Respire doucement…

Neal ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Il s'était cru capable de faire face à cet homme, à son image mais, au moment où il avait posé les yeux sur ce cliché, sa mémoire s'était mise en marche et toutes les images lui étaient revenues devant les yeux. Les tortures, les humiliations… Il ne parvenait même plus à entendre les voix de Peter. Il était perdu dans ses souvenirs, dans cette douleur…

-Neal s'il te plait…

La main gauche de Peter vint se poser sur la joue de son ami, essuyant une larme solitaire qui coulait le long de sa joue.

-Concentre-toi sur ma voix. Tu m'as dit que c'était ma présence à tes côtés qui t'avait permis de tenir le coup. Laisse-moi t'aider une fois de plus…

Peter sentit les battements du cœur de son ami s'emballer sous sa main et il commençait à se demander s'il parviendrait à le calmer.

-Neal, mon grand, il faut que tu reviennes avec nous…Tu es en sécurité…

Jones sortit son téléphone et s'apprêtait à appeler une ambulance quand Peter lui fit signe d'attendre.

-Il peut le faire…

Peter saisit la main du jeune homme et la plaça sur son cœur, calant son front contre celui de Neal. Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne sente les battements de cœur de son ami se calmer.

-C'est bien…Continue comme ça…

Le jeune homme reprit peu à peu contact avec la réalité et ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de Peter.

-Ça va mieux ?

Neal secoua la tête et se leva, marchant à grands pas vers la salle de bains. Peter savait qu'il aurait dû lui laisser un peu de temps pour se remettre mais il était trop inquiet pour rester à l'écart. Il retrouva son ami penchait au-dessus du lavabo cherchant à contenir les spasmes qui secouaient son estomac.

Peter se plaça derrière lui et commença à lui masser doucement l'estomac.

-Je suis désolé que tu aies à vivre ça.

-Ça va aller…

-Non, Neal ça ne va pas aller. Je suis tellement désolé…

-Peter, il faut que tu arrêtes de t'excuser…

Neal se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et lorsqu'il se tourna pour faire face à Peter, une mèche de cheveux humide retomba sur son front.

Peter resta muet devant ce spectacle. Neal n'avait même pas conscience du charme qu'il dégageait naturellement. Malgré les hématomes sur son visage, malgré cette vilaine cicatrice, Peter ne pouvait détourner son regard de ces traits fins et réguliers. Il glissa un doigt le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire pour s'arrêter sur sa lèvre inférieure. Neal ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

-Tu recommences…

-Je sais…Mais je n'y peux rien, Neal.

Le jeune homme passa une main derrière la nuque de Peter et l'attira à lui. Il savait qu'il prenait des risques et que la réaction de Peter pourrait être violente mais il ne pouvait plus, ne voulait plus attendre. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, les derniers doutes qu'ils avaient pu ressentir, s'envolèrent et leurs langues trouvèrent naturellement leur chemin, explorant ce territoire inconnu et étranger.

Neal fut le premier à rompre le contact pour poser son front contre la poitrine de Peter.

-Désolé… Non finalement…je ne suis pas désolé.

Peter ne put retenir un rire.

-Moi, non plus…

Les deux hommes restèrent enlacés encore quelques secondes.

-On devrait peut-être rejoindre Jones. Il va commencer à s'inquiéter.

Avant de sortir de la pièce, Neal prit la main de Peter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je veux dire. Est-ce que tu vas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

-Neal, il faut que tu me laisses un peu de temps…

Neal ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et de suivre Peter sur la terrasse. Il savait bien ce qui allait suivre. Peter ferait quelques efforts, au début, mais il finirait par s'éloigner de lui et retourner à sa vie.

Ils s'installèrent, à nouveau sur la terrasse et Jones se rendit compte que la tension n'avait pas quitté Neal. Peter semblait ailleurs et il commença à se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Mais Neal ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de poursuivre sa réflexion.

-C'est bien lui…Sur la photo…

-Tu es sûr ?

La question de Jones n'avait pas lieu d'être mais il devait en avoir la confirmation. La réaction de Neal lui avait suffit pour comprendre qu'il avait bien eu, sous les yeux, le visage de l'homme qui l'avait torturé.

-Oui, j'en suis sûr.

-On est déjà sur sa piste mais on a du mal à le localiser.

Neal entendait à peine la voix de Jones. Il savait qu'ils parviendraient à le retrouver tôt ou tard. Il se leva et revint vers ses amis avec le carnet qu'ils avaient récupéré la veille. Il le tendit à Jones.

-Ça pourra peut-être vous aider…

-Merci, Neal. Je vais le confier à nos spécialistes.

Neal hocha la tête. Peter n'aimait pas voir cette résignation dans son regard. Il n'avait pas ouvert le carnet et il n'avait même pas demandé à Jones de le lui rendre après l'affaire alors qu'il avait posé cette condition quand Peter lui avait parlé de son intérêt pour les informations qu'il contenait.

Jones les laissa quelques minutes plus tard et Neal le regarda partir avec ce qu'il lui restait de son passé. Ils avaient convenu de se rejoindre aux bureaux du FBI en début d'après midi. Peter devait clarifier les choses avec son équipe de Washington et Jones avait quelques questions à poser à Neal.

Après avoir avalé un léger déjeuner, les deux hommes prirent place dans la voiture qui les attendait au bas de l'immeuble.

Une fois dans les bureaux du FBI, Neal alla s'asseoir dans la salle de réunion, attendant l'arrivée de Jones. Peter avait pris place dans son ancien bureau et il s'entretenait avec le responsable de l'antenne de Washington. Son inquiétude n'avait fait que grandir depuis le baiser qu'il avait partagé avec Neal. Le jeune homme avait, à peine, ouvert la bouche et, maintenant il restait assis, dans cette salle, seul et immobile. Son regard, perdu, semblait vide de vie et de volonté.

Jones entra dans la salle de réunion, un dossier à la main. Il le posa sur la table, sortant Neal de sa rêverie.

-Ça va, Neal ?

-Bien…

Les mots ne reflétaient absolument pas la réalité et Jones n'était pas dupe.

-J'ai quelques questions à te poser, si tu veux bien.

-Bien sûr…

Jones ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à cette léthargie. Neal se tenait face à lui mais il semblait extérieur à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

-Les spécialistes ont commencé à travailler sur le carnet. A priori, il n'y a rien d'anormal dans ces textes. L'écriture est manuscrite et, visiblement, féminine. Le contenu n'a rien d'étrange.

-Je vous l'avais dit. Ce ne sont que des histoires qu'elle me racontait.

-Les dessins, par contre…

Neal attendit patiemment que l'agent lui explique en quoi les dessins étaient particuliers. Mais Jones, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, restait muet.

-Neal, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien…J'attendais seulement que tu m'expliques.

-Tu sembles…absent…

-Désolé..

Jones n'insista pas mais il se promit d'avoir une petite conversation avec son ami. Il n'avait pas l'intention de refaire la même erreur et le laisser sombrer à nouveau. Il avait, à nouveau, sous les yeux, un homme absent et indifférent à ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver qu'ils avaient laissé s'enfuir quelques mois plus tôt. Neal le fixait mais ses yeux se perdaient parfois dans le vide et il ne semblait pas pressé de savoir ce qu'ils avaient découvert dans le carnet.

-Les dessins représentent un lieu existant. Ta mère n'a pas fait ces croquis au hasard elle semble avoir voulu y laisser un indice. On est en train d'essayer de retrouver cet endroit.

-Très bien.

-Est-ce que, par hasard, tu te souviendrais d'un lieu où elle t'aurait emmené…pour des vacances, un weekend… ?

-Non, je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs d'elle.

-Peut-être que si tu regardais les croquis… ?

-Tu sais, j'ai passé des années à regarder ces dessins presque tous les soirs sans jamais reconnaître quoi que ce soit…

Jones n'avait pas imaginé que son ami puisse être aussi attaché à ce carnet, au point de passer des soirées à contempler ces dessins. A quoi avait-il pensé en les regardant ? Se demandait-il ce qu'elle avait pu devenir ? Pourquoi elle était partie sans lui dire au revoir ? La tristesse qu'il avait parfois surpris dans ces yeux bleus venait-elle de là ?

Jones lui tendit une liasse de feuilles et Neal eut bientôt sous les yeux les dessins qu'il connaissait si bien.

-Dis-moi juste si tu reconnais quelque chose.

-Je les connais tellement bien que je ne serais pas capable de les lier à un lieu. Ils sont seulement liés à mes souvenirs.

-Je comprends. Garde-les et si, quelque chose te reviens…

Neal hocha la tête et se replongea dans ces paysages qu'il lui procurait autrefois tant de réconfort.

Aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il y voyait…des souvenirs évanouis, un passé à jamais perdu. Il se rendit compte que tout avait changé pour lui en quelques mois et il n'était pas certain d'avoir encore la volonté de reconstruire une nouvelle vie. Il avait eu l'impression de tout perdre quand il s'était retrouvé en prison.

Puis Peter l'avait sorti de là et lui avait offert une nouvelle chance. Il s'y était accroché pendant quelques temps mais y avait-il vraiment cru ?

Parfois, il avait eu le sentiment de voir ses propres émotions se refléter dans le regard de Peter mais tout s'était, à nouveau, effondré le jour où il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait partir pour Washington…Puis Mozzie l'avait abandonné lui aussi.

Comme il l'avait dit à Jones, il n'avait que peu de souvenirs de sa mère mais il ne voulait pas vraiment se rappeler. Elle était partie, elle aussi et, savoir quelles raisons l'avaient poussée à partir ne changerait rien à son sentiment d'abandon.

Jones avait quitté la pièce sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il lui avait probablement dit quelque chose avant de sortir mais Neal s'était rendu compte qu'il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de ne plus prêter aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il se détachait complètement du présent et, dans ces moments-là, il parvenait à se sentir un peu mieux. Le soulagement n'était que passager et la douleur revenait très vite quand il réalisait qu'il devait encore faire semblant et montrer à tous qu'il pouvait faire face et continuer à fonctionner.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait mais ça suffirait peut-être pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre et que ses amis relâchent un peu leur surveillance. Ensuite, que ferait-il, il n'en avait aucune idée mais il était certain d'une chose, il ne retournerait pas en prison et il ne pourrait pas reprendre son travail au sein du FBI. Quelle autre alternative lui restait-il ? Probablement aucune… Peter repartirait à Washington…

Il l'avait senti alors qu'ils s'embrassaient…Celui qui habitait chacune de ses pensées, celui qui avait été à ses côtés quand Zigert appliquait sa lame sur sa peau, alors qu'il le rouait de coups, le repousserait et retournerait à sa vie. Il ne saurait dire à quel moment il en avait pris conscience. Etait-ce quand il s'était éloigné de lui ? Etait-ce parce qu' il l'avait à peine regardé alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient ? Ou plutôt quand il lui avait lâché la main ? Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il lui en demandait trop, bien plus que ce qu'il était prêt à lui offrir.

Mais il s'était surpris à espérer, à penser que, peut-être, leurs sentiments seraient assez forts pour surmonter ces obstacles. Mais la vie avait mis sur leur passage, des épreuves insurmontables que Neal n'avait pas le courage d'affronter. Il se leva lentement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers son ancien bureau. Ses collègues avaient tout laissé en place et il eut un petit sourire en voyant que tout ce qu'il avait abandonné en partant était resté exactement au même endroit.

-Caffrey…

Il releva la tête en entendant son nom. Husker se tenait non loin de lui, entouré de deux agents. Le voir menotté le soulagea un peu mais sa présence dans cette salle était l'événement de trop pour lui. Il sentit, à nouveau, cette panique le saisir. Comme lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur la photo de son bourreau. Il inspira profondément pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et s'avança vers l'agent. Les deux gardiens ne savaient pas comment réagir et ils se contentèrent de retenir leur prisonnier par le bras en voyant Neal s'approcher.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Seulement te donner une petite information.

Husker avait ce sourire mauvais qu'il arborait alors qu'il l'interrogeait pour savoir où il avait caché le carnet.

-J'ai entendu que Jones et Burke cherchaient ta maman…Tu peux leur dire d'arrêter de chercher…Ils ne retrouveront jamais son corps…En tout cas, pas sans mon aide…

Neal serra les dents. Cet homme cherchait seulement à lui faire du mal. Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand Husker l'interpela à nouveau.

-Je te dirais où elle est…A toi seulement…

-En échange de quoi ?

-Je veux voir les dessins.

Neal s'avança vers le bureau où il avait posé les reproductions que Jones lui avait données et il les montra à Husker. Celui-ci les observa attentivement avant de sourire…

-J'en étais sûr…

-Où est-elle ?

-Pas si vite « petit frère »…

Husker vit la surprise sur le visage de Neal.

-Un autre secret qu'il va falloir que tu apprennes…Mon père est aussi le tien…Mais je suis certain que tu l'avais déjà compris…

-Où est-elle ?

Neal essayait de ne pas céder à la panique mais il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

-L'ancienne maison de mes parents…Il y a un puits au fond de la propriété…

Husker eut un rire glaçant et il fit encore un pas vers Neal. Les deux agents ne firent aucun mouvement pour le retenir et Neal réalisa que Husker avait certainement de puissants alliés au sein du FBI.

-Tu te souviens de ce petit médaillon qu'elle portait toujours ? Elle l'avait ce soir-là, quand mon père s'est débarrassé d'elle…Ça t'aidera à la reconnaître…Après toutes ces années…

Jones mit fin à l'entretien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Je vous ai demandé de l'amener en salle d'interrogatoire.

Les deux agents entrainèrent leur prisonnier et Jones se tourna vers Neal. Le visage de son ami avait perdu toutes ses couleurs et il eut, soudain, peur qu'il ne fasse un malaise.

Il lui prit le bras pour l'amener jusqu'à sa chaise.

-Neal, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Le jeune homme face à lui ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et Jones jeta un regard inquiet vers le bureau où Peter était toujours en entretien avec l'équipe de Washington. Il ne voulait pas l'interrompre mais il savait que, seul Peter pourrait faire parler Neal. Il finit par se décider et monta vers son bureau. Quand il entra, Peter se tourna vers lui et il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il abrégea son entretien et suivit Jones jusqu'au bureau où Neal n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Les agents chargés de la surveillance de Husker devaient l'amener pour un interrogatoire mais ils ont atterri ici.

-Il lui a parlé ? Jones, il n'a pas assez souffert comme ça ?

-Je suis désolé, Peter. Je vais me charger de leur dire ce que je pense de leur incompétence.

-Ce n'était pas un hasard. Il y a bien plus de personnes impliquées dans cette histoire que ce que l'on soupçonne. L'affaire est arrivée aux oreilles du grand chef…Il va falloir qu'on soit très prudents. Que lui a-t-il dit ?

-Aucune idée. J'ai préféré venir te chercher…

Peter s'approcha de son ami qui, le regard baissé, semblait s'être retranché dans une coquille protectrice. Il ne fit aucun mouvement quand Peter posa une main sur la sienne. Il ne répondit pas quand il lui posa une question. Peter pouvait seulement entendre sa respiration rapide et laborieuse. C'était la deuxième fois, aujourd'hui, qu'il le voyait dans un tel état et il commençait à se demander s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux l'emmener loin d'ici, loin de cette ville…

Il devait d'abord lui faire quitter ce bâtiment et le ramener chez lui…ou à l'hôpital. Quand il lui prit le bras pour l'aider à se lever, Neal repoussa sa main et entoura ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Ça c'était nouveau. Peter fit glisser une chaise et s'assit face à son ami.

-Neal, il faut que tu me dises ce que tu veux faire. Je peux t'aider mais seulement si tu me parles.

Quand Neal leva les yeux vers lui, Peter sentit un nœud se former au creux de son estomac. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit, hormis une plainte qui fit frémir Peter.

-Prend ton temps. Qu'a dit Husker ?

-Elle…

Peter sentit la colère lui ronger les entrailles. Ce type avait des appuis solides au FBI et il n'était pas arrivé dans cette salle par hasard. Il avait appris la présence de Neal et il avait choisi ce moment pour porter le coup final. Peter ne savait pas précisément ce qu'il avait pu annoncer à son ami mais ces quelques mots semblaient lui avoir fait bien plus mal que les coups.

-Il t'a parlé de ta mère… ?

Lorsque Neal hocha la tête, Peter comprit quel genre d'informations Husker avait pu lui donner. Il redoutait ce moment depuis quelques jours mais il aurait voulu être celui qui lui annoncerait la mauvaise nouvelle. Il sentait que quelque chose de grave était arrivée à Yelena.

Tous les témoignages qu'ils avaient pu recueillir disaient la même chose. Cette femme ne serait jamais partie sans son fils. Jamais elle ne l'aurait abandonné, ce qui ne laissait qu'une seule issue possible. Mais Neal n'aurait pas dû l'apprendre de la bouche de cet homme.

-Neal…je suis désolé… Elle ne pouvait t'avoir abandonné…Elle t'aimait bien trop pour ça…

En entendant les paroles réconfortantes de Peter, Neal reprit un peu le contrôle de ses émotions.

Il saisit la main de Peter et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Il faut aller la chercher…Il faut pas qu'elle reste toute seule là-bas…

Peter sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant la supplique de son ami.

-On va la retrouver…

Neal se laissa finalement aller et se blottit dans les bras de Peter.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20.

Peter avait réussi à installer Neal dans un lieu plus calme que la salle commune où l'épisode de sa confrontation avec Husker avait attiré tous les agents du secteur. Neal n'était pas en état de faire face aux regards de ses anciens collègues. Jones et lui l'avaient soutenu jusqu'à une petite salle aménagée qui leur servait d'infirmerie. Le jeune homme s'était assis sur le petit lit et Peter s'était éloigné quelques minutes pour parler à son collègue.

-Je vais essayer de le faire parler. En attendant, qu'une équipe se tienne prête…

Jones eut un petit sourire en voyant Peter prendre la direction des opérations.

-Tu reviens travailler avec nous ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit, cette affaire est arrivée aux oreilles du Big Boss et il m'a chargé de faire toute la lumière sur ces événements et de faire le ménage.

-C'est une bonne chose…

-Jones, il faut surveiller de près Husker. Je sens qu'il prépare quelque chose.

L'agent du FBI hocha la tête et quitta la pièce après un dernier regard vers Neal qui était toujours prostré dans la même position.

Peter vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami et lui prit doucement la main.

-Neal, comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai froid.

Peter trouvait qu'il faisait plutôt chaud dans cette pièce mais son ami était probablement en état de choc après ce que Husker venait de lui révéler. Il retira le léger plaid qui couvrait le lit et le passa autour des épaules de Neal.

-Merci.

Neal tremblait toujours mais Peter savait que ces tremblements n'étaient pas dus au froid.

-Neal, je voudrais t'aider à retrouver ta maman mais il faut que tu me dises ce que Husker t'a dit.

Neal serra sa main plus fort et, après de longues secondes d'hésitation, il se décida à parler.

-Il a dit que son père…mon père…l'avait tué…

Peter n'aurait pas dû être surpris. Il avait envisagé cette possibilité et l'éventualité que Neal et Husker soient frères. Mais la vraie surprise venait du fait que Husker père ait pu tuer la femme qui lui avait donné un fils. Dans quel milieu évoluaient ces gens pour faire ce genre d'acte immonde ?

-Il a dit qu'elle était dans un puits…Il a dit…

Un sanglot l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Peter s'en voulait de devoir lui poser d'autres questions mais il ne pouvait lancer une équipe à la recherche d'un puits sans plus de précisions.

-Où est ce puits ?

-Chez eux…là où habitaient ses parents…

Ce type avait tué Yelena parce qu'elle voulait partir avec son fils et il avait jeté son corps dans un puits au fond de son propre jardin. L'autre question qui lui trottait dans la tête était, comment Husker-fils était-il au courant ? Son père avait-il pu lui confier un tel secret ou était-il présent ?

S'il avait assisté au meurtre, une autre question se posait…était-il seulement un témoin impuissant ou, avait-il lui-même participé à cet assassinat ? Husker devait avoir 17 ou 18 ans à l'époque… La voix de Neal le sortit de ses réflexions.

-Je veux venir aussi…

-Neal, ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

-Tu ne comprends pas. Je l'ai abandonnée là-bas toutes ces années. Il faut que je la retrouve.

Comment refuser au petit garçon qu'il semblait avoir face à lui ce genre de demande ? Une idée frappa, soudain, Peter…Un mot que Neal avait employé…

-Pourquoi dis-tu que tu l'as abandonnée là-bas ?

Neal pencha la tête sur le côté et ferma les yeux comme s'il cherchait à repousser un souvenir gênant. Peter réalisa qu'il n'avait pas encore complètement élucidé les circonstances de la mort de Yelena Irinov.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Neal, est-ce que tu étais là quand Husker lui a fait du mal ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête mais Peter n'était pas persuadé que cette réponse négative reflète la réalité. Neal avait refoulé un certain nombre de souvenirs et les plus douloureux semblaient maintenant sur le point de refaire surface.

-Non…

Peter pouvait voir que Neal tentait de retenir ses larmes.

-D'accord. On va chercher dans nos dossiers où se trouve cette propriété. Mais je pense que tu devrais nous attendre là.

-Non, s'il te plait.

Peter savait qu'il ne pourrait refuser de l'emmener mais il avait tellement peur que cette nouvelle épreuve ne soit celle de trop. Il sentait que son ami était sur le point de s'effondrer, de perdre pieds pour de bon et, s'il essayait d'être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il aurait été incapable de dire comment ce jeune homme pouvait encore tenir debout.

-Je vais transmettre l'information à Jones et je reviens. Tu peux rester seul quelques minutes.

-Ça ira…

Peter aurait aimé en être sûr mais il quitta tout de même la pièce. Il voulait d'abord s'assurer que Husker avait été enfermé à double tour, aussi se marcha-t-il jusqu'à sa cellule. Il fut soulagé de voir l'homme qu'il avait considéré comme un collègue, assis sur sa couchette.

-Agent Burke, quel plaisir de vous voir…

-J'ai une question qui me tracasse depuis que j'ai commencé à voir un peu plus clair dans cette affaire. Pourquoi vous lui en voulez autant ?

Husker se leva et s'avança vers les barreaux.

-Si vos posez cette question c'est que vous n'y voyez pas encore assez clair… Mais, je suis d'humeur joyeuse, aujourd'hui, alors je vais vous répondre.

Husker laissa planer un long silence. L'homme souhaitait ménager son effet.

-Mon cher petit frère a pourri ma vie. Mes parents étaient heureux avant l'arrivée de cette femme…Quand il est né…ce précieux petit Luka…L'avenir de notre famille…Celui qui portait en lui tous les espoirs de ces hommes qui tenaient les rênes... Tout a changé…

Peter pouvait sentir la haine qui transparaissait dans chacun de ses mots. Comment pouvait-il rendre Neal responsable de ce qui s'était passé dans sa famille ?

-Il n'était qu'un enfant…

Husker se mit à rire mais il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans ce rire.

-Un enfant parfait…intelligent…brillant, même…doué dans tous les domaines. Il ne s'en souvient probablement pas lui-même, mais à 6 ans il parlait déjà quatre langues couramment et il était capable de donner le nom de n'importe quel tableau rien qu'en en regardant une petite partie…Un petit jeu que mon père adorait pratiquer avec lui…Sous les yeux émerveillés de cette chère Yelena.

-Alors vous avez fait ça uniquement par jalousie… ?

L'amusement laissa place à la colère et le visage de Husker se crispa brusquement.

-Ma mère n'a pas supporté ça et elle a mis fin à ses jours. J'avais 14 ans quand je l'ai retrouvée morte dans son lit…

Peter pouvait comprendre que ce soit un événement traumatisant pour un adolescent.

-Mais Neal n'y ait pour rien…

-Au début, j'ai essayé de l'accepter mais il était tellement méfiant qu'il n'a jamais réussi à me faire une place. Petit à petit, je n'ai plus ressenti que de la haine envers lui et sa mère. Mon père a fini par ouvrir les yeux, lui aussi.

-Et il l'a tué… ?

-Elle voulait s'enfuir.

Peter passa une main sur son visage. Il avait l'impression que Neal et cet homme avaient grandi dans un monde de fous.

-Elle voulait seulement protéger son fils. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Cette histoire-là sera pour une autre fois, Agent Burke. J'en ai déjà trop dit. Vous devriez retourner auprès de Luka, il a le droit de retrouver sa maman…

L'homme retourna s'asseoir au fond de sa cellule.

-Avant qu'il ne la rejoigne pour de bon…

Peter saisit les barreaux devant lui.

-Qu'avez-vous en tête ?

-Moi, rien…Je ne pense pas être autorisé à quitter cette cellule avant longtemps. Mais Luka saura quoi faire…Il écrira lui-même la fin de cette histoire…Quand il réalisera qu'il ne lui reste plus rien…Quand il verra qu'on lui a tout pris…

-Mozzie… ?

Peter avait murmuré le nom de leur ami mais Husker avait bien entendu.

-Oui, Agent Burke…le diamant n'était qu'un leurre. La cible était ce cher M. Haversham.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous n'avez toujours pas compris…Je veux qu'il sache ce que j'ai ressenti quand ma mère est morte, quand ma famille a volé en éclat…

Peter ne avait assez entendu. Cet homme avait perdu la raison. Il avait passé toutes ces années à préparer une vengeance contre Neal alors que celui-ci n'avait même pas conscience de son existence.

-Une dernière question…Quand il était en prison… Ces voix… ?

-Ingénieux, non. Ça aurait pu marcher mais il est plus solide qu'il n'en a l'air. D'autres auraient craqué mais pas lui. Il a tenu bon, nuit après nuit…

-Il y avait une faille dans votre plan. Jusqu'à, il y a seulement quelques jours, Neal n'avait même pas conscience de parler russe. Il entendait cette voix dans sa cellule mais il ne pouvait en comprendre un mot.

Peter allait s'éloigner quand il croisa le regard de Husker. Pour la première fois, il y vit de la surprise.

-Vous ne saviez pas.

-Après la mort de sa mère, il s'est muré dans le silence, au grand désespoir de mon père. Il ne parlait plus, il ne mangeait plus et après quelques semaines, mon père a dû se résoudre à le placer dans une clinique. Les médecins ont parlé d'un traumatisme trop lourd à supporter… On n'y a pas vraiment cru mais peut-être ne jouait-il pas la comédie…

-Votre père est-il toujours en vie ?

-Il n'a pas quitté sa maison depuis des années et quand Luka a disparu, il a perdu le peu de volonté qu'il lui restait mais sa santé va bien.

-Disparu… ?

-Une autre question qui devra attendre… Il m'a fallu des années de recherche pour retracer son parcours et le retrouver. Vous pourrez attendre encore un peu pour connaître la suite.

Peter s'éloigna sans un mot et retrouva Jones dans son bureau. Il s'assit lourdement sur la chaise en face de son collègue.

-Husker lui a dit que sa mère était morte et qu'on trouverait son corps dans un puits au fond de la propriété de ses parents.

-On a l'adresse dans le dossier.

Jones commençait déjà à chercher mais le silence de Peter lui fit lever les yeux de son dossier.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je veux dire…à part ce qui saute aux yeux…

-Je viens de parler à Husker. Ce type est dérangé. Il tient Neal pour responsable de tout ce qui n'a pas marché dans sa vie.

Jones n'était pas vraiment surpris. Il avait déjà été témoin de la haine de cet homme quand il parlait de Neal.

-Ils ont tué Mozzie pour lui faire du mal. Le diamant n'a servi que de diversion. Je n'ai pas posé la question mais je pense que l'intervention de Zigert était à leur initiative aussi. Ils veulent le détruire et lui enlever toute raison de vivre.

-Tu es toujours là, toi…

-Mais je me suis quand même laissé tenter par un poste à Washington…

-Tu penses qu'ils sont derrière ça aussi ?

-Je ne sais pas…Mais il est difficile de ne pas l'envisager.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Jones reprenne ses esprits et note l'adresse sur un morceau de papier.

-Une équipe est prête à nous suivre.

-Je vais chercher Neal et on vous rejoint au parking.

-Il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne vienne pas. Si on retrouve le corps de sa mère…

-Je sais. J'ai pensé la même chose mais il tient à venir et ça serait probablement pire de le forcer à rester à l'écart.

Jones n'insista pas et il suivit Peter jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Peter s'arrêta deux étages en dessous et se dirigea vers la salle où il avait laissé Neal quelques minutes plus tôt.

La peur le saisit quand il ouvrit la porte en voyant la salle vide. Mais en regardant plus attentivement, il vit une forme recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce. Neal avait placé la couverture sur sa tête mais, même sous cet abri, Peter pouvait voir ses épaules trembler. Non, en effet ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de l'amener dans cette propriété. Peter s'approcha doucement de son ami et s'assit à même le sol, à côté de son ami.

Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre donnait un nouvel éclairage à certaines de ses réactions. Peter s'était rendu compte que, si la mort de Mozzie l'avait certainement beaucoup affecté, son départ pour Washington avait sûrement été vécu comme un abandon.

-Neal, on a trouvé l'adresse…

Après de longues secondes d'hésitation, Neal se décida à sortir de son refuge. Il avait l'air épuisé et la douleur qui envahissait ses yeux était insupportable pour Peter. Il lui ouvrit les bras.

-Viens là…

A son grand soulagement, le jeune homme accepta son étreinte.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir venir ?

-Je dois la retrouver…

Peter sentit la peur dans sa voix…La peur de voir sa demande refusée

-D'accord mais tu me promets de rester près de moi…

Neal hocha la tête et Peter l'aida à se lever.

-Tu as toujours froid.

Nouveau hochement de tête et Peter resserra la couverture autour de ses épaules.

-Tu peux garder la couverture.

-Non, ça va aller… Il n'y a qu'une chose qui me préserve du froid.

-Quoi ?

-Tes bras…

Neal avait baissé les yeux comme s'il avait honte d'avoir prononcé ces mots, d'éprouver ce besoin de le sentir près de lui. Peter pouvait sentir qu'il se retenait de s'excuser. Il posa une main sur son menton et leva délicatement son visage vers le sien.

Le baiser n'eut pas la même intensité que celui qu'ils avaient partagé quelques heures plus tôt mais, cette fois, Peter était à l'initiative et cela changeait tout pour Neal.

Il aurait aimé faire taire son cœur mais il ne pouvait retenir cette bouffée d'espoir qui l'envahit quand les lèvres de Peter se posèrent sur les siennes. Quand celui-ci se recula, il fut soulagé de voir un sourire illuminer le visage de son ami.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner une nouvelle fois…Je t'en fais la promesse.

Neal eut les larmes aux yeux en entendant ces mots. Il avait tant espéré les entendre il y a des mois…Ces mots qui lui auraient donné une raison de rester, de se battre encore…

Son sourire s'effaça soudain et Peter eut peur de l'avoir blessé.

-Neal qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, Peter. Je ne me sens pas très bien mais ça va aller.

Peter posa une main sur son visage. Il n'aimait pas la tristesse, le désespoir qu'il avait vu assombrir ce regard d'habitude si clair. Il savait que Neal ne lui disait pas tout mais ce n'était pas le moment de le questionner plus avant.

Les deux hommes retrouvèrent Jones et le reste de l'équipe au parking et Peter fut ravi de voir que son collègue avait su sélectionner attentivement les agents qui allaient les accompagner. Ils prirent place dans deux voitures et prirent la direction de la banlieue. Peter, assis à côté de Neal, à l'arrière de la voiture que conduisait Jones, l'observait attentivement. Le jeune homme regardait le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux.

Alors que Jones garait la voiture devant un imposant portail, Peter fut surpris de voir Neal ouvrir la porte et sortir de la voiture. Peter et Jones le suivirent jusqu'à la grille.

-Neal, où tu vas ?

-Il va ouvrir s'il me voit.

-Qui ?

-Mon père…

Neal avait dit ça comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde et Peter ne savait pas trop si son assurance était feinte ou s'il se souvenait réellement de cet homme.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser la question au jeune homme, le portail s'ouvrit lentement. Jones voulut retourner à la voiture mais Neal s'avança dans l'allée à pieds. Il semblait soudain animé d'une détermination que Peter ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il redoutait le moment du face à face avec cet homme qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir tué sa mère.

Quand il arriva devant la porte, Neal ne prit pas la peine de sonner et il ouvrit la porte, pénétrant dans un gigantesque hall d'entrée. Peter et Jones le suivaient de près, en silence, essayant de mémoriser l'agencement des lieux. Husker avait dit que son père vivait seul mais il était aussi envisageable qu'il s'agisse d'un piège. Jones avait dû en arriver à la même conclusion car il avait sorti son arme et avancer en jetant des regards attentifs autour de lui.

Neal avançait dans cette grande demeure sans hésiter. Les murs étaient couverts de tableaux et Peter se surprit à se demander combien étaient signés Neal Caffrey… enfin Luka Irinov…ou Neal Husker… Cette pensée lui donna le vertige. Neal avait toujours éprouvait un malin plaisir à créer de nouvelles identités sous lesquelles il pouvait prétendre avoir une autre vie, être une autre personne mais quelle était la part de vérité dans son identité actuelle. Du Neal Caffrey d'aujourd'hui, quelle part était réelle et quelle part avait été créée, construite pour faire face à un traumatisme que Luka ne pouvait assumer ?

Ils arrivèrent dans un grand bureau où se dressait une cheminée. Un homme était assis dans un fauteuil. Husker père semblait les attendre…Il semblait même avoir attendu pendant des années, assis dans ce même fauteuil. Neal s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce et, à la grande surprise de Peter, il vint s'agenouiller devant le fauteuil et prit la main de son père dans la sienne. L'homme posa sa main libre sur la tête de son fils, caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Peter et Jones s'étaient attendus à tout, sauf à ce genre de retrouvailles. Deux solutions possibles pour expliquer l'attitude de Neal. Soit il ne se souvenait pas que cet homme avait tué sa mère et il avait oublié les paroles de son frère. Soit, au contraire, il se souvenait de ce qui s'était réellement passé et Husker avait menti. Mais, pour le moment, les deux agents étaient dans le flou le plus complet et, même s'ils ne voulaient pas interrompre cet échange entre le père et son fils, Peter s'approcha.

-Monsieur Husker, nous sommes ici pour procéder à des recherches sur votre propriété.

L'homme leva les yeux vers l'agent qui se tenait face à lui.

-Faites ce que vous avez à faire mais vous ne trouverez rien…

-Comment savez-vous ce que nous cherchons ?

-J'ai appris l'arrestation de Thomas et je suppose qu'il vous a parlé de Yelena.

En entendant le nom de sa mère, Neal se redressa et son regard s'assombrit une nouvelle fois. Il se leva et se recula comme s'il venait, soudain, de se rappeler ce que son frère avait dit.

Peter passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir alors qu'il commençait à chanceler.

-Luka tu devrais t'asseoir.

Husker s'était levé et avançait une main vers son fils mais Neal recula une nouvelle fois.

-Mon Dieu…Que t'a dit Thomas pour que tu aies peur de moi comme ça… ? Qui t'a fait autant de mal… ?

L'homme semblait sincèrement ignorer ce qui était arrivé à Neal mais Peter ne savait pas très bien s'il devait le croire. Pour un homme soit disant retranché dans sa propriété, indifférent à ce qui l'entourait, il trouvait Husker bien bavard.

Peter aida Neal à s'asseoir et se tourna vers Husker. Il avait du mal à voir une ressemblance avec l'agent qui croupissait dans l'une des cellules du FBI. L'homme avait un regard vif et perçant dans lequel transparaissaient une grande intelligence et une certaine douceur. Il aurait voulu le haïr mais, en posant les yeux sur lui, il voyait la même tristesse qu'il avait notée dans le regard de Neal. Cet homme avait passé les dernières années à attendre le retour de son fils.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, Monsieur Husker.

-S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Georges.

Evidemment, encore un mystère qui s'éclaircissait. Peter se rappelait avoir demandé à Neal d'où lui venait son second prénom et celui-ci lui avait répond qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Maintenant, il savait…

Les trois hommes prirent place dans de confortables fauteuils et attendirent que Georges prenne la parole.

-Votre fils, Thomas nous a fait des révélations sur la mort de Yelena Irinov. Il a dit que vous l'aviez tuée parce qu'elle voulait s'enfuir avec son fils…votre fils…

Georges tenta de cacher sa surprise et sa colère et, une fois de plus, Peter vit la similitude avec l'attitude que pouvait adopter Neal.

-Il vous a menti…Je n'ai pas tué Yelena…Jamais je n'aurais pu lui faire du mal…Luka et elle étaient devenus ma famille, ma seule famille.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

La voix de Neal tremblait mais il semblait résolu à obtenir la vérité…en tout cas, celle de son père.

-Luka…Il faut que tu me croies…J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais je suis arrivé trop tard…

Neal avait fermé les yeux mais ils pouvaient voir la douleur sur son visage. Il semblait lutter contre ses souvenirs, contre ce passé qui persistait à vouloir ressurgir. Peter s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son genou.

-Neal, tu te souviens de quelque chose.

Une petite voix lui répondit et s'il n'avait pas vu ses lèvres bouger, il aurait presque douté qu'il s'agisse de celle de Neal.

-J'étais là…

-Mon Dieu…

Encore une fois, Georges semblait sincère. Comment avait-il pu ignorer sa présence lors d'un événement aussi dramatique.

-De quoi tu te souviens ?

-Je sais pas…

Le jeune homme s'était mis à trembler et Peter, regardant l'heure, réalisa qu'une nouvelle injection pourrait être nécessaire plus tôt que prévu. Mais quand il s'avança avec la préparation, Neal ne sembla de cet avis.

-Non, Peter…S'il te plait.

-Neal, tu sais, comme moi, que tu en as besoin.

Le jeune homme finit par hocher la tête et remonter sa manche sous les yeux inquiets de son père.

Une fois l'injection faite, Neal se laissa aller dans le fauteuil et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Comme à chaque fois, il avait la désagréable sensation de ne plus parvenir à maitriser ses pensées, ses émotions. Des images semblaient s'imposer à son esprit…Sans qu'il parvienne à en comprendre le sens. Il sentit une main sur la sienne et ouvrit les yeux pour voir son père assis près de lui.

-Luka…Qui t'a fait du mal ?

-Un homme nommé Zigert et votre fils…

Peter avait parlé avant que Neal ne puisse réagir. Georges se leva et fit face à Peter, le regard, à nouveau rempli de colère.

-Zigert… ? C'est impossible…il est mort il y a longtemps.

-Je peux vous assurer qu'il est bien en vie…Votre fils et lui ont, semble-t-il, mis sur pieds un plan diabolique dont la principale cible est Neal.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-D'après lui, il est le seul responsable de tous ses problèmes.

Georges se rassit et jeta un regard inquiet vers son fils, celui qu'il venait juste de retrouver après des années d'attente.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais présent ce soir-là…C'est pour ça que tu as cessé de me parler, que tu t'es enfermé dans le silence… ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr de me souvenir…

L'homme se tourna à nouveau vers Peter.

-Agent…

-Burke, Peter Burke…

-Agent Burke, j'aimerais vous amener mon témoignage et clarifier, autant que je le peux, cette histoire.

-Je vous écoute…Nous vous écoutons…

-Mais avant il faut que je vous montre quelque chose.

Georges se leva et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur un parc arboré. Peter s'approcha de Neal pour l'aider à se lever. Le jeune homme rassembla son courage et fit quelques pas vers son père avant que ses jambes ne se mettent, à leur tour, à trembler.

Georges s'avança pour soutenir son fils et ils prirent la direction du parc. Peter commençait à s'inquiéter de la faiblesse de son ami et il avança à sa hauteur pour lui servir de second soutien.

-Neal, tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Je vais bien.

-Permets moi d'en douter.

Malgré les craintes de Peter, Neal continua à avancer vers l'endroit que Georges souhaitait lui montrer.

Ils arrivèrent à l'orée d'un petit bois et Georges s'arrêta quelques instants devant un banc où il aida Neal à s'asseoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous montrer ?

-D'abord tu dois prendre un peu de repos.

-Je vais bien.

-Luka, je suis d'accord avec l'Agent Burke…tu ne sembles pas aller si bien.

Neal dut accepter de prendre quelques minutes de repos. Il ne savait pas bien s'il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme.

Quand il était entré dans cette pièce, il n'avait pu se retenir d'aller vers lui, de sentir à nouveau la chaleur de sa main sur son visage. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Husker avait dit que leur père était responsable de la mort de sa mère. Comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? A qui pouvait-il se fier ?

Peter lui prit la main et à cet instant, il sut…Il pouvait lui faire confiance, à lui.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Ça va un peu mieux.

-Tu penses pouvoir le rejoindre ?

Peter fit un signe en direction de Georges qui s'était éloigné de quelques mètres et semblait s'être arrêté devant une petite plaque qui dépassait à peine du sol.

Neal se leva et avança vers son père. Peter le suivait de près toujours attentif au moindre signe de faiblesse.

Neal et son père se tenaient maintenant côte à côte et Georges montra la petite plaque du doigt. Peter pouvait y voir les lettres de l'alphabet cyrillique et il comprit ce que cela signifiait.

-Elle est ici…Depuis toutes ces années, je n'ai pu me résoudre à la laisser seule…Je viens ici tous les jours en lui promettant, qu'un jour je lui ramènerais son fils.

Neal ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi penser. Il était arrivé ici en pensant y trouver un meurtrier mais il se rendait compte que Husker les avait lancé sur une fausse piste. Mais il devait se douter qu'ils finiraient par comprendre. Quel était son but ? Pourquoi les avait-il orienté vers Georges ?

-Après sa mort, tu as changé…Tu as cessé de parler, tu refusais de manger…On a dû te forcer…

Georges souffrait visiblement en se rappelant ces semaines où il avait vu son fils dépérir.

-Il a fallu faire quelque chose sinon tu te serais laissé mourir. Je t'ai envoyé dans cette clinique. Je pensais que c'était la seule solution…Jamais je ne me pardonnerais de t'avoir abandonné…J'aurais dû comprendre…

Neal était incapable de parler mais il prit la main de son père et la serra dans la sienne comme il le faisait quand il était enfant.

Cet homme ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était son père mais il réalisait maintenant qu'il l'avait toujours su. Au fond de lui il savait que ce lien qui les unissait ne pouvait exister qu'entre un père et son fils. Peter assistait muet à cet échange et il eut vite fait de se faire une opinion sur l'homme usé et fatigué qui se tenait à côté de Neal. Il avait, lui aussi, était la victime de cette organisation, de son propre fils. Il avait réalisé trop tard que, ce qu'il prenait pour une grande œuvre, n'était en fait qu'une organisation criminelle qui cherchait à manipuler des enfants pour arriver à leurs fins.

Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur. Peter avait encore besoin d'explication mais, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à nouveau dans le salon, Neal tenait à peine debout.

-Je pense que tu devrais essayer de t'allonger un moment.

-Non, je veux entendre ce qu'il a à dire…J'en ai besoin…

-Peut-être mais ton corps a besoin de repos…

Neal allait protester mais ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter et il atterrit dans les bras de Peter.

L'agent du FBI le souleva sans peine et constata, une fois encore, que son ami avait perdu beaucoup trop de poids. Georges lui montra le chemin vers une chambre à l'étage. Une fois allongé dans le lit, Neal regarda autour de lui et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il était de retour chez lui. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui…cette chambre était la sienne…Tout le lui dictait…les odeurs…les bruits du bois qui craque…et la main de son père dans la sienne.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21.

Une fois Neal endormi, Peter et Georges redescendirent au salon. En bon père de famille, Georges laissa la porte de la chambre entrouverte pour être en mesure d'entendre si son fils avait besoin de lui. Il avait pu voir des ses propres yeux à quel point il était fragilisé par les épreuves qu'il avait traversées. Peter n'avait été très bavard sur la nature de ce qu'il avait subi mais Georges connaissait Zigert et l'homme était réputé pour être un dangereux criminel avec des penchants sadiques.

Ils prirent place au salon et Peter prit quelques minutes pour observer l'homme face à lui. Il avait renvoyé Jones et les autres agents quand il avait compris qu'ils étaient en sécurité et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul avec cet homme, il avait tout le loisir de l'étudier. La ressemblance avec Neal ne sautait pas aux yeux mais, en y regardant de plus près, il pouvait voir de nombreux points communs… Les traits du visage si bien dessinés…La profondeur du regard…Cette impression qu'il donnait que quelque chose s'était brisé en lui…

-Agent Burke…Qu'est-il arrivé à mon fils ?

-Je pense que vous avez plus de réponses que moi à ce sujet. Je ne connais Neal que depuis quelques années…

-Et moi, je l'ai perdu il y a des années…

-Dans quelles circonstances ?

L'homme passa une main lasse sur son visage. Les souvenirs étaient douloureux et Peter sentait bien qu'il lui était extrêmement difficile d'en parler. Mais c'était son devoir d'agent du FBI mais aussi d'ami de découvrir la vérité. Il la devait à Neal.

-Après la mort de sa mère, il s'est peu à peu renfermé. C'était comme s'il avait perdu la volonté de vivre. Il n'y avait rien à faire. J'ai tout essayé mais rien ne pouvait le faire réagir. Ensuite il a refusé de s'alimenter et en quelques jours, il n'avait plus la force de se lever.

-Quel âge avait-il ?

-12 ans…

Comment un gamin de cet âge pouvait en arriver à te telles extrémités ? Comment peut-on envisager, à 12 ans de se laisser mourir ?

Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment silencieux. Peter était certain qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Neal se retrouvait, une fois de plus, dans la même situation. Après la mort de Mozzie, le départ de Peter, la trahison de Rebecca, il avait replongé dans cet état destructeur qui l'avait amené dans la rue. Pour survivre, il s'était réinventé une vie. Il avait mis de côté ces moments douloureux et il avait revêtu ce masque que Peter avait essayé de percer durant toutes ces années de traque puis de collaboration.

-Agent Burke…Il avait le même regard tout à l'heure, ce regard perdu que lorsqu'il était enfant…Qui lui a fait ça ?

-Les derniers mois ont été très difficiles pour lui. Je dirais même que les dernières années ont été compliquées. Il a perdu son meilleur ami et il a sombré petit à petit jusqu'à s'enfuir…Nous ne l'avons retrouvé seulement il y a quelques jours. Zigert l'avait enlevé et il lui a fait subir les pires tortures. Nous commençons tout juste à dénouer les fils de cette affaire.

-Quand vous dites « sombré », de quoi parlez-vous exactement ?

-Je préfèrerais que ce soit lui qui vous en parle…Neal a travaillé avec moi mais il est, avant tout, mon ami et je ne voudrais pas trahir sa confiance.

-Agent Burke, j'ai vu les tremblements qui agitent ses mains…Il y a certains signes qui ne trompent pas…

Peter garda le silence. Il ne voulait pas confirmer les soupçons de cet homme. Il venait à peine de retrouver son fils et il ne pensait pas qu'il lui revienne de lui révéler ce genre d'information.

-Il a l'air d'avoir confiance en vous.

-Nous avons traversé des moments difficiles mais notre amitié en est sortie grandie.

-Je suis heureux qu'il ait réussi à s'ouvrir un peu aux autres. Enfant, il était tellement solitaire…

Peter eut soudain l'impression que l'homme assis en face de lui parlait de quelqu'un d'autre et il se rappela aussi les mots de Thomas. Il lui avait confié que Luka était trop méfiant pour accepter son amitié.

-Neal a toujours été quelqu'un de très ouvert, très sociable…un peu trop parfois. Il accorde difficilement sa confiance mais il n'a aucun à entrer en contact avec n'importe qui et dans n'importe quelles circonstances…

-Ces épreuves l'ont changé mais son regard est toujours le même. Il a les yeux de sa maman…ce regard bienveillant et charmeur mais aussi mélancolique et troublé…

Georges semblait plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il se leva soudain et se dirigea vers le bureau qui trônait au fond de la pièce.

En revenant il tendit une photo à Peter. Yelena et un petit garçon, que Peter n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre, riaient aux éclats. Le cliché avait été pris en bord de mer et Neal, les cheveux emmêlés par le vent, semblait tellement heureux que Peter en eut les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est une très belle photo.

-Il devait avoir 6 ou 7 ans. On était parti passer quelques jours sur la côte…Juste nous trois…Luka aimait tellement l'eau qu'il était difficile de le faire sortir.

Peter pouvait voir la nostalgie avec laquelle Georges parlait de ces moments et il se dit qu'ils n'en avaient probablement pas vécu beaucoup.

Peter reposa la photo sur la table basse et se tourna vers son hôte.

-Et si vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là.

Georges resta silencieux et la douleur se dessina sur son visage. Les souvenirs qu'il devait ressasser depuis des années, le touchaient encore et il lui fut difficile de livrer sa vérité après un si long silence.

-J'ai gardé ce secret depuis tellement longtemps mais, encore aujourd'hui, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur des conséquences.

-Ils sont toujours aussi puissants… ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question car Peter avait déjà eut un aperçu de ce que les membres de cette organisation étaient capables de faire. La vie d'un homme ne valait pas grand chose pour eux…

-Ils ont des ramifications partout. J'avais peur qu'ils s'en prennent à Luka s'ils le retrouvaient. C'est ce qui m'a poussé à cesser mes recherches quand il s'est enfui. Ces hommes avaient des projets pour lui et quand Yelena m'a dit qu'elle voulait s'enfuir, qu'elle ne les laisserait pas lui prendre son fils, j'ai voulu l'aider. J'ai essayé de la convaincre de quitter le pays mais elle a refusé en disant que Luka avait besoin de son père… J'avais tellement envie de les garder près de moi que je me suis laissé convaincre…Quel idiot j'ai été de croire qu'on pourrait s'en sortir aussi facilement…

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Georges leva vers lui des yeux remplis de haine et de colère.

-Ils ont utilisé Thomas pour arriver à leurs fins. Je n'ai certainement pas été un très bon père pour lui et l'arrivée de Luka n'a pas facilité nos relations. Ma femme était malade. Elle souffrait d'une profonde dépression depuis des années…dépression qu'elle noyait dans l'alcool. Je n'ai jamais voulu divorcer parce que je pensais que Thomas ne me le pardonnerait. Alors, nous avons continué à cohabiter mais Thomas m'en a voulu tout autant. Il me rendait responsable de l'état de sa maman…

Et c'est dans cette famille instable qu'était arrivée Yelena. Peter n'avait aucun mal à imaginer la suite. Cette jeune femme, seule et dans un pays qu'elle ne connaissait pas, avait appris à connaître cet homme, tout aussi seul, riche et cultivé…Quelle était la part du hasard dans ce schéma ? Tout avait sans doute été planifié dans les moindres détails. Ce que confirma Georges en poursuivant son récit.

-Ils m'ont proposé d'accueillir Yelena et, dès le début nous sommes devenus très proches. Elle était tellement joyeuse. Elle avait ce sourire qui vous réchauffait le cœur et quand elle peignait, rien ne pouvait la détourner de sa toile…J'adorais la regarder peindre…Elle s'installait dans le jardin, profitant de la lumière du jour et elle pouvait rester là durant des heures. Je ne sais pas exactement quand mes sentiments ont commencé à se transformer mais petit à petit, mon cœur refroidi par les années à veiller sur ma femme s'est réchauffé… Yelena était une femme magnifique. Elle avait ce charme naturel mais elle semblait ne pas en avoir conscience. Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a séduit en premier…cette innocence…

Peter n'avait aucun mal à imaginer la jeune femme. Neal avait souvent eu ce genre de réaction. Quand Peter lui faisait une remarque sur la manière dont il essayait de charmer, en permanence son entourage, il avait souvent paru étonné…Comme s'il ne voyait pas de quoi lui parlait son ami.

-Quand ils ont su pour nous, ils ont d'abord voulu nous éloigner puis ils y ont vu leur intérêt. Leur objectif était de « produire » des générations de dirigeants d'entreprises, d'hommes politiques…qui pourraient diriger le pays en leur nom. Ils ont vu une opportunité d'ajouter un nom à leur liste. Yelena avait été recrutée pour sa beauté mais surtout pour son talent hors norme…

-Ils vous ont parlé de leur plan ?

-Non, nous n'en savions rien mais j'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose quand ils nous ont laissé libres de vivre notre amour.

En effet, connaissant ces hommes, ce genre d'attitude aurait pu sembler louche mais Peter ne pouvait se permettre de juger cet homme. Il avait encore du mal à cerner les objectifs de cette organisation.

-Quand Yelena m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. J'en ai parlé à Thomas. Il venait d'avoir 6 ans et je pensais que la perspective d'avoir un petit frère lui plairait mais j'ai vite réalisé qu'il voyait cette naissance comme une nouvelle trahison.

Georges se redressa dans son fauteuil et se pencha vers Peter.

-J'aurais dû me rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui mais c'était mon fils et je voulais croire qu'il changerait. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il est mauvais…Il a ça en lui. Luka devait avoir 2 ans la première fois qu'il a essayé de lui faire du mal. Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait l'amener dans le bois et j'étais heureux de les voir jouer ensemble. Mais, à la nuit tombée, Yelena est venue me trouver, affolée car elle ne trouvait Luka nul part. Thomas était rentré mais il avait laissé Luka seul dans le bois. Il n'avait que 2 ans et il n'avait pas réussi à rentre tout seul.

Abandonné, une fois de plus… La vie de Neal était jonchée d'épisodes de ce genre où il avait été trahi par quelqu'un sur qui il aurait dû pouvoir compter…

-Nous l'avons retrouvé assis au pied d'un arbre. Il ne pleurait pas mais il lui a fallu deux jours avant d'arrêter de trembler.

Comme lorsque Peter l'avait retrouvé dans l'infirmerie seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Avait-il cru qu'il l'avait abandonné ?

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un long moment. Georges ne lui avait toujours pas raconté cette tragique journée mais ce qu'il avait appris donner un nouvel éclairage à l'affaire.

-Comment Thomas en est-il arrivé à tuer Yelena ?

-J'ai passé ces dernières années à me poser cette question. J'ai essayé de lui trouver des excuses, des circonstances atténuantes. Il est toujours mon fils, malgré l'horreur de ce qu'il a fait. Après la mort de sa mère, il a cherché à trouver des coupables. C'était une réaction normale pour un garçon de son âge qui vit un tel traumatisme. Mais, lui s'est trompé de cible…

-Luka… ?

-Oui, il a commencé à le harceler. Il s'arrangeait pour le faire dans notre dos et Luka n'a jamais rien dit. Il ne se plaignait jamais.

-Jusqu'au jour où Yelena a décidé de partir…

Georges hocha la tête. Peter commençait à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer dans l'esprit dérangé de ce gamin de 17 ans.

-Il a dû penser qu'elle allait le priver de sa vengeance…Il ne pouvait supporter que Luka puisse avoir la vie que le destin lui avait refusée.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je ne connais pas tous le détails. Quand je suis rentré, ce soir-là, j'ai entendu du bruit dans le jardin. Je me suis précipité pour voir ce qui se passait et j'ai trouvé Thomas en train de frapper Yelena.

Georges ferma les yeux. Les images étaient encore bien vivaces et chaque seconde de ce tragique événement défilait devant ses yeux.

-Il y avait tellement de sang. Yelena ne bougeait plus quand je suis arrivé. J'ai écarté Thomas mais, quand je me suis agenouillé près d'elle, j'ai constaté qu'il était trop tard. J'aurais dû appeler la police mais ça voulait dire leur livrer mon fils et révéler la présence de Yelena…Ils m'auraient enlevé Luka…

Peter ressentait de la colère contre les Husker…père et fils…mais il pouvait aussi comprendre la réaction de cet homme qui réalise qu'il vient de perdre la femme qu'il aime mais qui sait, aussi, qu'il pourrait perdre ses deux fils s'il parle…

-Et Neal a tout vu…

-Je n'en savais rien. Dans l'affolement, je n'ai pas vu qu'il était là…

-Thomas le savait.

-Je me suis occupé de Yelena et, quand je suis rentré, Luka était dans sa chambre. Il semblait endormi…Une fois de plus j'ai voulu me convaincre que tout pouvait encore s'arranger.

Peter avait du mal à déterminer si cet homme était stupide ou s'il avait seulement était aveuglé par son amour, par le désespoir d'avoir vécu une telle tragédie.

-J'ai ensuite appelé Ellen…Elle a toujours été une amie fidèle. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer à Luka ce qui s'était passé alors elle lui a parlé.

-Et elle lui a fait croire que sa maman était partie sans lui…Vous avez tous fait du bon boulot pour essayer de la détruire. Comment pensiez-vous qu'il allait réagir ? Toute sa vie, il a pensé que sa mère l'avait abandonné.

-Agent Burke, je ne me cherche pas d'excuses. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur avec mon fils…avec mes fils mais je pensais vraiment qu'il valait mieux qu'il l'imagine partie que morte.

-Et, bien sûr, vous ne lui avez jamais dit que vous étiez son père ?

Le regard que lui lança Georges lui donna la réponse avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

-Ils me l'avaient interdit. Ils ont dit qu'il valait mieux, pour lui, qu'il ignore tout. Un autre homme a endossé ce rôle mais James faisait peu de cas de lui.

-Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous lui avez fait subir… ? Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire…Savoir que cette organisation a tenté de planifier sa vie dès la naissance ou vous qui lui avez menti en pensant que c'était pour son bien.

Georges resta muet. Peter avait laissé parler sa colère mais il avait besoin de faire comprendre à cet homme qu'il avait, non seulement, fait les mauvais mais il les avait fait pour la mauvaise raison.

Entendant du bruit derrière lui, Peter se retourna pour voir Neal au bas des marches. Il se tenait fermement à la rampe, essayant de se stabiliser. Georges se précipita vers son fils et l'aida à s'asseoir. Peter espérait que son ami n'avait pas entendu ses dernières paroles mais il le soupçonnait d'avoir assisté à toute la conversation depuis le haut des marches. Il était très pâle et Peter comprit que la cause n'en était pas uniquement la fatigue.

Il aurait eu envie de s'asseoir à côté de Neal, de lui prendre la main mais il sentait que Georges et lui avaient besoin de se retrouver et de clarifier les choses entre eux. Neal n'était plus cet enfant qui pouvait accepter les mensonges. Il avait droit à des réponses et Peter espérait que son père pourrait les lui donner.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien…

-Quelques semaines dans la rue et trois jours avec ton ami Zigert…sans parler d'un gentil entretien avec mon frère…m'ont un peu fatigué.

Peter sourit en entendant le ton caustique de son ami. Neal avait décidé de se rebeller face aux événements et il voulait y voir un bon signe. Tout valait mieux que ce regard vide de vie qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt.

-Je ne comprends pas…Zigert est mort…Je me suis chargé de lui moi-même…

-Il doit être comme les chats…Ce sale type doit avoir plusieurs vies. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était bien vivant… Un peu trop à mon goût.

-Je suis désolé, Luka…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne m'as pas forcé à m'enfuir, ni à me droguer. J'ai fait ça tout seul, comme un grand. Mais tu pourrais peut-être répondre à une ou deux questions.

Georges ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher gravement la tête.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que tu étais mon père ?

-Ils…

Neal leva la main pour l'arrêter.

-J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Peter. Maintenant, j'aimerais avoir la vérité. Si, un jour, j'ai la chance d'avoir un fils, jamais je ne pourrais lui cacher la vérité. Maman et moi, nous avons vécu avec toi pendant des années. Tu me voyais tous les jours et tu as continué à me mentir…Pourquoi ?

-Ce que j'ai dit à Peter est la vérité mais ce n'est pas moi qu'ils ont menacé. Si je t'avais parlé de notre lien, ils t'auraient enlevé à nous…Je ne pouvais rien dire. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de te perdre.

Neal pencha la tête sur le côté comme il le faisait souvent lorsque quelque chose le perturbait.

-Et tu nous as perdu tous les deux…

Georges marqua un temps d'arrêt face à la froideur des mots de son fils. Il ne s'était pas attendu à des retrouvailles chaleureuses mais il se rendait compte que, l'homme qu'il avait face à lui, avait des raisons de lui en vouloir.

-Oui…Et je vis avec cette culpabilité depuis des années.

-Tu as laissé Thomas tuer ma mère, tu m'as caché sa mort alors que je savais…Je pense que le pire, pour moi, c'était de vous voir me mentir jour après jour en me faisant croire qu'elle m'avait abandonné.

Neal passa une main sur son visage et Peter remarqua, qu'une fois de plus, sa main s'arrêtait sur la cicatrice sur sa joue. Neal avait raison, Zigert avait fait bien plus que le blesser physiquement en lui entaillant la joue de cette manière.

-Tu sais que j'ai fini par me convaincre que c'était la vérité…Qu'elle n'était pas vraiment morte et qu'elle avait décidé de partir. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai décidé de partir, moi aussi.

-Quand tu t'es échappé de la clinique… ?

Neal se tourna vers Peter un sourire triste aux lèvres.

-Ma première évasion. Tu aurais été fier de moi, Peter. Cette fois aussi, je suis sorti par la grande porte.

-Fier n'est peut-être pas le mot…Quel âge avais-tu ?

-Une quinzaine d'années… Je devais quitter cet endroit, je n'arrivais plus à penser clairement…

Neal se perdit l'espace d'un instant dans ses pensées et Peter vint, finalement s'asseoir près de lui. Le jeune homme semblait en colère mais quelque chose d'autre brillait dans son regard.

Peter lui adressa un sourire avant de redevenir plus sérieux.

-De quoi tu te souviens ?

Neal resta silencieux et Peter commença à penser que son ami n'allait pas lui répondre. Mais il réalise que le jeune homme était en train de réfléchir, de rassembler ses souvenirs. Les deux hommes le laissèrent prendre son temps. Quand Neal se mit à parler, sa voix avait changé comme s'il endossait à nouveau cette personnalité qu'il avait abandonnée derrière lui des années plus tôt.

-J'étais dans ma chambre. Thomas est rentré et il a commencé à se disputer avec maman. Ils criaient très fort alors je suis allé me cacher dans le jardin. Après Thomas est sorti pour venir me chercher…

Peter avait une petite idée de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Thomas avait dû essayer de s'en prendre à son frère et Yelena était intervenue pour défendre son fils.

-Il avait pris l'habitude de passer ses colères sur moi. Il faisait bien attention de ne pas laisser de traces…

-Il te frappait ?

Georges semblait découvrir ce qui se passait vraiment sous son toit, sous ses yeux…

-Ça lui arrivait parfois…

Peter serra les dents. Il savait que Neal venait de mentir à son père. Les coups et les brimades de son frère devaient être bien plus fréquentes que ce qu'il voulait bien dire.

-Ce soir-là, maman l'a vu…

Neal ne put aller plus loin. La gorge nouée, Peter lui prit la main, essayant de le rassurer.

Le jeune homme venait de se rappeler un souvenir traumatisant. Il avait vu sa mère se faire assassiner et, par la suite, on avait voulu lui faire croire qu'elle était partie sans lui. Comment aurait-il pu gérer ce décès ? Comment aurait-il pu comprendre ce qui s'était passé ? Il avait dû vivre aux côtés de son frère pendant des mois alors qu'il l'avait vu frapper sa mère. Que lui avait dit Thomas pour l'empêcher de parler ? Georges en était arrivé à la même conclusion.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Tu aurais pu venir me voir.

Neal secoua la tête. Même aujourd'hui, il lui avait été difficile de leur confier ce qui s'était passé.

-je ne pouvais pas.

-Pourquoi ? Est-ce que Thomas t'a menacé ?

-Je ne me souviens pas. Mais le lendemain matin, Ellen est venu me dire que maman était partie…Elle ne m'avait jamais menti…

Neal avait, à nouveau fermé les yeux et Peter sentit qu'il était à bout de forces. Ils avaient obtenus de nombreuses réponses mais Neal avait besoin de rentrer se reposer. Ils auraient le temps de revenir sur ces sinistres événements. Mais alors que Peter s'apprêtait à lui proposer de rentrer, Neal se leva et se dirigea vers le jardin. Il marchait péniblement. Peter et Georges se regardèrent avant de se décider à se lever, eux aussi.

-Neal, où vas-tu ?

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas et continua son chemin vers le petit bois. Peter savait très bien où il allait mais il doutait qu'il parvienne jusque là sans aide. Neal se retourna vers Peter et son père qui le suivaient de près.

-J'ai besoin de faire ça tout seul.

-Neal, tu tiens à peine debout.

-S'il te plait, Peter…

L'agent du FBI finit par capituler et laisser son ami, s'avancer seul vers l'endroit où sa mère reposait depuis des années.

Ils le regardèrent marcher lentement vers le banc où il prit appui quelques secondes avant de poursuivre son chemin vers la petite plaque que Georges avait installée. Georges se tourna vers Peter, inquiet.

-Agent Burke…Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de me mêler de sa vie, après ce que je lui ai fait… Mais est-ce qu'il a quelqu'un qui peut veiller sur lui ?

Peter observa attentivement l'homme debout à ses côtés. Il ne vit que de la sincérité dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus de doute pour lui sur les intentions de cet homme.

Il avait bien conscience qu'il n'était pas exempt de reproches et qu'il avait sans doute trempé dans plus d'une histoire louche mais il semblait sincèrement inquiet pour son fils. Peter lui devait la même honnêteté.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, Neal et moi avons travaillé ensemble mais il est surtout mon ami et je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser traverser cette épreuve seul.

Georges ne fit aucun commentaire mais Peter pouvait voir qu'il aurait aimé lui poser d'autres questions.

Neal sentait chacun de ses muscles demander grâce mais il continua quand même sa progression vers elle… Il avait besoin de lui parler, de lui dire ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui durant toutes ses années. Il se tenait debout de la tombe de sa mère. Il avait passé toutes ces années à imaginer qu'elle avait refait sa vie, qu'elle avait, peut-être eu d'autres enfants…Mais, au fond de lui, il avait toujours su…Il n'était qu'un enfant mais il avait bien compris qu'on lui avait menti.

Il resta quelques secondes immobiles devant cette plaque où étaient écrits les premiers vers de son poème préféré…

_Si tu m'attends je reviendrai_

_Ne leur pardonne pas à ceux_

_Qui vont trouver les mots pour dire_

_Qu'il est venu le temps de l'oubli *_

Que ces mots semblaient résonner dans son esprit aujourd'hui…Non, le temps de l'oubli n'était pas venu…Le temps du pardon ne viendrait sans doute jamais. Mais ils étaient à nouveau réunis…Il était revenu à elle…Il avait retrouvé ces souvenirs qu'il avait enfoui durant si longtemps.

-Je te demande pardon de ne pas être venu plus tôt…

Neal se sentait terriblement fatigué mais étonnamment apaisé en cet endroit.

-J'ai fait une longue route avant de retrouver le chemin de la maison. Mais aujourd'hui je suis là…

Il sentit les larmes se former au coin de ses yeux mais il essaya de les contenir. Elle lui avait toujours dit qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à pleurer mais il s'autoriserait à pleurer la mort de sa mère quand il aurait fait ce qu'il devait pour punir son meurtrier. Ce jour-là, il pourrait laisser parler son chagrin.

-Je n'ai pas su te défendre ce soir-là mais je te promets qu'il paiera…Ils paieront tous…

Neal tomba à genoux dans l'herbe et posa une main sur la pierre froide.

_-Пусть поверят сын и мать _

_В то, что нет меня, _

_Пусть друзья устанут ждать, _

_Сядут у огня, _

_Выпьют горькое вино _

_На помин души... _

_Жди. И с ними заодно _

_Выпить не спеши. _

_Жди меня и я вернусь, _

_Всем смертям назло.**_

-C'est très beau…

Tout à ses souvenirs, Neal n'avait pas entendu Peter approcher.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger mais quand je t'ai vu tomber à genoux, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'inquiéter…

-Je vais bien.

-Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ?

-Quatre vers d'un poème qu'elle adorait…Un poème qui parle de l'attente…

Neal se redressa et fit face à Peter. Celui-ci vit, à nouveau briller dans ses yeux cette lueur qu'il avait notée quelques minutes auparavant…Comme s'il avait pris une décision et que ce simple fait le soutenait et le poussait à avancer, à se tenir plus droit.

-Que dit ce poème ?

Neal était maintenant tout près de lui et Peter sentait la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Quand il parla, Peter aurait voulu fermer les yeux pour se laisser envelopper par cette voix mais il resta hypnotisé par l'intensité du regard de son ami.

-Ton attente

M'a sauvé.

Comment j'ai survécu, seuls toi et moi

Nous le saurons,

C'est bien simple, tu auras su

m'attendre, comme personne. *

Ces mots restèrent suspendus entre eux de longues secondes. Aucun d'eux ne voulant faire un mouvement, aucun d'eux ne voulant briser cet instant. Peter savait que ces mots lui étaient destinés, ils prenaient tout leur sens aujourd'hui, pour eux…

-Je t'aiderais à tenir ta promesse…

Peter avait murmuré ces mots comme s'il avait peur de ce que cette promesse impliquait. Neal n'était pas vraiment étonné qu'il ait compris ce qu'il était venu faire ici mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le laisser faire ce genre de sacrifice. Il était prêt à aller au bout de cette vengeance, peu importe ce que cela allait entrainer pour lui.

-C'est mon combat, Peter…Uniquement le mien…

-Non, Neal…Je ne te laisserais pas affronter ces hommes seuls…Je te l'ai dit, je ne t'abandonnerais pas…

Neal cala son front contre la poitrine de Peter et inspira profondément, se concentrant sur les mouvements réguliers de sa respiration. Il aimait se laisser bercer par le rythme de son souffle, de son cœur. Il aurait pu rester ainsi des heures s'il s'était senti un peu mieux.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, sa vue se troubla, à nouveau. il allait devoir se reposer s'il voulait mener à bien son plan…Plan qu'il devait encore finir d'élaborer tout en prenant soin d'épargner le plus possible Peter. Il ne voulait pas qu'il ait à subir les conséquences d'actes qui ne le concernaient pas.

Thomas avait mis fin à la vie de la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, cette organisation secrète avait détruit sa vie. Mais l'heure était venue de leur faire payer ces actes odieux. Il n'avait pas encore une idée très claire d ce qu'il allait faire mais ils les feraient tomber…tous…les uns après les autres.

*Attends-moi Constantin SIMONOV

**Et s'ils croient, mon fils et ma mère,

S'ils croient, que je ne suis plus,

Si les amis las de m'attendre

Viennent s'asseoir auprès du feu,

Et s'ils portent un toast funèbre

A la mémoire de mon âme...

Attends. Attends et avec eux

refuse de lever ton verre.

Si tu m'attends, je reviendrai

En dépit de toutes les morts.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22.

Peter et Neal restèrent un long moment, enlacés. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulait mettre fin à cette étreinte. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux. Leurs sentiments évoluaient sans qu'ils en aient la totale maitrise. Peu importait la séparation, les semaines d'angoisse et les inquiétudes sur ce qui allait advenir. Ils s'étaient retrouvés…ou peut-être, enfin trouvés, et rien ne comptait plus maintenant, pour Peter que de veiller sur cet homme.

Peter n'avait pas fait cette promesse à la légère. Il était prêt à tout pour aider Neal à obtenir justice même s'il avait compris, au ton employé, que le jeune homme ne pensait pas forcément à un recours légal. Peter savait que Neal était incapable d'user de violence gratuite mais son ami était suffisamment intelligent pour trouver un moyen de piéger ces hommes qui avait fait souffrir sa famille.

Ce serait à lui de veiller à ce qu'il ne franchisse pas les limites et qu'il ne mette pas sa vie en danger. Neal était encore fragile et il pouvait le sentir trembler contre lui. Même s'ils commençaient à y voir plus clair dans cette affaire, certaines zones d'ombre subsistaient. Pourquoi Husker les avait-il orientés vers son père à l'aide d'un grossier mensonge ? Cherchait-il seulement à faire du mal à son frère ?

Peter sentait qu'il y avait bien plus que ça derrière les révélations de l'agent mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait tellement tenu à provoquer cette rencontre. Georges leur cachait peut-être encore des choses. Tant de questions et, pour le moment, si peu de réponses. Peter décida de mettre de côté ses interrogations. Neal avait retrouvé son père et une partie de son passé. Il aurait aimé que sa mère puisse voir l'homme qu'il était devenu et il savait que Neal aurait besoin de temps pour faire, à nouveau, son deuil.

-Ramène-moi à la maison…

-Laquelle ?

Neal s'écarta un instant, regardant Peter d'un œil inquiet. Il ne voyait pas ce que l'homme voulait dire. Peter sourit tendrement et se retourna vers la maison qui trônait majestueuse au milieu de ce parc arboré.

-Celle-ci me paraît sympathique…Pas étonnant que tu aies développé un goût certain pour les belles choses…Une certaine idée du luxe.

Neal, rassuré, se mit à rire.

-Je ne me souviens pas vraiment des années que j'ai passées ici.

-Pourtant, en arrivant tout à l'heure, tu semblais bien sûr de toi.

-Peut-être…Tu as raison. Je crois que mes sens ont reconnu l'endroit avant ma mémoire… J'ai senti que j'étais chez moi… ou, du moins, en terrain connu.

-C'est un endroit magnifique et tellement paisible.

-Un merveilleux terrain de jeu pour un petit garçon…

En voyant le sourire sur le visage de son ami, Peter se demanda quels jeux avaient pu animer son enfance.

Il le voyait déjà galoper dans les bois en s'imaginant aventurier ou cow-boy. Mais quand Neal parla, la réponse qu'il lui fit ne le surprit pas vraiment.

-En fait, j'étais plutôt un enfant calme. J'aimais bien m'asseoir dans le jardin et observer autour de moi.

-Déjà l'œil du peintre… ?

-Je ne sais pas…Peut-être plus celui de l'écrivain…J'adorais inventer des histoires.

Peter ne put s'empêcher de rire et, une fois de plus, Neal posa sur lui un regard interrogateur.

-Désolé mais je repensais à toutes ces années où je t'ai couru après. Tu es, en effet, très doué pour inventer des histoires.

-Très drôle, Peter.

L'agent du FBI redevint sérieux.

-Je suis désolé qu'il soit arrivé malheur à ta maman mais je suis certain qu'elle serait fière de te voir ici aujourd'hui…

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Neal s'éloigna de lui et lui tourna le dos. Il avait, encore une fois, lu cette honte dans son regard. Il lui faudrait certainement du temps avant de pouvoir s'estimer digne de la confiance et de l'amitié des gens qui l'entouraient.

-Neal, tu as fait des mauvais choix mais tu fais d'énormes efforts pour t'en sortir. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de rencontrer Yelena mais tu lui ressembles suffisamment pour que je puisse dire qu'elle aurait admiré le courage dont tu fais preuve.

-Elle était très courageuse… Elle a quitté son pays toute seule pour venir ici.

-Et tu as dû affronter des situations difficiles que personne ne devrait avoir à vivre.

-Et je suis devenu un criminel qui a fini en prison puis un drogué qui serait mort dans un immeuble sordide si tu n'étais pas venu me chercher.

Peter fronça les sourcils en repensant au moment où il avait trouvé son ami, respirant à peine. Il avait eu tellement peur d'être arrivé trop tard que, rien que le souvenir de ce moment, provoquait des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Aujourd'hui, Neal semblait aller mieux mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas les plaies les plus visibles qui mettraient le plus de temps à cicatriser.

-Alors…prêt à rentrer… ?

-Oui, je crois qu'il va me falloir un peu de repos.

Peter passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir alors qu'ils marchaient vers la maison. Les deux hommes furent surpris de voir Jones venir à leur rencontre en courant. Peter sentit, bien avant qu'il n'arrive à leur hauteur qu'il n'était pas revenu pour leur annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Neal avait dû en arriver à la même conclusion car Peter le sentit se crisper à côté de lui.

-Peter, on a un problème…

-Un seul ?

Voyant son collègue froncer les sourcils, Peter comprit que le moment était grave et qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour les jeux de mots.

-Husker s'est évadé.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

La voix de Neal tremblait et Peter reprit le chemin de la maison, sentant que la nouvelle de l'évasion de son frère avait fini d'épuiser l'énergie de son ami.

En entrant dans le salon, Peter repéra immédiatement les deux agents que Jones avait chargé de sécuriser les lieux. Les hommes examinaient méticuleusement les lieux. Il aida Neal à prendre place sur le canapé et ils attendirent, en compagnie de Georges les explications de Jones.

-Je n'ai pas tous les détails mais il semblerait qu'il ait simulé un malaise pour être extrait de sa cellule. Les agents en poste, craignant une attaque, ont appelé les secours qui ont décidé de son transfert vers l'hôpital…Sauf qu'il n'est jamais arrivé à l'hôpital.

C'était bien ce que craignait Peter. L'homme bénéficiait de complicité au sein même du FBI et ils auraient du mal à faire le ménage. Le plus important, pour le moment était de comprendre ce que cherchaient cette organisation et quels étaient les plans de Husker ? Peter n'était pas certain que leurs objectifs soient communs.

-Du nouveau avec le carnet ?

-Non mais, voyant cela, j'ai préféré le récupérer. Je t'avoue que cette affaire me perturbe. On ne sait plus vraiment à qui on peut faire confiance.

-Tu as bien fait.

Peter se tourna vers leur hôte.

-Georges, vous pourriez peut-être jeter un œil sur ce carnet et nous dire si vous y voyez quelque chose de particulier. Il s'agit d'un carnet où Yelena a noté les histoires qu'elle racontait à Neal quand il était enfant. Il y a aussi quelques dessins.

L'homme tendit la main pour saisir le carnet que Jones tenait. Peter vit les traits de Neal se crisper quand son père s'approcha de cet objet, si précieux à ses yeux. Georges sembla comprendre son hésitation.

-Luka, si tu ne veux pas que je le regarde…

-Non, ça va…Si ça peut nous aider à comprendre.

D'une certaine manière, Peter était rassuré de voir rester méfiant à l'égard de son père. Il n'avait pas l'impression que l'homme soit impliqué dans cette organisation mais, après ce qu'ils avaient vécu et les duperies dont ils avaient été témoins, il valait mieux rester vigilant.

Georges examina le carnet de longues minutes avant de lever les yeux vers Peter.

-Je reconnais bien son écriture et les dessins ont bien été faits par Yelena mais je ne vois rien qui puisse vous aider dans votre enquête. La seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est que la maison représentée sur certains dessins est bien celle-ci.

Peter resta pensif, quelques instants cherchant ce que Husker pouvait bien avoir vu de si important dans ce carnet. Il avait d'abord pensé à un code secret contenu dans les textes mais les experts n'avaient rien trouvé.

-Est-ce que quelque chose vous interpelle dans les dessins ? Peut-être un élément de la maison qui ne serait pas à sa place…

Georges se replongea dans les croquis mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour secouer la tête et rendre le carnet à Jones. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à le glisser dans sa poche mais il sentit le regard de Neal posé sur lui. Après avoir laissé un coup d'œil vers Peter, il tendit le petit livre à Neal qui le prit et le posa lentement sur ses genoux.

Peter avait remarqué qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de l'ouvrir, depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé le petit carnet. Il était certainement trop difficile pour lui de revoir ces témoignages d'un temps où sa mère veillait sur lui. Cependant, Peter avait le sentiment que, si Yelena y avait glissé un message, il devait être destiné à son fils et à personne d'autre.

-Neal, tu pourrais regarder si tu vois quelque chose dans ces dessins où dans ces textes.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête visiblement en proie à une vive émotion. L'idée de se replonger dans ces souvenirs lui semblait insupportable.

Il avait déjà dû faire face à de terribles épreuves ces derniers jours et la journée qui venait de s'écouler n'avait pas été la meilleure de la semaine mais Peter sentait qu'il devait insister. Il s'approcha pour venir se placer devant son ami.

-Je sais que c'est difficile mais je n'insisterais pas si je ne pensais pas que c'est important. Si ta mère a voulu laisser des informations dans ce carnet, elle s'est sûrement débrouillée pour que tu puisses les retrouver.

-Peter, tu ne comprends pas, c'est trop dur.

Il comprenait, au contraire. Il savait bien ce que Neal voyait dans ce carnet et aussi ce qu'il refusait de voir.

-Très bien…Nous verrons ça plus tard.

Peter laissa son ami seul un instant et se tourna vers Jones.

-Quel est le plan ?

-Pour le moment il vaut mieux rester ici. Les deux agents qui m'accompagnent vont sécuriser les lieux et nous n'aurons plus qu'à attendre.

-Attendre quoi ?

Jones se garda bien de répondre. Attendre que Husker vienne à leur rencontre ou qu'on lui remette la main dessus. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce quel but cette organisation poursuivait et, en l'état actuel de leurs connaissance et des moyens disponibles, ils n'avaient pas la possibilité d'en apprendre plus. Neal en était, apparemment arrivé à la même conclusion.

-Il faudrait peut-être les laisser venir à nous ?

-Hors de question…

Peter avait répondu sans même réfléchir. Il regarda son ami qui, assis sur le canapé, tenait toujours le carnet serré dans ses mains.

-Tu ne penses pas sérieusement que je pourrais te laisser jouer les appâts ?

-Peter, réfléchis un peu. Si mon frère nous a donné ces renseignements, c'est parce qu'il voulait qu'on vienne ici…Les dessins que ma mère a fait représentent cet endroit…Il y a forcément quelque chose, ici, qu'ils souhaitent récupérer…Et pour cela, ils ont besoin du carnet et de nous deux…

Neal n'était peut-être pas en très grande forme mais Peter devait admettre que cela n'avait, en rien, altéré son intelligence. Il avait raison mais jusqu'à quel point…Husker et cette organisation avaient-ils vraiment besoin d'eux ? Ce que Peter craignait par dessus tout c'est qu'ils se contentent de reprendre le carnet et de les liquider tous les deux. Le plan que proposait Neal était bien trop risqué et hasardeux.

-Tu penses faire quoi s'ils débarquent avec Zigert pour finir ce qu'ils ont commencé…

A ce nom, Peter vit frémir son ami et il s'en voulut de faire remonter ces douloureux moments à sa mémoire. Mais Neal devait absolument comprendre les risques inutiles qu'il se proposait de courir.

-Neal, tu n'es pas en état de faire face à ces hommes et je ne te laisserais pas mettre ainsi ta vie en danger…

-Peter, ils ont tué Mozzie, ils ont tué ma mère…Je ne les laisserais pas s'en sortir…

Neal ne termina pas sa phrase mais Peter le fit à sa place.

-Même si ça doit te coûter la vie… ?

Au moment où Neal baissait les yeux, Peter comprit qu'il avait raison. Le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment prévu de sortir vivant de cette histoire. Et Peter commençait à se demander s'il le souhaitait vraiment.

Georges qui était resté silencieux jusque là s'approcha de son fils.

-Je ne sais pas ce que Zigert t'a fait mais je connais cet homme, s'il s'en prend encore à toi, il ne te laissera aucune chance.

-J'en suis conscient.

La détermination mêlée à la peur, dans le regard que Neal posa sur son père, fit frissonner les deux hommes. Peter pensait connaître son ami mais il ne l'avait jamais dans un tel état. Il semblait mû par un désir de vengeance qui dépassait tout autre sentiment et lui faisait oublier ses peurs et l'angoisse de se retrouver face à son bourreau. Peter reprit son rôle d'agent du FBI pour tenter de faire ouvrir les yeux à son ami sur la dangerosité de ce qu'il envisageait de faire.

-Admettons que j'accepte ton idée…Comment penses-tu procéder ?

Neal leva les yeux vers Peter et lui adressa son plus beau sourire. L'homme faillit se laisser prendre et il fut à deux doigts de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'est que Neal savait user de son charme naturel. Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment conscience des émotions et des sentiments qu'il pouvait inspirer à son entourage proche, il avait depuis longtemps compris qu'il pouvait faciliter les choses en usant de son charme.

-Ça…c'est votre travail, Agent Burke…

-Parce que tu m'inclues dans ton plan…Moi qui pensait que tu voulais tout gérer seul…

Neal se leva et s'approcha de Peter. Celui-ci fut surpris de sentir sa main se glisser dans la sienne. Il n'était pas très à l'aise face à ce genre de manifestations, surtout lorsque Jones et Georges étaient présents. Mais, quand Neal posa sur lui ce regard azur, Peter oublia tout ce que l'entourait.

-Jamais sans toi, Peter…

Tout était dit dans ces quelques mots et Peter sentit son cœur fondre. Quand il s'était mis à chercher son ami, il avait eu peur de ne jamais le revoir mais, aujourd'hui, s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, Peter savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. Depuis que ses yeux s'étaient rouverts à l'hôpital, il ne l'avait pas quitté et il n'avait aucune envie de le faire. Quand Elisabeth lui avait proposé de revenir passer quelques jours à Washington, il avait refusé mais il réalisait maintenant qu'il s'était menti à lui-même sur les raisons de son refus. Il lui aurait été impossible de s'éloigner de Neal.

Ils restèrent un long moment, les yeux dans les yeux mais ils finirent par se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce. Au moment où il regagnait sa place sur le canapé, Neal croisa le regard de son père. Il fut surpris d'y voir, ce qu'il prit pour de la colère. Il ne voyait pas bien pour quelle raison Georges serait en colère contre lui mais il sentait que cela avait un rapport avec son attitude vis à vis de Peter. Il en fut attristé mais, à vrai dire, il avait des choses bien plus graves sur lesquelles il devait se concentrer.

La voix de Peter le tira de sa rêverie.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ton plan…

-Je n'ai pas de plan… On renvoie les agents de surveillance et on attend.

-Aussi simplement que ça…

-Peter, ils sont prêts à tout pour obtenir ce qu'ils souhaitent. Ils ont passé des années à me chercher, ils ont mis au point un plan tordu et diabolique pour arriver à leurs fins. Quel que soit leur objectif, ils n'abandonneront pas maintenant.

Diabolique…c'était bien le mot…L'assassinat de Mozzie, la promotion de Peter pour s'assurer qu'il ne serait plus là pour surveiller Neal…Peter commençait même à penser que « l'ami » qui avait fourni à Neal sa première dose de drogue n'était pas totalement étranger à cette histoire. Ils avaient tout mis en place pour que Neal sombre et qu'ils puissent le manipuler à leur guise. Les choses qu'ils n'avaient pas prévues c'était l'intervention de Tim et l'acharnement de Peter.

Ils avaient sous-estimé les liens qui existaient entre eux. Mais Peter ne pouvait pas vraiment les blâmer car il n'avait, lui-même, pas encore cerné la nature de ses sentiments. Ils ne feraient probablement pas deux fois la même erreur et Peter était persuadé que le plan de Neal était voué à provoquer une catastrophe. Mais il avait bien compris que, d'une manière ou d'une autre son ami irait au bout de son idée.

-Je suis bien conscient que ces hommes sont prêts à tout mais tu dois aussi te rendre compte qu'il n'est pas question que tu serves d'appât.

-Je ne te parle pas de me livrer en pâture à cette organisation mais d'attendre qu'ils se manifestent tout en étant préparés. Il vaut mieux que nous restions, un minimum maître du jeu. Sans quoi, ils auront vite fait de prendre le contrôle.

Peter devait admettre qu'il avait raison. Toutes ces années passées au sein d'une équipe du FBI, lui avaient donné un aperçu de ce qu'il convenait de faire pour garder la maitrise d'une enquête. Et aujourd'hui, il s'en servait contre lui…Pour le convaincre de faire quelque chose qu'il répugnait à faire.

-Je vais y réfléchir…

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps, Peter. Husker s'est évadé et je pense qu'il a bénéficié de l'aide de complices bien placés au FBI. Ils savent où nous nous trouvons et ils ne leur faudra pas longtemps avant d'intervenir.

Jones qui était resté silencieux jusque-là, sentit qu'il était temps de se mêler à la conversation.

-Ils ne feront rien tant que nous ne serons pas partis.

Jones avait raison. Les deux agents en faction autour de la maison et la présence de Jones à l'intérieur les tiendraient à l'écart, pour le moment.

Peter n'aimait vraiment pas ça. La maison était isolée et maintenir une surveillance discrète risquait d'être compliqué. Les renforts devraient se tenir à bonne distance pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et c'est bien ce qui dérangeait Peter. Cette distance pourrait bien avoir une influence primordiale sur l'état de santé dans lequel Neal finirait. Jones était, lui aussi, plongé en pleine réflexion et les deux agents, même s'il pensait que le plan de Neal était dangereux, avaient bien compris qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix s'il voulait démanteler cette organisation.

-Il va falloir qu'on trouve un moyen de laisser des agents à proximité pour intervenir au plus vite. Mais ils ne doivent pas les repérer.

-Vu la disposition des lieux, ça va être difficile. On pourrait rester à distance et convenir d'un code pour intervenir. Mais si la situation s'aggrave pour vous, il nous faudra quelques minutes pour arriver.

-Quelques minutes qui pourront faire toute la différence…

Ils devraient pourtant s'en contenter. Peter n'aimait vraiment pas cette idée et, plus il y pensait, plus il ne voyait pas ce plan d'un bon œil.

-Tu as du matériel pour mettre la pièce principale sur écoute ?

-J'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans la voiture.

-Très bien, tu t'en occupes. On se mettra ensuite d'accord sur le reste des mesures à prendre.

Jones s'attela à la tâche avec l'aide d'un deuxième agent.

Peter se tourna vers Neal avant de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Bien… On va se mettre d'accord sur quelques règles simples. Je reste ici, avec toi et Georges…

Neal s'apprêtait à protester. Il ne voulait pas que Peter prenne de tels risques et il n'avait pas envisagé qu'il puisse faire une telle demande.

-Ce n'est pas négociable. Ma présence ne les empêchera pas de venir et ils vont trouver ça bizarre si je te laisse seul.

Neal aurait voulu essayer de le convaincre mais il se rendit compte aussi qu'il était rassuré par cette proposition. Il se contenta donc, pour toute réponse, d'un hochement de tête.

-Très bien…Ravi de voir que tu deviens raisonnable.

Neal sourit en voyant son ami se moquer de lui comme il l'avait fait, par le passé à de nombreuses reprises. Il se souvenait de réunions où Peter s'était amusé à lui envoyer quelques moqueries bien senties qui ne manquaient pas de faire rire tous leurs collègues.

-J'ai toujours été raisonnable. C'est toi qui n'as jamais su le reconnaître…

Georges les observait attentivement, cherchant à comprendre comment fonctionnaient les deux hommes.

Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer s'ils étaient seulement amis ou si, ce qu'il avait entrevue derrière les mots et les élans retenus, étaient le témoignage d'autre chose. Il devait admettre qu'il avait eu le sentiment que les deux hommes auraient pu s'embrasser s'ils avaient été seuls, un peu plus tôt. Il n'avait pas manqué le regard que Neal lui avait adressé après cet épisode.

-S'ils viennent, tu fais profil bas et tu les laisses parler…Notre objectif est de savoir ce qu'ils veulent et à se dévoiler.

-D'accord… Je me tais et je les laisse retourner la maison…

-Neal, ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées.

-Peter, on peut essayer de tout prévoir mais, je ne pense pas que cela nous permette de faire face à ce qu'ils ont prévu. Il nous manque bien trop d'informations pour ça…

Neal avait, une fois de plus raison et Peter se tut et rejoignit Jones qui supervisait l'installation de micros dans le couloir et le salon. Neal resta seul avec son père qui posait sur lui un regard interrogateur. Après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, Georges se décida à poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Vous êtes très proches, Peter et toi ?

Neal le regarda de longues secondes avant de décider quoi répondre à cette question qui n'avait rien d'anodin.

-Je ne comprends pas bien le sens de ta question…

Georges ne renonça pas devant l'hostilité visible de son fils.

-Tout à l'heure, j'ai remarqué que Peter avait des gestes très affectueux envers toi…

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus aucun concernant le sens de cette remarque et Neal commençait à ressentir un certain malaise devant cet homme qui, sans le connaître se permettait de le juger.

-Je ne pense pas que la nature de ma relation avec Peter te regarde. Ne te méprends pas, je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé mais tu ne me connais pas et tu n'as aucun droit de me juger.

Georges hésita un instant avant de poursuivre. Il était choqué, autant par la relation entre son fils et cet agent du FBI, que par ce ton agressif. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur pour son fils et qu'il avait certainement mal géré leur relation. Mais il avait du mal à accepter que son fils puisse se comporter de la sorte.

-Je m'inquiète seulement pour toi.

-Je suis désolé d'être aussi brutal mais il est bien trop tard pour ça. J'ai passé mon enfance à essayer de comprendre pourquoi mon père n'avait pas voulu de moi. Et aujourd'hui je me rends compte qu'en fait, il n'a jamais eu le courage de me dire qui était réellement mon père. J'ai passé ma vie d'adulte à fuir mon identité et à m'inventer une vie qui n'était pas la mienne. Et aujourd'hui, ma véritable identité met ma vie en danger et m'a fait plonger dans l'horreur…Alors, permets-moi de ne pas faire grand cas de l'opinion que tu peux avoir de moi.

-Et ta mère…Tu penses à elle…

Comment osait-il parler d'elle ? Neal serra les dents pour ne pas se mettre en colère. Son père dévoilait une facette de sa personnalité que Neal avait oubliée.

-Ne parle pas d'elle… Et surtout n'utilise pas sa mémoire pour me faire des reproches. Il vaut mieux ne pas s'engager sur ce terrain.

-J'essaie seulement de comprendre comment tu peux…

-Comment je peux quoi… ? Aimer un autre homme ? Eprouver, en sa présence une telle sérénité, un tel sentiment de sécurité qu'il m'a permis de survivre à des heures de torture aux mains d'un de tes amis…

Georges s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Peter se tenait devant eux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Aucun des deux hommes ne l'avait entendu revenir et lorsque Neal leva les yeux vers lui, il put y lire toute l'émotion que ses mots avaient provoquée chez son ami. Mais son regard se fit glacial quand il posa les yeux sur Georges.

-Nous avons fini de poser les micros. Les agents vont rester en surveillance cette nuit pour être certain d'éviter les mauvaises surprises.

Neal lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas entrer dans le jeu de son père et de ne pas ajouter son commentaire à cette discussion qui lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il avait eu un aperçu de ce que pourrait devenir sa relation avec son père et il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de vivre ça.

Peter se chargea de commander le diner. Georges prétexta une soudaine fatigue pour se retirer dans sa chambre juste après le repas. Peter et Neal se retrouvèrent seuls au salon, savourant le calme de cet environnement.

-Je suis désolé qu'il t'ait parlé comme ça…

-Peter, tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolé. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon père, qu'il a le droit de me traiter de la sorte… De nous traiter de la sorte… Nous ne faisons rien de mal.

Neal lança un regard inquiet vers Peter.

-Peter, je n'ai pas honte de ce que j'éprouve.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux avant de poursuivre.

-Je n'ai pas honte de t'aimer…

Neal avait parlé dans un murmure mais Peter avait parfaitement entendu et compris le sens et la portée de la déclaration que son ami venait de faire. Il s'approcha de Neal et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je n'ai aucune honte d'éprouver ce que j'éprouve pour toi.

Neal aurait aimé être capable de retenir ses larmes mais l'émotion fut la plus forte. Peu importe ce qui allait se passer dans les heures et les jours à venir, tant que Peter était à ses côtés, il savait qu'il aurait une raison de s'accrocher. Peter passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui.

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas entendu Georges redescendre. L'homme observait attentivement ses invités ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser de ce dont il venait d'être le témoin. Une partie de lui était heureuse de voir son fils de retour mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir accepter cette relation. Il remonta silencieusement jusqu'à sa chambre, l'esprit préoccupé.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23.

Peter et Neal finirent par s'endormir sur le canapé. Georges avait fait préparer une chambre pour Peter et Neal aurait pu rejoindre la sienne mais les deux hommes n'avaient pas pu se résoudre à quitter ce salon et ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur ce canapé.

Peter fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par un bruit qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier. Neal était allongé à côté de lui, sa tête posée sur sa poitrine et il n'osait pas bouger pour vérifier d'où venait ce bruit sourd. Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant que trois agents montaient la garde mais le doute persistait et s'insinuait dans son esprit. Pouvait-il se permettre de prendre ce genre de risque ? Il savait très bien que, les hommes auxquels ils avaient à faire, n'étaient pas des enfants de chœur.

Il secoua doucement le jeune homme blotti dans ses bras. Neal eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux et Peter s'en voulut de devoir le réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit alors qu'il avait bien besoin de repos.

-Neal, j'ai entendu un bruit…Il faut que j'aille voir…

-Pas besoin de me réveiller pour me demander la permission…

Peter sourit. Neal avait souvent des réveils difficiles et sa bonne humeur légendaire n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous dans ces moments-là.

-Oui, mais pour ça, il faudrait que je puisse me lever…

Neal marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles mais il finit par rouler de l'autre côté et se rendormir. Peter se leva et remonta la couverture sur le corps immobile de son ami. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin. Le ciel était couvert et il ne pouvait compter sur la clarté de la lune. Rien ne semblait bouger à l'extérieur mais il était difficile d'en être certain.

Il hésita à sortir pour jeter un œil. Il pourrait faire le tour de la maison pour se rassurer mais il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de laisser Neal seul dans cette pièce. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas ignorer son instinct qui lui criait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas seulement ce bruit. Il avait le sentiment qu'ils étaient passés à côté de quelque chose d'important.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, saisit son arme et sortit dans le jardin. Il observa attentivement les environs et, sa vue s'adaptant petit à petit au manque de luminosité, il commença à distinguer plus clairement son environnement immédiat. Il fit le tour de la maison sans croiser, ni voir personne. Il ne savait pas où étaient postés les deux agents que Jones avait appelés mais il n'était pas anormal qu'ils ne soient pas restés à proximité de la maison.

Une fois son tour d'inspection terminé, Peter retourna vers la porte par laquelle il était sorti. Il était rassuré de n'avoir rien vu d'anormal mais sa sérénité s'évapora quand il vit la porte vitrée entrouverte. Il l'avait pourtant soigneusement refermée en sortant. Il serra sa main sur la crosse de son arme et entra dans la pièce sombre. Le feu dans la cheminée était presque éteint et il ne parvenait pas à voir le fond de la pièce.

Il s'avança vers le canapé et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant son ami encore endormi.

-Je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller…

Il n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion de lui parler mais il reconnut immédiatement la voix de Husker. Ils auraient dû se douter que l'homme, un agent du FBI habitué à ce genre d'opérations, n'aurait aucun à déjouer la surveillance mise en place.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Toujours droit au but, Agent Burke.

L'homme se leva et s'avança dans le cercle de lumière que produisait encore le feu de cheminée.

-Mon cher petit frère et moi, avons besoin de parler.

-Laisse-le tranquille. Il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire payer les erreurs de votre père.

-Vous êtes tellement loin de la vérité, Agent Burke. Il y a, dans cette affaire, des enjeux qui vous dépassent. Et Luka est la clé dont nous avons besoin.

Peter eut l'impression que Husker avait définitivement perdu la raison. Les mots qu'il employait, faisaient penser à ces discours de gourou de sectes ou de groupuscules ou de sociétés secrètes d'un autre temps. Mais son regard et son attitude contredisaient cette impression. Il avait l'air parfaitement d'un homme qui sait ce qu'il fait et qui sait qu'il est en position de dominateur.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Chaque chose en son temps. Vous aurez votre rôle à jouer, ne vous inquiétez pas. Pour le moment, il va falloir partir d'ici.

-Hors de question.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix. Voyez-vous, je me suis permis de prendre quelques précautions. Deux hommes sont en train de s'occuper de mon père, à l'étage. On va avoir besoin de lui aussi. Deux autres ont neutralisé les deux agents en planque. Vous êtes seul…

-Et vous n'êtes pas armé…

-Non, en effet.

Peter pointa son arme sur Husker mais celui-ci ne se départit pas de son sourire.

-Il y a un autre petit détail que j'ai oublié de mentionner. J'ai profité de ton absence pour offrir un petit cadeau à mon frère.

Le cœur de Peter manqua un battement et il commença à comprendre pourquoi cet homme semblait si sûr de lui. Husker tenait dans sa main droite ce que Peter reconnut comme une seringue.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez donné ?

-Un poison concocté par nos soins. Nous avons l'antidote mais il faudra d'abord qu'on obtienne ce qu'on veut.

Peter se précipita vers Neal et le secoua pour le réveiller mais le jeune homme semblait profondément endormi. La colère menaçait de le submerger et Peter dut prendre sur lui pour se tourner vers Husker sans lui bondir à la gorge. Les deux complices qui l'avaient accompagné descendirent les rejoindre. Georges était avec eux. Peter s'approcha de Husker.

-Où est l'antidote ?

-Plus tard…

Les deux hommes qui encadraient Georges étaient armés et Peter sentit qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à se servir de leurs armes.

-Que va-t-il lui arriver ?

-Pour le moment, il fait un petit somme. A son réveil, tout sera normal… En tout cas pendant quelques heures… Puis les crampes vont commencer puis ses organes vont tomber en panne les uns après les autres…Et vu son état, ça risque d'aller vite.

-Combien de temps ?

-48 heures…peut-être moins…

Peter serra les dents tout en espérant que Jones était toujours à l'écoute et qu'il avait appelé les renforts. Husker avait parlé de deux agents, il ne devait pas avoir repéré Jones. C'était leur seule chance.

-Nous allons sortir gentiment d'ici. Agent Burke, vous vous occupez de Luka.

Husker fit signe à ses complices qui escortèrent Georges vers la sortie. Peter s'avança vers Neal et le souleva délicatement du canapé. Son ami ne fit aucun mouvement.

Ils les firent monter dans une voiture et Peter cala sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas ce qui les attendait mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était ce qui allait arriver à Neal. Il n'avait aucune raison de douter de ce que Husker lui avait dit. Le compte à rebours avait donc commencé et ils n'avaient pas le choix que de se soumettre à ces hommes.

Même si Jones intervenait, Peter était persuadé que Husker ne leur donnerait pas l'antidote. L'homme était à ce point aveuglé par son désir de vengeance qu'il était capable d'aller au bout et de laisser son frère mourir. Peter resserra son étreinte. Une fois de plus, il n'avait pas réussi à protéger son ami. Son instinct d'agent du FBI lui avait dicté de sortir inspecter les alentours mais il l'avait laissé seul, à la merci de son frère.

Ils s'arrêtèrent après moins d'une heure de trajet et firent descendre leurs otages. Neal avait ouvert les yeux mais il semblait ne pas réaliser où il était.

-Peter… ?

-Laisse-moi t'aider à sortir de là.

Neal se redressa et Peter parvint à le faire descendre du véhicule. Il tenait à peine debout mais avec l'aide de Peter, il parvint à marcher jusqu'à la porte d'une grande maison.

-C'est le manoir de Dracula… ?

Peter ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Il devait admettre que Neal n'était pas loin de la vérité. Il ne savait pas où ils avaient mis les pieds mais cette affaire lui semblait de plus en plus étrange.

-Silence !

La menace dans la voix d'Husker était voilée par une certaine peur. Peter comprit que l'homme n'était pas le cerveau de l'organisation mais qu'il s'apprêtait à faire sa connaissance.

Neal se redressa et regarda son frère sans frémir.

-Tu as l'intention de me tuer, de toute façon…Alors pour quelle raison je devrais me taire ?

Husker prit l'arme d'un de ses acolytes et la posa sur la tempe de Peter.

-Peut-être que tu ne tiens pas à la vie mais je suis certain que celle de l'agent Burke te tient à cœur.

Neal ne répondit pas mais Peter le sentit se tendre jusqu'à ce que Husker baisse son arme.

-Dépêchez-vous, nous sommes attendus.

Des dizaines de questions s'imposaient à son esprit mais Peter savait bien qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse et qu'il pourrait même être dangereux d'ouvrir la bouche.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un hall d'entrée magnifiquement décoré et on les força à avancer vers un grand salon.

-En effet, on ne serait pas tellement surpris de voir débarquer le comte Dracula…

Neal ricana doucement et Peter fut soulagé de le voir se détendre un peu même si les circonstances n'y étaient pas propices. On les fit patienter dans ce salon et Peter sentit son ami s'affaiblir à ses côtés. Peter se tourna vers Husker.

-Il a besoin de s'asseoir.

L'homme lui indiqua le canapé sans ajouter un mot. Il semblait particulièrement tendu depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la demeure.

-Merci, Peter… Tu devrais t'éloigner un peu.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-S'il s'énerve, je ne veux pas que tu te trouves sur la trajectoire de la balle.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.

-Ça suffit les messes basses… !

Peter se redressa et vit Husker lui faire signe de reculer. Georges restait en retrait et étrangement muet.

-George, vous savez où on est ?

Peter n'obtint pas de réponse mais la pâleur de son visage était suffisamment parlante pour que Peter comprenne qu'il savait parfaitement où ils se trouvaient.

Husker s'avança vers son frère et Peter vit Neal serrer les dents pour ne pas montrer sa peur.

-Tu vas nous aider et tu auras la vie sauve.

-Tu sais très bien que je me fous royalement de ce qui peut m'arriver.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que nous sommes capable de faire. Mais tu vas bientôt t'en rendre compte quand tu vas commencer à te tordre de douleur.

Peter se rendit alors compte que son ami savait déjà ce que son frère avait fait avant qu'ils ne quittent la maison. Neal ne parut aucunement étonné par les propos de son frère.

Husker se pencha au-dessus de lui, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Neal se rappela soudain qu'à de nombreuses occasions, ils avaient eu ce genre de discussions. Thomas avait toujours essayé de l'impressionner, de l'humilier et, aujourd'hui encore, il tentait de recréer ce rapport de forces qui avait marqué leur enfance. L'arrivée de deux hommes les interrompit.

-Quel plaisir de te revoir, mon cher Luka !

L'accent était indéniablement russe mais, au fil du temps, il s'était atténué. Neal n'eut pas besoin de regarder cet homme pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il ne connaissait pas son nom mais il avait immédiatement reconnu l'homme qui venait leur rendre visite et qui passait de longues heures avec sa mère. A chacune de ses visites, il lui amenait un cadeau. Neal aimait particulièrement les petits gâteaux au chocolat qu'ils mangeaient pour le goûter lors de ces visites. Il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler « dyadya » même s'il était persuadé qu'il n'était absolument pas son oncle.

-J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant…Mais, être kidnappé en pleine nuit après qu'on m'ait injecté un poison, ne fait pas partie de ce que j'affectionne. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire que toute cette mise en scène ?

-Nous devions prendre quelques précautions.

Sans plus d'explication, l'homme se tourna vers Georges. Il s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il semblait évident que les deux hommes se connaissaient bien.

-Mon frère…tu m'as manqué. Pourquoi tu nous as abandonné ?

Georges ne répondit pas à l'étreinte et quand les deux hommes se séparèrent, Peter put voir une forte colère se dessiner sur le visage du père de Neal. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé entre eux mais le problème n'était toujours pas réglé.

-Vous avez voulu me prendre mon fils…

-Ton fils… ? Tu savais que Luka était destiné à être bien plus que ton fils.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu de ça…

-Mais la décision ne t'appartenait pas et tu le savais dès le départ.

A quoi ces hommes faisaient-ils allusion ? Qu'avaient-ils en tête après la naissance de ce petit garçon ? Neal observait la scène avec un grand intérêt.

-Je ne voulais pas…

-Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? Tu as toujours su ce que nous avions prévu. Tu savais que cet enfant ne serait jamais le tien. Yelena l'avait bien compris…

Georges eut un sourire triste.

-Yelena avait prévu de s'enfuir avec Luka et je devais les rejoindre… Nous allions enfin pouvoir vivre tous les trois.

Neal ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais cette révélation était tellement surprenante qu'il ne parvint pas à dire un mot. Il avait compris, d'après les révélations de Peter, que sa mère avait planifié leur départ mais il était loin de penser que son père avait l'intention de les rejoindre.

-Et tu penses vraiment que nous n'étions pas au courant ? Nous savions tout, depuis le début.

Le silence s'installa. Peter sentait que Georges était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa. Pour quelle raison gardait-il le silence ? L'agent du FBI commença à comprendre la complexité de la personnalité de Georges. L'homme avait essayé de protéger cette famille qu'il n'était pas censé reconnaître et Peter le soupçonnait d'avoir fait bien plus pour son fils que ce qu'il avait bien voulu leur dire.

L'homme s'approcha ensuite de Peter en lui tendant la main comme s'ils se rencontraient au café du coin. Peter s'abstint de serrer cette main tendue.

-Agent Burke, c'est un plaisir.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Quel mauvais hôte je fais…Luka m'appelait dyadya quand il était petit. Tu t'en souviens ?

L'homme se tourna vers Neal mais celui-ci le fixa sans lui répondre.

-Alfred Mankell…

Peter avait beau se creuser la tête mais il ne souvenait pas d'avoir croisé ce nom dans un de ses dossiers.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-J'ai besoin de l'aide de Luka pour retrouver quelque chose que sa maman nous a dérobé.

-Je me souviens à peine d'elle. Comment pensez-vous que je pourrais vous aider ?

-Je sais qu'elle t'a dit où elle l'avait caché…

Comment pouvait-il savoir cela ? Peter eut le vilain pressentiment que Thomas n'était pas pour rien dans l'obtention de cette information.

-Vous vous trompez, elle ne m'a rien dit…

Mankell vint s'asseoir près de Neal et posa une main sur sa jambe.

-Je suis sûr que dans quelques heures tes souvenirs vont revenir.

-J'ai le carnet…

Peter voyait bien que son ami tentait de trouver un moyen de les sortir de là mais Mankell ne parut pas intéressé le moins du monde par ce carnet.

-Nous avons cru qu'il pouvait y avoir des renseignements dans ce carnet mais nous nous étions trompés.

Neal ne put retenir un petit rire.

-Vous avez fait intervenir mon cher frère dans les locaux du FBI. Je me suis fait taper dessus pour que vous vous rendiez compte que vous vous êtes trompés. Vous auriez pu y penser plus tôt…

Neal fut surpris, comme toutes les personnes présentes, par la gifle qui suivit ce commentaire.

-Ne sois pas insolent. Nous avons fait ce que nous devions faire…Comme toujours…

-Cela impliquait le meurtre de ma mère ?

-Nous devions la faire parler.

-Et Thomas s'est porté volontaire… ?

Mankell eut un sourire froid et la cruauté qui se dessina sur son visage, faisait peur à voir.

-C'était le candidat parfait. Il devait faire ses preuves et c'était celui qui pourrait approcher Yelena le plus facilement.

-Mais elle n'a rien dit… ?

-Elle aurait parlé mais Thomas s'est un peu laissé emporter.

Neal ferma les yeux en comprenant ce que ces mots signifiaient. Thomas n'était pas censé tuer sa mère. Il devait la faire parler mais il était allé trop loin.

-Elle lui a seulement dit que tu savais.

-Vous mentez. Pourquoi aurait-elle dit ça ?

Peter n'avait pas pu tenir sa langue. Il savait peu de choses à propos de Yelena mais il était certain qu'elle n'aurait jamais mis la vie de son fils en danger.

-Thomas a su être persuasif…

Comment cet homme qui dirigeait une organisation complexe et restée totalement secrète pendant des dizaines d'années, pouvait-il être aussi naïf ?

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'un gamin de 17 ans a pu faire avouer ce genre de choses à une femme qui voulait protéger son fils ?

-C'est moi qui lui ai dit…

Neal avait parlé dans un souffle mais toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient immobilisées.

-La ferme… !

Thomas avait crié mais il était déjà trop tard. Le secret qu'il avait gardé si précieusement pendant toutes ces années venait d'être éventé devant son patron.

Mankell serra les dents et se contenta de lancer au jeune homme un regard lourd de sens. Il se tourna ensuite vers Neal.

-Continue, Luka…

-J'étais caché dans le bois. Je les ai entendu se disputer et quand Thomas a crié, je suis sorti pour lui parler… Mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter.

-Vous ne pouvez pas le croire…C'était qu'un gamin…

Mankell se leva et s'approcha de Thomas, menaçant.

-Tu nous as déjà menti et l'Agent Burke a souligné un point intéressant. Yelena aimait profondément son fils. Elle ne l'aurait pas mis en danger.

Husker resta muet n'osant pas défier plus longtemps son patron.

-Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas… si vous saviez que Neal avait le renseignement que vous cherchiez si désespérément, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir interrogé ?

-Agent Burke…toujours aussi pertinent… Nous avons essayé mais ce jeune garçon a refusé obstinément de nous répondre.

Mankell reprit sa place auprès de Neal qui, après la gifle qu'il avait reçue, eut un mouvement de recul instinctif.

-Luka s'est renfermé sur lui-même après la disparition de sa maman et il a cessé de parler. Puis il a disparu mais, pour cette partie, il faudrait que ce soit Georges qui nous explique.

Peter sentit qu'ils étaient sur le point d'assister à une nouvelle révélation. Georges était toujours muet mais, le regard insistant de Mankell le décida à parler.

-Il était hors de question que je vous livre mon fils.

Peter avait compris, sans même que l'homme aille plus loin. Neal n'avait pas disparu de la clinique…Son père s'était chargé de le faire disparaître afin qu'il échappe à cette organisation.

-Et c'est comme ça que Luka Irinov est devenu Neal Caffrey… ?

Peter ne savait pas si le ton de la voix de Mankell cachait de la colère ou de l'admiration pour cet homme qui avait choisi d'éloigner son fils pour le protéger.

-Tu vois la chance que tu as, Luka. Tes parents se sont sacrifiés pour que tu aies une belle vie…

-Tout ça, à cause de vous…

-Nous ne vous voulions aucun mal. C'est ta mère qui a tout gâché. Elle voulait une vraie vie de famille. Comme si elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'engageait à son arrivée dans les pays…

-On avait le droit de rester ensemble…

-Tu t'es privé de ce droit toi-même. Si tu nous avais parlé, nous aurions pu envisager de te laisser grandir au près de père.

Peter pouvait voir que Neal se mordait la langue pour ne pas répondre vertement à celui qui se faisait passer pour un oncle.

-J'ai seulement dit ça pour qu'il la laisse tranquille mais il a continué à la frapper…Elle est tombée…

Neal avait fermé les yeux, submergé par l'émotion et Peter vint s'asseoir à sa droite et lui prit la main. Le jeune homme, rassuré par sa présence, continua son récit.

-Elle ne bougeait plus mais Thomas ne s'arrêtait pas. Alors je suis retourné me cacher…

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Cet épisode douloureux était encore très présent à son esprit.

Mankell se leva et fit signe à ses sbires de les surveiller. Il prit le bras de Thomas et l'entraina à l'écart. Avant de sortir, il se tourna vers les trois hommes qui étaient devenus leurs otages.

-Je suis certain que, d'ici quelques heures, Luka sera bien plus bavard. En attendant, je vais m'entretenir un instant avec ce jeune homme. Je reviens dans deux heures et nous reprendrons cette conversation. Mettez-vous à votre aise…

Il sortit de la pièce alors que les gardes se postaient à chaque issue.

Peter reporta son attention sur son ami qui était toujours en proie à une vive émotion.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Ça va aller. Ces souvenirs ne sont pas des plus agréables.

Georges s'était avancé vers son fils et il s'accroupit devant lui.

-Je suis désolé, Luka. Je n'aurais pas dû…

Neal, les larmes aux yeux, fixa son père.

-Tu voulais seulement me protéger. Mais si j'avais su que tu étais mon père, je me serais peut-être confié à toi. Mais, après avoir vu Thomas tuer ma mère, je n'avais plus personne à qui me fier.

Georges ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son fils. Il comprenait sa réaction et il espérait, qu'un jour, il lui pardonnerait de l'avoir, ainsi mis à l'écart de sa vie. Ils ne rattraperaient pas le temps perdu mais s'ils sortaient vivants de cette maison, Georges se promit de faire tout son possible pour se rapprocher de son fils.

Peter tenait toujours sa main et Neal n'avait aucune intention de la lâcher même sous le regard insistant de son père. Si celui-ci désapprouvait les sentiments qu'il avait envers son ami.

-De quoi tu te souviens ?

Peter avait parlé à voix basse car il ne doutait que les deux gros bras, postés en surveillance, n'aient pour mission de les espionner.

-Comme je l'ai dit, tout à l'heure. J'ai dit à Thomas que je savais où était ce truc pour qu'il arrête de taper maman.

-Elle t'a peut-être dit quelque chose que tu as oublié… ?

-Peut-être… Comme l'a dit dyadya, je finirais bien par me souvenir…

Peter fronça les sourcils. Cet homme pariait sur la douleur provoquée par le poison et sur la peur d'une mort imminente pour faire remonter à la surface des souvenirs enfouis depuis des années.

-Il faut qu'on trouve le moyen de sortir d'ici…

-Ces deux types n'ont pas l'air si costauds. En vous y mettant tous les deux et si je fais une petite diversion, vous pourrez certainement vous enfuir.

Peter inspira profondément pour essayer de ne pas laisser voir sa colère.

-Neal, nous partons tous les trois ou pas du tout. Je ne te laisserais pas seul ici.

Neal savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à convaincre son ami de partir sans lui mais il devait, au moins, faire une tentative.

-Peter a raison. Le jour où je t'ai laissé dans cette clinique a été le pire souvenir de mon existence. Je refuse de vivre ça une nouvelle fois.

Neal se tourna vers Georges, lâcha la main de Peter pour la poser sur celle de son père.

-Je me rappelle vaguement ce jour. Je refusais tellement de voir la réalité en face que je n'ai que quelques vagues souvenirs. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Je suis venu te voir tous les jours, pendant des mois, mais les médecins désespéraient de te voir t'enfoncer de plus en plus dans le silence. Je sentais bien que tu t'éteignais petit à petit. Alors j'ai commencé à te raconter une histoire, à réinventer ce qui était arrivé.

Les mots étaient difficiles à prononcer pour Georges mais la main de son fils, serré dans la sienne, lui donna le courage nécessaire pour continuer.

-Après de longues semaines, tu as commencé à sortir de ce mutisme et à reprendre goût à la vie. J'ai cru que nous étions enfin sur la bonne voie. Je nous voyais déjà former une nouvelle famille. Mais Alfred est venu me voir. Il a dit qu'il devait te parler, que c'était important. J'ai compris que tu étais en danger et je ne pouvais pas tolérer ça.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ?

-J'avais déjà commencé à travailler sur de nouvelles identités pour Yelena et toi. Il m'a seulement fallu les mettre en pratique….pour toi.

La suite était claire. Georges avait abandonné son fils en lui donnant une nouvelle identité. Après lui avoir réinventer un passé, il l'avait laissé construire sa nouvelle vie seul.

Neal s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais ce fut un cri de douleur qui passa ses lèvres. Peter passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui. Les spasmes qui secouaient son corps durèrent de longues minutes. Peter ne savait pas comment le soulager. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, cet épisode était celui de trop et il ferait payer ses hommes pour ce qu'ils étaient en train lui faire.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24.

Neal finit par se détendre après de longues minutes, recroquevillé sur le canapé. Quand il parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux, il vit Peter et son père penchés sur lui, le regard inquiet.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Je crois que je préférais la drogue…

Le trait d'humour tenté par le jeune homme ne fut pas vraiment du goût de Peter mais il fut un peu rassuré en le voyant se redresser pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. Neal avait subi, au cours des dernières semaines, bien plus de mauvais traitements qu'un être humain ne pouvait en supporter mais il parvenait encore à faire de l'humour.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment drôle.

-Je sais mais j'essaie de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Vous donnez tous les deux l'impression de vous rendre à un enterrement. Je ne suis pas encore mort.

-Neal, s'il te plait, arrête de plaisanter avec ça.

-J'ai quand même le droit de faire de l'esprit…après tout c'est de ma mort qu'il s'agit.

Voyant Peter prêt à répliquer, Neal leva la main en signe de reddition.

-Promis, plus de blagues douteuses…

-Je t'en remercie…

Neal eut un petit sourire malicieux avant de rajouter.

-N'empêche c'est quand même la vérité…

Il fallait toujours qu'il ait le dernier mot. Il avait failli le rendre fou au début de leur collaboration. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir à faire à un enfant capricieux avant qu'il ne comprenne que ce n'était pas un jeu pour lui mais une manière de se rassurer et de trouver sa place. Si ce sourire ne l'avait pas complètement fait fondre, Peter l'aurait bien frappé pour lui montrer à quel point il n'aimait pas ses traits d'humour quand ils prenaient sa santé pour objet de moquerie.

-Alors, c'est quoi le plan ?

-Obtenir l'antidote et partir d'ici…

Neal regarda Peter en fronçant les sourcils avant de se rendre compte que, derrière cette phrase prononcée sur un ton léger, se cachaient tout son désespoir et son impuissance. Pour la première fois, depuis très longtemps, l'agent Peter Burke ne savait pas comment se sortir d'une situation périlleuse.

Neal posa une main sur sa joue. Les rôles étaient inversés. Il devait trouver un moyen de protéger celui qui l'avait si souvent sorti du pétrin. Il devait aussi s'assurer que son père s'en sorte sain et sauf. Il était hors de question qu'il le perdre maintenant qu'il venait juste de le retrouver.

-Il va falloir improviser…

Peter s'inquiétait de voir Neal à ce point concentré et sérieux. Il savait l'esprit brillant qui se cachait derrière ce regard charmeur mais Neal oubliait parfois que sa vie n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait servir de monnaie d'échange.

-Est-ce que tu as le renseignement qu'ils recherchent ?

-Peter, je ne sais même pas de quoi ils parlent. Ma mère me parlait beaucoup mais, la plupart du temps c'était pour me raconter des histoires qu'elle inventait. Parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne vivait pas tout à fait dans ce monde. Elle avait cette manière envoutante de raconter des histoires imaginaires… A chaque fois, c'était un nouveau voyage.

Neal semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs et le sourire qui illuminait son visage reflétait tout l'amour qu'il avait eu pour cette femme.

-Si elle a dit quelque chose à propos d'un objet caché, ça devait être au milieu d'un de ces contes mais je ne me souviens pas de tout. C'est impossible que je retrouve ce genre d'informations au milieu de souvenirs flous… Même sous la torture…

Neal avait dit ces derniers mots plus forts comme s'il sentait que quelqu'un les écoutait. Il ne s'était pas trompé et Mankell entra dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je vois que tu as toujours une remarquable intelligence.

L'homme se tourna ensuite vers Peter.

-Tout petit déjà, il avait ce regard vif, cette capacité d'observation. Il parlait peu mais on sentait qu'il était attentif à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Comme s'il voulait graver chaque fragment du présent dans sa mémoire.

-Pas une si bonne mémoire que ça.

-Les circonstances étaient contre toi et ton père t'a induit en erreur.

-Je n'ai fait qu'essayer de le protéger…

Mankell se dirigea vers son ancien associé et vint s'asseoir en face de lui. La tension entre les deux hommes sautait aux yeux et, l'espace d'un instant, Peter eut peur que Mankell ne s'en prenne à Georges. Neal avait dû sentir la même chose car il se redressa prêt à intervenir même si Peter doutait fortement qu'il soit capable de se lever.

-Et tu as fait du bon travail. Ça a dû être très dur pour toi de te séparer de lui.

Georges ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer sur Mankell un regard froid.

-Il a tellement cru à tes histoires qu'il s'est réinventé une vie. Nous avons eu toutes les peines du monde à le retrouver. Une fois de plus, c'est Thomas qui nous a sauvé. Quand il a vu débarquer dans les bureaux du FBI, Neal Caffrey, il n'a pas tout de suite fait le lien. Ce n'est que quelques mois après son arrivée qu'il a réalisé qu'il connaissait cet homme…Comment ne pas reconnaître ces yeux, cette attitude ? Il n'a pas tellement changé…

Peter eut vite fait de comprendre que le plan qu'ils avaient mis en place datait de plus de quatre ans. Ils avaient patienté tout ce temps que Neal fasse un faux pas. Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais il se garda bien d'ouvrir la bouche. Ils étaient dans une situation suffisamment délicate pour qu'il ne vienne pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. De plus, Mankell semblait prêt à leur faire le récit complet de l'opération.

-Quand il m'a amené la photo qu'il avait prise, j'ai immédiatement reconnu Luka. Nous avons alors décidé de l'observer et d'attendre le bon moment pour intervenir.

-Quatre ans, c'est un peu long, non ?

Mankell se tourna vers Neal qui n'avait pas pu tenir sa langue.

-Tu n'as pas été facile à déstabiliser. Pourtant nous avons usé de tous les moyens à notre disposition.

Peter commençait à avoir peur de ce qui allait suivre. Il avait compris que certains événements de leurs vies avaient été programmés et contrôlés par ces hommes mais il sentait qu'ils étaient sur le point d'en apprendre beaucoup plus.

-Désolé de vous avoir causé autant de problèmes. Mais, juste pour que je ne meure pas idiot, je pourrais savoir ce que je vous dois… ?

Le ton de Neal était volontairement provocateur. Peter aurait voulu lui dire de se calmer et de ne pas jouer avec le feu. Cet homme, d'apparence calme, était capable des pires accès de colère, il le sentait. La gifle qu'il lui avait administrée un peu plus tôt aurait dû le lui faire comprendre mais Neal semblait ne pas s'en soucier. Il avait atteint son but en attirant à lui l'attention de cet homme qui vint prendre place à côté de lui.

-Kate…Tu te souviens d'elle ?

Peter vit son ami serrer les dents mais il ne dit rien.

-Elle devait te ramener vers nous…Cette boîte à musique et ce trésor étaient l'appât idéal. Mais pour ça, on devait te faire sortir de prison. Elle a bien joué son rôle mais elle a fait une grosse erreur en tombant amoureuse de toi.

-Alors vous l'avez tuée…

-Pas de gaité de cœur, tu peux me croire mais nous ne pouvions pas la laisser t'éloigner.

Peter souffrait en même temps que Neal. Il savait à quel point cet épisode avait laissé de profondes plaies dans le cœur de son ami et, aujourd'hui encore, il pouvait voir la douleur dans ses yeux. Mais Neal serra les dents et releva la tête.

-Quoi d'autre ?

-James…

-Evidement, vous m'avez inventé un nouveau père. J'y ai cru. Une question…Comment vous avez pu falsifier les résultats des tests ADN ?

-Complicités internes…Les bureaux du FBI n'ont aucun secret pour nous. Nous avons des hommes à nous dans presque tous les services.

-Je vois. Quel devait être le rôle de James à l'origine ? Parce que je suppose qu'éliminer un Sénateur ne faisait pas partie du plan ?

Mankell se mit à rire comme si, le souvenir de ces moments, lui procurait un réel plaisir.

-En fait, la mort du Sénateur Pratt tombait à point nommé pour nous mais ce n'était pas lié à toi. Là où James a eu un excellent réflexe c'est quand il a compris qu'il pouvait impliquer l'Agent Burke…Nous avons alors compris quel était ton vrai point faible. A partir de là, l'idée a fait son chemin… Nous devions utiliser Peter comme levier…

-Ma promotion… ?

-En effet, Agent Burke. L'Agent Kramer a fait une tentative pour éloigner Neal. Nous savions que vous essaieriez de l'aider mais on avait sous-estimé les ressources dont il disposait. Cet homme…Ce Mozzie lui a permis de s'enfuir avant que nous ayons pu mener notre plan à terme.

Peter en avait presque la nausée en pensant à cette toile d'araignée dans laquelle ils se débattaient depuis des années, sans même le savoir.

-Quand nous avons fait intervenir Rachel, enfin Rebecca, sa première mission était de se débarrasser de cet homme. Elle devait convaincre Neal de trahir votre confiance afin que vous acceptiez plus facilement de partir. Vous devez admettre que le plan a parfaitement fonctionné.

-Vous avez raison quand vous pensez que je me suis éloigné de Neal mais là où vous vous trompez, c'est sur votre implication dans cette prise de distance.

-Vous m'intriguez, Agent Burke…

Peter n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ses sentiments devant ces hommes mais il devait éclaircir les choses, pour lui et pour Neal. Son ami avait besoin d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. C'était le moment ou jamais d'être parfaitement honnête. Les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer étaient destinés à Neal et rien qu'à lui et le jeune homme avait parfaitement compris.

-Neal a parfois fait des erreurs qui ont provoquées ma colère mais, si je me suis éloigné de lui c'est uniquement parce que j'ai eu peur de mes propres sentiments. Nous étions devenus trop proches et je craignais de faire une erreur qui aurait pu avoir de graves conséquences… Alors j'ai fui et quand cette promotion s'est présentée, je savais que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais mais j'y ai vu l'occasion de lui donner une chance de vivre sa vie sans moi. Cette vie qu'il méritait de vivre sans la pression que mes sentiments aurait pu faire peser sur ses épaules.

-Quelle belle déclaration d'amour… ! Tu entends ça, Luka… ?

Neal ne répondit pas, il n'entendit probablement même pas les mots prononcés par leur hôte. Il ne pouvait quitter Peter des yeux. Il avait vécu son départ pour Washington comme un abandon, un de plus parmi ceux qui avaient jalonnés sa vie. Mais Peter était parti parce qu'il avait peur de ses propres sentiments, parce qu'il avait peur de le blesser. Si seulement, ils avaient pris le temps de parler, s'ils avaient eu le courage d'affronter leurs peurs et de partager leurs sentiments.

Une douleur fulgurante le stoppa dans ses réflexions. En quelques secondes, son esprit s'embrasa et la seule chose sur laquelle il parvint à se concentrer fut cette sensation de brûlure intense qui le paralysait. Il entendit Peter lui parler mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre ses mots. Il sentit sa main dans son dos mais, ce contact loin d'être apaisant, ajouter une nouvelle douleur. Mais il était incapable d'articuler un mot.

Peter avait du mal à supporter de voir son ami dans cet état mais, quand il leva les yeux vers Mankell, il fut glacé par le sourire qu'il vit dessiné sur son visage.

-Vous n'obtiendrez pas les renseignements que vous cherchez de cette manière. Il est déjà très affaibli…

-Je sais tout ça, Agent Burke. Croyez-vous que nous irons un seul événement de la vie de Neal Caffrey ?

Peter se tourna vers Mankell, essayant de contrôler cette envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure afin d'effacer complètement ce sourire mesquin.

-Et je suppose que vous avez, d'une manière ou d'une autre, participé à chacun épisode malheureux de sa vie.

-Nous avons guidé son chemin dans la direction qui nous intéressait. Mais nous n'avons fait que mettre sur son chemin des éléments facilitateurs. Luka a fait le reste lui-même…avec votre aide précieuse.

Peter serra les dents mais, même s'il avait du mal à supporter ces commentaires, il savait que Mankell avait raison.

Son départ pour Washington avait précipité la descente aux enfers de son ami. Sa lâcheté avait contribué grandement à provoquer cette suite d'incidents qui avaient failli lui coûter la vie.

-Neal ne se souvient pas de ce que sa mère lui a dit et ce n'est pas en le menaçant ou en le torturant que vous obtiendrez ce que vous cherchez…

-Que proposez-vous, Agent Burke ?

Peter était un peu surpris par la question de Mankell. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que l'homme lui demande son avis.

-Laisse-moi lui parler…Essayer de faire remonter ses souvenirs à la surface…

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Mais d'abord, donnez-lui l'antidote…

-Il ne faudrait pas être trop exigeant.

Mankell se leva. Avant de quitter la pièce, il se tourna vers Peter.

-Vous avez à peu près 24 heures avant que son état ne se dégrade vraiment et que les dégâts provoqués par le poison ne deviennent irréversibles. Je vous conseille d'être convaincant, Agent Burke.

Peter était pris au piège. Il avait espéré l'impossible et, en reporta son regard vers Neal, il se demanda s'il parviendrait vraiment à ramener à la surface des souvenirs enfouis depuis tant d'années.

Neal avait fermé les yeux et avait rejoint ce refuge que son esprit avait créé des années auparavant. Il retrouva la sérénité de cette espace avec plaisir et s'y replia avec délice. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'était pas parvenu à retrouver le chemin menant à cet espace de sa mémoire où résidaient ces souvenirs les plus heureux. Là, tout était possible, la douleur n'existait plus. Il avait rempli cet endroit d'images apaisantes, de visages rassurants mais aussi de bruits familiers comme la voix de sa maman quand elle lui fredonnait de vieilles chansons apprises dans son enfance.

Elle était là, son visage souriant penché sur le sien. Il pouvait entendre sa voix douce et mélodieuse. Comme cette douceur et cette tendresse lui avaient manquées. Quand sa main se posa sur son visage, la chaleur de ce contact sembla effacer toutes les épreuves qui l'avaient meurtries. Il pouvait se laisser aller et, enfin, savourer cette quiétude et cette paix retrouvée.

Mais le calme et la sérénité ne durèrent pas longtemps. Très vite, un sentiment de malaise se forma au creux de son estomac. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose, quelqu'un tentait de le retenir, de le ramener vers ce présent, si douloureux, si pénible. Il sentait son désespoir, sa peur et ce sentiment lui était insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette personne dans cet état.

Yelena semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose d'important mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ses mots. Il essaya de lui dire mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Comme dans son enfance, il avait oublié les mots, il avait fermé la porte aux autres et se refusait à communiquer.

Peter commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Neal avait les yeux ouverts et la douleur semblait l'avoir laissé tranquille mais son regard était fixe et sans vie depuis de longues minutes. Il avait essayé de lui parler mais il n'avait reçu aucune réponse, ni même aucun signe que son ami était conscient de sa présence. Il redoutait que leurs agresseurs aient sous-estimé les effets du poison qu'ils lui avaient administré.

-Neal, mon grand…Je t'en prie, il faut que tu continues à te battre…

La voix de Peter tremblait d'émotions difficilement contrôlables. Georges restait immobiles, replongé dans un passé trop douloureux. Il avait déjà vu son fils dans cet état et, il avait alors été incapable, de l'aider à sortir de cette torpeur dans laquelle il s'était volontairement enfermé. Il avait dû l'abandonner en sachant que, si son fils s'était ainsi soustrait au monde qui l'entourait, c'était parce qu'il souffrait trop pour supporter les épreuves qu'on lui avait imposée.

Peter le prit dans ses bras et commença à le bercer doucement tout en continuant à lui parler. Georges était le témoin muet du désespoir de cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine. Il avait eu des doutes sur la nature des sentiments que Peter avait à l'égard de son fils mais la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux ne laissait plus aucune place au doute. Les liens qui les unissaient, étaient bien au-delà de ce que les mots peuvent exprimer.

Après ce qui parut une éternité à Peter, Neal commença à reprendre pieds dans la réalité. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Peter resserra son étreinte, reprenant peu à peu espoir.

-Peter…

-Je suis là…

-Où est-elle ?

Peter ne s'attendait pas à cette question et il ne voyait pas de qui son ami voulait parler. Après la conversation que Mankell avait provoqué, il pouvait tout aussi s'agir de Rachel ou de Kate.

-De qui tu parles ?

-Myagkiy.

-Pardon… ?

Neal était encore trop confus pour lui répondre mais Georges intervint.

-C'est comme ça qu'il appelait sa mère quand il était petit.

Evidement, Peter aurait dû s'en douter mais il ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'il pouvait lui répondre. Devait-il profiter de la perche tendue pour essayer de le faire parler. Ce sentiment de culpabilité le reprit. Il avait pensé un instant à interroger l'homme qu'il aimait alors qu'il était en état de faiblesse.

-Elle n'est pas là, mon grand.

Mankell devait avoir un moyen de les observer parce qu'il arrivait immédiatement quand Neal se réveillait ou semblait prêt à parler.

-De quoi se souvient-il ?

-De rien… La douleur le fait délirer.

L'homme s'approcha et attrapa Neal par le col le soulevant presque du canapé.

-Calmez-vous…Vous n'arriverez à rien de cette manière.

L'homme semblait hors de lui et, une fois de plus, Peter eut le sentiment qu'il était capable de faire preuve d'une grande violence. Neal en fit les frais quand l'homme l'envoya au sol. Le jeune homme encore confus, se recroquevilla au sol cherchant à se protéger de son agresseur.

-Tu finiras par parler. Tu n'as plus 12 ans et je n'hésiterais pas…Où a-t-elle caché la clé ?

-Je ne sais pas…Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de cette clé…

Peter ne supportait pas de voir son ami ainsi menacé. Il se leva vivement prêt à lui venir en aide mais l'un des hommes de main de Mankell le frappa violemment avec la crosse de son arme.

Peter perdit connaissance quelques secondes et quand il rouvrit les yeux, Georges était à ses côtés.

-C'est votre fils que vous devriez protéger. A quoi vous jouez exactement… ? Vous êtes sûr de ne pas faire partie de tout ce sordide complot… ?

Peter n'avait pu faire taire sa colère et le rire de Mankell le renseigna bien plus qu'une quelconque réponse de la part de Georges.

-Vous êtes très perspicace, Agent Burke…Mais cette fois vous avez tout faux. Georges a fait partie des cadres de notre association mais il nous a quitté il y a longtemps. Je peux vous assurer qu'il n'a rien à voir dans cette affaire…

-Alors pourquoi l'Agent Husker nous a-t-il orienté vers lui ?

-Thomas a un peu perdu de vue nos objectifs… Je me suis chargé de lui rappeler notre plan. Il a cru bon de réunir Luka et son père en espérant y trouver une satisfaction personnelle… Une douce vengeance…

Peter s'agenouilla près de Neal et l'aida à se redresser. Le jeune homme semblait encore choqué et il vint se blottir contre son ami.

-Je vous ai dit que j'allais lui parler.

-On n'a pas le temps…

Il s'accroupit à son tour, menaçant.

-Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps.

-La faute à qui… ?

Peter fut rassuré de l'entendre se rebeller encore un peu même si sa voix s'était affaiblie et qu'il avait du mal à articuler ces quelques mots.

Peter sentait la tension grandir dans chaque parcelle de son corps et il comprit qu'une nouvelle crise était sur le point d'advenir.

-Donnez-lui l'antidote…

-Pas avant qu'il ne parle…

Neal serra les dents et approcha son visage de celui de Mankell.

-Jamais je ne vous dirais ce que je sais…Je préfère mourir…

Une nouvelle fois, la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut la violence.

-C'est tout ce que tu peux faire…Tu devrais rappeler ton ami Zigert…

Peter aurait aimé que Neal évite ce genre de provocation, surtout face à des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Mankell se releva et quitta une nouvelle fois la pièce. Ces allers et venues commençaient à lui porter sur les nerfs. Cet homme jouait avec eux et s'amusait à voir Neal s'enfoncer petit à petit vers la mort. Peter se sentait tellement impuissant qu'une douleur bien réelle avait pris naissance au creux de son estomac.

Quand il revint, Peter sentit immédiatement que le pire était à venir.

-Puisque tu insistes…

Mankell fit signe à ces acolytes qui s'approchèrent pour installer Neal sur la canapé. L'un d'eux le maintint immobile alors que le second pointait son arme sur Peter et Georges qui s'étaient avancés pour venir à son secours.

-Que faites-vous ?

-Uniquement ce que vous m'avez demandé, Agent Burke…

L'homme releva la anche de la chemise de Neal et lui injecta le contenu d'une seringue.

-Quelle délicatesse… ! Tu aurais dû me laisser faire…

Neal se rassit lentement sur le canapé.

-Maintenant, tu vas avoir l'occasion de tester ta résistance. Tu aurais dû réfléchir avant de parler de notre ami commun. Il n'est pas encore totalement rétabli après votre dernière entrevue mais c'est avec un réel plaisir qu'il viendra s'entretenir avec toi.

Pater vit Neal frémir et il se rendit compte que le jeune homme venait de se faire prendre à son propre piège. Il n'avait pas mesuré les conséquences que ces simples mots pourraient avoir et Peter se mit à espérer une intervention rapide de Jones et d'un escadron d'agents du FBI.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Peter se précipita vers lui.

-Ça va ?

-Il est très mauvais comme infirmier. Mais ça va aller.

Georges s'avança vers lui.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû le provoquer.

Neal leva la tête vers son père et Peter y vit briller la colère.

-Et faire comme toi ? Baisser la tête et me taire… ?

Georges accusa le coup et ne répondit pas. L'homme avait passé les dernières années à se faire oublier et, après avoir perdu son fils, il avait laissé filer sa vie et il avait perdu l'habitude de se battre.

-Je refuse de les laisser gagner. Je refuse de baisser les bras et de trahir la confiance de ma mère. Ils n'obtiendront rien de moi…Même si je dois faire face à mon pire cauchemar.

Peter se sentait particulièrement fier de voir son ami si courageux mais il aurait aimé le préserver de ce qui allait suivre.

Quand Zigert entra dans la pièce, Peter vit son visage se décomposer et perdre toute couleur. Mais il tint bon jusqu'à ce que l'homme ouvre la bouche. La voix sembla l'agresser bien plus que n'importe quel coup qu'il avait pu lui infliger.

-Mon cher Luka…Je suis heureux d'avoir l'occasion de terminer ce que nous avons commencé ensemble.

Neal ne répondit pas mais Zigert n'attendait pas vraiment qu'il lui parle.

-Alfred m'a dit qu'il t'avait injecté l'antidote. Nous allons te laisser quelques minutes de repos avant de reprendre notre entretien. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois trop affaibli. Mais je t'ai amené un petit cadeau.

Peter se précipita vers l'homme quand il commença à s'approcher avec une nouvelle seringue qui, il en était certain, contenait une dose de la drogue qui avait failli anéantir la vie de son ami. Neal tenta de se débattre mais il fut rapidement immobilisé par le même homme que précédemment.

-Décidément, il faudrait vraiment que vous preniez des cours…

Neal tentait de plaisanter mais rapidement, son regard refléta la confusion qui commençait à s'emparer de lui. Ses yeux ne réussissaient plus à se fixer sur ce qui l'entourait et le cœur de Peter se serra quand ses yeux, remplis de larmes se posèrent sur lui.

-Je suis désolé, Peter.

L'agent du FBI repoussa l'homme qui lui maintenait le bras et vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami. Il le prit dans ses bras, pleurant lui aussi. Après ce qu'il avait traversé pour tenter de contrôler ces sensations de manque. Neal s'était battu pendant des jours contre les tremblements, les sautes d'humeur et les douleurs liées au sevrage et cet homme venait d'anéantir ces efforts en quelques secondes.

Après quelques minutes, Neal avait replongé dans ce monde de chimères qui avaient envahies sa vie durant quelques mois. Bien loin de Peter, bien loin de cette maison… Peter en fut presque soulagé. Au moins pendant ces quelques minutes, il pouvait oublié, ne plus souffrir. Il se détestait d'avoir de telles pensées mais, dans l'immédiat, il n'avait pas d'autre espoir que de gagner un peu de temps. Jones restait leur dernier espoir car il savait très bien qu'ils ne pourraient pas sortir de cet endroit par leurs propres moyens.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25.

Quand Zigert revint, Neal n'était vraiment pas en état de lui parler. Il semblait se débattre avec des démons bien plus puissants bien que purement imaginaires. Il marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles et le cœur de Peter se serrait à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait gémir. Le voir ainsi lui était insupportable mais il n'avait aucun moyen de l'aider. Il assistait, impuissant à ce combat qu'il livrait contre lui-même.

Zigert s'avança vers le canapé et, l'un des molosses qui l'encadrait, écarta Peter violemment. L'agent du FBI put voir qu'un autre homme s'occupait à attacher fermement Georges sur une chaise. L'homme n'avait pas bougé, ni opposé de résistance et Peter commençait à en avoir marre de son attitude résignée et complaisante face à ces hommes qui torturaient son propre fils. Il se retrouva bientôt dans la même position que lui.

Zigert força Neal à s'asseoir et le jeune homme posa sur lui un regard vide d'émotions.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme, Luka…

Il passa un doigt le long de sa joue, soulignant la cicatrice que son couteau y avait laissée.

-Tu sais ce que je suis capable de faire…Tu devrais parler de suite.

-Je ne vous…dirais…rien.

Neal retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits mais son attitude provocatrice n'était pas forcément la bonne.

Lorsque Mankell entra, à son tour dans la pièce, Peter se tourna vers lui.

-Eloignez ce monstre de lui. Je peux le faire parler…

-Agent Burke, laissez-nous régler nos histoires en famille…Ne vous mêlez pas de ça.

-Peter…laisse-le faire…Il n'arrivera…pas à nous…briser…

Neal le regarda avec ce sourire triste qu'il avait quand il savait que la situation était désespérée. C'était sa manière de lui au revoir et surtout de lui demander pardon. Peter ne voulait pas de ces adieux, il ne voulait se résoudre à le perdre…pas comme ça…pas maintenant.

-Je t'interdis de faire ça… Tu m'entends…

-Quel autre…choix… ?

-Dis-leur ce qu'ils veulent savoir…

Neal ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la main de Zigert le saisit à la gorge. L'homme le tenait à sa merci. Il savait que Neal était trop faible pour se défendre.

-Espèce de lâche…Mankell, vous ne voyez pas que cet homme n'en a rien à faire de vos renseignements, il veut seulement le faire souffrir. Il le tuera même si Neal ne parle pas. Comment pouvez-vous collaborer avec de tels monstres ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, Agent Burke, c'est la famille…

Quels liens pouvaient exister entre ces deux hommes ? Peter n'en savait rien mais cela n'avait, pour le moment aucune espèce d'importance. Neal commençait à manquer d'air et il se débattait désespérément pour faire entrer un peu d'oxygène dans ses poumons.

-Arrêtez-le avant qu'il ne le tue…

Peter savait que sa voix reflétait sa peur mais il ne pouvait rester là à regarder son ami suffoquer.

Neal pencha la tête vers lui, tenta de sourire avant de fermer les yeux. Son corps entier se relâcha quand il perdit connaissance. Mais Zigert ne relâcha pas son étreinte. L'homme était aveuglé par sa haine et Peter se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir contre Neal. Il n'avait croisé son chemin que pour le faire souffrir. Soit il était bel et bien le pervers qu'il semblait être, soit il y avait quelque chose de personnel entre eux. Neal ne semblait pas le connaître mais, dans cette affaire, tout semblait possible.

-Lâche-le…

Les mots firent sursauter Zigert qui sembla revenir à la réalité. Lorsqu'il retira sa main, Neal s'effondra sur le canapé. Peter pouvait voir la marque rouge autour de son cou mais il fut rassuré de voir sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Mankell prit place sur une chaise face à Peter.

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, Agent Burke. Vous êtes marié et, visiblement, heureux en ménage. Pourquoi vous embarrasser de sentiments pour ce jeune homme ?

Peter sourit en regardant leur hôte droit dans les yeux.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas que vus ne compreniez pas. Et je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à essayer de vous expliquer. Ces sentiments vous sont totalement étrangers…

Peter ne fut pas vraiment surpris de recevoir une violente gifle. Cet homme avait besoin d'exercer son pouvoir sur les autres et de se donner la preuve qu'il pouvait les dominer…Facile quand on a, face à soi, un homme ligoté et désarmé.

-Essayez quand même…

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je l'aime…

Mankell semblait perplexe comme si cet aveu le dérangeait.

-Nous n'avions pas prévu ça.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Vous n'aviez pas prévu que votre « cobaye » puisse éprouver des sentiments. Vous pensiez qu'il allait se contenter de suivre vos plans. Vous le connaissez bien mal. Neal n'a jamais pu se résoudre à suivre un chemin tout tracé. Il a même du mal à accepter les règles les plus simples.

-En fait, nous avons été plutôt dérangé par votre présence à ses côtés.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi…

Peter s'attendait à recevoir une nouvelle gifle mais il n'en fut rien, Mankell se contenta d'un petit rire amusé.

-Voyez-vous, il nous aurait été facile de le ramener vers nous avant votre arrivée dans sa vie. Kate a failli réussir.

-Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Vous avez dit que c'était Thomas qui l'avait reconnu après l'avoir croisé dans les locaux du FBI et là, vous parlez de l'intervention de Kate. Il y a un problème dans la chronologie…

-Nous avons retrouvé Luka peu avant que vous commenciez à vous intéresser à lui. C'est à ce moment que Kate est entrée en jeu. Nous avons ensuite dû stopper notre surveillance pour des raisons internes à notre organisation. Kate a cessé de nous renseigner pendant quelques mois et ça a suffi pour perdre momentanément sa trace.

Peter fronça les sourcils. Cette explication ne le satisfaisait pas vraiment. Il y avait quelques incohérences mais il savait qu'il se cachait probablement quelque chose que Mankell ne souhaitait pas expliquer derrière les mots « raisons internes ». Mais Peter avait encore du mal à déterminer si l'apparition Kate dans la vie de Neal avait vraiment été programmée. La jeune femme avait peut-être été recrutée par la suite mais les circonstances de le leur rencontre ne semblaient pas relever d'un plan machiavélique ourdi par une organisation secrète.

Mankell connaissait la vie de Neal et il avait profité de la blessure de la mort de la jeune femme pour faire pression sur Neal et l'amener à penser que toute sa vie et tout ce en quoi il croyait n'avait été qu'un vaste complot.

Neal commençait à revenir à lui et Peter fut soulagé de voir Mankell faire signe à Zigert de s'éloigner de lui. Il avança vers le canapé et aida le jeune homme à se redresser avec, ce que Peter vit comme une certaine tendresse. L'homme avait sans doute une certaine affection pour Neal mais il ne contrôlait pas la colère qui le submergeait par moments.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Mal…besoin d'air.

Neal essaya de se lever mais Mankell le repoussa sur le canapé.

-Vous devriez le laisser se lever. Dans son état, il n'ira pas bien loin.

La voix de Zigert sonnait faux mais, pour une fois, Peter lui fut reconnaissant de son intervention.

-Laissez-moi l'aider.

Peter voyait bien que son ami ne parviendrait pas à se lever sans aide et il craignait qu'il ne fasse une mauvaise chute.

A son grand soulagement, on vint le détacher et il put se précipiter vers son ami

-je vais t'aider.

Peter passa son bras autour de sa taille avant de le soulever doucement. Le jeune homme tenait à peine sur ses jambes et il marcha péniblement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Ils étaient suivis de près par Mankell et ses deux gros bras. Peter se doutait bien qu'ils n'allaient pas les laisser sortir seuls mais il était soulagé de ne pas avoir Zigert sur les talons.

-Ça va un peu mieux ?

Neal se contenta de hocher la tête mais il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui allait bien. Peter ne savait pas vraiment ce que son ami pouvait ressentir mais s'il l'avait lâché, Neal se serait très certainement effondré. Peu à peu, le jeune homme retrouva ses esprits.

-Merci…

Mankell les regardait et Peter n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux. L'homme semblait réfléchir à un nouveau plan pour faire plier son otage.

-On devrait peut-être rentré… ?

-Encore un instant.

-D'accord mais je t'avouerais que mes bras faiblissent.

-Désolé.

Neal tenta d'alléger le poids qu'il faisait peser sur son ami mais il ne parvint pas à se tenir debout sans aide.

-Je crois que tu as raison.

Quand ils finirent demi tour pour rentrer, Mankell leur bloqua le passage. L'homme posa une main sur l'épaule de Neal.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te livrer aux mains de Zigert mais je le ferais si tu ne te décides pas à parler.

-Fais ce que tu dois faire, dyadya. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te faciliter le travail.

-Luka, tu me brises le cœur. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant.

-Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Vous avez dirigé toute ma vie, vous avez gâché tout ce que j'ai essayé de mettre en place dans ma vie.

-Tu exagères…Nous avons seulement essayé de te guider et de te ramener vers nous.

Neal commençait à faiblir et son corps était agité de tremblements. Peter resserra son étreinte.

-Nous devrions rentrer…

Les trois hommes reprirent la direction du salon et Peter fut soulagé lorsque Neal fut assis sur le canapé. Il prit place à côté de son ami.

-Ça va ?

-Un peu mieux mais je déteste cette sensation.

Le jeune homme regardait ses mains qui tremblaient de manière incontrôlable. Ces hommes étaient en train de ruiner tous les efforts qu'il avait dû faire pour surmonter les premiers jours du sevrage.

Peter commençait à désespérer de voir arriver les renforts et il essaya d'envisager un moyen de fuite. Autour d'eux, deux gardes armés, Zigert et Mankell les surveillaient de près. Georges ne pouvait leur être d'aucune aide.

-Peter, ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

Neal avait bien compris ce que son ami prévoyait de s'enfuir. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient et travaillaient ensemble, ils avaient appris à décrypter les expressions et les mimiques de l'autre sans avoir besoin de mots.

-Je ne pourrais pas te suivre et tu ne peux pas affronter ces hommes seuls et sans arme.

-Je sais, Neal mais nous devons faire quelque chose. Je refuse de laisser ce type te torturer.

Les deux hommes murmuraient mais leurs messes basses ne passèrent pas inaperçu. Zigert s'approcha et Peter sentit son ami frissonner à côté de lui.

-Mon cher Luka…Toi et ton cher ami, vous êtes très mignons comme ça…

L'homme passa une main sur la joue de Neal.

-J'aimerais beaucoup avoir le temps…

Neal savait très bien à quoi ce pervers était en train de penser mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse poursuivre.

-Ni pense même pas…

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi agressif ? Peut-être que tu serais plus coopératif si je m'occupais d'abord de ton ami…

-Ne le touchez pas…

Neal avait joint le geste à la parole et sa main avait saisi celle de Zigert alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se poser sur la jambe de Peter.

-Vous voyez, Agent Burke, à quel point il tient à vous… Pourtant, ce spectacle me serait des plus agréable…

-Zigert, ça suffit.

La voix de Mankell interrompit les élucubrations de Zigert qui finit par s'éloigner au grand soulagement des deux hommes. Peter se pencha vers Neal.

-Il faut absolument qu'on sorte de là. Tiens toi prêt.

Neal ne savait pas ce que Peter avait en tête mais il était bien décidé à soutenir son ami quoi qu'il choisisse de faire.

-Nous allons vous laisser le temps de réfléchir…

Mankell savait bien que Neal allait commencer à sentir les effets du manque de drogue sous peu et qu'il lui deviendrait difficile de supporter la douleur. Il misait sur ces effets pour le pousser à parler. Une fois les deux hommes partis, Peter s'avança vers Georges pour le détacher. Il savait que Neal refuserait de partir sans son père. Ils allaient devoir être rapides.

-Il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici. Nous pourrons nous cacher dans la forêt en attendant les renforts.

-Vous êtes fou. Ils vont nous tuer.

-Votre fils a besoin de soins médicaux. Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez rester là à le regarder souffrir.

Georges reporta son regard vers son fils et se rendit compte de la véracité des mots de Peter. Neal avait fermé les yeux et semblait lutter pour contrôler les battements de son cœur. Il réalisa qu'il ne tiendrait probablement pas longtemps.

-Quel est le plan ?

-En sortant, tout à l'heure, j'ai subtilisé le téléphone de Mankell. Nous sortons d'ici, on contacte le FBI et on attend patiemment.

Peter sourit en pensant à ses heures qu'il avait passées avec June et Mozzie à perfectionner sa technique de pickpocket. Finalement, ça s'était révélé bien utile. Seul Neal l'avait vu faire.

Une fois détaché, Georges s'approcha de son fils et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il commença à masser doucement les paumes de ses mains et ce simple geste l'apaisait visiblement.

-Tu te souviens… ? Quand tu étais petit, tu pouvais passer de longues minutes, comme ça, assis à côté de moi, ta petite main dans la mienne. J'avais pris l'habitude de te raconter des histoires et tu faisais toujours ce geste avec ton pouce.

Neal hocha la tête, visiblement ému par ce souvenir.

-J'ai toujours trouvé cela apaisant…

-Ça l'est…Merci…

Georges se tourna vers Peter l'interrogeant du regard. Il ne savait pas quel plan il avait en tête mais il le comprit bientôt quand Peter s'avança vers lui, lui saisit violemment l'épaule pour l'éloigner de Neal.

-Comment osez-vous ? Vous l'avez abandonné et maintenant, vous essayez de lui rappeler les bons souvenirs que vous avez partagés.

-Agent Burke, je pense que vous êtes mal placé pour me faire la leçon.

Les deux hommes s'étaient levés sous le regard inquiet de Neal. Mais celui-ci compris vite qu'il s'agissait d'une mise en scène même si les reproches échangés sonnaient particulièrement justes.

-Vous l'avez abandonné alors qu'il avait besoin de vous pour donner un nouvel élan à votre carrière. Il avait besoin de vous…

-Parce qu'à 12 ans…Il n'avait pas besoin de son père, peut-être ?

-Et vous prétendez l'aimer…Quelle honte ?

Peter empoigna Georges par le col et lui envoya un coup de poing qui était loin d'être retenu. L'homme chancela avant de répliquer. Les deux gardes eurent la réaction attendue et s'approchèrent pour séparer les deux hommes. Neal qui avait suivi attentivement le ballet des deux hommes, attendit que l'un des colosses s'approche pour se lever à son tour et le bousculer.

Sa main glissa à l'intérieur de la veste pour saisir l'arme qui y était rangée. Dans la cohue, l'homme ne réagit pas et, après quelques minutes d'opposition, les deux gardes étaient désarmés. Neal pointait le canon de l'arme sur l'un des hommes tandis que Peter tenait l'autre en joue. Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant de voir Zigert et Mankell débarquer. Alertés par le bruit, ils entrèrent dans la pièce, surpris de voir leurs otages en position de force.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Nous avons décidé de vous fausser compagnie.

-Vous n'irez pas bien loin. Il y a des hommes à nous dispersés tout autour de la maison et Luka n'est pas vraiment en état pour une balade dans les bois.

Peter se tourna vers son ami et constata qu'il ne semblait, en effet, pas au mieux de sa forme.

-Georges, occupez-vous de nos hôtes et n'hésitez pas à bien serrer les liens.

Une fois les quatre hommes désarmés et ligotés, Peter prit l'arme des mains tremblantes de Neal. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le soutenir ou lui laisser le temps de se reposer mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans cette pièce plus longtemps. Ils n'avaient aucune idée du nombre d'hommes présents et, surtout, Peter redoutait de voir revenir Thomas qui avait disparu depuis déjà de longues heures. Il s'avança vers Mankell et ôta le bâillon qu'il avait sur la bouche.

-Où est Thomas ?

-Je l'ai envoyé glaner quelques informations chez nos hommes infiltrés au sein du FBI. Il a encore un rôle à tenir là-bas.

-Quand doit-il revenir ?

-Il est sûrement en chemin…

Peter comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge et il en fut soulagé. Il remis le tissu en place et se tourna vers Neal. Ils avaient peut-être une chance de s'en sortir s'ils parvenaient à s'éloigner suffisamment et à se cacher jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours.

Neal ne pourrait probablement pas marcher très longtemps mais ils devaient tenter leur chance à l'extérieur.

-Allons-y.

Peter tendit la deuxième arme à Georges qui s'en saisit sans hésitation. L'homme avait certainement reçu une formation au sein de l'organisation dont il faisait partie il y a des années.

Peter ouvrit la marche et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement au milieu d'une forêt dense. Ils progressaient prudemment, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Plus ils seraient discrets, plus ils auraient de temps avant que leur fuite ne soit découverte.

Après seulement quelques mètres, Neal réalisa qu'il ne parviendrait pas à suivre le rythme de Peter et de son père. Il serra les dents et rassembla tout son courage pour faire quelques mètres de plus mais, déjà, sa vue se troublait et chaque pas devait plus difficile que le précédent.

Par fierté et par peur de se faire repérer, il continua à avancer, trébuchant et cherchant un second souffle qu'il ne trouva pas. Il finit par prendre appui contre le tronc d'un arbre. Peter se retourna quand il n'entendit plus ses pas derrière lui. Neal était très pâle et il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. En s'approchant, Peter put voir les gouttes de sueur ruisseler sur son visage.

-Tu penses que tu pourras continuer ?

-Je peux essayer…

Peter passa son bras gauche autour de sa taille, gardant ainsi sa main droite libre et armée en cas de problème.

-Appuie-toi sur moi.

-Comme toujours…Peter…

Le petit sourire du jeune homme lui réchauffa le cœur même sil fut vite remplacé par l'inquiétude.

Neal sortit le téléphone dérobé de sa poche et le tendit à Peter. Mais celui-ci constata qu'il ne pourrait contacter personne tant qu'ils ne seraient pas sortis de cette forêt.

-Il faut essayer de continuer…

Les trois hommes se remirent en marche mais, très vite, Neal montra des signes de faiblesse inquiétants. Sa respiration était de plus en plus laborieuse, ses pieds se heurtaient au moindre obstacle sur le chemin.

Peter finit par le faire asseoir au pied d'un arbre pour qu'il reprenne son souffle.

-Tu vas rester là pendant que je cherche un endroit où je pourrais passer un appel. Georges va rester avec toi…

Neal se contenta de hocher la tête. C'était tout ce dont il se sentait capable. Il n'était pas rassuré de voir Peter s'éloigner mais, au moins, s'ils les retrouvaient, il serait libre. Une fois que Peter se fut éloigné, Georges se pencha vers son fils. Il dégagea délicatement la mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

-Je suis tellement désolé, Luka. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu faire différemment.

-Ça ne sert à rien de penser au passé. Nous ne pourrons rien y changer.

-Je sais…Mais j'aimerais tellement avoir eu le courage de vous emmener tous les deux loin d'ici. Ta mère me l'avait demandé si souvent. J'aurais dû l'écouter…

-Que voulaient-ils faire de moi ?

-Je ne savais pas tout de leur plan mais ils avaient décidé d'utiliser des enfants nés de parents sélectionnés pour infiltrer les milieux les plus importants de la société.

-Des parents sélectionnés ? De quoi parles-tu exactement… ?

Georges ne semblait pas très à l'aise face à sa question et Neal sentait, à nouveau, cette boule au ventre se former.

Son père était en train de lui expliquer que cette organisation s'était permise durant des années de faire ce que les pires dictateurs avaient tenté de faire. Une sélection génétique, sociale pour « produire » des enfants qui deviendraient, grâce aux membres de l'organisation, les futurs dirigeants de ce pays.

-Ils ont fait venir maman de Russie pour quelle ait un enfant avec toi… ?

Georges n'eut pas besoin de répondre.

-Ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'on tomberait amoureux. Ta mère n'avait pas vraiment choisi de venir ici. Son père était un homme puissant et il ne lui a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Quand elle est arrivée, elle a séjourné chez nous et nous avons passé des heures à parler. Nous sommes vite devenus très proches.

-Si tu l'aimais tant, pourquoi avez-vous autant attendu avant d'essayer de vous enfuir ?

-Ce n'était pas si facile. Ils étaient partout et il y avait Thomas. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser. Sa mère n'allait pas bien et il était hors de question que je le laisse seul avec elle.

Neal serra les dents pour ne pas lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas hésité à l'abandonner, lui, quelques années plus tard. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire des reproches à son père. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment dans une position confortable et, son principal sujet de préoccupation, pour le moment c'était de voir Peter revenir.

Les deux hommes patientèrent encore quelques minutes en silence avant d'entendre des pas se rapprocher. Ils pensèrent d'abord que leur ami était de retour mais, très vite, ils comprirent que deux personnes au moins se dirigeaient vers eux.

Neal se tourna vers son père.

-Vas-t-en…

-Hors de question.

-Il vaut mieux que tu sois libre pour aider Peter si besoin. Je ne vous suis d'aucune aide…

-Luka…Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser seul aux mains de ces hommes. Peter m'a laissé une arme…

-Et que vas-tu faire ? Ils sont au moins quatre… Tu ne pourras rien faire contre eux et on va se retrouver à notre point de départ. Peter ne pourra pas nous sortir de là seul.

Mais il sentit qu'aucun mot ne pourrait convaincre son père de le laisser. Il tenta alors de se lever. Ils ne pourraient certainement pas leur échapper mais ils pouvaient au moins essayer. Ces quelques minutes de repos lui avaient fait du bien et il parvint à marcher derrière son père. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient et Neal savait qu'ils allaient bientôt être rattrapés. Il ralentit un peu, laissant son père prendre un peu d'avance. Il rassembla ses forces et fit brusquement demi tour.

S'il avait pu, il se serait mis à courir pour s'éloigner de son père le plus possible avant que celui-ci ne remarque sa manœuvre. Il marcha aussi vite qu'il put dans la direction des hommes qui les suivaient. Quand Georges se rendit compte que Neal ne le suivait plus, il se retourna mais il ne put rien faire quand Neal se jeta littéralement au devant de Mankell et un des gardes qu'ils avaient ligotés. Il hésita avant de décider de rester caché et son estomac se noua quand il vit Neal s'effondrer sous les coups de Mankell.

L'homme semblait avoir perdu son sang-froid et il ne contrôlait plus la colère que cette évasion avait provoquée. Georges pouvait l'entendre hurler et quand il s'arrêta enfin, le second homme souleva Neal, inconscient avant de reprendre la direction de la maison. Mankell tourna sur lui-même, scrutant le bois.

-Agent Burke…Georges…Je vous laisse une heure pour nous rejoindre avant que je laisse Zigert finir ce qu'il a commencé…

Georges ne put retenir des larmes de rage quand il vit Mankell s'éloigner. Il resta un long moment immobile, hésitant entre courir vers la maison en essayant de tuer ces hommes avant qu'ils ne ripostent ou partir à la recherche de Peter. Puis il partit dans la direction que l'agent du FBI avait prise quelques minutes plus tôt.

Neal n'avait pas perdu connaissance tout de suite. Il aurait pourtant préféré. Mankell s'était mis à le frapper en hurlant. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait, trop occupé à essayer de se protéger des coups. Ce n'est qu'au moment où un homme le souleva du sol que l'obscurité l'envahit. Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il était allongé sur le canapé qu'il avait quitté à peine une heure plus tôt. Il fut soulagé de ne voir ni Peter, ni son père dans la pièce.

Quand il essaya de bouger, une douleur insupportable faillit le renvoyer dans l'inconscience. Mais il se rallongea, laissant passer le malaise. Il tenta à nouveau de se lever quelques minutes plus tard mais la panique l'envahit quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Il essaya de les bouger sans aucun résultat. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit le rire de Zigert qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

La voix de Mankell le fit sursauter. Il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence à côté de lui.

-Les premiers effets du poison…

-Mais…

Neal aurait dû se douter qu'ils ne lui avaient pas administré l'antidote. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ?

-Mon cher Luka, tu n'as pas encore compris que nous étions prêt à tout pour obtenir ce que nous voulons.

Mankell approcha son visage du sien. Neal pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa joue.

-Tu finiras par parler…Crois-moi, j'ai déjà testé ce genre de poison…

Neal frémit malgré lui et lorsque Mankell s'éloigna de lui, il comprit qu'il n'avait plus aucun moyen de sortir de là vivant. La seule chose qui le rassurait c'était de savoir Peter et son père libres.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26.

Neal n'avait plus vraiment conscience du temps qui passait. Il oscillait entre éveil et sommeil. La douleur le faisait parfois sursauter et les questions incessantes de Zigert et Mankell le forçaient à rester en alerte. Il souriait intérieurement de les voir et les entendre s'énerver. Ils pouvaient bien le frapper, le regarder mourir…Il ne dirait rien.

Peter et son père étaient libres et en sécurité, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Ils pouvaient faire de lui ce qu'ils voulaient.

Il pouvait sentir qu'ils perdaient patience et que les minutes étaient comptées. Ses jambes ne répondaient plus et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Ses kidnappeurs l'avaient allongé sur le canapé et, à chaque nouvel interrogatoire, un des gros bras devait le maintenir assis.

Une gifle violente le ramena à la réalité. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se concentrer sur les mots prononcés par Mankell. Il voyait ses lèvres bouger mais aucun son ne lui parvenait. Chacun de ses sens semblait l'abandonner tour à tour. Mankell le frappa à nouveau et Neal essaya de lire sur ses lèvres les mots qu'il devait lui hurler dans les oreilles.

-Où est la clé ?

Toujours cette même question…S'il avait pu parler il leur aurait sans doute dit qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient. En fait, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette clé. Sa mère lui avait peut-être dit quelque chose mais il n'en avait aucun souvenir. La seule chose qui lui restait d'elle c'était ce carnet et il restait persuadé que la réponse était là, dans ce carnet…dans ces textes écrits de sa main.

Si elle avait voulu lui laisser un message, elle l'aurait glissé dans ces histoires…Histoires qu'il lui avait demandé d'écrire. Mankell le relâcha et il s'effondra, à nouveau sur ce canapé. Sa vue se troublait par moment mais il pouvait voir ses deux agresseurs discuter de manière animée. Ils devaient commencer à douter de l'efficacité de leur méthode et la peur de voir débarquer le FBI semblait leur faire perdre leur sang froid.

Neal se sentit soulevé du canapé mais il était incapable de lutter. Ses forces l'avaient abandonnées et il se laissa transporter jusqu'à l'extérieur de la maison. A ce moment, tout devint flou. Il lui sembla entendre des voix, des cris, des bruits qui ressemblaient à des coups de feu. Il se sentit projeté au sol et il resta là, immobile de longues minutes avant qu'il sente des mains se poser sur son visage.

Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais il lui fallut un long moment avant de parvenir à voir ce visage penché sur lui. Peter était là, près de lui. Il voulait lui sourire, effacer ces larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il avait besoin de toute son énergie pour continuer à faire entrer un peu d'air dans ses poumons. Il souffrait mais il se sentait en paix maintenant que Peter était avec lui.

_Il ne faut pas pleurer, Peter. Tout ira bien, maintenant. Je n'ai plus peur._

Tout était allé très vite et extrêmement lentement, en même temps. En revenant vers l'endroit où il avait laissé Neal et son père, Peter avait croisé Georges, affolé qui avait essayé de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Dans sa précipitation, l'homme bafouillait et Peter eut du mal à comprendre l'enchainement des événements. Mais il finit par comprendre que Neal s'était livré pour éviter que son père ne soit découvert. Peter aurait dû se douter que son ami préparait quelque chose comme ça.

Il était parvenu à contacter Jones qui était déjà sur leur piste mais ils allaient devoir attendre de longues minutes avant que les renforts ne parviennent sur place. Peter tournait en rond et il était prêt à prendre la maison d'assaut, seul et si Georges ne l'avait pas retenu, il aurait foncé tête baissée. Mais Jones avait fini par les rejoindre et ils avaient mis au point leur intervention.

En arrivant à proximité de la maison, ils virent Mankell et Zigert sortir par la porte d'entrée, suivis par un homme portant Neal dans ses bras. Le jeune homme ne bougeait pas et Peter sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son visage marqué par les coups. Mais ce qui le terrorisa fut cette immobilité. Peter crut, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il était mort. Quand ils donnèrent l'assaut, l'homme le lâcha sans ménagement pour saisir son arme.

Tout se passa très vite mais Peter ne quittait pas Neal des yeux. Il n'avait qu'un but…se rapprocher de lui, sentir son cœur battre. Il vit Zigert tomber quand il reçut une balle en pleine poitrine. L'homme qui se tenait toujours prêt du corps immobile de Neal fut, lui aussi atteint par une balle. Et Peter put enfin s'agenouiller auprès de son ami.

Quand il baissa les yeux vers ce visage, il fut soulagé de voir ses yeux bleus fixés sur lui. Peter ne put retenir ses larmes, il ne put s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur ce visage. Il essaya de lui parler mais Neal semblait tellement loin de lui. Son regard se perdait dans le vide. Jones ramena vers eux Mankell, menotté. Peter leva les yeux vers l'homme qui avait perdu son sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Mankell ne répondit pas et Peter se leva. Ne maitrisant pas sa colère, il le frappa en plein visage. L'homme perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement au sol. Peter se précipita vers lui, le redressant sans ménagement. Il repoussa l'homme contre la voiture, prêt à le frapper à nouveau. Jones n'avait pas bougé et il laissait son patron, son ami soulager sa colère et la pression des dernières semaines.

Son regard se reporta vers Neal. Georges le soutenait mais le jeune homme semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer et ses lèvres commençaient à prendre cette teinte bleutée provoquée pas le manque d'oxygène. Peter lui avait parlé du poison que cet homme avait administré à Neal.

-Le poison est en train de le tuer… Vous arrivez trop tard, Agent Burke.

-Où est l'antidote ?

Mankell se mit à rire mais Peter le saisit à la gorge, bien décidé à le faire parler.

-Ne croyez pas que j'hésiterais… Où est cet antidote ?

Mankell commençait à suffoquer quand il se décida à parler. Peter se précipita à l'intérieur et revint avec une fiole et une petite sacoche. Il s'agenouilla près de Neal. Georges n'avait pas quitté son fils.

-Peter, vous êtes sûr qu'il s'agit bien de l'antidote ? Ils nous ont déjà menti…

-Nous n'avons pas le choix…

-Vous arrivez trop tard…L'antidote ne suffira pas.

Jones se chargea de faire taire Mankell et le coup de poing qu'il reçut lui fit perdre l'envie de faire des commentaires.

Peter injecta l'antidote à Neal avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne, la caressant doucement. Le jeune homme prenait de petites inspirations et Peter souffrait de le voir se battre à chaque battement de cœur.

-Accroche-toi, mon grand. Les secours sont en route.

Peter n'était pas certain que Neal l'entende mais ses yeux ne le quittaient pas et, tant qu'il y verrait une étincelle de vie, il ne perdrait pas espoir.

Neal essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui mais il réalisa très vite que cela lui était impossible. Alors il reporta toute son attention sur Peter. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il lui disait mais il sentait sa main serrer la sienne, il voyait ses yeux posés sur lui. Son corps était en train de livrer son dernier combat mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir encore les forces pour le gagner.

Lorsque les secours arrivèrent, Neal respirait à peine. Ils m'emmenèrent rapidement. Georges dut retenir Peter qui ne voulait pas laisser Neal s'éloigner de lui. Mais les ambulanciers furent intransigeants. L'état de leur patient ne permettait pas que quelqu'un entre avec eux dans l'ambulance. Ce n'est qu'avec l'intervention de Jones que Peter parvint à se calmer. Les trois hommes prirent place dans une voiture et ils prirent la direction de l'hôpital.

L'attente commença pour Peter et Georges. Au bout de deux heures, Peter commençait à s'impatienter. Personne n'était venu leur donner des nouvelles et, à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé d'obtenir des informations, on lui avait répondu que les médecins faisaient tout leur possible. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter ces mots. Peter s'apprêtait à retourner aux nouvelles quand il vit entrer Elisabeth. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir arriver sa femme.

-Peter, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ?

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir agacé par cette visite ou soulagé de voir sa femme à ses côtés.

-Je vais bien.

Elisabeth s'approcha et posa une main sur son visage, retraçant de son doigt les cernes qui se dessinaient sous les yeux de son mari. Elle avait envie de lui faire confiance mais il ne semblait pas aller si bien que ça. Il semblait fatigué et soucieux.

-Comment va Neal ?

-Ils ne veulent rien nous dire. Quand ils l'ont emmené, il était mal en point…

-Je suis désolé, chéri. Je suis sûr qu'il va se continuer à se battre.

Cette réflexion le mit en colère. Il savait qu'elle essayait de le rassurer mais ces paroles étaient mal venues. Dans ces circonstances et après les mots qu'elle avait eu lors de leur dernière conversation, Peter doutait que son premier souci soit la santé de Neal.

-Il faut que je parle à un médecin…

Peter se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant sa femme désemparée dans la salle d'attente. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette attente. Il devait savoir si son ami était encore en vie. Il avait tellement peur qu'il ne parvenait que difficilement à maitriser les tremblements qui agitaient ses mains. Il croisa l'infirmière qu'il avait déjà interrogée quelques minutes auparavant. Elle s'avança vers lui avant qu'il n'arrive à sa hauteur.

-Agent Burke, un médecin va venir vous voir. Je pense qu'il a des questions à vous poser.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Le médecin vous en dira plus. Attendez ici…

Toujours pas de réponse claire. Il allait devoir attendre l'arrivée du médecin. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard et s'avança vers lui, main tendue.

-Agent Burke… C'est moi qui me suis occupé de votre ami. Pourriez-vous répondre à quelques questions. Ça pourrait nous aider à adapter son traitement.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Son état est stabilisé mais nous aurons besoin de procéder à de nouveaux examens pour affiner le diagnostique.

Toujours ce vocabulaire volontairement flou. Peter ne pouvait rien conclure de ce que le médecin venait de lui dire, à part que Neal était encore en vie. La meilleure chose à faire était de répondre aux questions du médecin.

-Pouvez-vous me dire quand ce poison lui a été injecté ?

-Il y a un peu plus de 24 heures. Ils ont dit qu'il avait 48 heures à vivre…Mais je lui ai donné l'antidote.

-Et ça lui a probablement sauvé la vie…Mais certains organes ont souffert…

Peter sentait que le médecin hésitait à poursuivre.

-Votre ami était déjà très affaibli avant d'être empoisonné et certains organes n'ont pas pu combattre les effets du poison.

Cette fois, Peter commençait vraiment à avoir peur.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-J'ai cru comprendre que votre ami avait traversé des épreuves difficiles.

-Oui, ces dernières semaines ont été très compliquées.

-Agent Burke, nous devrions aller dans mon bureau pour parler. Je vais avoir besoin de plus de détails…

Peter suivit l'homme jusqu'à un petit bureau richement décoré. Ils prirent place tous les deux de part et d'autre d'un bureau.

-D'où viennent les cicatrices que votre ami a sur le torse et le dos ?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, Neal a traversé des épreuves difficiles et après une succession de mauvais choix, il s'est retrouvé à la rue et…

Peter avait du mal à poursuivre. Repenser à ces événements était difficile pour lui, surtout quand il pensait que son ami se trouvait, seul, à quelques mètres de lui.

-J'ai vu les marques d'injection sur ses bras. Mais ce qui m'inquiète surtout ce sont les conséquences des tortures dont il semble avoir été victime.

-Un homme l'a enlevé…un pervers qui a abusé de lui…

-Ce qui explique les cicatrices. Il est très affaibli et ce poison a eu la tâche facile.

-Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

-Oui mais je dois d'abord vous prévenir. Il est conscient mais nous n'avons pas réussi à le faire parler. Il semble en état de choc et nous avons dû le mettre sous oxygène pour l'aider à récupérer une respiration normale.

-Peut-on envisager une pleine guérison… ?

Peter avait posé la question du bout des lèvres tant il craignait la réponse.

-C'est difficile à dire, pour le moment. Il n'a plus de sensation dans ses jambes. Cela semble dû au poison mais nous en saurons plus quand le résultat des analyses nous parviendra.

-Je peux le voir ?

Peter s'était déjà levé. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Neal seul plus longtemps. Le jeune homme devait être effrayé de se retrouver à nouveau seul. Le médecin lui indiqua le chemin et le laissa à la porte de la chambre dans laquelle Neal avait été installé.

Quand il passa la porte et resta quelques secondes, immobile devant le lit. Neal était endormi. Il semblait paisible mais Peter remarqua sa main crispée sur les draps. Il savait à quel point Neal détestait les hôpitaux et se retrouver ici devait lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Peter n'était pas certain que son ami ait vraiment eu conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui lors de l'intervention du FBI.

Peter s'approcha du lit et essaya de desserrer la main que Neal avait refermée sur le drap. Après quelques secondes, le jeune homme sembla se détendre et il finit par ouvrir les yeux alors que la main de Peter serrait la sienne.

-Peter ?

-Je suis là. Tu es à l'hôpital. Tout est fini…

-Mon père…

-Il va bien. Il est dans la salle d'attente. Mankell a été arrêté, Zigert est mort.

Neal ferma les yeux essayant d'y voir plus clair dans ce flot d'informations.

-Thomas… ?

-Nous ne l'avons pas encore retrouvé mais ça ne tardera pas. Cette histoire sera bientôt terminée…

-J'espère.

Peter serra sa main un peu plus fort, espérant que ce geste pourrait le rassurer. Neal se mit à regarder autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

-Neal…qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je sais pas…

Peter s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Tu veux que j'aille chercher un médecin ?

-Non, ça va…

-Tu es sûr ?

-Non, pas vraiment… J'ai du mal à rappeler ce qui s'est passé.

-De quoi te tu souviens ?

-J'étais avec mon père, dans le bois…On a entendu du bruit…On a essayé de s'enfuir…

Peter n'était pas certain de devoir lui raconter ce qui était arrivé par la suite mais son ami semblait attendre le récit des faits.

-D'après ce que m'a dit Georges, vous les avez distancé mais tu as fait demi-tour. Ils t'ont ramené dans la maison. Entre temps j'ai réussi à contacter Jones et, à son arrivée, nous sommes intervenus.

-C'est vraiment fini ?

Cette fois, le soulagement était visible sur le visage de Neal. Le jeune homme commençait à réaliser qu'il était vraiment en sécurité. La seule ombre au tableau était la fuite de Thomas mais Peter ne doutait pas qu'ils parviendraient rapidement à lui mettre la main dessus. Maintenant que les chefs du groupe avaient été mis hors d'état de nuire, Thomas se retrouvait seul.

Neal avait à nouveau fermé les yeux mais Peter savait qu'il ne dormait pas.

-Tu as retrouvé le carnet ?

Peter n'était pas surpris que son ami lui pose cette question. Avant de rejoindre Jones et Georges, il était retourné dans la maison pour retrouver ce carnet. Il le sortit de sa poche et le déposa sur le lit, juste à côté de son ami. Le sourire qui s'afficha sur son visage valait tous les mots qu'il aurait pu prononcer pour le remercier.

-Tu penses toujours que la solution est là ?

-Je suis persuadé que ma mère m'a laissé un message dans ce carnet. Cette histoire de clé est un mensonge…S'il y a un secret caché en quelque part, c'est là-dedans. Je finirais bien par le trouver.

-Ils seront bientôt tous derrière les barreaux. Nous n'avons plus vraiment besoin d'en savoir plus…

-Peter, j'ai besoin de savoir. Savoir pourquoi elle est morte ? J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle voulait me laisser, me léguer.

Peter n'avait pas vu ça sous cet angle. L'organisation secrète avait été démantelée et Mankell ne manquerait pas de leur donner des informations s'il voulait éviter une lourde condamnation.

Peter avait bon espoir que cette affaire serait définitivement derrière eux dans quelques jours. Et ensuite…Il ne savait pas vraiment comment envisager la suite. L'arrivée d'Elisabeth l'avait ramené à une réalité qu'il avait mise de côté ces derniers jours. Il devait mener cette affaire à son terme et poursuivre les investigations au sein même du FBI. Cela prendrait du temps et lui laisserait quelques semaines pour réfléchir.

Neal serrait toujours ce carnet contre sa poitrine, fixant sur Peter un regard déterminé.

-D'accord. Je t'aiderai mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit d'autre dans ce carnet que le souvenir de ta mère.

-Merci, Peter.

Le jeune homme semblait très fatigué mais, après les propos alarmants du médecin, Peter s'était attendu à pire. Il était soulagé que Neal lui parle et se rappelle de ce qui s'était passé.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour moi, maintenant ?

Peter redoutait cette question. Il n'avait pas vraiment de réponse à lui donner. En tout cas, aucune qui soit définitive.

-J'ai rendez-vous demain matin avec le grand chef… Je vais lui expliquer la situation et je suis certain qu'on trouvera une solution.

-Peter… si je dois retourner en prison…

Le jeune homme était au bord des larmes et Peter s'avança vers lui, posant une main sur sa joue, son visage penché près du sien.

-Il n'est pas question que je les laisse te renvoyer en prison.

-Mais je me suis enfui…

-Les circonstances étaient particulières…Tu n'as pas eu le choix et nous avons de sérieux arguments à opposer à ceux qui diront que tu as fait ce choix seul.

-Peter, je ne peux pas te laisser mentir pour moi…

-Neal, je le ferai pour nous…

Peter hésita, l'espace d'un instant mais quand ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Neal, il comprit qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin de ce baiser.

-J'ai pris cette décision seul et en connaissance de cause. Je dois en assumer les conséquences.

-Tu penses que tu n'as pas déjà payé assez cher cette escapade ? Neal, tu n'as pas à te punir pour ce qui est arrivé. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce que ces hommes ont fait.

Neal secouait la tête comme si les mots de Peter lui faisaient mal. Mais celui-ci continuait. Son ami devait entendre ces paroles. Il devait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas mérité ce qui lui était arrivé.

-Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de ta mère…

Neal posa sur lui un regard dans lequel il vit briller une lueur de colère qui s'effaça presque aussitôt pour laisser place à une profonde tristesse. Peter avait visé juste. Il connaissait suffisamment Neal pour savoir que celui-ci se sentait coupable de la mort de sa mère.

-C'est pour me sauver qu'elle s'est mise en danger.

-Tu n'étais qu'un enfant et c'est le rôle des parents de protéger leur enfant.

-J'aurais dû rester avec elle…la défendre.

-Et mourir toi aussi… ?

La réponse à cette question se lisait sur son visage baigné de larmes. Evidement, il avait pensé que sa mort aurait été préférable à celle de sa mère.

-Tu penses que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Te voir mourir sous ses yeux…Comment aurait-elle pu vivre après ça. Neal, elle voulait que tu vives, que tu aies la vie qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir.

-Et regarde ce que j'ai fait de ce cadeau…

-Neal, tu t'es battu, seul, pour en arriver là. Tu as peut-être fait de mauvais choix mais tu t'en es sorti et tu as su te remettre en question. Il faut un grand courage pour y parvenir…

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas convaincu par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Ta mère serait très fière de l'homme que tu es devenu. Je le sais parce que, moi, je le suis.

-Peter, regarde ce que je suis devenu… Un drogué…Je ne…

Les sanglots l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin et Peter ne put se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait très peur de lui faire mal mais il ne pouvait supporter de le voir si abattu.

-Tu vas surmonter tout ça…Je serai là, près de toi.

-Peter, je ne sais pas si je pourrais…

Peter s'éloigna un peu et plongea son regard dans celui de son ami.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ta place soit ici.

Neal avait du mal à parler. Les mots semblaient se bousculer dans sa tête comme si ses pensées, contradictoires et confuses, voulaient s'exprimer toutes en même temps.

-Neal, je ne comprends pas.

-Tu as ta vie à Washington. Elisabeth t'attend et je n'ai pas le droit de te retenir, comme ça.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Neal tenait de tels propos. Il avait toujours considéré qu'il devait s'effacer pour laisser ses amis vivre leurs vies sans lui, sans ce qu'il pensait être une nuisance pour eux. Peter n'avait jamais vraiment compris d'où lui venait cette impression permanente de déranger, d'être la personne de trop. Maintenant qu'il connaissait un peu mieux son passé, il y voyait plus clair. Mais il pensait qu'ils avaient dépassé ce genre de sentiments.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux…Que je parte… ?

Peter s'en voulait de devoir lui poser ce genre de question. Il pouvait voir le combat qui était en train de se jouer dans la tête de son ami. Neal devait se battre contre son passé, contre une addiction qui le rongeait de l'intérieur et il s'imposait même un nouveau combat contre ses propres sentiments.

-Neal, regarde-moi…

Le jeune homme avait baissé les yeux et il était bien incapable de faire le moindre mouvement pour le moment. Il semblait paralysé par la peur, la tension et le sentiment qu'il était en train de perdre bien plus qu'une amitié.

-Peter, je veux que tu partes…S'il te plait…

Ces mots, prononcés dans un souffle, firent bien plus mal que des cris. Peter ne savait pas comment réagir. Il hésitait entre se mettre en colère ou tout simplement quitter la pièce. Il avait bien conscience que Neal faisait ça parce qu'il pensait que c'était le mieux pour Peter. Il aurait dû essayer de le convaincre du contraire, il aurait dû trouver les mots pour lui parler, lui dire qu'il n'était pas question qu'il l'abandonne.

Mais la seule chose qu'il parvint à faire, fut de se lever et de marcher vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, il hésita et retourna près du lit. Il prit la main de Neal et y déposa un baiser.

-Je t'aime, Neal et tu ne m'éloigneras pas si facilement. Je te laisse te reposer. Je reviendrai te voir demain.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse de la part de son ami mais en se retournant, sur le pas de la porte, il vit les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Il avait besoin de prendre l'air…ou de taper sur quelqu'un…Quelle injustice ! Neal avait fait des efforts énormes pour se remettre sur le droit chemin. Même s'il ne le lui avait pas suffisamment dit, Peter était bien conscient qu'il avait fait tout ça pour lui. Il voyait bien la manière dont Neal cherchait toujours son approbation. A chaque compliment, chaque remarque positive, ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'un enfant. Il aurait dû comprendre que son départ le blesserait. Il aurait dû prendre le temps de lui parler, de lui expliquer.

En rejoignant la salle d'attente, il retrouva Georges et Elisabeth en grande discussion autour d'un café. Sa femme se leva et vint vers lui. Sans un mot, elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Peter aurait voulu ressentir de la colère contre elle, la repousser mais rien de ce qui venait d'arriver n'était de sa faute. Et il se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin du réconfort de ses bras.

-Georges m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Comment va-t-il ?

Peter s'éloigna et alla prendre place sur une des chaises de la salle.

-Je ne sais pas…

Peter se prit la tête à deux mains. Ce simple aveu l'avait anéanti. Il ne savait pas comment allait son ami et il était incapable de dire s'il allait pouvoir s'en sortir. Neal l'avait repoussé et il ne se demandait s'il pourrait lui redonner cette envie de vivre et de se battre dont il avait fait preuve tout au long de sa vie.

-Qu'a dit le médecin ?

-Il ne sent plus ses jambes et il pense que c'est à cause du poison. Son corps n'a pas réussi à se défendre correctement…

Elisabeth était sous le choc. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que la situation de son ami était aussi sérieuse. Quand Peter l'avait appelée pour lui dire qu'il devait rester à New York, elle était tellement en colère qu'elle n'avait pas pensé, une seconde, à Neal ni à ce qu'il vivait. Elle s'était enfermée dans cette colère jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le visage de son mari, ravagé par l'inquiétude.

-Ils attendent les résultats des analyses…Il est sous oxygène…

Les mots sortaient tous seuls et Peter était étonné de s'entendre énoncer calmement les constatations faites par le corps médical. Il avait l'impression qu'une partie de lui s'était détachée de cette réalité trop pénible à vivre. Les mots de Neal résonnaient encore dans son esprit et ce rejet lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il puisse le comprendre.

Georges se leva et s'avança vers Peter.

-Vous pensez que je peux aller le voir ?

Peter se contenta de hocher la tête. Il aurait peut-être dû dire à cet homme qu'il avait abandonné son fils des années auparavant et qu'il était trop tard pour tenter de réparer le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Mais il n'en avait pas la force et il pensait que Neal serait sans doute heureux d'avoir son père à ses côtés.

Georges quitta la salle d'attente. Peter n'avait pas bougé. Il se sentait soudain vidé de toute énergie, de toute volonté. Il savait qu'il ferait mieux de se rendre au bureau pour essayer d'avancer sur ce dossier, pour interroger Mankell mais il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni le courage. Lorsqu'Elisabeth lui prit le bras et l'entraina vers la sortie, il se laissa guider sans protester.

Il fut surpris de se retrouver devant une assiette remplie de pâtes à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir faim mais quand il porta la première bouchée à ses lèvres, son estomac sembla le remercier.

-Depuis quand tu n'as pas avalé un vrai repas ?

Elisabeth le connaissait bien et elle savait parfaitement que les événements des derniers lui avaient fait oublier jusqu'à l'essentiel. Il avala le contenu de son assiette et il devait admettre qu'il se sentait bien mieux le ventre plein.

-Merci, chérie…

Sa femme le regardait attentivement depuis quelques minutes et il sentait bien qu'elle mourait d'envie de lui poser une question importante.

-Nous devons parler de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours.

-Je sais, chérie. Je n'ai pas été très présent…Mais…

-S'il te plait, laisse-moi parler.

Peter se tut. Elisabeth et lui se disputaient très rarement. Elle avait toujours su faire preuve d'une infinie patience avec lui, tolérant que son travail empiète sur leur vie privée. Mais, aujourd'hui, son calme lui faisait un peu peur.

-Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire…Cette affaire occupait totalement ton esprit…Tu devais aider Neal. Mais jamais, auparavant, tu n'avais ignoré mes appels.

Peter se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait bien vu le numéro de sa femme s'afficher sur son téléphone mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui répondre. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas les mots pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas, lui-même à comprendre.

-Je suis désolé…

Les mots semblaient légers et totalement futiles et, même s'il était vraiment désolé, il savait qu'ils ne suffiraient pas.

-Je ne te demande pas des excuses, Peter. J'aimerais seulement des explications.

-Les événements se sont précipités…Je…

Il n'alla pas plus loin. Il était en train de lui mentir… de mentir à cette femme qui s'était tenue à ses côtés dans les meilleurs et les pires moments de sa vie. Celle qui l'avait soutenu, accompagné…Il avait l'impression d'être en train de la trahir. Elle méritait mieux que ce demi mensonge.

-En fait, je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais. Quand j'ai retrouvé Neal…L'état dans lequel il était…Tout s'est mélangé dans ma tête. Il n'y avait plus que lui qui comptait. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

Elisabeth restait muette. Elle savait déjà tout cela. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps l'importance que Neal avait prise dans la vie de son mari. Elle avait été soulagée de le voir accepter ce nouveau poste à Washington mais petit à petit, elle avait fini par se rendre compte que Peter vivait très mal cette séparation.

Le jour où il avait appris sa disparition, il avait changé de comportement. Il ne parvenait plus à apprécier leur nouvelle vie. Elle l'avait senti s'éloigner d'elle comme si ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers cet homme qu'il avait laissé seul. Elle avait essayé de le faire parler mais quelque chose l'empêchait de partager ses sentiments avec elle. Et elle commençait seulement à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27.

Peter était incapable d'en dire plus. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se confier à Elisabeth. Lui faire part de son inquiétude, des sentiments contradictoires qu'il semblait éprouver. La jeune femme pouvait voir le trouble de son mari. Il avait du mal à rester assis sur sa chaise et elle sentait qu'il était en proie à une vive tension. Elle posa la main sur la sienne calmant momentanément son agitation.

-Peter, je sens bien que tu ne me dis pas tout. Neal s'est déjà retrouvé dans des situations difficiles par le passé. Tu n'as jamais réagi de la sorte. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

-Moi…El, je l'ai abandonné…au pire moment. J'ai décidé de partir alors qu'il vivait un moment très difficile. Il venait de perdre Mozzie. Rebecca l'avait trahi. Et je lui ai tourné le dos.

-Peter, tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire que tu as fait tout ça parce que tu te sens coupable… Tu as quitté ton travail sans penser aux conséquences… tu m'as tenue éloignée, sans nouvelle pendant des jours…Ça ne te ressemble pas…

Que répondre ? Non, il n'avait pas fait tout ça à cause d'un sentiment de culpabilité. Mais comment dire à sa femme qu'il avait tout plaqué par amour… ? En levant les yeux vers elle, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer la véritable raison de son comportement. Elisabeth avait compris… Elle savait… Assez étrangement, il en était soulagé.

-Je suis désolé…

C'était sans doute la pire chose qu'il aurait pu dire mais Elisabeth se contenta de lui sourire.

-Tu penses vraiment que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte des sentiments que Neal avait pour toi… Il te regardait comme un grand frère…En tout cas, au début de votre collaboration c'est comme ça qu'il te voyait mais tout a changé après la mort de Kate.

Peter était surpris d'entendre les mots de sa femme. Elle semblait avoir beaucoup réfléchi et, même s'il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie d'entendre la suite, Peter attendit la suite.

-Neal a toujours cherché ton approbation, un regard bienveillant que tu étais le seul à pouvoir poser sur lui. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, mais quand tu es rentré, tu avais ce regard absent et distant. J'ai compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave… Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as répondu quand je t'ai demandé ce qui s'était passé… ?

Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Elisabeth attendait. Elle semblait vouloir l'entendre prononcer à nouveau ces mots. Mais Peter ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'ouvrir la bouche. Il avait si peu de contrôle sur ses émotions qu'il craignait d'éclater en sanglots.

-Tu m'as dit « J'ai failli le perdre »… Ce soir-là, j'ai vu la peur dans tes yeux. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il était normal que tu aies eu peur pour un ami. Jusqu'à ce jour où j'ai été enlevée par Keller. Quand tu m'as rejoint, j'ai vu cette même peur dans ton regard.

Peter était sidéré par ces propos. Elle avait compris bien avant lui la nature de ses sentiments et elle avait tout gardé pour elle. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, il n'était même pas certain d'avoir vraiment éprouvé les sentiments dont sa femme parlait.

-J'ai essayé d'oublier ce que je pensais avoir vu. Je crois que je me suis cachée la vérité en espérant m'être trompée. Quand tu as accepté ce poste à Washington, je me suis dit que nous allions pouvoir nous retrouver enfin tous les deux.

Elisabeth semblait vouloir dire que Neal avait été un obstacle à leur vie de couple. Il faillit le lui faire remarquer mais il réalisa qu'à chaque événement important, Neal avait été présent à leur côté.

-Peter, je ne te fais aucun reproche. Je voudrais seulement que tu répondes à une question simple…Est-ce que Neal et toi… ?

Elisabeth ne termina pas sa phrase mais elle n'en eut pas besoin.

-Chérie… Avant de me retrouver face à lui dans cet immeuble abandonné, je n'avais même pas conscience d'éprouver ce genre de sentiments…

-Comment as-tu pu être aussi aveugle ? Tu ne peux pas ne pas avoir remarqué comment Neal te regardait. Tu n'as pas compris que tout ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait pour toi ou parce qu'il pensait que c'était ce que tu voulais qu'il fasse.

Bien sûr, Peter avait remarqué que son ami attendait beaucoup de lui mais ils étaient amis mais il avait pensé que Neal avait besoin d'une figure paternelle. Avec ce qu'il savait, alors de son passé ce n'était pas tout à fait incohérent. Mais il ne se rappelait pas d'un épisode précis qui aurait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Elisabeth ne le quittait pas des yeux mais Peter était rassuré de ne voir aucune rancœur ni aucune agressivité dans son regard.

-Nous étions amis mais jamais je n'ai pensé…

Elisabeth sourit, caressant tendrement la main de son mari.

-Et Neal le savait très bien. Je pense qu'il n'a jamais envisagé que tu pourrais comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait pour toi. Il pouvait rester près de toi sans prendre le risque de révéler ses sentiments. Jusqu'à ce que tu décides de partir…

Peter sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque fois qu'il repensait à sa fuite face à ses sentiments, face à ses propres peurs. Il ne se considérait pas comme un lâche mais, cette fois, il devait admettre que son comportement ne plaidait pas en sa faveur.

-Vous avez pu parler, tous les deux ?

-Parler…pas vraiment…

-Je vois…Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

Peter se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles et le rire d'Elisabeth ne l'aida pas à retrouver son calme.

-Comment peux-tu réagir aussi calmement ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire, quoi penser et toi, tu sembles trouver ça si… normal…

-Je te connais et je sais que rien ne pourra détruire notre amour. J'ai été en colère, au début et je ne peux pas te promettre de tout accepter… Mais je sais que je ne parviendrais pas à vous séparer sans que Neal en paye le prix… Et il a déjà bien trop souffert.

Peter serra la main de sa femme et il sentit couler une larme le long de sa joue. Il n'avait pas envisagé qu'elle pourrait comprendre, il n'avait pas voulu penser à la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir en apprenant qu'il avait des sentiments pour Neal. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait, une fois de plus, sous-estimé sa femme et l'amour qui les unissait. La seule ombre au tableau était la réaction que Neal avait eue et le sentiment qu'il avait d'être de trop.

-Tu devrais retourner au bureau. Jones pourrait avoir besoin de toi et je pense que je devrais avoir une petite conversation avec Neal avant que tu ne retournes lui parler.

-Je… Tu…

Peter n'était pas certain que Neal accepte de parler avec sa femme.

-Chéri, s'il te plait, fais moi confiance.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il était bien trop perdu pour pouvoir prendre des décisions concernant sa vie privée. La seule chose qu'il arrivait à envisager clairement c'était la suite à donner à son enquête et sa femme l'avait bien compris.

Il la laissa donc Elisabeth dans le couloir où se trouvait la chambre de Neal et il prit la direction du bureau dans lequel il avait travaillé durant des années.

La jeune femme inspira profondément avant de pousser la porte de la chambre. Ce qu'elle vit la fit frissonner. Neal semblait tellement fragile dans ce lit, relié à ses machines qui soutenaient son corps affaibli.

Les cicatrices qui marquaient son corps lui glacèrent le sang. Son visage aussi était marqué mais les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand elle vit les marques au creux de ses bras. Peter n'avait jamais mentionné cet épisode mais Georges l'avait évoqué précisant que les hommes qui l'avaient enlevé avaient provoqué son addiction.

Elle s'avança doucement vers le lit. Le jeune homme était endormi et Elisabeth sourit en voyant Georges, profondément endormi, lui aussi, tenant la main de son fils.

Le père et le fils ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment mais, après avoir parlé à Georges, elle avait pu sentir toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il portait à son fils. Les circonstances les avaient éloignées mais elle ne doutait pas qu'avec le temps, ils pourraient renouer des liens solides. Elle s'installa sur une chaise et décida de patienter à côté de Neal que celui-ci se réveille.

Georges sentit sa présence le premier.

-Je crois que j'étais plus fatigué que je ne pensais.

-Vous avez eu une journée difficile.

-En effet… Mais pas aussi difficile que la sienne…

L'homme tenait toujours la main de son fils dans la sienne et Elisabeth eut les larmes aux yeux, percevant, à nouveau cette tendresse dans son regard.

-Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que vous avez dû éprouver quand il vous a fallu l'éloigner de vous.

-Ça aurait été encore plus difficile de le laisser entre leurs mains. Yelena voulait absolument le protéger en l'éloignant de ces hommes. Je ne pouvais pas l'oublier, je devais protéger notre fils.

Georges avait les larmes aux yeux et Elisabeth avait bien conscience que les mots qu'il était en train de prononcer étaient pour très douloureux. Cet homme avait passé ces dernières années à se demander ce qu'était devenu son fils, l'enfant qu'il avait dû abandonner pour le libérer de l'emprise d'une organisation secrète et malveillante.

-J'aurais aimé avoir le courage de l'emmener loin d'ici. Mais je ne pouvais pas renoncer à Thomas. Il était mon fils, lui aussi.

-Aujourd'hui, vous êtes à nouveau réunis, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Georges aurait aimé pouvoir se montrer aussi optimiste mais il avait du mal à croire que son fils voudrait garder le contact avec lui après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Même s'il avait eu de bonnes intentions, il avait quand même laissé son fils, encore adolescent, se débrouiller seul. Le jeune garçon n'était pas armé pour affronter la vie qui l'attendait.

Malgré cela, il s'en était plutôt bien sorti et Georges était surpris de voir à quel point il ressemblait à sa mère. Pas seulement physiquement…Il avait, certes, le même regard clair et intense mais il avait surtout cette sensibilité qui faisait de Yelena une artiste talentueuse. Georges n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter la manière dont son fils observait son environnement d'une manière à la fois attentive et distante. C'était ce qui l'avait immédiatement séduit chez Yelena.

Elle semblait poser un regard émerveillé sur tout ce qui l'entourait, comme si elle ne voulait voir et conserver que le meilleur.

Neal se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, sentant une présence à ses côtés. Georges s'était absenté pour aller manger quelque chose et Elisabeth veillait sur son ami. Le jeune homme n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement. Il lui fallut un moment de réflexion pour se rappeler de l'endroit où il se trouvait et quand il y parvint, il chercha à deviner qui se trouvait à côté de lui avant de se manifester.

Son père l'avait rejoint après le départ de Peter et, même s'il n'avait pas posé de questions, Neal avait pu deviner son inquiétude quand il avait vu les larmes dans son regard. Neal avait vite retrouvé ce sourire de façade dont il usait fréquemment pour tenter de rassurer son père mais, tout comme avec Peter, ce stratagème n'avait pas vraiment l'air de fonctionner. Georges s'était assis à côté du lit, se contentant de lui tenir la main. Il avait fini par s'endormir.

Mais le parfum qui flottait dans l'air maintenant était celui d'une femme. Il pensa d'abord à June mais il doutait que Peter ait eu le temps de la prévenir. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Elisabeth. Cela faisait des jours que Peter était parti de Washington et il n'était pas illogique qu'elle soit venue le rejoindre. Il hésita un long moment avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne savait pas comment la jeune femme allait réagir. Une fois de plus, il avait éloigné son mari de leur foyer et elle devait, sans doute commencer à trouver cela pénible. La soif le força finalement à ouvrir les yeux.

-Bonjour, Neal.

-Elisabeth, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je m'inquiétais pour un ami.

Même s'il sentait que la réponse n'était pas tout à fait honnête, elle lui fit plaisir. Il avait craint que la jeune femme ne lui saute à la gorge dès son réveil.

-Je vais bien. Aucune raison de t'inquiéter.

Le froncement de sourcils qui lui répondit, lui indiqua qu'elle ne le croyait pas vraiment. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de croiser son reflet dans un miroir mais, à en croire la douleur qui se manifestait à chaque fois qu'il tentait de parler, il devait certainement avoir une tête à faire peur.

-Je vois ça…

-Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences…

Neal tenta de sourire mais celui-ci se transforma vite en grimace. Ce fut pire quand il tenta de tendre la main vers le verre d'eau qui était posé sur la table de chevet. Il dut vite renoncer et se caler à nouveau contre ses oreillers, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Elisabeth se leva et approcha le verre de ses lèvres.

-En effet, tu as l'air au mieux de ta forme.

-Merci…J'ai peut-être un peu exagéré…

-Neal, tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi.

-Je sais…Mais je fais semblant depuis tellement longtemps que c'est devenu une habitude.

Elisabeth regarda longuement cet homme qui restait allongé, les yeux fermés. Cet homme qu'elle pensait connaître et qui, pourtant, restait un mystère.

-Je suis désolé, Elisabeth. Je ne voulais pas vous causer autant de souci.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais, exactement ?

La question avait été posée sans agressivité et quand Neal ouvrit les yeux, il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question de pure forme. La jeune femme attendait de lui une réponse sincère. Il essaya de se redresser mais, une fois de plus, il ne parvint qu'à réveiller la douleur qui sommeillait dans chaque muscle de son corps.

-Je ne sais pas trop ce que je voulais faire… En tout cas, au départ. Il fallait juste que je parte. Que je trouve un moyen de quitter cette vie. C'était devenu trop dur à supporter…sans Mozzie…Sans Peter… Et puis, petit à petit, j'ai fini par me dire qu'il valait mieux en finir.

Elisabeth posa une main sur sa bouche, retenant un sanglot. Elle n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que Neal en soit arrivé à avoir de telles pensées. En le voyant parler d'une voix si calme de sa résolution de mettre fin à ses jours, elle réalisa qu'il n'avait probablement pas tout à fait renoncé à son idée première.

-Je n'ai pas choisi la méthode la plus facile, par manque de courage certainement. Peter m'a sauvé, une fois de plus.

-Tu sembles le regretter… ?

-Peut-être… Elisabeth, c'est très gentil d'être venue mais tu devrais retourner à Washington, avec Peter. Sa place n'est pas ici. Vous avez une nouvelle vie à construire là-bas…

-Neal, tu penses vraiment qu'on va partir et te laisser comme ça… ?

Neal fixa sur elle un regard froid et dur. Elle l'avait rarement vu comme ça mais elle pouvait sentir les efforts que cela lui demandait de maintenir cette attitude distante et détachée.

-Je ne suis rien pour vous et c'est bien mieux comme ça. Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit que Peter se sentait responsable de moi et que j'aimais tellement ça que j'étais capable de le mettre en danger.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

-C'est vrai mais c'est ce que j'ai compris et tu avais raison. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence…Alors, je te demande ça comme une faveur…Emmène-le loin de moi.

Cette fois, Neal ne parvint pas à contrôler ses émotions et les larmes se remirent à couler le long de ses joues.

-Si je fais ça, que va-t-il t'arriver ?

Le sourire triste qui se dessina sur son visage lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle comprit à cet instant que s'ils s'éloignaient de lui, ils le perdraient, de manière définitive.

-Peu importe…Je me suis enfui… Je vais probablement devoir passer les dix prochaines années dans une cellule.

-Tu sais que Peter ne laissera pas faire ça…Il se battra pour toi.

-C'est justement ce que je ne veux pas. El, il a déjà risqué sa carrière tellement de fois pour moi. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire à nouveau.

La jeune femme s'avança vers lui et lui prit la main. Il aurait pu maitriser sa nervosité et garder sa tristesse pour lui si elle n'avait pas eu ce geste de sincère tendresse. Mais le contact de sa main fit s'effondrer les dernières barrières qu'il avait tenté de dresser.

-Elisabeth, ne fais pas ça. Tu ne vois pas que je vais vous détruire. Je ne peux pas contrôler ce que je ressens et je ne veux pas vous faire de mal.

-Qui t'a dit que ce que tu ressentais était mal ?

-J'aime Peter bien plus que je ne devrais…Je n'y peux rien. J'ai essayé de lutter, d'oublier mais je ne contrôle pas ces sentiments.

-Je sais.

Evidement, cette femme était bien trop intelligente pour ne pas avoir vu ce que Peter ignorait encore il y a seulement quelques jours.

-Alors tu sais qu'il ne faut pas qu'il reste près de moi.

-As-tu envisagé, un instant, le mal que ça pourrait lui faire de t'abandonner ?

-Il oubliera vite. Vous avez cette nouvelle vie à Washington à construire…

-Neal, je connais bien mon mari et il y a une chose dont je suis certaine, c'est qu'il ne pourra envisager de vivre pleinement cette nouvelle vie que s'il te sait en sécurité et heureux.

Elisabeth savait qu'elle allait devoir être convaincante et trouver les bons mots pour rassurer son ami… Pour qu'il accepte de parler à Peter et qu'ils trouvent ensemble une solution.

-Quand il a appris ta disparition, je pense qu'il a réalisé qu'il avait fait une erreur. Je dois admettre que je l'ai peut-être poussé à commettre cette erreur. Je pensais que ça nous ferait du bien de changer d'air après tout ce qui s'était passé et je pensais que c'était ce dont tu avais besoin aussi. Vous étiez devenus tellement proches tous les deux que j'avais peur que tu ne parviennes plus à envisager un avenir ailleurs que dans cette équipe, aux côtés de Peter.

-Tu avais peut-être raison…S'il était resté et si on m'avait rendu ma liberté, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de partir. Mais la question ne s'est pas posée puisqu'il n'était pas dans leurs projets de me libérer.

Cela aurait-il changé quelque chose ? Elisabeth en doutait. Neal, libre, serait-il parvenu à reprendre le cours d'une vie normale. Il avait perdu tous ses repères… Rebecca, Mozzie, Peter…Sans son travail au FBI, aurait-il été capable d'aller de l'avant ?

-Neal, Peter tient beaucoup à toi. Bien plus que je ne peux le comprendre. Lui même ne semble pas vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis certaine, il ne se sentira pas mieux loin de toi.

-Il a seulement besoin de temps…pour oublier…

Neal avait fermé les yeux, incapable d'assumer les mots qu'il était en train de prononcer.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Elisabeth, s'il te plait…

La jeune femme n'était pas prête à renoncer. Elle avait compris que, non seulement Neal ne pourrait se remettre de cette épreuve qu'avec l'aide de Peter mais elle avait aussi bien conscience que son mari ne pourrait supporter une nouvelle séparation, surtout dans ces conditions. Elle se retrouvait donc dans une position difficile où elle devait accepter les sentiments que son mari éprouvait pour une autre personne. Elle devait, en même temps, leur ouvrir les yeux et les aider à trouver un équilibre.

-Neal, je pense que tu devrais prendre le temps de parler avec Peter.

-Nous avons déjà parlé…

-Et que t'a-t-il dit ?

Comment aurait-il pu répéter à cette femme les mots que son mari avait prononcés quelques heures plus tôt ?

-El, s'il te plait… oublie tout ça…Je voudrais tellement tout effacer…

Elisabeth sentait son ami sur le point de craquer. Ses mains tremblaient et sa voix était traversée de sanglots trop longtemps retenus. Elle posa une main sur sa joue.

-Neal…Peter et toi êtes bien trop proches pour pouvoir vivre loin l'un de l'autre. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve mais je refuse de te laisser te sacrifier parce que tu penses que tu n'as pas le droit d'éprouver ce que tu éprouves.

-Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal.

-Ce qui me fait du mal, en ce moment, c'est de te voir aussi triste. Nous trouverons une solution, Neal…Nous la trouverons ensemble.

Neal avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'Elisabeth était en train de proposer. Il était bien trop fatigué pour comprendre la portée de ces mots. Les yeux fermés, il se laissa lentement dériver vers un sommeil fait d'oubli et de silences. Il en avait besoin plus que tout autre chose pour le moment. La réalité était trop dure, trop violente pour qu'il puisse y faire face.

Le médecin n'avait pu lui donner aucune réponse quant à la possibilité qu'il puisse, un jour, retrouver l'usage de ses jambes. Il avait encore du mal à accepter l'idée qu'il pourrait ne jamais remarcher. Ses reins avaient souffert et il était probable que cela aille en se dégradant dans un avenir plus ou moins proche. Il avait encore du mal à respirer normalement et des analyses étaient en cours pour savoir quels autres effets secondaires pourraient survenir. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir encore la volonté de se battre… Surtout si son avenir se résumait à une cellule de quelques mètres carrés.

Peter avait pris la direction des bureaux du FBI. Lorsqu'il se gara sur le parking, il fut surpris d'être arrivé en un seul morceau tant il avait fait le trajet enveloppé dans un épais brouillard. Il était soulagé de la réaction d'Elisabeth mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter les conséquences de sa confrontation avec Neal. Quand Peter avait quitté son ami, il avait l'air tellement angoissé et perdu qu'il ne pensait qu'à une chose depuis cet instant, le prendre dans ses bras et ne plus le laisser partir.

Il marcha vers les ascenseurs, essayant de rassembler ses idées et de se concentrer sur la tâche à effectuer. Il avait pris l'habitude, au cours de ses années de service au sein du FBI, de compartimenter son esprit. Sa vie privée ne venait pas interférer dans son travail et il essayait, autant que possible de ne pas faire entrer son travail chez lui. Le résultat n'avait pas toujours été très satisfaisant.

Mais, aujourd'hui, il craignait de ne pas pouvoir faire son travail de manière objective. L'avenir de Neal était en jeu et cela changeait tout. Le jeune homme avait toujours eu une place à part dans sa vie mais depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il ressentait ce besoin irrépressible de le protéger… A n'importe quel prix… Il se rendit compte, alors que l'ascenseur le conduisait à l'étage où se trouvait son ancien bureau, qu'il n'avait plus forcément envie de continuer à travailler pour le FBI si le bureau ne donnait pas à Neal ce qui lui revenait de droit.

Le jeune homme avait respecté sa partie du contrat…avec des hauts et des bas…mais il avait fourni un travail précieux et d'une grande valeur. Il méritait de retrouver sa liberté. Ces chaines l'avaient amenées au bord d'un précipice dans lequel il avait bien faillit sombrer. Peter s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été capable de le défendre, ne pas avoir voulu s'impliquer pour qu'il obtienne justice mais il était bien décidé, aujourd'hui, à se battre pour son ami.

Jones se leva dès qu'il pénétra dans la salle de réunion où son collègue avait étalé sur la table le dossier de l'enquête en cours.

-Comment va Neal ?

-Les médecins attendent encore des résultats d'analyse avant de se prononcer mais il n'a toujours pas retrouvé les sensations dans ses jambes et il semble très affaibli. Tu as pu interroger Mankell ?

-Il n'est pas très bavard. Son avocat lui a conseillé de se taire.

-Je vois…

Peter s'assit sur une chaise, soudain épuisé. Il aurait aimé pouvoir passer quelques minutes avec cet homme mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas contrôler sa colère et, une bavure était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin. Quelques minutes après son arrivée, alors qu'ils relisaient le dossier, les deux hommes furent très surpris de voir entrer leur supérieur. Peter avait rendez-vous avec lui le lendemain matin aussi ne s'attendait-il pas à le voir débarquer dans leur salle de réunion.

-Peter…

L'homme lui tendit la main que Peter serra avant de se rasseoir.

-Comment va Caffrey ?

Peter fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont son supérieur avait prononcé le nom de son ami.

-Après avoir été torturé et empoisonné, il n'est pas au mieux…

-Sans oublier son penchant pour la drogue et le fait qu'après s'être enfui, il a passé des semaines dans la rue…L'homme qui l'a enlevé n'a pas eu à se donner beaucoup de mal pour l'attirer.

Peter comprit rapidement que son supérieur avait déjà pris ses renseignements et que son avis sur la situation était déjà fait.

-Rien n'est prouvé pour le moment. Je n'ai pas pu procéder à l'interrogatoire de Neal pour le moment.

-Vous devriez laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper de ça.

Peter se leva pour montrer sa détermination.

-Je me permets de vous rappeler que j'ai été affecté sur cette enquête par le directeur responsable à Washington. Officiellement, je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordre de votre part…

L'homme serra les dents et Peter comprit qu'il avait parfaitement conscience de sa position d'infériorité. Peter avait le soutien de Washington et on lui avait demandé de lui laisser les mains libres sur cette affaire.

-Je vous ai à l'œil, Burke.

Le ton avait changé mais devant le silence de Peter, l'homme tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Peter avait eu le dessus, pour le moment, mais il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que ses supérieurs lui mettent des bâtons dans les roues.

-Bizarre comme réaction…

Jones avait, lui aussi noté le décalage entre la position occupé par l'homme et la manière dont il avait réagi.

-Je pense qu'il sent que la situation lui échappe. Même si ça n'a pas été officiellement mentionné, il est au courant que notre enquête va nous amener à remuer des choses qu'il souhaite probablement cacher.

Jones lui jeta un regard étonné.

-Tu penses qu'il est de mèche avec Mankell.

Peter réfléchit un instant. Cette idée l'avait déjà effleuré mais il l'avait écartée en refusant de penser qu'un homme si haut placé puisse être impliqué dans ce genre d'organisation. Mais après cet échange, certains doutes s'étaient confirmés.

-Comment aurait-il pu en savoir autant sur l'enlèvement de Neal par Zigert ? Nous n'avons jamais fait de déclaration officielle concernant cet épisode.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un long moment essayant de prendre la mesure de ce qu'ils venaient d'évoquer.

Cette organisation avait déjà montré l'étendue de ses réseaux mais ils venaient de franchir une étape supplémentaire en suspectant l'un des responsable du bureau local du FBI. Leur mission allait s'en trouver compliquées et les conséquences pour Neal pourraient s'en trouver aggravées.


End file.
